Un été pour s'apprivoiser?
by Harana
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Eté 1996. Hermione doit suivre un entraînement particulier en DCFM pour se protéger et aider Harry. Son professeur et elle vont apprendre à cohabiter. Point de vue:Hermione.
1. Un entrainement personnalisé

****

Un été pour s'apprivoiser ?

****

Résumé : Eté 1996. Hermione doit suivre un entraînement particulier en DCFM pour se protéger et aider Harry. Son professeur et elle vont apprendre à cohabiter. POVHermione.

**__**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf la Cornouaille, ça, c'est à la Grande Bretagne Sinon je ne me fais pas de sous avec cette histoire. Encore heureux...

****

N/a : Bon, cette histoire m'est venue comme ça, pas de cheminement particulier, j'ai simplement voulu m'attarder sur les réactions des uns et des autres au fil d'un été particulier… J'ai préféré ne faire que le point de vue d'Hermione car je trouve plus amusant de deviner ce que les autres pensent...niark, niark....

Un grand merci à Dodie-ange pour repérer ce que mes petits yeux de taupe ne peuvent pas faire ; )

Bonne lecture !

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

****

Chapitre 1 : Un entraînement personnalisé

Elle revenait tranquillement à pied du parc. Celui-ci était grand et parsemé de chênes massifs formant des ombres des plus appréciées par les promeneurs en ces temps estivaux. Quand Hermione était venu s'y promener quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'avait cependant eu que l'embarras du choix pour son coin lecture quotidien. En effet, la plupart des habitants du quartier étaient partis en vacances ou restaient cloîtrés chez eux avec leur climatiseur… Elle avait ainsi passé son après-midi à l'abri des grands arbres à bouquiner, somnoler mais surtout penser… Penser aux évènements d'il y a à peine deux semaines. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était rentrée de Poudlard et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la mort de Sirius. Les conséquences de cette dernière étaient selon elle dramatique pour son meilleur ami Harry. En plus de cette tragique disparition, la jeune sorcière soupçonnait fortement le Gryffondor de leur cacher, à elle et Ron, un lourd secret. Son inquiétude quant à la réaction d'Harry à propos de la perte de son parrain, en était décuplée par ce quelque chose qui semblait logé dans les yeux verts de son ami.

" Mais tu te fais des idées, idiote, il ne vous cache rien, il est simplement désemparé et doit se sentir terriblement coupable… " Coupable, le mot était lâché…Hermione savait Oh combien leur escapade au ministère avait culpabilisé Harry… Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça…Hermione aussi se sentait fautive et même pour deux, étant donné qu'elle se sentait également responsable de la culpabilité d'Harry (N/A : plus prise de tête on fait pas…). Hermione avait depuis longtemps pris le parti d'être la conscience du trio et de ce fait, elle se détestait pour avoir laissé Harry partir au ministère. Elle aurait dû le retenir même si tout au long de l'année, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à apaiser le jeune homme. " Mais il est grand après tout, tu n'es pas sa mère et Molly remplit parfaitement ce rôle… Il faut arrêter de les chaperonner, Ron comme Harry… "

C'est avec ces sombres pensées qu'elle arriva au détour d'un carrefour dans sa rue. Elle releva brusquement la tête, muée par son instinct magique. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent de peur et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle aperçut une marque verte et ténébreuse flottant au-dessus de sa maison. À partir de cet instant, tout devint flou pour la sorcière. Elle lâcha son livre moldu sans s'en rendre compte. Elle courut ne sachant trop comment elle trouva la force de faire avancer ses jambes l'une devant l'autre. Elle courut sans penser à respirer jusqu'au perron de sa maison. La porte était grande ouverte et l'intérieur était sombre, rempli d'un brouillard noir… Hermione, comme une folle s'avança vers cet enfer, se dirigeant instinctivement vers le patio, là où devraient se trouver théoriquement ses parents, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas à l'étage.

- Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, Lucius.

- Et bien, continuez à chercher ! Et rappelez-vous ! Le Lord la veut vivante !

Cet échange bref glaça la jeune femme qui sembla figée sur place. Lucius ?! Le Lord ?! Mais que… Hermione ne continua pas sa réflexion interne, les seuls noms des plus grands ennemis de tout sorcier aspirant à la paix, avaient traversé son cerveau pour venir se heurter au cocon Papa-Maman. Reprenant sa marche le plus silencieusement possible, Hermione hurlait dans sa tête. " NON, NON, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent pas être là ! Maman ! Papa ! Où êtes-vous ? " Son sang battait à ses tempes et ses mains étaient moites. L'une d'elles rechercha instinctivement sa baguette dans sa poche. HORREUR ! Elle l'avait laissé dans sa chambre ! Hermione faillit laisser échapper un gémissement d'effroi. Quand elle arriva dans le patio, elle chercha frénétiquement des yeux ses parents. Ils étaient là ! Allongés sur leur chaise longue, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés…

Hermione se sentit trembler de la tête aux pieds quand elle les vit ainsi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : " j'arrive trop tard " ; cette fois-ci elle ne retint pas la plainte qui montait du fond de son cœur mais sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'elle ne put laisser échapper qu'un murmure étouffé. Elle s'approcha d'eux lentement, tendant la main vers ces êtres tant aimés. Ne réalisant plus vraiment le danger, elle s'assit tout près d'eux, désireuse de s'endormir comme eux pour l'éternité…

§XXXXXXX§

- Hermione ? Mais qu'as-tu ma chérie ?

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Sa mère se tenait devant elle, redressée sur son transat, la regardant avec inquiétude. Son père à côté s'étirait les bras en baillant mollement.

- Jane ? Mais quelle heure est-il ? J'ai du trop m'assoupir. Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Devant le désarroi grandissant de ses parents, Hermione, en un temps qui lui parut une éternité mais qui ne dura même pas une seconde, reprit ses esprits. Le réveil de ses parents, tel une douche glacée, lui avait fait retrouver toute sa froide logique. Respirant un bon coup, elle murmura distinctement sur un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique :

- Parlez moins fort, des intrus sont dans notre maison. Des mages noirs, pour être plus précise. Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi, aussi le seul moyen est la fuite. Levez-vous sans faire de bruit et suivez-moi !

Hermione les fit se diriger vers le fond du jardin, leur retraite étant cachée aux yeux de la maison par des massifs de bégonias, et autres plantes bien étoffées. Hermione dans un petit coin de sa tête se jura de remercier sa mère d'avoir convaincu son père l'année dernière de garder ces plantes. Elle les fit traverser la petite barrière donnant sur un chemin longeant les jardins des résidents de leur rue quand elle entendit clairement une exclamation venant de la maison :

- Ils étaient là ! Fouillez ce jardin et vite avant qu'ils ne s'échappent !

Au même moment, Hermione entendit plusieurs " pops " caractéristiques du transplanage. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle vit en un éclair Arthur Weasley apparaître devant elle et agripper sa mère pour disparaître à nouveau, le même manège se reproduisit avec son père et Tonks. Quand elle sentit à son tour, une main se poser sur elle, elle se tourna vivement vers son possesseur. Remus Lupin la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui murmura " accroche-toi "

§XXXXXXX§

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione goûta aux joies du transplanage. Néanmoins en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé cette expérience des plus enrichissantes mais aujourd'hui, son esprit était focalisé sur la sécurité de ses parents. Une sonnette d'alarme résonna cependant dans sa tête. Elle savait que ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment même était extrêmement dangereux. Le transplanage n'est réalisable théoriquement que pour une seule personne. Théoriquement car dans la pratique, il n'est pas rare de voir des parents emmener un enfant ou deux chez le Médicomage ou ailleurs, par la voie du transplanage. Bien sûr, Hermione avait lu quelque chose là-dessus, sur une campagne d'information orchestrée par le Ministère sur les risques du transplanage à plusieurs. Cette capacité nécessitait en effet une grande concentration magique.

Elle sentit avec une acuité sensorielle incroyable la présence de son professeur à ses côtés. En un instant, elle ressentit toute la complexité de cette personne et surtout son aura magique qui l'enveloppait avec chaleur et réconfort.

Quand elle sut que le transplanage était fini, Hermione n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle était étroitement enlacée dans les bras de son professeur, seul moyen pour que l'aura magique de la jeune fille semble se lier à celle de l'homme. Elle respira lentement pour arrêter le tremblement de son corps. La tête lui tournait et elle souhaitait rester désespérément dans le noir entourée par cette chaleur et cette force.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ? Résonna la voie de Remus Lupin.

Alors la jeune fille se résolut enfin à quitter cette protection pour répondre comme se doit de le faire une bonne petite élève.

- Je vais bien, j'ai simplement la tête qui tourne.

En se détachant des bras de Remus, elle leva le menton pour croiser un regard ambré inquiet et en même temps énigmatique pour la jeune fille. Elle lui offrit un pauvre sourire et regarda où ils avaient atterris. Ils étaient devant une maisonnette à l'aspect fort délabré au beau milieu d'un champ battu par les vents, le tout sous un soleil déclinant.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Devant l'ancienne maison de mes parents.

Hermione regarda vivement Remus et crut déceler sur son visage un air de nostalgie et de mélancolie.

- Vos parents n'y habitent plus ?

- Ils sont morts, il y a quatorze ans de cela.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

Hermione était navreé pour la perte des parents de Remus, d'autant plus qu'elle avait frôlé de peu la perte des siens.

- Mes parents ?! Sont-ils en sécurité ?

- Oui, nous sommes arrivés à temps. Dumbledore avait mis une protection de détection transplanatoire sur votre maison. Dès que nous avons été alertés, nous avons fait le plus vite possible.

- Merci, réussit à articuler la jeune fille soudain submergée par l'émotion. Mais où sont-ils maintenant ? Ils vont sûrement s'inquiéter !

- Je ne sais pas où la transplanation les a fait atterrir mais ils sont avec des membres de l'Ordre, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle se mit à repenser avec peur à ce qu'il aurait pu arriver. Ce fut un bruit mat qu'il la ramena à la réalité. Remus était en train de casser des morceaux de chocolat.

- Tiens, mange, ça te fera du bien.

Elle prit le morceau de chocolat en effleurant du bout des doigts ceux de Remus.

- Merci.

Elle ne vit pas l'étrange lueur apparaître et disparaître aussitôt dans le regard de son professeur. Il se détourna résolument vers la maison et avança. La jeune fille le suivit immédiatement, les yeux focalisés sur les épaules légèrement affaissées qu'elle devinait derrière la robe de sorcier miteuse de son professeur.

" Maintenant qu'il travaille pour l'ordre, Dumby pourrait au moins lui payer des affaires décentes. " Hermione afficha un sourire en coin au souvenir du surnom qu'elle avait donné à son directeur.

- Je vois que ça va déjà mieux, fit Remus qui s'était retourné vers elle, une fois arrivé au perron. Je n'ai pas de poudre de cheminette sur moi, à supposer que la cheminée de cette bicoque marche encore et je n'ai plus la force de transplaner ou même de créer un Portoloin.

Dans un regard d'excuse, il ajouta :

- La pleine lune a eu lieu il y a deux jours. Nous allons donc attendre ici qu'une personne de l'Ordre nous contact. Fais attention où tu poses les pieds en entrant, cette maison n'a plus été habitée depuis bien longtemps.

Remus sortit sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement effroyable. L'intérieur était dans un état de délabrement avancé équivalent à la Cabane hurlante. La comparaison vint aussitôt à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Remus expliqua comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit qu'il s'était, il y a quelques temps, servi de cette maison comme repère lors de la pleine lune.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans la pièce qui avait dû faire jadis office de hall-salon-salle-à-manger-bureau. Un nuage de poussière se déplaçait à chacun de leur pas tandis que le plancher craquait ici et là.

" Cette maison paraît parfaitement lugubre ainsi mais je suis sûre qu'une fois, un bon coup de balai passé, elle peut être sympa. " Pensa Hermione. Remus avec sa baguette, fit en quelques instants des vrais miracles. Les volets s'ouvrèrent laissant passer la lumière, la poussière fut conviée à aller séjourner ailleurs et certains meubles retrouvèrent leur forme première.

- Je ne peux pas vous aider, désolée. Ma baguette est restée chez moi.

- Allons, Hermione, tu es mon invitée dans cette modeste demeure, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça !

Hermione voulut protester quand un volet claqua à la fenêtre la faisant sursauter. Remus fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione s'empressa de le suivre ne voulant pas le quitter d'une semelle. " C'est dingue comme on se sent démuni dès qu'on n'a plus sa baguette ". Le volet s'était détaché de son attache qui avait cessé de faire son office à cause d'un vent violent et capricieux.

- Le vent dans ces régions est changeant et souffle par rafale. La maison possédait un sort pare-vent à une époque mais il a du s'estomper avec le temps…

- Il a dû s'estomper beaucoup alors, parvint la voix étouffée d'Hermione.

Remus se retourna brusquement vers son ancienne élève et retint à grand-peine un éclat de rire. Si le lycanthrope avait eu une culture cinématographique moldu, il aurait immédiatement comparé la tête d'Hermione au cousin apparaissant dans la famille Adams. La jeune fille avait les cheveux tellement ébouriffés qu'elle ne cherchait pas à les rabattre derrière ses oreilles.

- Dans quel coin sommes-nous ?

- En Cornouaille.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, maugréa la Gryffondor.

§XXXXXXX§

Ils retournèrent dans la maisonnée et Hermione suivit l'exemple de Remus en s'installant dans un vieux fauteuil qui, en dépit de l'âge, n'avait perdu en rien de son confort. Remus fit apparaître sur un petit guéridon, un plateau avec deux tasses ébréchées, des petits sandwichs fourrés à la confiture de mûres et du chocolat dans une théière aux couleurs passées.

- Tu veux peut-être un thé, Hermione ?

Celle-ci tressaillit, sortie de ses pensées par la voix grave de son professeur.

- Le chocolat convient parfaitement.

Puis, elle ajouta avec un temps de réflexion :

- Professeur Lupin ?

Ce dernier la regarda de son air calme et légèrement interrogateur.

- Pourquoi avons-nous transplané ici et non place Grimauld ?

- Quand le transplanage s'effectue à deux, surtout avec une personne possédant ton aura magique, il est difficile pour celui qui effectue la manœuvre de se diriger où il veut. Généralement, il atterrit là où c'est le plus facile pour lui, un lieu qu'il connaît par cœur ou qui est important à ses yeux.

Il ajouta avec hésitation :

- Cette maison, à part Poudlard, possède tous mes souvenirs heureux.

Là encore, Hermione ressentit avec la même acuité que lors du transplanage, toute la complexité de son professeur. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment interrogé sur son passé et sa vie en générale. Elle savait juste qu'avec sa lycanthropie, sa vie n'avait pas été simple. Elle se demanda soudain s'il avait déjà eu des petites amies. Elle faillit rougir en allant plus loin dans ses pensées. " Holà, fillette ! Calme-toi ! " Après s'être mentalement et copieusement enguirlandé pendant un bon laps de temps, suffisamment grand d'ailleurs pour être remarqué par son professeur, Hermione daigna enfin revenir sur terre et prit un sandwich qu'elle dévora avec appétit. L'estomac de la préfète, étant réglé comme un papier à musique, commençait à crier famine, l'heure du dîner étant enfin arrivée. C'est donc avec des couinements éloquents qu'il remercia la venue d'un encas pour calmer sa faim. Hermione se tassa sur son siège tout en rosissant un peu mais ce ne fut pas le léger sourire en coin de Remus qui l'arrêta dans sa quête d'empiffrage visant à égaler la performance d'un certain rouquin.

Une fois rassasiée Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur. Celui-ci semblait parti loin dans ses pensées. Elle osa cependant le ramener à la réalité en effectuant un léger raclement de gorge. Elle avait un tas de questions qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il croisa son regard d'un air impénétrable puis sembla attendre qu'elle prenne la parole :

- Comment les membres de l'OP vont-ils nous retrouver dans cet endroit …disons assez sauvage ? (N/A : un trou paumé, quoi)

Remus parut amusé, un instant puis répondit plus sérieusement :

- Ça, c'est quelque chose que tu sauras si un jour, tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix mais pour le moment…secret défense…

- Bien que j'ai déjà ma petite idée, j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur la présence de Mangemorts chez moi…

- Et bien, selon toi quelle est la raison ?

Hermione se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois, mal à l'aise car ce qu'elle pensait allait la montrer, aux yeux de son professeur, comme une petite écervelée.

- À vrai dire, je m'y attendais plus ou moins mais on repousse toujours à plus tard ce genre de considération. Je… je pense que Voldemort, après la douleur qu'a engendré la perte de Sirius à Harry, a décidé de s'en prendre à ses proches. Son choix s'est naturellement porté sur ses amis et …peut-être moi en particulier car je suis plus facile à atteindre, étant de famille moldu…

La Gryffondor ajouta confusément :

- Mon attitude irréfléchie par l'oublie de ma baguette est impardonnable de ma part…

- Ne sois pas dure avec toi-même, Hermione. C'est en commettant des erreurs qu'on apprend…

La jeune fille médita ces paroles un instant puis demanda :

- Il y avait Lucius Malfoy chez moi. Je n'ai pourtant lu nulle part qu'il s'était échappé ?

- Le ministère a voulu garder l'information secrète : les Mangemorts, arrêtés il y a deux semaines, se sont échappés il y a trois jours.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut éloquent.

Ils furent tirés de leur réflexion par un " pop " sonore à l'entrée. Remus nullement inquiété se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. Albus Dumbledore apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'avança dans la pièce alors que les rayons du soleil embrasaient les murs d'une chaude couleur orange. Hermione s'était levée à la venue de son directeur et trois ombres chinoises se découpèrent bientôt sur les murs décrépis.

- Miss Granger, je suis ravi de vous savoir en sécurité. Vos parents sont d'ores et déjà à l'abri chez des amis français. Il est naturellement impossible pour vous et votre famille de retourner dans votre maison pour le moment. Je crains, Miss Granger que vous ne deviez passer le reste de vos vacances en dehors de chez vous.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, s'étant de toute façon attendue à cette éventualité. On n'est pas la meilleure amie d'un garçon recherché par le plus grand psychopathe mégalomaniaque de tous les temps sans encourir quelques risques. Elle avait tout de même sérieusement gaffé en relâchant sa garde, une fois arrivée chez ses parents. Avant qu'Albus ne reprenne la parole, la jeune fille le remercia pour avoir fait surveiller sa maison.

- Je vous en prie miss Granger, c'était le moins que je puisse faire mais peut-être que vous me remercierez moins quand je vous aurai appris le programme que je vous réserve pour cet été.

Le vénérable sorcier se retourna vers Remus avec un regard pétillant.

- Remus, nous en avons déjà parlé mais vous sentez-vous capable d'accomplir cette tâche ?

- Bien sûr ! Enseigner à trois étudiants sera un vrai plaisir.

- Il y a cependant une légère modification, vous n'aurez que Miss Granger à vous occuper. Mr et Miss Weasley seront entraînés par Alastor, Tonks et Kingsley.

Sous le regard étonné de Remus, Dumbledore analysa rapidement la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient puis déclara :

- Cette maison fera parfaitement l'affaire…

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Professeur, mais pourrais-je savoir de quoi il retourne ? Demanda poliment Hermione en refreinant le plus possible le bouillonnement intérieur qui la saisissait à chaque fois qu'on parlait d'elle à la troisième personne et ce devant elle.

Elle ne supportait pas d'être prise pour une gamine même si elle avait bien conscience d'être un pion devant le grand stratège qu'est Albus Dumbledore. Les deux adultes ne furent cependant pas dupes de l'étincelle brillant dans les yeux de la Gryffondor. Le directeur eut un sourire d'excuse :

- Où avais-je la tête ?! Miss. Granger vous êtes conviée à suivre un programme d'entraînement en défense contre les forces du Mal pendant ces deux mois. Les évènements de juin et votre adhésion à l'AD au cours de l'année m'ont convaincu du bien-fondé de cette démarche. Mais vous êtes libre de refuser, bien évidemment. Après tout vous avez le droit à des vacances.

- Vous plaisantez ? Lâcha Hermione effarée.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, l'œil circonspect.

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? Ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Remus dans un grand sourire, bien vite imitée par les deux professeurs.

- Bien, Remus, je vous envoie Dobby pour vous aider dans la tâche, et ce ne sera pas superflu, commenta le directeur en examinant la décrépitude des lieux. Ah, Miss, j'allais oublier de vous donner ceci.

Hermione reçut avec bonheur sa baguette et une lettre où elle reconnut l'écriture de ses parents. Aussitôt ses yeux se teintèrent de tristesse.

- Professeur, pourrais-je revoir mes parents au cours de ces deux mois?

Le vieil homme répondit doucement :

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Les transports sont étroitement surveillés par le Ministère depuis le retour de Voldemort. Et comme ce dernier possède ses espions un peu partout, vos déplacements ne passeront pas inaperçus. Néanmoins, ajouta le vénérable sorcier devant la mine dépitée d'Hermione, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

La jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire chaleureux et posa encore une ou deux questions techniques:

- Professeur ? Que va devenir Pattenrond seul à la maison ?

- Il arrivera en même temps que vos bagages et Dobby.

Hermione soupira de satisfaction puis ajouta :

- Et Harry ? Que va-t-il devenir ? (N/A : Notez l'ordre des questions…)

Une lueur mystérieuse passa dans les yeux du vieil homme.

- Il n'échappera pas à un entraînement particulier… avec moi… et le professeur Rogue…

- Ouch ! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la jeune sorcière en secouant la main. Ça va faire mal… "

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et Dumbledore les quitta dans un Pop retentissant.

§§

Remus et Hermione étaient en train de rétablir le confort des pièces de l'étage quand ils entendirent un miaulement et une petite voie aiguë les appeler du rez-de-chaussée. Hermione en descendant reconnut tout de suite Dobby et le salua chaleureusement. Elle voulut s'occuper de son chat mais Dobby s'en chargea en insistant gentiment. En emportant sa malle par un _Locomotor Bardis_, elle retourna donc voir Remus qui se chargeait de lancer un rafraîchissement sur les murs des chambres. Hermione nettoya tous les meubles et le sol. Enfin, Remus répara les lits, des commodes, des chaises et des fauteuils pour finalement s'attaquer à la salle de bain. Hermione le rejoignit par curiosité n'ayant pas visité encore cette pièce. Celle-ci était désolante de saleté, des morceaux de carrelage traînaient un peu partout et les tuyauteries semblaient complètement hors d'usage. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille :

- Ça t'embête si tu ne te laves pas pendant ton séjour ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est vous qui avez l'odorat délicat après tout…

Hermione se mordit aussitôt les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas gêner son professeur en faisant allusion à sa lycanthropie mais Remus prit le parti d'en rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien faire abstraction de mes sens quand ça m'arrange. Sinon ça fait longtemps que je ne dormirai plus !

Hermione éclata de rire à son tour puis retroussant leurs manches, ils nettoyèrent la salle de bain et Remus répara de façon satisfaisante la plomberie en ressoudant des bouts de tuyaux (_Aqua conductos reparo_) et en redonnant un coup de jeune à certains qui avaient pris un abonnement à la rouille (_Evanesco ferros revitalis_). Il enterra finalement le tout dans le sol en replaçant le carrelage par-dessus (_Couvos Hermétis_).

Un sifflement admirateur le sortit de son travail. Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air étonné. Il faut dire que personne n'avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de bruit dans la bouche de la Préfète qui semblait plutôt avoir emprunter cette manière à l'autre Préfet de Gryffondor.

- Si un jour, vous êtes lassé d'enseigner la DCFM, vous pouvez toujours vous recycler dans la plomberie. Chez les Moldus, vous ferez un malheur.

- Merci, fit simplement l'homme en souriant. Libre à toi de t'en servir maintenant. "

Hermione repartit dans sa chambre pour prendre son pyjama et ses affaires de toilette. Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain elle prit une douche qui la remit d'aplomb après cette journée des plus éprouvantes. Pressée d'aller dormir, elle enfila rapidement ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir éclairé par des chandelles magiques accrochées au mur. Se retrouver dans cette étrange maison avec un professeur à disposition pour amasser un tas de connaissances était une situation bien étrange mais la jeune fille sentait que ça allait lui plaire. Elle étouffa un bâillement et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand elle croisa son professeur.

- Bonne nuit, Professeur Lupin, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Celui-ci était en train de consulter des parchemins tout en marchant, il se figea en l'apercevant.

- Hermione, il va falloir m'appeler Remus si tu veux que je te réponde. Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. Et la salle de bain a fonctionné ?

- À merveille ! J'ai même eu droit aux bulles masseuses et aux jets tourbillonnants. Une vraie salle de bain de Préfet.

Hermione ne remarqua pas le regard étrange que Remus lança sur sa tenue. Le pyjama n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en soi, il mettait simplement ses formes féminines en valeur.

- Bien, demain, début des hostilités à neuf heures. Sois prête et …en forme. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Argh… Bonne nuit, pr…Remus. "

Hermione, une fois dans sa chambre, s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit en quelques secondes. Elle n'entendit même pas au cours de la nuit, Pattenrond qui vint la rejoindre en grattant judicieusement la porte pour l'ouvrir.

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

__

N/a : Voilà, les bases de l'histoire sont posées dans ce chapitre. Chapitre maladroit (comme le reste d'ailleurs) mais bon, si mon cerveau me dit de faire ça, je n'ai plus qu'à exécuter...


	2. Je n'ai pas peur de vous

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf la Cornouaille, ça, c'est à la Grande Bretagne Sinon je ne me fais pas de sous avec cette histoire._

**_N/a_**_ : Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre. MERCI à Dod de corriger mes fautes, c'est grâce à elle que je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'accent sur le 'e' de Remus…Honte à moi.. lol… Bonne lecture !_

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**Chapitre 2 : Je n'ai pas peur de vous **

Ce fut une délicieuse odeur de toasts grillés qui vint chatouiller les narines de la jeune fille par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le lendemain matin. Pattenrond et sa maîtresse poussèrent un bâillement retentissant en parfaite concordance puis s'étirant comme son chat, Hermione s'habilla en vitesse d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine qu'elle avait entraperçue la veille. Les sandwichs fourrés à la mûre étaient loin. Aussi, ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle s'attablât au succulent repas que Dobby avait préparé. Ce dernier était justement en train de s'activer devant les fourneaux, il remuait les oreilles avec entrain comme un chef cuisto pouvait se mettre à siffler de contentement. « Ou peut-être qu'il fait ça pour se ventiler le crâne ? » Hermione en était à ces considérations métaphysiques quand Remus arriva par une porte donnant sur le jardin derrière la maison.

- Bien dormie ?

- Comme un loir ! Et vous ? Osa-t-elle demander timidement.

Son regard se troubla l'espace d'un instant mais il répondit pourtant :

- Très bien, merci. Tiens, ajouta-t-il, je t'ai fait la liste des livres qui serviront d'appui à la pratique. On pourra demander à Dobby d'acheter ceux qui te manquent. Je t'attends d'ici quinze minutes dans le jardin.

Hermione acquiesça en prenant le parchemin qu'il lui tendait. Elle posa néanmoins une question qui l'embêtait depuis son réveil.

- Comment vais-je faire de la magie sans être repérée par le Ministère ?

- Un sort d'anti-détection puissant a été mis en place sur cette maison, brouillant suffisamment les détecteurs de magie du Ministère.

- Si c'est comme pour le sort pare-vent, ça ne va trop les brouiller longtemps, marmonna distraitement Hermione en mâchonnant un toast.

Elle n'aperçut pas le regard perçant de Remus. Quand il s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine, il se retourna vers elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

- Oh, Hermione ? Pense à t'attacher les cheveux avant de sortir. Le vent est déchaîné aujourd'hui…

§XXXXXXX§

Quand elle arriva dans le jardin qui ressemblait plus à une lande parsemée d'arbres maigrichons, Hermione regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir mis quelque chose sur la peau de plus consistant qu'un simple t-shirt. Elle se résonna aussitôt en pensant que les lancés de sorts la réchaufferont. « Les étés en Cornouailles sont des plus frais » Nota-t-elle dans un coin de sa tête. Elle chercha des yeux son professeur en avançant parmi les massifs de bruyère et d'ajonc mais elle ne distingua rien. Le ciel, d'un bleu pur presque bleu marine, était, par contraste, un sombre écrin au soleil qui lui, ne se gênait pas pour éblouir de mille feux les pupilles de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna brusquement quand elle entendit un craquement de brindille derrière elle. Remus était là et affichait un air énigmatique puis avant qu'Hermione n'ait réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il leva la baguette vers elle.

_- Impedimenta !_

Hermione ne dut son salut qu'à un vieux réflexe acquis lors de la pratique de sport moldu. Elle avait en effet joué au volley-ball, seul sport qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux par la variation de ses combinaisons tactiques et surtout parce qu'il ne nécessitait pas de courir (ou voler sur un balai) partout dans tous les sens pour intercepter une (ou plusieurs) balle(s). Dans un plongeon incroyable qui lui valut d'ailleurs des bleus au genou et au coude droits, elle se rétablit sur ses pieds et regarda, sur le qui-vive, son professeur. Celui-ci, s'il fut surpris par la parade d'Hermione, n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais Hermione n'entendit pas le sort qu'il lança. Elle invoqua un _Protego, _se déplaça sur le côté et lança dans la foulée un _Stupéfix_. Remus l'évita de peu et courut vers elle, la baguette brillant intensément. Hermione resta figée devant cet homme qui s'avançait ainsi vers elle. Un A_ccio_ bien placé mit fin au combat, faisant atterrir la baguette d'Hermione dans les mains de Remus. Hermione ne réalisait toujours pas le duel qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ce n'était pas vraiment un duel dans les formes mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait cette étrange excitation qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait un nouveau sort dans un livre. Elle restait en même temps étrangement émue par la vision de Remus courant vers elle. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par ce dernier qui lui tendait sa baguette.

- M...Merci, dit-elle en prenant délicatement l'objet.

- Bien, je vois que tu as quelques réflexes. On m'avait pourtant dit que toi et le sport ça faisait deux…

Hermione plissa les yeux, en une moue vexée.

- Le « on » vous a mal renseigné. Je ne suis pas une empotée même si j'ai l'air d'un rat de bibliothèque !

Remus rit doucement et s'excusa. Ils remontèrent tranquillement vers la maison.

- Comment as-tu appris à esquiver de la sorte ?

- Grâce au volley-ball, un sport moldu. On apprend à plonger, faire des roulades, mais les genoux ne sont pas épargnés…

- Ces réflexes te seront utiles pour plus tard. Tu vois si Harry est encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est essentiellement dû à ses réflexes de Quidditch.

Ils restèrent à l'arrière de la maison le reste de la matinée à revoir les sorts que la jeune fille avait appris en cinq ans. Hermione, après le repas du midi, eut droit à une petite heure de repos qu'elle mit à profit pour écrire une longue lettre à ses parents les rassurant sur les évènements de la veille ainsi que sur sa condition actuelle. Elle confia ensuite son enveloppe à Dobby. L'entraînement de l'après-midi fut plus dur que le matin, peut-être parce que Remus était dos au soleil et qu'Hermione, elle, était constamment éblouie par les rayons solaires. Elle revit tous les sorts du matin en appliquant la formule _Maxima_, accentuant la puissance du sort.

§XXXXXXX§

Ils continuèrent pendant une semaine sur ce principe, en incluant des nouveaux sorts de défense. La jeune fille était littéralement vidée après chaque séance. Au repas du soir, elle éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts. Le huitième soir après leur arrivée, elle réussit l'exploit de piquer du nez devant son assiette de purée, auréolant son appendice nasal d'un joli échantillon de mousseline. Surprise de sentir quelque chose d'anormal sur son visage, la jeune fille écarta grands les paupières pour finir par loucher sur son nez. Remus en la voyant sursauter, se mit à rigoler. Son rire étant si communicatif, Hermione le rejoignit bien vite. Dobby qui mangeait avec eux, sur l'insistance d'Hermione, regarda cette dernière avec un air de compassion se reflétant dans ses grands yeux globuleux. Ses oreilles battaient légèrement l'air, en signe de soutien, semblait-il. En effet, Hermione avait envisagé de créer un code de traduction sur l'interprétation du mouvement subtil et complexe de l'oreille d'Elfe de maison. Elle avait déjà décodé quatorze figures différentes. Elle pensait non sans espoir que cela pourrait lui être utile plus tard, pour ses affaires SALE…

- Hermione Granger est fatiguée, Mademoiselle. Dobby conseille à Mademoiselle d'aller dormir.

- Ça va Dobby, je te remercie mais je veux encore réviser deux ou trois bouquins avant d'éteindre la chandelle. Fit Hermione en s'essuyant le nez.

- Il en est hors de question, Hermione. Je veux te voir en forme pour demain.

- Mais, Remus…

Hermione n'insista pas devant le regard du lycanthrope fixé sur elle. Elle avait appris à reconnaître ce regard et à s'en méfier. Elle finit son assiette silencieusement en songeant au caractère de son professeur. Celui-ci était un enseignant remarquable, patient et intéressant mais tout ça, elle le savait déjà. Non, l'autre facette qu'elle découvrait depuis quelques jours était son exigence à son égard. Pour la première fois, Hermione avait un professeur qui convenait parfaitement à ses capacités. Il attendait autant d'elle qu'elle de lui.

Cependant, quand elle se retrouva dans sa chambre ce soir-là, elle décida de laisser ressurgir ses vieux démons. Résistant aux picotements de ses yeux, elle prit un livre sur les Animagi et commença à le feuilleter, la baguette enclenchée sur le mode _Lumos_. Au bout d'un certain temps, un léger toc-toc à sa porte la fit tressaillir. Elle posa silencieusement son livre sur la table de nuit et murmura un _Nox_ avant de plonger dans les couvertures en essayant de calmer sa respiration. La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement et Hermione sentit les secondes s'écouler et son cœur jouer du tambour. Malgré elle, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Cette situation lui rappelait tant sa mère qui venait vérifier, quand elle était petite, qu'elle n'était pas plongée dans un bon bouquin au point d'en oublier l'heure tardive.

La voix grave de Remus vibra dans l'air de la chambre :

- Hermione, je sais que tu ne dors pas !

- Comment l'avez- vous deviné? Demanda-t-elle mi-penaude mi-amusée.

- Je sais également utiliser mes sens de loup quand ça m'arrange.

La voix de Remus se voulait sévère mais Hermione la devina amusée. Elle se redressa promptement sur son céans. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'obscurité de la pièce ou l'allusion de Remus à son état de loup-garou qui la décida à parler de sa maladie à son professeur.

- Remus, que ressentez-vous quand vous êtes un loup-garou ?

Puis s'apercevant finalement que sa question était indiscrète, elle ajouta :

- Je…je suis désolée, je ne veux pas vous gêner avec mes questions déplacées.

- Ça ne me gêne pas…du moins pas avec toi, reprit-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment de conscience quand je suis transformé, je ne ressens rien en tant qu'être humain. En revanche, après la nuit, quand je suis de nouveau… moi-même, j'ai en mémoire toutes les sensations du loup-garou.

Remus tout en parlant s'était assis dans un fauteuil. La lumière de la nuit filtrait à travers les rideaux mal tirés laissant, sans qu'Hermione le sache, une clarté suffisante pour le regard nyctalope de Remus. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finit par demander :

- Et quelles sont ces sensations?

La réponse tarda à venir :

- La faim, l'excitation de la chasse ou la frustration dans le meilleur des cas.

Hermione se pencha doucement vers Remus comme pour lui prouver que ce qu'il lui confiait, resterait entre eux deux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et s'humecta les lèvres, hésitante, puis finit par dire à voix basse.

- Remus,…ressentez-vous parfois le loup en vous, en dehors de la pleine lune ?

Hermione ne pouvait pas deviner que Remus la contemplait intensément depuis un moment.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi, Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Remus mais à moins que ma question soit trop indiscrète, vous n'y avez pas répondu, insista la brunette.

Ce fut d'une voix rauque que lui parvint la réponse :

- Je le ressens tout le temps en moi. À chacun de mes gestes, à chacune de mes pensées, il est avec moi mais passif. Disons que…c'est moi qui me sers de lui quand ça m'arrange.

- Je vois, fit avec une moue malicieuse la Gryffondor, il vous file un coup de main pour vérifier si vos élèves dorment bien, par exemple ?

Elle ne vit pas l'étrange sourire qu'il afficha. Il se leva souplement et d'une voix paisible, répondit à la jeune fille.

- Exactement, Miss Granger, aussi êtes-vous priée de laisser Morphée faire son travail sinon, je me ferais un malin plaisir, demain matin, de vous en faire voir… hum… de toutes les couleurs…

- Bonne nuit Remus, fit Hermione en souriant.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Remus ?

Hermione ne vit pas la dilatation anormale des pupilles de Remus quand il la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Merci. Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il sourit et referma la porte lentement.

§XXXXXXX§

Le lendemain, les yeux bouffis, Hermione avança d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine. Elle retrouva Dobby en train d'éplucher une montagne de haricots verts, carottes, pommes de terre et autres nourritures pour lapin. Il discutait avec Remus de l'entretien du jardin. Voir un sorcier et un elfe converser avec autant d'aisance remplit Hermione de satisfaction. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise et se servit une grande tasse de thé bien fort. Elle mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à émerger du brouillard avant de se décider à grignoter quelques biscuits dont la moitié tombait dans sa tasse. Elle étouffa plusieurs jurons qui auraient fait frémir de honte le professeur McGonagall. Remus qui avait repris la lecture de la Gazette, haussa un sourcil et la commissure de ses lèvres se retroussèrent discrètement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la tête dans un chaudron de Bulbopu que je ne remarque pas votre sourire moqueur. Ronchonna Hermione de mauvaise humeur.

- Pas assez dormi ? Fit-il cette fois-ci, ne se cachant plus pour afficher un air goguenard.

- Grmpff…j'assume…

- Bien, car tu auras besoin de tous tes sens en éveil pour commencer ton entraînement d'Animagus.

Hermione, pour la peine, avala de travers sa gorgée de thé.

- Q..Quoi ? ! Hoqueta-t-elle après avoir échappée de peu au livre des records les plus débiles comme étant la première personne morte étranglée par du Darjeeling.

- D'après les nouvelles, Harry a déjà commencé son entraînement et il est sur la bonne voie. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard, n'est-ce pas ?

§XXXXXXX§

La maison des parents de Remus était située au fond d'une large vallée, dans laquelle le vent d'ouest prenait un malin plaisir à s'engouffrer. C'était la seule habitation à des kilomètres à la ronde et elle était de toute façon estampillée « repousse-moldus ». Elle était entourée par des champs, laissés en friche, qui s'étaient depuis longtemps transformés en landes atteignant parfois plusieurs mètres de haut. Néanmoins sur les versants de la vallée, vers le haut, seul l'herbe semblait résister aux assauts du vent. Les maigres arbrisseaux qui subsistaient ici et là, étaient couchés dans le sens du vent et rabougris par la pauvreté du sol.

Remus avait décidé d'entraîner Hermione en haut du versant nord. La journée de la jeune fille commença donc par une marche en pente raide. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon plus léger que son jean et un chemisier sans manche car d'après le ciel, la journée s'annonçait bien chaude ; déjà, la montée la réchauffa quelque peu. Elle arriva sur la crête, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Elle se redressa pour expirer un bon coup et bloqua soudain ses poumons. La vue qui s'offrait à elle était tout bonnement…extraordinaire ! Des monts enherbés à perte de vue avec au loin, par-delà les plateaux : la mer. Une rafale de vent fit vibrer la jeune fille mais son cœur le fut plus encore par la beauté du paysage. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna vers son professeur qui l'avait précédée dans la montée. Ce dernier intercepta son regard. Il sembla surpris puis soudain afficha un sourire éblouissant. « Woh ! Il devrait sourire plus souvent ! C'est la deuxième chose magnifique que je peux voir en l'espace de quelques secondes. » Pensa aussitôt Hermione.

- Alors, ça valait le coup d'œil, non ?

Hermione opina de la tête sans répondre, étant sûre que sa voix aurait pris la douce sonorité d'une crécelle tellement l'émotion la submergeait. Remus fit apparaître avec sa baguette une couverture. Il demanda à Hermione de venir s'y asseoir en tailleur, face à lui. La jeune fille, confiante, s'exécuta promptement. Il expliqua brièvement le cheminement mental que devait opérer le futur Animagus avant de tenter une métamorphose sur lui-même. Il lui confia que James, Sirius et Peter avaient opéré de la même manière dans la Tour d'astronomie de Poudlard pour trouver leur propre animal. Hermione en profita pour lui poser quelques questions qu'elle avait soulevées lors de lectures personnelles. Remus la rassura et l'entraînement put enfin commencer.

Il prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes et ferma les yeux. Hermione fit de même et pensa aussitôt :

« Dommage je ne peux plus le voir…Ses mains sont chaudes et douces…Non mais ça va pas ! Je me ressaisis et je me mets à l'écoute de mes sens comme il me l'a dit !… J'ai peut-être des problèmes d'hormones pour penser ça ?…Bon, je me concentre !…Oh lala, qu'est-ce que le vent souffle fort !….Hihi, j'ai ma queue de cheval qui me chatouille la nuque…Bon sang ! Je dois me ressaisir, Hermione…À l'écoute de mes sens ?…Pff, on dirait une initiation bouddhique…Comme dirait Trelawney, ouvrez votre troisième œil…Bon, voyons voir…Non justement je vois rien, c'est raté pour la vue… Le goût ? Je n'ai aucun goût particulier dans la bouche, à la rigueur des restes de dentifrice…Un sens qui marche c'est mon ouïe. Ah ! Ca, pas de problème, j'ai le vent qui me déchire les tympans depuis dix minutes…L'odorat ? Je sens… tiens, je sens quelque chose que je connais… une odeur épicée et légèrement mentholée… Sûrement son après-rasage… QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? Je dois retirer ça tout de suite de ma tête ! Pas bon du tout, ça !… Sentir autre chose… hum… ça sent le varech…Oh ! Mais ça sent la MER !…Houa !… je m'épate là, elle est loin pourtant la mer… Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste comme sens ?…Le toucher… euh… qu'est-ce que je fais, l ? Je laisse mes hormones parler ou pas ?…Par Merlin ! Si je n'arrive pas à me concentrer autant abandonner !… Jamais ! »

Pendant ce temps, Remus avait ouvert les yeux et observait le visage de la jeune fille. Il y vit passer pas mal d'expressions, de la contrariété à la détermination en passant par …une sorte de gêne qu'il aurait été difficile à décrypter. Si Hermione avait ouvert les yeux à ce moment là, elle aurait sans doute deviné que cette expérience avait plongé Remus dans ses souvenirs. Elle aurait tout de suite compris à qui en particulier il pensait… Son analyse sensorielle mettait à rude épreuve sa concentration mais elle aurait imaginé sans peine le genre de réflexions que pouvaient se faire les Maraudeurs dans leur Tour d'astronomie… (exemple : Ouah, ça pue ! Sirius ! Tu pourrais t'excuser ! Eh !! C'est pas moi !! C'est Peter !)

Remus gardait toujours le regard braqué sur le visage d'Hermione. Il devait vérifier constamment qu'elle ne s'endormait pas, ce genre d'incident étant classique pour cet exercice… (_Sirius_ : James ? _James :_ rrroonzz _Sirius :_ Je suis amoureux de Lily, on sort ensemble, je vais l'épouser et le premier mouflet est en route. _James _: rrronn. _Sirius _: Tu vois, Rem', je te l'avais dit, il dort… _James dans un bond de trois mètres :_ QUOOOI ! _Sirius le sourcil relevé_: Et bien, il met le temps pour connecter ses neurones, celui-là…)

Hermione resta ainsi trois bonnes heures, mains dans les mains avec Remus, à se concentrer. Ce contact devait l'aider à canaliser son esprit. Il lui avait dit que quelle que soit la forme de son animal, ce dernier aurait forcément un ou plusieurs sens développés. À elle de les retrouver. La jeune fille était rentrée dans une sorte de demi-inconscience. Petit à petit, elle entendit des bruits différents. Par-delà le mugissement du vent, elle perçut le ressac de la mer, le cri des goélands et après un long moment, elle parvint à décrypter des petits bruits indécelables pour l'oreille humaine : les petits pas de rongeurs et autres petits mammifères, le froissement des brindilles d'herbe quand ils avançaient, et même le grattement des pattes avant d'une coccinelle posée près d'elle. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et plongea dans le regard de son professeur. Quelque chose de… familier se reflétait dans les prunelles du lycanthrope.

- Pourquoi as-tu ouvert les yeux ?

- J'ai développé un sens, murmura-t-elle songeuse en baissant la tête.

Elle ne vit pas l'effarement de son professeur.

- Lequel est-ce ?

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas, elle venait de sentir un effluve particulier de charogne en décomposition avancée… Elle se leva brusquement en grimaçant un peu sous l'effet de ses jambes engourdies puis s'élança vers le nord en dévalant la pente. Elle devait savoir ! Remus la suivit aussitôt, inquiet de son attitude. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la rivière qui serpentait vers la mer. Hermione se concentrait, et tournait la tête en humant les courants invisibles des odeurs. Les narines frémissantes, les pupilles dilatées par une excitation inconnue, elle avança d'un pas souple vers un massif d'herbes hautes. Remus ne la quittait pas des yeux, subjugué par son comportement. Elle trouva finalement un lièvre mort, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, caché derrière une touffe de graminées. Remus regarda l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Ils avaient parcourut trois cents mètres. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione, celle-ci avait retrouvé son comportement habituel.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. Il suffit que j'arrête de me concentrer pour ne plus sentir ou entendre.

- Entendre ?! Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé deux sens ?!

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put manquer l'expression de surprise voir d'incrédulité qu'affichait Remus. Il se ressaisit bien vite et tout en soupirant, il ajouta :

- Tu sais que James et les autres ont mis deux bons jours pour découvrir un seul de leurs sens? …Enfin, je suppose que les filles ont plus de facilité à se concentrer.

Hermione rougit violemment. Sa concentration avait été mise à rude épreuve pendant trois heures par son sens tactile et olfactif. Remus nota son trouble et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Hermione baissa la tête, confuse. Finalement, elle se sentait… bizarre, comme si elle ne contrôlait plus ses réactions. Une main lui releva le menton.

- Hermione. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Remus était visiblement inquiet.

- Je ne m'appartiens plus, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Ils étaient face à face au bord d'une rivière sauvage, dominés par des montagnes verdoyantes et Hermione se sentait perdue, assaillie par un flot d'émotions qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Des larmes salvatrices vinrent rapidement submerger son regard et dévaler l'arrondi de ses joues. Remus paraissait décontenancé, il ne devait jamais avoir connu ce genre de situation. Il sortit maladroitement un mouchoir de la poche de sa robe et essuya doucement le visage de son élève.

- Allons, Hermione, calme-toi, il est normal d'être perdue. Tu es en train de découvrir l'animal qui sommeille en toi. Ces nouvelles sensations t'appartiennent, il ne faut pas en avoir peur.

Remus avait trouvé les mots justes et bientôt les larmes se tarirent. Ils retournèrent à la maison silencieusement. Hermione affichait un air morose et Remus la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

§XXXXXXX§

Quand ils s'installèrent pour manger, ce midi-là, Hermione fit une grimace de dégoût en regardant les plats de légumes qu'avait préparés Dobby. En revanche, ses yeux s'éclairèrent à la vue des cuisses de poulet et des tranches froides de viande de bœuf. Remus, à qui le manège d'Hermione n'échappa guère, lâcha mine de rien :

- Je pense que ton animal est un prédateur, ou un charognard, Hermione.

Cette dernière qui dévorait une patte de volaille avec avidité comme si sa vie en dépendait, se raidit et reposa le plus délicatement possible les restes de sa viande puis d'un geste gracieux se saisit de sa serviette pour se tamponner délicatement les lèvres :

- Je refuse de me faire dominer par l'animal qui est en moi.

Remus parut amusé par sa remarque.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une lycanthrope, Hermione. Ta façon de faire ne montre en rien une domination par un animal quelconque. Tu laisses simplement ressurgir ton côté… euh… animal.

Hermione lui jeta un regard sceptique puis regardant avec dégoût son assiette rétorqua :

- Je ne veux pas avoir des manières d'animal !

- Et bien…disons que ton envie de viande est due à ta grande faim mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton comportement.

Hermione regarda Remus qui semblait plus sérieux que jamais. Elle se rendit compte que par son attitude, elle pouvait le blesser. Elle lui répondit donc par un timide sourire et reprit sa cuisse de poulet après s'être servie copieusement de légumes.

§XXXXXXX§

L'après-midi passa rapidement en lecture et commentaires de sorts divers. Remus estimait en effet que l'effort du matin était suffisant comme exercice. Ils passèrent donc une fin de journée tranquille. Remus compulsait de vieux grimoires pour ses propres recherches en prenant des notes sur la table du salon pendant qu'Hermione, installée dans une causeuse au bord de la fenêtre ouverte, comparait les vertus dynamisantes de certaines orchidées lors de combats magiques. Elle jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil par dehors ; la fenêtre donnait sur le versant nord et Hermione pouvait voir l'endroit où ils s'étaient assis dans la matinée. Sa vue était coupée en deux couleurs principales : vert et bleu. Quand elle eut fini son livre, elle regarda avec insistance la pente qu'elle avait grimpée plutôt dans la journée. Elle se leva soudain, décidée de prendre l'air.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda d'une voix distraite Remus qui était toujours plongé dans ses parchemins.

- Prendre l'air, cueillir des fleurs, rêvasser (N/A: me faire des couettes, me balader avec mon chien avec comme arrière-fond une petite maison dans la prairie, voir à l'occasion trébucher et m'étaler de tout mon long…)

Remus la dévisagea un instant, le sourcil relevé puis retourna à ses écrits.

- Ne te laisse pas dominer par tes sens.

- Oui, papa ! Osa-t-elle lancer avant de s'engouffrer dehors, son rire s'éloignant avec elle.

Elle ne vit fort heureusement pas la moue indignée que fit Remus et n'entendit pas la remarque vexée de ce dernier :

- Papa, papa, elle exagère. Je n'ai pas l'air d'un vieux gâteux pourtant !

§XXXXXXX§

Hermione n'écouta pas les conseils de Remus. Elle s'enivra autant que faire se peut, de toutes les odeurs estivales et tous les bruits de la vallée. Puis elle décida de jouer avec ses sens. Tantôt elle fermait son ouïe tantôt son odorat ; elle décida ensuite de fermer les yeux et ses deux sens développés. Hermione se sentait finalement revivre. Le malaise de la matinée était passé et elle éprouvait le besoin insatiable d'explorer son autre moi. Quand elle se retrouva dans le noir, n'entendant plus et ne sentant plus, une impatience grandissante la saisit. Elle voulait se retenir le plus longtemps possible puis n'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit d'abord les yeux et là, se statufia littéralement au point d'en oublier d'ouvrir ses autres sens… Sa vue. Tout sur quoi portait sa vue était… accentué, grossi, détaillé… à croire qu'elle voyait flou auparavant. Hermione comprit alors qu'elle venait de découvrir son troisième sens et son dernier, selon son intime conviction. Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur des fleurs de prairies montagnardes ; elle n'avait pas encore remarqué à quel point leurs couleurs chatoyantes étaient un vrai délice pour les yeux. Elle décida d'en cueillir une pleine brassée pour se faire pardonner de son insolence vis-à-vis de Remus. « Quel drôle d'idée de l'avoir appeler papa, pensa-t-elle, je voulais seulement le taquiner. »

Hermione s'arrêta quelques instants de ramasser ses fleurs, en pleine méditation. Trouvait-elle vraiment que Remus ressemblait à un père ? Elle le considérait comme un professeur mais comme un père ? Non, jamais. Et pourtant, devait-elle le voir comme tel ? « Je le verrais plus avec des enfants en bas âge…Il doit faire un père extraordinaire… » Hermione sentit poindre un sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé depuis qu'Harry et surtout Ron avaient regardé Fleur d'un peu trop près lors de sa quatrième année… La jalousie. Mais elle était différente encore. Celle qu'elle avait éprouvée à l'égard de Fleur était due au manque d'intérêt des garçons pour sa féminité naissante. Celle qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était plus profonde, plus secrète. Hermione retraça le fil de ses pensées et lâcha alors ses fleurs qui s'éparpillèrent tels des papillons multicolores sous le souffle chaud du vent. Un beau rouge coquelicot s'étala sur ses pommettes. « J'ai vraiment un problème avec mes hormones, moi ! Je suis jalouse de la future femme de Remus car ce serait lui le père de ses enfants…Oh, Merlin, je déraille »

§XXXXXXX§

C'est avec les pensées embrouillées qu'elle rentra pour dîner après avoir récupéré un nombre conséquent de fleurs. Son escapade avait néanmoins provoqué chez elle un changement physique. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie couleur, quelques mèches sorties de sa queue de cheval, encadraient son visage et ses yeux brillaient intensément, reflet des débats tumultueux qui siégeaient dans son esprit. Elle rentra dans la cuisine et déposa ses fleurs sur la table. Dobby n'était pas présent, Hermione avait entendu Remus lui demander, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, de faire certaines courses à Londres pour l'entretien de la maison. De plus, Remus avait insisté pour qu'il revienne avec certains renseignements, nécessaires à ses recherches, quitte à rester à Londres le temps qu'il faudrait. Hermione ne savait pas exactement quelles recherches il effectuait, elle savait simplement que c'était pour l'Ordre. L'Elfe de maison était pourtant bien prévoyant puisqu'il leur avait laissé un repas froid. Hermione, à la vue des plats les attendant sur le buffet, sentit son ventre faire des siennes. Elle farfouilla pour trouver un vase et était en train d'arranger sa récolte dans le récipient quand Remus entra dans la pièce. Elle ne redressa pas la tête tout de suite mais avec un sourire, elle lui demanda si ses recherches avançaient. Ce fut l'absence de réponse qui la força à relever la tête. Remus sembla se ressaisir au même moment en avançant vers la table. Cependant Hermione avait eu le temps de croiser un regard troublé et légèrement hagard. Inquiète, elle scruta son visage mais Remus ne semblait pas vouloir la regarder dans les yeux. Il répondit néanmoins d'une voix sourde à sa question.

- Il… il me manque certaines données pour parvenir à quelque chose de correct mais j'ai bon espoir d'en voir bientôt la fin.

Hermione n'insista pas sachant qu'il était tenu au secret mais elle s'inquiétait encore de la mine soucieuse qu'il affichait. Ils mirent la table en silence et commencèrent à manger. Hermione voyait bien que quelque chose le préoccupait, aussi se décida-t-elle à parler.

- Remus, je peux peut-être vous aider ? Sans pour autant connaître le sujet bien sûr.

Le lycanthrope la regarda un instant, interloqué, comme s'il revenait de loin pour parvenir à comprendre sa phrase.

- De…de quoi parles-tu, Hermione ?

- Et bien, de vos recherches ! Vous avez l'air soucieux alors je vous propose mon aide si cela peut vous servir.

Remus esquissa un maigre sourire.

- Je te remercie, j'y songerais si la possibilité s'offre à moi.

Il n'ajouta plus rien et son sourire s'évanouit bien vite de ses lèvres. « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Songea Hermione en s'affolant. Elle pensa soudain à la phrase qu'elle lui avait sortie plutôt dans l'après-midi. Etait-ce cela qui le rendait morose ? Prenant d'un coup sa respiration, Hermione se lança :

- Remus ?

Il la regarda si brusquement qu'elle sursauta.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit en sortant tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Elle ajouta d'un air dépit : je suis désolée.

- Tu ne m'as pas vexé, ne t'excuse pas et puis tu as raison…j'ai l'âge d'être ton père.

Remus avait dit la dernière phrase comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette phrase ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors, pas du tout….

- Non! Osa-t-elle répliquer.

Puis sans se rendre compte qu'elle, Hermione Granger, s'adressait à un professeur, personne appartenant à la classe sociale qu'elle devait vénérer le plus au monde, elle continua sur sa lancée :

- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! D'abord mon père est plus vieux que vous. Ensuite, je vous trouve jeune et puis c'est pas parce qu'un de vos amis a eu un fils, à l'âge de vingt ans, qu'il faut vous voir, comparé aux personnes de l'âge d'Harry, comme un vieux croulant !…

Hermione, s'apercevant qu'elle avait été un chouia trop loin dans son élan de bonne volonté, plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Elle savait Remus large d'esprit mais selon elle, elle venait de lui manquer de respect. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée si on venait, dans l'instant, la chercher pour l'amener à Azkaban pour outrage à un professeur ayant enseigné à Poudlard. Elle baissa les yeux et piqua un fard dépassant de loin le pâle écrevisse. Elle était tout simplement mortifiée… Ce fut cependant un éclat de rire qui la ramena à la réalité. Le rire de Remus, puissant et chaleureux lui fit l'effet d'une coulée de lave dans ses veines. Elle le regarda indécise et malgré elle, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes pas fâché?

- Ai-je l'air fâché?

- En tout cas, je préfère vous voir rire ! Ça vous va mieux que de rester mélancolique !

Hermione se plaqua à nouveau une main devant la bouche en un CLAC retentissant. Ça faisait la deuxième fois, en quelques instants qu'elle se permettait d'émettre son point de vue à l'égard d'un professeur. Remus, lui, avait cessé de rire et la regardait d'un air étrange. Il se pencha vers elle et saisit le bras de la main qui cachait sa bouche. Il lui retira doucement le bras et dit en lâchant son étreinte :

- Ne retiens jamais ta verve naturelle devant moi, Hermione. Tu me priverais d'un grand plaisir.

- Mais, Remus, je vous ai manqué de respect !

- Vraiment ? J'ai plutôt eu l'impression d'avoir à faire à une amie me remontant les bretelles pour mon impolitesse à son égard.

- Vous n'avez pas été impoli, tout le monde a droit à ses humeurs.

- Comme quand on ne dort pas assez, par exemple, sourit Remus en faisant allusion au réveil difficile de la jeune fille le matin même.

- Hum, par exemple. Répondit Hermione avec malice.

Le repas se termina beaucoup mieux qu'il n'avait commencé. Hermione ne cessa de demander des renseignements touristiques sur la région et Remus se révéla être intarissable sur sa contrée natale. Quand ils eurent débarrassé, ils se dirigèrent dans le salon.

- Je t'aurais bien montré tous les endroits dont on vient de parler mais pour ta sécurité, toute sortie en dehors d'un certain périmètre est proscrite. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Remus. Quand tout _cela_ sera fini, vous me les ferez visiter, d'accord ?

Hermione n'explicita pas le _cela_, Remus ayant sûrement compris qu'elle faisait allusion à Voldemort et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

- Sans me vanter, il n'y aura pas meilleur guide que moi !

La fin de soirée se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur ou du moins dans un silence de bonne humeur. Remus était en effet retourné à ses parchemins et Hermione lisait. Elle avait décidé de ne pas parler de l'acquisition de son autre sens car elle estimait que la contrariété de Remus risquait de refaire surface. De plus, une part d'elle avait une envie de renouveler le « contact » avec son professeur le lendemain et pourquoi pas les jours suivants ? Mais cette part d'Hermione était mise en quarantaine par les autres parts de la jeune fille. Ces dernières avaient un effet décidé à l'unanimité (en exceptant bien évidemment la part « J'aime la douceur veloutée et chaude de l'épiderme Remusien ») de mobiliser toutes leurs forces pour refouler l'attaque des Hormones, selon la proposition de la part « Je suis une jeune fille studieuse, sérieuse, consciencieuse, travailleuse, ennuyeuse… ». Aussi la part « Menteuse à moi-même » avait suggéré fort innocemment d'apprendre à se contrôler et que donc l'expérience du matin, si elle était renouvelée, serait un excellent entraînement.

La jeune fille, inconsciente de ses débats intérieurs, était plongée dans un livre passionnant intitulé _Gueule de loup, cœur d'homme_. Il racontait le combat d'un sorcier contre sa lycanthropie. Hermione s'était bien gardée de montrer sa lecture à son professeur ; elle trouvait cela trop… personnel. Elle avait acheté ce livre après sa troisième année et n'avait pas pensé à le lire depuis tout ce temps, l'ouvrage s'étant perdu parmi l'amas de bouquins qu'Hermione ramenait à chaque tournée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle l'avait finalement retrouvé parmi les affaires qui l'avaient accompagnée chez Remus. Elle était bien décidée à le terminer avant de s'endormir mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Sans qu'elle le sente venir, ses paupières s'alourdirent et ses muscles se relâchèrent. Exténuée par la découverte de ses sens, elle s'endormit blottie contre le fauteuil et les jambes recroquevillées sous elle.

§XXXXXXX§

Ce fut le bruit sourd d'un objet lourd tombant par terre qui fit relever la tête de Remus de ses notes. En voyant Hermione endormie, une expression mêlée de tendresse et de quelque chose d'indéchiffrable passa sur son visage. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle silencieusement. Il s'accroupit pour ramasser le livre qui était tombé. En lisant le titre, il parut surpris puis il reposa son regard sur Hermione. La même lueur indéchiffrable mais cette fois-ci plus intense, s'attarda dans son regard. Avec des gestes patients et délicats il glissa un bras derrière la nuque de la jeune fille puis il l'attira doucement contre lui pour passer son autre bras sous ses genoux. Il la souleva lentement ; la jeune fille n'était pas un poids plume mais quand on était un loup-garou, ce genre de détail était superflu. La tête d'Hermione roula un instant contre son épaule et un faible murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres. Remus qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers se figea et se pencha pour voir si la jeune fille ne se réveillait pas. Visiblement, cette dernière avait du repos à rattraper car elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Le souffle de Remus balaya quelques mèches de son visage et l'homme parut détailler chaque trait de son visage comme s'il voulait les graver à jamais dans son esprit. Quand Remus la déposa sur son lit, il lui ôta ses chaussures et la recouvrit de sa couverture. Il se redressa et allait partir quand il entendit son nom faiblement murmuré. Il se retourna brusquement mais Hermione avait toujours les yeux fermés. En revanche, elle semblait rêver car ils s'animaient derrière ses paupières.

- Remus. Répéta-t-elle de façon inaudible.

L'appelé s'agenouilla près d'elle et caressa les cheveux d'Hermione.

- Je suis là, Hermione. Chuchota-t-il

Puis se penchant doucement vers elle, il effleura brièvement son front de ses lèvres. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre en jetant sur le corps immobile de la jeune fille un dernier regard où dansaient mille émotions contradictoires.

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**_N/a :_**_ Peut-être que l'utilisation des personnages de Remus et d'Hermione en dehors des zones décrites par l'auteur (place Grimmauld, Poudlard, etc...) peut en gêner certain(e)s. J'en suis désolée : je ne contrôle pas mon inspiration…Peut-être aussi que quelques uns d'entre vous ont poussé des grands cris en lisant l'âge auquel j'ai mis James papa (20 ans) : je sais que JKR l'a fait devenir père à 25 ans alors ne m'en voulez pas de détourner quelque peu la 'réalit - - ; Je tiens à préciser au passage, puisque j'aborde le sujet Maraudeur, qu'il n'est pas dit dans les livres si Remus a assisté ou pas à l'entraînement des trois autres pour devenir Animagus, j'ai fait comme si c'était le cas même si dans beaucoup de fics, ils en font une surprise pour le lycanthrope… Le livre « Gueule de loup, cœur d'homme » est issu du petit livre Animaux fantastiques. Petit livre que je recommande fortement ! : ) Sinon je me suis attachée aux « parts » du cerveau d'Hermione, intervenues dans ce chapitre. rougit Vous allez vous en coltiner, des parts...Désolée..._

_Titre du prochain chapitre : La chasse au Lutin ( Et avis aux fans de Mumus, ne confondez pas : c'est un 't' pas un 'p'…merci… ; p ) Ce chapitre arrivera vendredi 8._

**RAR :**

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**

Tu ne t'es pas trompée : ce sera bien un Rem/Herm ! lol. J'ai essayé de faire le plus 'réaliste' possible au niveau des réactions des uns et des autres : ba c'est po facile…- - ; En fait je ne pouvais décemment pas faire une histoire où ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre au bout de deux jours de vie commune…lol Je voulais un semblant de 'réalité'… Sinon, je suis infiniment désolée mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre du point de vue de Rem… à part quelques lignes tout au plus dans le 5ième chapitre. Entre Rogue et Harry, c'est sûr ce sera pas la joie mais je ne m'attarderais pas sur leur condition. T'inquiètes pour Voldy, l'est trop occupé à se regarder le nombril et à admirer ses supers biceps de puissances maléfiques pour s'amuser à chercher Mione pour le moment. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir d'avoir les commentaires des auteurs-traducteurs qu'on lit ! : ) Bon courage pour This time around ! Bisous !

**Sln :** Je sais pas si mon cerveau marche à merveille mais en tout cas, il marche le plus souvent à l'insu de mon plein gré! Lol. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plait. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tous ces compliments me vont droit au cœur : ) A toi aussi : bonne continuation ! J'attends la suite de tes fics avec tellement d'impatience ! Gropoutoux !

**Rowena d'argent** : Merci pour ta review, ce n'est pas facile de commencer une histoire en sachant que pleins de petits détails débiles viennent te pourrir la vie pour faire fonctionner correctement tout ça ! lol En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue pour la suite !

**Lisandra :** Merci !

**Eithelin :** Ah, ces profs ! changeront jamais ! y'en a toujours un (si ce n'est plusieurs : ils aiment bien travailler en troupeau…) pour te donner une montagne de devoirs ! lol Bon courage et merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Loufoca :** ba ma 'tite loufoca, fo pas te mettre dans des états pareils, tu sais du moment que mes fics te plaisent, c'est l'essentiel ! une tite review de plus ou de moins, ça vo pas le coup d'avoir honte ! lol. En tout cas, merci énormément de mettre des liens sur ton site vers mes fics, ça me touche beaucoup ! Ça me fait d'ailleurs penser qu'il faudrait que j'aille changer ma bio pour parler un peu du Chicaneur ! je trouve vraiment ton site extra, il est tellement…attractif, oui c'est le mot. (et je sais de quoi je parle, j'en ai écumé des sites sur HP…) J'ai beaucoup aimé la confrontation Harry vs JKR, tu pourrais en faire d'autres ? Sinon pour revenir au couple H/R, je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ! Mégakissoux !

**Marrypier :** Voilà, voilà, elle arrive ! mdr

**Calimera :** Salut ma grande, comment ça va t'y ? Comment ça, le premier chapitre d'Antje il est pourri ?!!!!! Ca va pas la tête ?!! ! Sinon, pour ce qui est des couples, je partage tout à fait ton avis : des Sev/Her y'en a beaucoup trop ! pas que j'aime pas mais si on pouvait rééquilibrer la balance vers Remus (par exemple…lol) Un couple que je ne supporte pas, sauf si il est bien décrit (bien évidemment) c'est Ron/Her. Pour en finir avec ce sujet fort délicat dans les opinions des uns et des autres, je trouve que le couple Harry/Herm est sous-representé, je suis pourtant sûre qu'il y a matière à faire quelque chose… ; ) Voilà, à part ça, la scène d'étripation mutuelle entre Riry et Snapy sera censurée, après tout cette fic est classée dans la catégorie Romance pas Boucherie… Continue tes reviews tartines, j'adore surtout avec du nutella… ; p Merci et bon courage pour tes fics ! Mégabisous !

**Diane13 **: Ravie que ça te plaise ! Moi aussi je me suis prise d'affection pour ces deux l ! Merci et bisous !

**Didi **: Merci ! Les chapitres seront uploadés une fois par semaine en moyenne. J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

**Kloona :** Oulala, que de gentilles choses tu m'as écrit l ! Je suis contente que tu trouve les deux zozos timides, c'est le but ! (au début…lol) Foi d'Harana, faut laisser parler ton côté sentimentale (surtout si c'est pour m'écrire des reviews aussi extra que les tiennes…lol), l'amour ya que ça de vrai ! Ouaips ! Il est vrai que passer deux mois avec Mumus dans la cambrousse, donne quelques idées…lol /bave discrètement sur son clavier/… Merci beaucoup pour ta review et Mégakissous !!!!!

**Lucy kinkirk :** MERCI !!! Pourvu que tu ADORES la suite !! lol

**Imperium :** Et bien j'espère que tu adoreras la suite !


	3. La chasse au lutin

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, la Cornouaille à la Grande Bretagne Sinon je ne me fais pas de sous avec cette histoire._

**_N/a_**_ : Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture._

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**Chapitre 3 : La chasse au Lutin**

L'entraînement du lendemain matin fut ennuyeux au possible selon Hermione. Rester plantée au sommet d'une grande colline, les cheveux battus par les vents et une position de yoga pas du tout confortable étaient le summum de l'ennui selon la Gryffondor. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir explorer les autres crêtes, gambader dans les hautes herbes et s'amuser avec les sauterelles qui la narguaient de leurs bonds fluides et excentriques ! Quoique, la seule compensation, et non la moindre, qui l'empêchait de s'arracher à cette position inconfortable, était la présence en face d'elle de son professeur.

Hermione jouait avec sa conscience et empêchait toute montée d'Hormones suspectes dès que ses sens faisaient allusion à la présence du lycanthrope. Lui tenir les mains n'était PAS le moyen idéal pour refouler des hormones en furie. Son odeur musquée non plus, le vent jouant une douce mélodie dans ses cheveux, de même. Sans même parler de la pigmentation mordorée de ses iris ou de la gamme de couleur des cheveux allant du châtain-lune aux reflets ambrés et cuivrés. Hermione exprima donc pendant deux bonnes heures un visage pas moins que contracté voir même par moment légèrement rouge (Percé d'Hormones dans le secteur des joues). Elle savait que le regard du Maraudeur était fixé sur elle. Tout le temps. Cela n'arrangeait en RIEN ses affaires. « Si en plus, il est legimens, là je suis bonne pour l'asile. Comment réagirait-il s'il savait ce qui bouillonne à plus ou moins petit feu dans mon esprit déprav ? Oh, le connaissant, il serait extrêmement gêné, puis avec une voix ferme et calme il me dirait de faire mes valises et de partir. Il ajouterait sûrement qu'il était désolé pour moi, et blablabla et blablabla… »

Hermione poussa un profond soupir puis décidant qu'elle avait assez joué avec sa concentration, elle décida de révéler son troisième sens. Elle fit semblant de fixer pendant dix minutes un point derrière l'épaule de Remus puis petit à petit, elle laissa sa vision s'ajuster jusqu'à compter le nombre de nervures d'un brin d'herbe situé à cinquante mètres. Elle déplaça alors son regard vers la vallée où circulait la rivière. Elle vit s'agiter sous l'eau des carpes, un peu plus loin dans le ciel, une chouette amorçait une descente. Minuscule point blanc, elle volait avec tellement de grâce qu'Hermione la suivit longtemps du regard jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'elle volait vers eux.

- Mais, mais… c'est Hedwige ! Lâcha-t-elle effarée.

Le volatile était encore loin, aussi Remus dut appliquer sa vision lycanthrope pour confirmer les dires d'Hermione. Il détourna enfin la tête vers elle. Ses iris étaient jaunes et dilatés, la scrutant de façon hypnotique. Hermione en fut subjuguée. Elle s'approcha inconsciemment près de lui mais un éclair blanc rompit le contact. Hedwige hulula fortement en venant se placer sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Fière d'elle, elle tendit la patte où était accroché un morceau de parchemin écrit de la main d'Harry. Hermione s'empressa de le décacheter.

_Salut Hermione,_

_J'ai appris pour l'attaque chez toi. J'espère que tes parents sont en sécurité. Je n'ose pas penser ce qu'il se serait passé s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose._

Hermione savait qu'Harry parlait de ses propres réactions. La perte de Sirius, la sienne et celle de ses parents auraient achevé le moral d'Harry. Ou l'auraient-elles au contraire plongé dans une soif de vengeance froide et déterminée ? Hermione connaissant le caractère obstiné d'Harry penchait plus pour cette option.

_J'espère que ton entraînement se passe bien. Dumbledore m'a dit que Remus était ton professeur. Tu ne voudrais pas échanger contre le mien ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de développer ma magie sous les directives de Rogue. Je ne supporte plus cette vieille chauve-souris et j'en viens à regretter parfois la compagnie des Dursley. Mais Ron dans sa dernière lettre, me confiait que Fol Œil était un vrai despote et qu'il regrettait (presque) notre cher Maître des potions. Sa seule consolation est selon lui la présence de sa sœur._

_J'ai débuté un entraînement Animagus et j'ai déjà découvert mes sens. Dumbledore veut nous donner une arme supplémentaire en nous permettant de nous transformer mais je préférais me perfectionner dans les sorts de combat_.

_Je sais que tu loges chez Remus, la cohabitation se passe bien ? J'ai surpris McGonagall disant à Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas « convenant pour une jeune fille de dormir sous le toit d'un célibataire endurci ». Sur ce, Dumbledore a répondu qu'il avait entièrement confiance en Remus. Cette conversation m'a fait sourire pour le reste de la journée même si Rogue a failli trouver la raison de ma bonne humeur en pratiquement l'occlumancie. Je le hais… Dumbledore m'a promis deux ou trois jours de repos à la fin du mois. Je pourrais venir de voir, qu'en penses-tu ? Tiens-moi au courant ! Je te laisse, je dois écrire à Ron._

_À bientôt,_

_Harry_

Hermione ne put retenir son hilarité. Elle fit part à Remus de la charmante entente entre Harry et Rogue, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rire également. Ils redescendirent ainsi vers la maison en souriant et en imaginant le calvaire mutuel que devaient endurer le Serpentard et le Gryffondor. Arrivés dans le jardin, Remus se tourna vers elle, l'air plus sérieux.

- Ta vue fait donc partie des capacités de ton animal, as-tu ressenti autre chose, j'entends par là, un autre sens que tes sens physiques ?

- Euh…Je crois que j'ai eu une sorte d'instinct. Quelque chose qui m'a averti et m'a fait tourner la tête quand Hedwige se dirigeait vers nous.

À son nom, la chouette hulula doucement en mordillant le lobe d'oreille d'Hermione. Celle-ci trouva dans sa poche un vieux reste de biscuit et le lui tendit.

- Reste dans les parages, Hedwige, je dois répondre à Harry, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, d'accord ?

La chouette s'envola en un bruissement d'ailes et s'éleva aussitôt soutenue par les courants aériens ascendants de la vallée.

- Je pense définitivement que ton animal est un chasseur.

Remus en proposant cela, avait l'air songeur. Il tripotait machinalement sa baguette en fouillant d'un regard absent l'herbe du jardin.

- Il faut s'en plus tarder passer à la métamorphose. Ce midi, tu mangeras léger. Les efforts demandés en te métamorphosant te donneront sûrement des hauts de cœurs. Tu peux d'ores et déjà commencer à lire le chapitre concernant la métamorphose….

Remus regarda la moue malicieuse d'Hermione et soupira.

- …Rectification : tu peux d'ores et déjà _apprendre_ le chapitre.

Puis devant le sourire de plus en plus large de la Gryffondor, Remus secoua la tête, désespéré.

- Ok, ok, tu connais déjà par cœur le chapitre et sûrement les suivants, tu as donc, quartier libre jusqu'à ce midi.

Devant le « Ouaiiiis ! » triomphant d'Hermione, Remus sourit avec indulgence et rentra dans la maison. Hermione, elle, remonta en vitesse la colline pour mieux redescendre la pente sur l'autre versant. Merlin, qu'elle aimait cette région ! Elle trouvait grisant d'être face à toute cette nature sauvage et diversifiée. Elle débloqua ses sens et se mit à parcourir les prairies longeant la rivière. Elle trottina un bon bout de temps en accélérant parfois la foulée ou en s'arrêtant brusquement pour repartir de plus bel. « Si Ron et Harry me voyaient en cet instant, ils ne me reconnaîtraient plus ». Elle pila tout à coup, le corps raidit et le regard fixé au loin sans voir le paysage : « Est-ce que j'ai chang ? Non ! Je ne fais qu'exprimer une partie de moi ! » (au même moment, la part « Animagus » d'Hermione poussa un grognement sourd de satisfaction. Les autres parts se terraient dans un coin en tremblant de toutes leurs pensées, « faudra penser à l'apprivoiser ! » Fit la part Gryffondor avec emportement : c'était la même part qui était l'instigatrice de la SALE, de la potion Polynectar, etc, etc. La part Miss Je-sais-tout intervint alors de son ton autoritaire : « Va apprivoiser un animal comme ça, toi ! Pff, aucune conscience, cette part Gryffondor ! » Les autres parts acquiescèrent en silence et en se serrant le plus possible pour éviter de toucher la part encore sauvage…)

Hermione continua sa marche en laissant déambuler ses pensées. Ce fut quand elle sentit l'ombre des feuillages sur son visage qu'elle vit qu'elle était arrivée dans un sous-bois. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et jouait avec ses rayons à travers les branchages, déclinant sur toutes les gammes de verts possibles les frondaisons de cette étrange futaie. Étrange au sens… magique. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de magique dans ces sous-bois. Pour en avoir le cœur net, Hermione sortit sa baguette et tendit ses sens, en alerte. Elle s'enfonça parmi les branches d'une démarche furtive et attentive. Elle était en position de chasse et une excitation sauvage la saisit dans le creux de l'estomac. Elle fit le vide magique autour d'elle comme le lui avait appris Remus, en explorant sa magie intérieure et en l'intimant à rester en elle. Hermione vit alors une tâche bleue se distinguer derrière le vert des feuilles, puis une autre et autre encore. « Ce bleu électrique me rappèle quelque chose » Eut-elle juste le temps de penser avant de voir les tâches s'agiter.

Ce qui se passa par la suite, Hermione serait bien en mal de le raconter dans les détails et dans l'ordre. Un éclair bleu puis un deuxième et un troisième passèrent devant ses yeux. Un grognement sourd monta du fond de sa gorge et avant de s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait bondi à la suite des trois petits êtres bleus qui zigzaguaient en volant devant elle. Ceux-ci la repérèrent en poussant des cris aigus qui attisèrent l'ouïe d'Hermione. Ces créatures ressemblaient à des lutins mais Hermione ne pensait déjà plus à cela, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sentir leurs petits membres azurés craquer sous… ses crocs. Elle sentit une violente douleur la saisir de part et d'autre de son corps comme une déchirure interne, comme une libération invisible. (« Oskour ! » Hurlèrent les autres parts d'Hermione) Elle retint son souffle et trop concentrée sur la chasse, elle fit fi de la douleur et s'ébroua pour détendre ses muscles et… son pelage. D'un élan souple, elle courut derrière les lutins de Cornouailles. L'un des trois fut très près de sa patte et manqua de peu de se faire déchirer par les griffes. Un autre passa à quelques centimètres de sa gueule et un claquement sec résonna dans le sous-bois, indiquant l'échec de la tentative de dégustation. La poursuite continua sur un bon nombre de kilomètres. Là où bien des prédateurs auraient abandonné le potentiel casse-croûte, Hermione continuait inlassablement. Elle n'était pas une race qui abandonnait aussi facilement ; elle les traquerait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Sa résistance en cet instant était, pour elle, sans limite.

D'un galop souple et régulier, elle coursait trois petites boules bleues à travers la lande, les prairies, le long de la rivière et même dans les coins sombres et marécageux. Les lutins de Cornouailles, bien que poursuivis et en danger, laissaient ressortir leurs caractères facétieux en se jouant de la bête et en lui tournant parfois autour au point de la rendre chèvre. Les réflexes de la jeune bête étaient encore un peu défaillants mais dans un bon formidable, elle arracha finalement avec sa gueule la patte d'un lutin. Ce dernier poussa un cri suraigu et s'envola le plus haut possible. Il baragouina des cris de plus en plus stridents que seuls ses deux congénères comprirent. Ils pointèrent tous les deux leurs petits doigts maigrelets vers l'invalide et dans un claquement sonore ressemblant à un bruit de pétard, le troisième récupéra une patte flambant neuve. Les trois boules bleues remontèrent alors haut dans le ciel, non sans avoir copieusement invectivé cette bête qui avait osé les maltraiter. Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus.

Elle avait réussi ! Un sentiment de fierté sauvage lui parcourut l'échine. Elle posa son butin sur l'herbe de la prairie où elle était arrivée, et renifla avec délectation l'odeur magique du sang de lutin. Sa truffe aspira tous les endroits de la patte, jusqu'entre les doigts de pied. « Beurk ! Ça ne se lave pas souvent un lutin ! » Pensa-t-elle. Elle retroussa les babines et commença à déchiqueter de ses crocs la chaire maigre. La viande avait à la fois un goût sucré et salé. Elle eut tôt fait de finir la dégustation qu'elle entendit des appels. Elle dressa les oreilles et le reconnut, c'était _lui_ ! Elle jappa de plaisir ! Il allait être content ! Elle avait réussi à chasser toute seule ! Mais elle baissa aussitôt sa queue touffue entre les jambes : il n'apprécierait sûrement pas le fait qu'elle ait tout mangé, elle n'avait rien laissé pour lui… Elle émit un gémissement sourd et prenant son courage à quatre pattes, s'avança vers lui en galopant souplement.

La truffe en l'air, elle le chercha par l'odeur pour aussitôt le localiser. Elle était en plus guidée par sa voix si chaude et profonde. Au détour d'un bosquet de bruyère, elle le vit courir cape au vent. Elle remarqua aussitôt ses yeux jaunes et sa démarche souple et puissante. Quand il la repéra, il se figea comme une statue. Elle savait qu'il reconnaissait son odeur mais ce qu'il voyait lui disait le contraire de la forme habituelle accompagnant cette odeur. Elle s'avança, la queue toujours entre les jambes et la tête baissée. Elle avait une soudaine envie de se coucher à ses pieds sur le dos et de lui offrir sa gorge. C'était lui, le dominant. Il n'était pas tout à fait comme elle mais c'était lui le plus fort… Pourtant elle avait réussi à chasser ! Fière d'elle, elle releva soudain la tête et poussa un long hurlement de joie pour qu'il vienne se joindre à elle. Mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air de partager sa joie primaire. Au contraire, il s'agenouilla brusquement et l'appela d'une voix hachée et en même temps pressante. Hermione reconnut l'ordre et se rapprocha de lui en trottinant. Elle mit son museau dans ses mains qui étaient si douces et chaudes.

- Hermione ! Tu…tu es une louve ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

« Ba oui ! T'avais pas encore remarqué? T'es pas finaud pour un loup-garou ! » Fit Hermione mentalement. Puis elle lécha ses mains pour s'imprégner de leurs saveurs. Mais elle avait toujours cet arrière-goût sucré de lutin. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille faire un tour du côté de la rivière pour se désaltérer et de se débarrasser de ce goût. Un petit brin de toilette ne serait pas exclu non plus, si on regardait le sang qu'elle avait mis sur ses mains. Mains qu'il retira d'ailleurs de la portée de sa langue. Il se redressa lentement en les regardant avec effarement. Puis, tout son corps se contracta. Il regarda durement la louve assise à ses pieds

- Retransforme-toi ! Maintenant !

La louve au pelage brun et au museau fauve inclina la tête de côté en signe d'incompréhension. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle redevienne femme ? La chasse n'était pas finie ! C'était plutôt à lui de la rejoindre ! Puis voyant que son regard ne cillait pas, elle se concentra pour retrouver sa forme habituelle. Elle leva son arrière-train et commença à tourner en rond comme pour chercher la meilleure position pour s'allonger. Elle réussit à focaliser sa magie puis repensant fortement à des pieds, des mains, des cheveux et tout le reste, elle parvint dans un cri de douleur à se retransformer. Elle resta à quatre pattes, haletante sur l'herbe. Puis dans un effort, elle se mit sur ses jambes. Elle vacilla dangereusement sous la douleur mais une poigne de fer la saisit à la taille et la plaqua contre un torse. Elle reconnut l'odeur et tout de suite se sentit un peu mieux.

- Remus, gémit-elle d'une voix éraillée, comme si elle n'avait pas servi depuis des lustres. J'ai mal !… Ça fait mal !

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je vais te soigner mais avant, il faut que je sache. D'où vient ce sang ?

- D'une patte d'un lutin de Cornouailles. Il… il me narguait avec ses couleurs vives et sa vitesse, crut-elle bon de se justifier.

Remus poussa un soupir mi-exaspéré, mi-soulagé.

- Allez viens, rentrons, nous avons une longue marche qui nous attend.

Mais à peine s'était-il écarté d'Hermione pour reprendre la route, qu'elle vacilla de nouveau. Ses jambes tremblèrent fortement. Elle serait atterrie les quatre fers en l'air, si Remus ne l'avait pas, une fois de plus, soutenue.

- Rah…Ces gamins, ils n'en font décidément qu'à leur tête. Maugréa-t-il en soulevant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

§XXXXXXX§

Hermione n'eut qu'une vague conscience du chemin de retour, tout ce dont elle se souvienne était les bras forts, l'odeur musquée et le souffle puissant de son professeur. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque et sa tête reposait tout contre son épaule. Elle avait mal mais en même temps elle était bien. Cette contradiction la plongea dans une douce torpeur. Ce fut le froid qui la sortit de son état à moitié comateux. Hermione comprit alors que Remus l'avait écartée de ses bras. Elle poussa un glapissement de mécontentement, elle voulait ses bras ! Puis elle réalisa ensuite qu'elle était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit.

Les tremblements retenus jusqu'alors par la présence rassurante de Remus reprirent de plus bel. Il n'était plus l ! Elle claqua des dents et se mit à s'agiter, ses muscles lui procurant des crampes affreuses. Certaines parties de son corps étaient d'ailleurs complètement paralysées. Elle ne sentait plus son pied droit et sa jambe gauche la faisait atrocement souffrir. Ses bras étaient, quant à eux, agités de convulsions et sa tête, parcourue par des aiguilles invisibles chauffées à blanc, roulait dans tous les sens sur son oreiller. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa souffrance. Pourquoi était-il parti ?! Elle ne retint pas alors une longue plainte s'échappant de ses lèvres closes. Des bruits de pas précipités vinrent dans la chambre. Remus apportait un flacon de couleur pourpre et une sorte d'éponge. Il posa précipitamment ses objets sur le sol pour saisir Hermione par les épaules :

- Calme-toi, Hermione ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de bouger ! Je vais t'appliquer la crème de régénération mais pour cela il faut que tu arrêtes de remuer.

Hermione essaya de se calmer, elle cessa de tourner la tête mais son corps était toujours agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. Elle résista au point de se mordre jusqu'au sang sa lèvre inférieure. Quand Remus vit le sang couler sur le menton d'Hermione, il fronça les sourcils puis dans un juron étouffé, quelque peu incongru dans la bouche d'un homme calme comme lui, il sortit brusquement de la pièce emportant le flacon avec lui. Il réapparut après quelques secondes et agita sa baguette sur Hermione. Celle-ci était toujours prostrée dans la douleur et n'avait donc pas remarqué que ses habits avaient quitté son corps. Elle perçut à nouveau la présence rassurante du torse de Remus mais en fut trop vite arrachée à son goût quand son corps fut plongé dans la baignoire. La douleur la laissait fermée à toutes les sensations extérieures, seule la présence de Remus était perceptible.

Aussi faillit-elle arracher un cri de surprise quand elle put de nouveau percevoir autre chose que la douleur. Son corps était en cet instant plongé dans un liquide chaud et parfumé. Il pénétrait dans sa chair par chacun des pores de sa peau. Les tremblements cessèrent aussitôt et ses membres engourdis voir rigidifiés, purent de nouveau laisser le sang circuler librement dans ses veines. Elle desserra les dents et la tension de son corps se dissipa complètement sous l'effet de la solution régénératrice.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit pour la première fois un bras glissé sous sa nuque, lui permettant ainsi de garder la tête hors de l'eau. La main de ce bras était posée dans le creux de son cou et Hermione crut même sentir un doigt lui caresser un coin de sa peau où une veine palpitait. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre, ses nerfs encore endoloris par la douleur ne percevaient plus très bien les sensations. Elle discerna cependant un pouce qui vint effleurer sa lèvre inférieure meurtrie. Elle vit même dans un bref battement de cil, un regard doré aux pupilles largement dilatées. Mais sa vue était encore une trop grande agression pour ses nerfs pour s'en servir, elle garda ses paupières résolument closes. Un doux murmure parvint à ses oreilles et Hermione plongea dans le sommeil.

§XXXXXXX§

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, dans son lit. Elle était chaudement couverte et avait tout juste chaud. La tête encore embrumée, Hermione se força à se remémorer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se souvint alors de son escapade et sa métamorphose en louve. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage pour se figer aussitôt. Elle avait très mal supporté la retransformation. Récupérer son corps avait été douloureux au-delà du possible. Elle pensa alors à _l'Endoloris_. Était-ce possible que ce sort impardonnable soit plus douloureux ? Son esprit quelque peu chamboulé associa aussitôt ce sort à Harry. L'expert en sorts impardonnables, c'était lui. Se remémorant soudain qu'elle devait lui écrire, elle se leva non sans peine pour saisir plume et parchemin. Ses membres étaient encore engourdis et saccadés. Elle frissonna un peu, ramena ses couvertures sur son pyjama et commença à écrire sa réponse à Harry. Puis s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas demandé à Remus la permission pour la venue d'Harry à la fin du mois, elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et claudiqua lentement vers le salon. La descente de l'escalier fut un véritable enfer. « Bon sang ! Je ne soupçonnais pas la présence de tant de muscles, tendons et autres joyeusetés corporelles!… Aïeeu !… Je devrais peut-être me mettre au Quidditch, ça pourrais me muscler tout ça ?… Ouch !… Quoique… si c'est pour revenir courbaturer comme Harry ou Ron : n'y pensons même pas! »

À peine eut-elle posé le pied au sol, qu'Hermione entendit des voix dans la cuisine. Avec son ouïe plus fine, elle distingua aussitôt la voix de Remus conversant avec celle de Dumbledore. La discussion était assez agitée d'après ce qu'elle entendait :

- Allons Remus, cessez de vous rabaisser de la sorte ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione s'est égarée quelques heures dans la lande que vous devez tout de suite douter de vos capacités d'enseignant à son égard !

- Albus ! Elle aurait pu être attaquée ! Je l'ai retrouvée à dix kilomètres de la maison ! J'aurais dû être plus vigilant à son égard !

- Vous ne pouvez pas être toujours derrière elle, Remus ! Hermione est assez raisonnable pour ne pas user de magie à l'extérieur du périmètre de sécurit !

Hermione entendit un raclement de chaise et un bruit de vaisselle. La conversation reprit sur un ton un peu moins fort et Hermione s'approcha un peu de la porte de la cuisine.

- Elle ne doit plus rester ici, Albus, murmura sèchement Remus.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement pour repartir de façon désordonnée.

- Pourquoi cela ? Reprit la voix plus calme du directeur.

- Je ne peux plus rien lui enseigner. Elle connaît déjà tous les sorts que je faisais apprendre aux septième année !

- Et que donne l'entraînement d'Animagus ?

- Elle s'est déjà métamorphosée, répondit Remus d'une voix tendue.

- Si vite ? Répliqua sur un ton surpris Dumbledore. C'est impressionnant ! Ajouta-t-il plus posément. Comment cela s'est-il pass ?

- Elle a trouvé ses sens en deux jours, hier et ce matin. Puis peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, elle est partie se promener. Je l'ai retrouvée trois heures plus tard transformée en louve…

- Sa rapidité d'apprentissage s'explique donc.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda la voix pressante de Remus.

- Votre présence avec votre seconde nature a dû accélérer le processus.

Il y eut un silence puis le directeur reprit :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle… elle a très mal supporté le retour dans son corps d'humaine. Je l'ai endormie après lui avoir donné de la potion _Souplimyo_. Je pense qu'elle devra se reposer pendant deux ou trois jours…

- Je demanderais à Pompom qu'elle vous envoie un supplément de remède.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, Albus. J'ai ce qu'il faut jusqu'à son rétablissement puis si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, elle devra finir son entraînement à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas continuer…

Il y eut de nouveau un silence mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus tendu que le premier. Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche, les yeux agrandis par l'incrédulit : « Il ne veut plus de moi ! Il ne veut plus que je sois son élève ! » La voix du directeur raisonna dans la pièce sereinement :

- Je ne pensais pas que la prise en charge d'Hermione vous poserait des soucis, Remus. J'en suis désolé. Cette jeune fille est un cadeau pour bon nombre d'enseignants, d'autres seraient enchantés de lui enseigner tout ce qu'ils savent. Mais je persiste à croire, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, que vous êtes le professeur qu'il lui faut.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas la prendre en charge à Poudlard avec Harry. Ils seraient ravis de se retrouver ensemble et s'entraider !

Hermione, sur ces mots, voulut hurler sa frustration. Elle voulait rester avec Remus ! La voix ferme de Dumbledore la ramena à la discussion :

- L'entraînement d'Harry est spécifique en vue de l'accomplissement de la prophétie. Hermione lui sera d'un autre soutien en s'entraînant à part, avec vous, pour développer sa puissance.

- Mais, Albus, voulut intervenir Remus qui fut aussitôt coupé dans sa protestation.

- Non, Remus. Il faut séparer le trio dans leur évolution pour que chacun puisse progresser à son rythme sans être une gêne pour les autres. Leur apprentissage leur permettra également de prendre confiance en leur capacité respective. Si vraiment l'entraînement d'Hermione vous parait trop difficile à supporter, je demanderais à Minerva qu'elle vienne vous aider. Mais comprenez ceci, Remus, vous avez la même… sensibilité qu'Hermione. Vous seul, êtes capable de la faire évoluer aussi haut.

- Vous rendez vous compte, qu'il va falloir que je l'entraîne sur le programme des apprentis Aurors ? Reprit Remus sur un ton consterné.

Dumbledore émit un petit rire.

- Cette jeune fille est une perle rare, Remus. Prenez en soin ! »

Il y eut de nouveau un raclement de chaise et Hermione s'écarta vivement de la porte pour remonter se terrer sur les marches de l'escalier. Mille questions tourbillonnaient en cet instant dans sa tête mais sa logique reprit le dessus. Elle était descendue pour demander la permission de la venue d'Harry. Autant profiter de la présence du directeur pour en décider. Elle s'avança résolument vers la cuisine. Celle-ci était plongée dans la demi-obscurité. Seul un feu d'une magnifique couleur violette, crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, éclairait la pièce. Le directeur s'apprêtait visiblement à repartir par la cheminée. Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un bloc en entendant Hermione s'avancer vers eux en tremblant.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Remus, manifestement en colère.

La jeune fille ignora l'attitude du professeur. Elle était encore trop fâchée par ce qu'elle avait entendu pour lui laisser voir son désappointement qui ne serait que trop visible si par mégarde elle lui adressait la parole à l'instant même.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais j'ai une demande à vous faire.

Le directeur acquiesça d'un sourire engageant.

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Harry me disant que vous lui laissiez quelques jours de repos à la fin du mois. Serait-il possible que nous puissions nous voir, d'autant plus que ce sera son anniversaire ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Hermione. Remus, accepteriez-vous d'accueillir Harry ?

Remus qui n'avait pas retrouvé son visage calme habituel, répondit sombrement :

- J'accepte à condition qu'Hermione retourne immédiatement dans sa chambre.

Puis s'adressant directement à la jeune fille :

- Tu n'as visiblement pas conscience de l'état de ta santé. Je ne veux plus te voir debout jusqu'à ce que je vienne te dire le contraire.

Hermione accepta sans broncher et repartit aussi sec vers sa chambre non sans avoir saluer le directeur auparavant.

« Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus de moi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? » Maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents en remontant avec difficulté les marches. Elle arriva essoufflée dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle reprit sa plume et son parchemin d'un geste rageur puis rédigea la lettre pour Harry. Elle dut s'interrompre plusieurs fois, ses mains étant atteintes de tremblements parfois incontrôlables. Elle se releva en chancelant et ouvrit la fenêtre avec difficulté. Elle inspira l'air frais qui s'engouffra dans sa chambre et vit Hedwige, dans la nuit étoilée amorcer sa descente vers le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle souhaita bon voyage à la chouette après lui avoir accroché sa lettre. Puis avec un soupir d'épuisement, elle s'endormit dès qu'elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller.

§XXXXXXX§

Elle se réveilla le lendemain au son de pas entrant dans sa chambre. Elle voulut tourner sa tête vers la porte mais en fut incapable, la tentative lui arrachant simplement un petit cri de douleur. Elle avait la bouche extrêmement sèche. Une main douce et chaude qu'Hermione aurait reconnu entre mille se posa sur son front.

- Bonjour Hermione. N'essaye pas de bouger pour le moment. Il faut laisser le temps à tes muscles d'enregistrer ce changement. Tu as un peu de fièvre, tiens bois ça, tu n'as rien bu depuis hier matin.

La main quitta son front et vint soulever sa nuque si bien qu'Hermione put embraser d'un regard Remus lui tendant un verre remplis de jus d'orange. Elle ferma les yeux et tel un nourrisson, elle but son verre entièrement. Remus était manifestement inquiet, Hermione avait eu le temps d'inscrire l'air soucieux de son professeur dans sa mémoire. Un terrible sentiment de honte s'empara d'elle. Sa chasse de la veille avait contrarié son professeur et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour elle. La voix grave et calme de Remus reprit :

- La potion _Souplimyo,_ dans laquelle je… tu as été plongée hier, ne fait plus effet. Je dois t'en appliquer de nouveau. Dis-moi où tes muscles te font le plus souffrir.

Hermione qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, tenta de remuer doucement son corps. Elle répondit aussitôt d'une voix un peu rauque :

- J'ai mal dans le dos, dans les jambes et surtout aux épaules.

- Bien, je vais maintenant te retourner sur le ventre pour t'appliquer la crème. Sois courageuse !

Hermione respira un grand coup quand Remus l'aida à se retourner. Elle se sentit fière d'elle pour avoir résisté au besoin de crier sa douleur. Pourtant elle se sentit beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup moins fière quand Remus d'un coup de baguette lui enleva le haut de son pyjama. Elle revit alors comme dans un flash son corps dans le bain la veille. Maintenant que son esprit était un peu plus clair, elle se sentit complètement mortifiée en pensant que Remus l'avait vu toute nue. « Morgane ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face ! » Hermione dans son grand désespoir, remercia la providence d'avoir mis son visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que ce dernier n'ait déjà pas atteint les 100C, vu l'état d'ébouillantement avancé qu'affichaient les joues d'Hermione. La baisse de température fut également compromise quand Remus attaqua son massage. Des mains malaxaient ses muscles dorsaux avec douceur et sollicitude. Une main imbibée de potion passait d'abord sur sa peau puis une autre prenait le relais pour imprégner plus finement la crème en opérant des légers mouvements circulaires. Hermione laissa échapper bien malgré elle un murmure de contentement. Quand le dos et les épaules furent suffisamment détendus, Remus lui remit son haut et Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle se mit en position assise en évitant soigneusement de regarder son professeur ; elle n'était pas sûre que toute trace de rouge ait disparu de ses joues. Remus prit une de ses jambes et recommença le massage. Hermione se sentit hypnotisée par ses gestes lents et réguliers.

- Si vous ne voulez pas être plombier chez les Moldus, vous pouvez essayer kinésithérapeute. Souffla Hermione. Vous aurez autant de succès qu'à réparer les tuyaux, si ce n'est plus…

Remus concentré sur sa tâche, détourna le regard vers elle, un sourire, que l'on pourrait qualifier de charmeur, sur les lèvres.

- Merci, répondit-il d'une voix calme puis il continua son massage sur l'autre jambe avec autant d'application.

- Remus ?

- Hum ? Fit-il sans détourner la tête cette fois-ci.

- Je… je m'excuse de vous causer autant de soucis. Je… je veux dire, me soigner comme vous le faites, vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

Remus l'interrompit brusquement :

- Hermione, sache que tôt ou tard, tu aurais eu à subir ces désagréments dus à la transformation. Tu aurais eu tout autant besoin de te soigner. Tu as simplement accéléré les choses.

Dans un soupir amusé, il ajouta :

- Avec ta boulimie de travail, j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

- Excusez-moi, fit la Gryffondor d'un air dépité.

Remus se mit à rire doucement puis il recouvrit ses jambes avec la couverture.

- Repose-toi, tu dois rester couchée encore un moment, je le crains.

Hermione s'exécuta après avoir bu un autre verre puis elle sombra dans le sommeil en pensant que la potion était légèrement soporifique.

§XXXXXXXX§

La nuit était tombée quand Hermione se réveilla. Elle garda les yeux fermés mais elle entendit nettement par son ouie développée des bruits feutrés de pas s'avançant dans sa chambre. Elle apprécia alors une main se posant sur son front en une douce caresse. Un souffle chaud balaya sa joue et Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer en une étrange excitation. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis quand son regard s'habitua à la pénombre, elle distingua Remus, près d'elle dans un fauteuil. Il avait la tête plongée dans ses mains et ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux.

- Remus ? L'appela-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Il releva la tête d'un air hagard et la transperça d'un regard la réchauffant d'un bloc. Il se leva brusquement.

- Rendors-toi, Hermione. Dit-il d'une voix étrangement voilée.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, lui tournant le dos.

- Remus ! Attendez ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il se figea et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Rien, tout va bien. Dors maintenant.

Hermione fut trop troublée par le son de sa voix pour penser à répondre. Quand elle se ressaisit pour lui dire qu'il mentait, il avait déjà refermé sa porte…

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**_N/a :_**_ Titre du prochain chapitre : « Harry, un ami qui vous veut du bien... ». Pour ceux qui ont vu le film, pas de conclusion précipitée... - - ; _

_Le chapitre 4 arrivera dans la semaine du lundi 18/10._

**RAR :**

**Demoiselle Altanien :** C'est gentil dire que c'est pas gui«mauvais»que parce que c'est le premier adjectif qui me vient à l'esprit pour qualifier cette fic. Lol Mais bon la sensibilité, il en faut bien un petit peu dans la vie, non ? ; ) Merci et bisous !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Seigneur, doux Jésus, Marie, Amen ! La grande Lulu m'a écrit ! J'en reviens pas ! Tu sais que j'adore tes fics ? ! ! Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue... ;p Merci pour ta review et bon courage pour tes fics ! ! Kissoux !

**Little Psyche :** Et oui, je n'ai pas pu résister pour faire encore un Rémus/Hermione, je les trouve si bien ensemble, non ? lol En fait, si j'ai précisé que James est devenu père à 24-25 ans c'est parce que j'ai lu dans une traduction d'interview (ou je sais plus, bref ça venait de JKR en personne) que Rogue avait 35 ans au moment où Harry rentrait à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans, voil ! en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plait et te plaira ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Eithelin :** Ouais, chui d'accord : vive les autors alerts ! Avant que je m'inscrive sur ffnet, j'avais toute une liste (sur disquette) des titres de fics que je suivais..., t'imagines la popo en train de taper tous les titres pour vérifier chaque semaine si il y avait du nouveau ? lol ... Tu sais, tu peux dire que tu adores ma fic autant de fois que tu le veux (de toute façon ça durera pas...- - ;) et je t'assures que tu ne deviendras pas gaga. Ya pas d'âge : moi j'ai commencé très tôt, ma mère m'a dit que mon premier mot était 'gaga', tu vois, pas de quoi s'affoler... : D J'espère que la forme Animagus te plaît. L'adolescence, l'adolescence, elle a bon dos l'adolescence. Un conseil : te laisse pas faire par elle! Na ! ; p Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Sln :** Ah, ma petite Séléné! A chaque fois que je vois ton nom apparaître dans les reviews, j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Courage pour « Histoire de ma vie », tu t'en sors vraiment bien ! Je crois que je peux comprendre les difficultés à écrire leur type de langage : en fait à moindre échelle quand on fait parler les adultes dans HP (je pense notamment à Dumbledore qui a une sagesse proverbiale, au même titre que sa folie...lol), il faut faire super attention aux mots employés...bref que de la prise de tête, lol ! L'animagi d'Hermione ? Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! La bête te plait ? Ca me fait d'ailleurs penser un truc délirant : imaginer les animagi possibles pour la communauté de l'anneau ? Je vois bien Gimli en sanglier... En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je t'en vois pleins d'ondes bénéfiques pour la suite de tes écritures ('Ouvre tes chaaacrats Harana'), gigapoutoux ! !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** J'ai une petite question qui me trottine dans la tête à chaque fois que je vois ton pseudo : Pourquoi 'Le Saut de l'Ange' ? (C'est pas trop long à écrire comme pseudo ? Moi à ta place, ça me prendrait le choupomme ! Si j'avais pu simplement écrire mon pseudo avec un H... mais ça faisait vraiment feignasse...bof, toute façon, j'en suis une...mdr) En lisant ta review, j'ai eu la subite impression horrifiée que tu avais lu le chapitre trois avant tout le monde (j'ai vérifié, le cœur battant que je n'avais pas mégarde laissé échapper le 3ième chap, mais non !) Tu avais deviné juste concernant les sens d'Hermione qui reprendraient le dessus (ah, ces instincts de chasseur, incontrolâbles...) et je ne parle pas de l'animagi d'Hermi... Par contre pour la couleur du pelage, je suis désolée mais je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu 'réaliste' en rappelant la couleur de cheveux d'Hermy...lol Sinon, une louve blanche, c'est la classe... pour ce qui est du nombre des chapitres il y en aura 8 au total plus un épilogue. Voilà, tu sais tout (ou presque...lol). Mégabizoux et bon courage pour tes trad! (vive Tom ! lol)

**Marrypier :** Ouais, vive eux ! lol

**Louloute2 :** alors là, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je trouve qu'Hermione apprend beaucoup trop vite ! J'aimerais bien ralentir le rythme mais trop tard : toute ma fic est déjà écrite... Alors disons qu'Hermione est une surdouée, précoce, et tout et tout. Enfin bref, la n'est pas le sujet, tu m'auras comprise... ; p Pour ce qui est de l'attitude de Remus, je me suis dit ce mec-là, il doit être bourré de complexes et patati et patata et puis je me suis souvenue d'une phrase à propos de Remus qu'Arthur dit quand il est à Saint Mangouste : il doit dire un truc du style : J'ai un ami qui est lycanthrope et qui fait avec à sa condition. En gros, JKR a l'air de décrire Lupin comme une personne qui s'assume, à partir de là, il n'a pas d'a priori sur sa condition vis à vis des autres et notamment de jeunes comme Hermione. Après, l'âge, c'est une autre paire de manches... J'ai voulu me baser uniquement sur les réactions d'Hermione c'est pourquoi j'ai écrit son POV dans le résumé mais j'ai fait en sorte (enfin, j'espère...) de décrire les réactions de Rémus pour qu'on puisse comprendre (un peu) son cheminement mental... Merci pour ta review !

**Aurelia :** Ravie qu'elle te plaise ! (pourvu que ça dure...) Bisous !

**Kloona Patmol :** Dis-donc, t'as rajouté un Patmol dans ton pseudo ! Tu t'es mariée ? ! lol (Je ne demande pas avec qui…) J'espère que Mione ne te paraît pas trop insolente quand même ? Faut dire qu'elle a son franc parler des fois mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si elle déborde je la rappellerais à l'ordre ! Tu sais que l'aigle j'y ai beaucoup pens ! Comme c'est l'emblème des Serdaigle je trouve que ça collait bien avec Mione vu qu'elle a failli être envoyée chez les intellos ! lol Enfin bref, comme d'autres, tu as deviné son animal ! Bravo ! Bon, en espérant que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi passionnante, je te fais de gros bécos !

**U.$.Hermy :** Mon dieu, mon dieu, un bisous ? mais tu n'y penses pas voyons ! Entre un prof et son élève, tss ! C'est inconvenant !…lol en fait, j'ai bien peur que tu ne dois patienter longtemps, très longtemps, voir même très TRES..enfin bon tu m'as comprise : c'est pas demain la veille que Mumus et Mione se rouleront un gros palto… - - ; désolée… merci pour ta review, biz !

**Loufoca :** Merci de rire au endroit où je me bidonne moi-même toute seule dans mon coin… Et oui, je ris de mes écrits, c'est ma thérapie personnelle…mdr Pour l'allusion aux Maraudeurs, la version originale de ce chapitre est un peu plus caca-boudin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… je me suis toutefois abstenue de publier comme ça, il y a des limites à la dérision quand même…lol Pour ce qui est des discussions intérieures et des parts d'Hermione ne t'inquiètes pas tu auras ta dose, et pas qu'un peu, vu que c'est encore un de mes des délires pathétiques… ; p Je peux savoir à quoi tu rêves, ma chère Lou quand tu penses à Remus ?!! /petit sourire en coin…/ Sinon pour ton site, j'ai enfin fait la pub sur ma bio ! J'espère que ça te gênes pas ? lol ! Merci de reviewer, grospoutoux !

**Lucy kinkirk :** tant mieux si ça te plait ! Pour la longueur des chapitres, je me suis forcée à faire 10 pages sous word à chaque fois, parce qu'avant dans 'Lune vierge' je n'en faisais que 4-5… Je suis une feignasse à la base, alors fo pas s'attendre à des miracles…lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bizzz !

**Miss Lup :** tu sais que tu n'ai pas la première à me dire aimer le Remus que j'ai décrit : j'en suis toute contente !! Ah…/soupir à fendre l'âme/ oserai-je dire que c'est, selon moi, l'homme idéal ?… J'ai pensé à faire Hermione lionne, aigle…mais finalement j'ai opté pour un animal qui justifierait sa capacité exceptionnellement rapide à se transformer : la présence de Remus (et du loup of course) en est donc la cause ! (Ca va ? tu comprends mon charabia d'auteur complètement désaxée ?!!! lol) Merci pour ta review !! Mégakissous !

**Calimera :** Tu m'as fait rire : en lisant le début de ta review et en voyant en même temps la longueur de cette dernière…lol. Qu'est-ce que ça doit faire alors quand t'es inspirée et pas crevée! Il est vrai qu'en ce moment c'est la période où tout le monde est crevé, attrape des rhumes, fait la fête…euh non ça c'est pour moi…Pour ce qui est de la transfo en animagus, j'ai toujours pensé, en fait, qu'il fallait intérioriser sa magie pour pouvoir chercher son animal… Bref, en tant que philomage, je pense que le soi et le non-soi ouvrent sur de multiples sois qui, en soi, ne veulent rien dire, ça va de soi…O o ;… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher tôt ce soir…lol… Ouin, c'est pas ma faute si les fêtes étudiants c'est le jeudi soir ! Je te remercie pour ton analyse sur les comportements de Mione et Mumus : c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais faire ressortir !! Pense à te reposer !! Et bon courage pour la suite de tes fics ! Grosbéco ma puce !


	4. Harry, un ami qui vous veut du bien

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, la Cornouaille à la Grande Bretagne et Winny et Dumbo à Disney. Et non, Dod, le Roi lion n'a rien à voir là dedans, merci beaucoup de corriger tout ça en tout cas ! Sinon je ne me fais pas de sous avec cette histoire. Ca serait limite à moi de payer pour oser publier des horreurs pareilles... ;_

_**N/a** : Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture._

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**Chapitre 4 : Harry, un ami qui vous veut du bien...**

Hermione attendait avec impatience la fin du mois de juillet. Oh, les nouveaux cours prodigués par Remus étaient intéressants, certes, Hermione les assimilait parfaitement d'ailleurs. De toute façon, rien ne semblait résister à la soif d'apprendre de la jeune fille. Mais ce qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise était sans aucun doute l'attitude de Remus. Ce dernier, depuis le soir où il était venu dans sa chambre, semblait plus distant. Il était toujours courtois à son égard et de bon conseil mais son regard était désormais fuyant. Les rares fois où leurs yeux se rencontraient : son visage était impassible, voir même sévère.

Hermione s'appliquait dans toutes les leçons mais Remus était devenu, pour elle, quelqu'un de froid. Elle avait l'impression quelquefois de se retrouver face à un glaçon (même chaleur, même jovialité dans le regard, bref tout pour s'emmitoufler dans une grosse doudoune par un temps de canicule...). Elle avait voulu engager la conversation avec lui plusieurs fois mais il la coupait aussi sec dans ses tentatives.

Hermione ne comprenait définitivement pas son attitude. Bien sûr, elle avait échafaudé quelques théories mais aucune ne collait avec le caractère du lycanthrope. Était-il fâché de sa chasse au lutin ? Non, Remus n'était pas du genre à garder son mécontentement pour lui. Il lui en aurait parlé, ils se seraient expliqués et la chasse aurait été oubliée. Lui en voulait-il d'apprendre aussi vite et aussi bien ses cours ? Non, c'était ridicule, Remus n'était pas là non plus du genre rancunier. À la rigueur si elle avait eu Rogue comme professeur, ce dernier aurait été écœuré de ne pas pouvoir sortir une de ses petites répliques cinglantes et bien senties sur son manque de sérieux et patati et patata. Mais même là, Rogue aurait été bien content de la voir assimiler ses cours aussi vite, réduisant ainsi le temps passé avec elle.

Hermione pensait alors que Remus était distant avec elle parce qu'il aurait aimé la voir partir à Poudlard. Pourtant les premiers moments de son programme d'entraînement s'étaient bien passés. Alors pourquoi ce revirement depuis sa convalescence de deux jours ? Cela la ramenait au même point de départ : que s'était-il passé pendant cette période pour qu'il change son comportement ? La jeune Animagus en était même venue à penser que sa transformation en louve déplaisait à Remus. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ? Haïssait-il sa condition de loup-garou au point de détester tout élément se rapprochant de près ou de loin à la bête abhorrée qui sommeillait en lui ? La jeune fille savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Remus était un homme raisonnable qui n'aurait pas été si impartial dans ses jugements. Si la tolérance avait un nom, elle s'appellerait Remus. Non, vraiment, Hermione ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait avec son professeur. Elle accepta donc, bon gré mal gré, la nouvelle distance qu'il avait instaurée entre elle et lui.

Mais ce nouvel état de fait laissait souvent la Gryffondor désemparée. Parfois après un entraînement un peu rude, elle s'attendait un commentaire de sympathie de son professeur pour la rassurer sur telle ou telle action. Mais il clôturait désormais de manière invariable, ses séances par un « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui/ce matin, tu peux aller te reposer/manger. Revoies le chapitre concernant les démons de second degré/les sorts de dissimulation/l'attaque des éléments en association avec les tantras de ton karma (N/a : un truc bouddhique, cherchez pas... Oo;) ». Bref, voilà en peu de mots à quoi se résumaient les phrases de Remus. Rien de bien folichon, quoi...

Les repas étaient devenus mornes et Hermione ne mangeait plus que par nécessité et non plus par plaisir. Même le retour de Dobby ne décoinça pas l'atmosphère. Hermione avait d'ailleurs complété son étude de l'oreille folle de l'elfe par une nouvelle figure qu'elle hésitait à classer dans la catégorie des mouvements interrogatifs ( Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux-là pendant mon absence ?) ou coupables (C'est de ma faute s'ils ne se parlent plus, Méchant Dobby ! Va t'installer dans la chambre froide du garde-manger et plonge tes pieds dans une bassine d'eau pendant toute une nuit !) Ce fut cette dernière rubrique qui remporta la palme quand Hermione vit, un soir, l'elfe planté dans le couloir de l'étage. Son oreille droite s'agitait frénétiquement en un mouvement de balancier pour ralentir de plus en plus. Puis quand la pointe de son écoutille s'arrêta complètement, l'elfe s'élança droit dans le premier mur se trouvant sur son passage. Le Klong retentissant fit sursauter la jeune fille. Harry lui avait vaguement parlé des tentatives d'autopunition que s'infligeait encore l'Elfe mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de violence. Le pauvre Dobby s'était littéralement assommé la tête. « Certaines habitudes persisteront tout au loin de la vie de cet elfe, on dirait » Pensa-t-elle en tirant la créature par un bout de son short jaune à petit pois violet. Dobby essayait en effet, après un réveil douloureux, de repartir de plus bel à l'assaut des murs en vue de tester leur résistance au choc de tête elfique. Hermione, en un geste d'impatience, força l'elfe à s'arrêter et à la regarder. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui :

- Dobby, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as décidé, en veines tentatives, d'agrandir l'espace de ce couloir ?

- Parce que Dobby a été méchant, Mademoiselle. Dobby est un très très mauvais elfe !

- Tu n'es PAS un mauvais elfe mais pourquoi le penses-tu ?

Dobby la regarda de ses grands yeux humides et secoua la tête avec les oreilles faisant flap-flap au passage (N/a : référence à Caliméra ; p)

- Mais Mademoiselle, Dobby sait bien que c'est lui qui est responsable de la mauvaise humeur de Monsieur et du manque d'appétit de Mademoiselle.

Hermione comprit aussitôt la réaction du pauvre Dobby. Elle eut honte de ne pas avoir tenté de rassurer plutôt l'elfe de maison, ces créatures étant pourtant si sensibles ! Hermione, que l'attitude de Remus rendait tendue ces derniers temps, sentit ses lèvres trembler. Faisant un effort sur elle-même, elle répondit d'une voix chevrotante :

- Dobby, c'est moi qui ai été méchante ces derniers temps ! Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette... cette histoire. Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi. Excuse-moi !

Dobby la regarda un instant de ses yeux si bizarres en penchant la tête. Hermione sentit une bouffée de tristesse l'envahir. Elle se trouvait soudain si seule face au comportement de Remus... Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Dobby fit alors un geste surprenant : il tendit sa petite main noueuse vers elle et essuya sa larme.

- Mademoiselle pleure ! Pour moi ?

Hermione acquiesça, incapable de parler. Dobby se mit alors à trembler et d'une petite voix aiguë, marmonna :

- Mademoiselle est trop gentille pour ce vilain Dobby ! Dobby est vraiment méchant car il fait pleurer Mademoiselle !

Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent d'incrédulité quand Hermione dans un pauvre sourire, serra doucement l'elfe dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas méchant Dobby, répondit-elle dans un soupir, tu es un elfe incroyable.

Elle relâcha son étreinte puis ajouta en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux :

- Tu es parmi les êtres vivants, sorciers compris, le plus gentil que je connaisse.

Dobby battit des oreilles façon Dumbo-l'éléphanteau comme pour s'envoler (figure n°5 : signe de félicité extrême) et Hermione comprit que Dobby n'essaierait plus avant un bon bout de temps de cabosser les cloisons de la maison. Quand elle se releva pour quitter Dobby, elle perçut un léger mouvement du coin de l'œil au fond du couloir. Elle se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre en tendant l'oreille et perçut des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Remus avait-il entendu leur conversation ? Hermione, dans un plaisir malsain, le souhaita fortement. Elle voulait montrer à quel point son attitude pouvait blesser les personnes de la maison.

Le lendemain de cette drôle de conversation avec Dobby, Hermione eut la satisfaction de voir Remus changer son attitude à l'égard de l'elfe. Il était toujours aussi réservé à son égard mais au moins s'adressait-il avec plus de chaleur à Dobby. Hermione, quant à elle, s'efforça de manger un peu mieux.

§XXXXXXX§

Quand Harry débarqua un beau matin, en cette fin de juillet, Hermione poussa intérieurement un long soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Elle allait avoir un peu de répit. Au coup de sonnette, Hermione délaissa son livre et se rua vers la porte. Ce fut un Harry aux mêmes cheveux en bataille et au regard émeraude tout aussi déterminé qui lui fit face. Elle se jeta à son cou en un cri de joie. Elle avait à ce moment tellement les nerfs en pelote qu'elle se serait bien mise à pleurer comme une madeleine devant son meilleur ami. Elle se retint de justesse en lui arrachant son sac et son Portoloin, une boîte de bonbons aux citrons, pour les monter dans la chambre jouxtant la sienne. Quand elle redescendit en bas après avoir repris contenance, elle vit Harry affalé par terre avec un Dobby serrant avec adoration le col de la chemise de son libérateur. Hermione pouffa de rire devant la scène, elle nota même une légère pointe d'amusement sur le visage de Remus.

Quand Harry eut remis ses pieds debout et ses lunettes en place, Remus l'étreignit dans une franche accolade. Hermione en un pincement au cœur, réalisa que le Maraudeur était la seule personne encore vivante ayant aussi bien connu les parents d'Harry. La perte de Sirius rapprocherait sûrement Remus et Harry. Une conversation générale commença où l'absence de Ron et des Weasley fut regrettée mais où l'excitation, quant à l'état d'avancement de l'entraînement des deux jeunes gens, eut largement sa place. Harry parut enthousiaste devant la région qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Il sembla intéressé par la géographie et Remus se fit un plaisir de lui répondre. Hermione eut tout le loisir d'observer son meilleur ami. Il avait changé. Plus mature, il semblait assagi. « C'est dingue comme la perte d'un être chère peut faire grandir les gens et je sais de quoi je parle » pensa amèrement la jeune fille. L'image d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes apparut alors dans la tête d'Hermione pour aussitôt se superposer à une autre image : celle d'un petit cercueil descendant dans une fosse. La part Gryffondor se fit alors entendre dans le cerveau d'Hermione : « Oh les cœurs ! Les autres parts ! C'est pas le moment de ressasser des vieux souvenirs ! » « Aouououou ! » répondit la part Animagus en signe d'accord. Les autres parts se terrèrent dans un coin, le lobe pariétal gauche pour être plus précis, n'appréciant que moyennement la nouvelle part surtout après l'étalage de ses talents de chasseur...

Hermione remarqua également que le Gryffondor avait grandi. Sa carrure s'était un peu plus étoffée. Cela n'était pas flagrant mais pour quelqu'un comme Hermione qui était habituée à le voir toute l'année, ces petits changements lui frappaient immédiatement à l'œil. Elle discerna enfin un léger pli d'amertume dans les commissures des lèvres d'Harry. « La mort de Sirius ne laissera pas qu'une blessure mentale » pensa la jeune fille en retenant un soupir.

Remus les laissa finalement en s'excusant car ses recherches l'attendaient. Hermione regarda partir Remus du coin de l'œil puis quand ce dernier disparut dans la maison, elle afficha un incontrôlable air de soulagement. Harry la regarda avec curiosité:

- Il est si terrible que ça ? Lâcha-t-il légèrement.

Hermione roula des yeux :

- Si tu savais ! Au moins avec Rogue tu sais à quoi t'attendre !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle monta le versant nord pour montrer à Harry la vue magnifique. Celui-ci en fut tout aussi ébloui qu'Hermione la première fois.

- Waoh. Et c'est dans ce coin que tu t'entraînes ?

- Oui-monsieur !

- Tu sais que je vais te jalouser pour le restant de ma vie, là ?

- Ah oui ? fit mine de rien Hermione.

Une rafale de vent les enveloppa soudainement. Harry ferma les yeux et un sourire illumina peu à peu son visage. Hermione en fut enchantée.

- Le dernier arrivé à la rivière est un véracrasse ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en poussant Harry sur le côté pour gagner un peu d'avance.

Elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient mais fut bientôt rattrapée par Harry qui la dépassa sans mal dans les derniers mètres les rapprochant du cours d'eau. Ils reprirent leur souffle difficilement sous la chaleur de cette fin de matinée. Harry glissa cependant entre deux halètements :

- T'es une vraie Serpentard refoulée, toi ! T'avais pas le droit de me pousser !

Hermione fut tellement indignée par l'insulte qu'elle en oublia de respirer correctement. Harry s'effondra par terre, mort de rire en regardant la tête rouge qu'affichait Hermione. Celle-ci le rejoint bien vite dans son hilarité. La tension accumulée depuis quelques jours se relâcha dans les derniers rires. Puis tant bien que mal, ils se ressaisirent, un seul regard échangé suffisant à les replonger dans un fou rire. N'y pouvant plus, ils s'allongèrent par terre avec pour musique de fond le léger grondement de la rivière. Hermione repensa soudain à la fois où elle avait trouvé le lièvre en décomposition. Elle se trouvait à ce moment avec Remus et au lieu de rire, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Remus... Hermione n'arrivait pas à oublier le comportement de son professeur. Elle décida de laisser de côté ce problème en espérant que peut-être son attitude changerait avec la venue d'Harry.

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Tu te transformes en quoi, en Animagus ?

- Ahah ! J'étais sûr que t'allais me poser la question. Et bien, disons, que mon animal flatte encore mon ego surdimensionné, selon Rogue.

- Un coq ?

Harry tourna la tête vers elle en plissant les yeux d'une colère feinte. Hermione eut une fausse moue d'excuse.

- Un éléphant, alors ? Ça a une grosse tête, ce truc, non ?

- T'es une petite comique quand tu t'y mets, toi, tu sais ?

Hermione lui tira la langue et décida de bouder.

- Bon un autre indice est nécessaire à ce que je voie. Je suis un prédateur.

- Je sais, tu es un aigle royal !

Harry fit un petit sourire, flatté mais secoua la tête.

- Tu appartiens à la famille des félins ?

Harry acquiesça malicieusement. Hermione trouva aussitôt.

- Non ! Tu n'es pas un...lion !!

- Je crois bien que si ! fit Harry, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hermione rigola, n'en revenant toujours pas. Elle s'arrêta soudain dans un hoquet de surprise.

- Mais Harry !

- Oui ?

- Ça veut dire que... que tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor !

- Ah oui ? fit Harry pas plus étonné que ça.

- Les héritiers des maisons de Poudlard se transforment en leur emblème !

- Oui, ce qui explique pourquoi Voldemort se transforme en serpent.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être plus étonné que ça ? Et comment tu le sais qu'il se transforme en serpent ?

- En fait, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Hagrid et Dumbledore parlant de ça ...

- Je vois.

Harry fit une grimace à Hermione, comprenant parfaitement que cette dernière faisait allusion à sa grande curiosité.

- Et toi ? Tu te transformes en singe savant ?

Hermione grinça des dents.

- Un seul indice : je suis aussi un prédateur.

- Quoi ?! La sage Hermione en un animal prédateur ?!

- Je ne suis pas si sage que ça ! Surtout après avoir traîné avec toi et Ron pendant toutes ces années !

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

- J'ai trouvé! Une araignée !

- Uh ??

- Tu fais souvent peur à Ron et j'ai une image de toi tricotant au coin du feu, se justifia Harry un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération puis finit par révéler son animal, son ami n'étant vraiment pas doué dans les devinettes.

§XXXXXXX§

Ils revinrent vers la maison en discutant et en plaisantant. Mais quand Hermione s'apprêta à pousser la porte menant dans la cuisine, elle afficha un air tendu. Harry le remarqua aussitôt mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le repas fut excellent. Dobby s'était surpassé pour la venue de son idole et Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'Harry ne devrait finalement pas rester trop longtemps chez Remus, sous peine de voir les pantalons de la jeune fille la serrer de manière anormale. La conversation dévia sur les sujets d'actualités et sur les nouvelles des uns et des autres. Hermione et Remus ne purent s'empêcher de rire en entendant Harry expliquer en quel animal Ron se transformait : un ours !

- C'est tout Ron, ça ! L'air bourru, la gourmandise ! C'est décidé : je vais désormais l'appeler Winny ! s'exclama Hermione dans un sourire.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et sur la demande de Remus, les deux jeunes gens furent priés de le laisser travailler en quittant la maison. Ces derniers décidèrent donc de faire une petite balade dans les environs en prenant soin d'emmener leurs baguettes.

§XXXXXXX§

Quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Harry se tourna vers Hermione :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ente toi et Remus ?

Hermione contrôla sa réaction de surprise et demanda d'une voix neutre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Vous ne vous êtes pas adressés la parole directement de tout le repas et tu es tendue dès qu'il est dans les environs !

- Écoute Harry, Remus est un professeur très exigeant, il est assez sévère et je dois me surpasser à chaque séance d'entraînement. Tu peux donc comprendre que mes relations avec lui ne soient pas forcément amicales.

- Si Remus et toi n'avez pas de relations amicales, alors quel type de relation entretenez-vous ? demanda narquoisement Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil perçant.

- Est-ce que le terme « relation courtoise et professionnelle » t'évoque quelque chose, Potter ?

- Mais Remus n'est pas du genre à être comme ça ! Ce devrait être un vrai plaisir de l'avoir comme prof ! Ne me fais pas croire qu'il est aussi sympathique que Rogue, ce serait impossible d'atteindre le degré de sadisme de cette enflure...

Hermione ne répondit pas. Harry avait, selon elle, parfaitement cerné le problème. Ils s'assirent sur le flanc d'une colline exposée plein sud mais visitée régulièrement par les vents leur fournissant ainsi un peu de fraîcheur. Hermione, la mine soucieuse, avait le regard dans le vide. Harry, lui, ne savait manifestement pas quelle contenance adoptée. Il ouvrait plusieurs fois la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la refermait tout autant de fois sans parler. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment sans parler ni bouger, seul le vent semblait vouloir les inviter à jouer avec lui. Harry, les cheveux plus que jamais ébouriffés, sortit de sa léthargie en prenant une profonde inspiration :

- Hermione ?

Cette dernière le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air interrogateur.

- Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, reprit nerveusement le jeune homme.

- Tu peux tout me dire, Harry, tu le sais bien.

Encouragé par le regard bienveillant de son amie, Harry continua :

- Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser p...pour ce qui c'est passé au Ministère. Je... je t'ai fait courir un risque et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je...

- Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, l'interrompit Hermione. Ou du moins, reprit-elle pour contrer la réplique qu'Harry commençait à vouloir émettre, je n'attends pas d'excuse de ta part. Si j'avais été dans la même situation que toi, j'aurais agi de la même manière.

- Non, tu es plus raisonnable que moi, Hermione ! Si je t'avais écouté, Sirius ne ...

La voix d'Harry se cassa mais dans un effort, qui dans son regard émeraude était synonyme d'une souffrance indicible, reprit dans un murmure, laissant Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

- Si je t'avais écouté, Sirius ne serait pas mort.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de son ami en signe de soutien. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, c'était à elle de lui fournir des excuses.

- Harry, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser... J'aurais dû être plus ferme et te dissuader de partir à Londres.

Harry la regarda un instant, interloqué, avant de secouer la tête.

- Mais Hermione, je viens de te dire que...

- Non, Harry. Je peux concevoir que tu te sentes coupable mais moi je suis coupable pour deux. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis censée être la plus raisonnable et j'ai échoué dans ma tâche.

Hermione renifla comme une gamine.

- Hermione, murmura Harry en tapotant maladroitement la main de la jeune fille, il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil. Tu n'es pas responsable de mes actes, je suis assez grand pour me mettre dans l'embarras tout seul...

La Gryffondor lui lança un timide sourire de connivence et répliqua :

- Oui, et tu auras toujours tes amis pour te sortir de l'embarras, je peux t'en faire la promesse.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit aussitôt. Hermione le regarda fixement puis dit dans un soupir :

- Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais...

- Quoi ? Que pensais-tu ? fit Harry en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle.

- Je... trouvais que tu cachais quelque chose dans ton regard...

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un temps qui parut une éternité pour Hermione et sûrement une fraction de seconde pour Harry.

- C'est en rapport avec cette prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ne me dis rien, sauf si tu en as envie.

Hermione avait beaucoup réfléchi à la prophétie depuis que Dumbledore y avait fait allusion le soir où elle avait surpris cette conversation entre lui et Remus. Elle en avait tiré certaines conclusions.

- Je suppose que cette prophétie, te concernant toi et Voldemort d'après l'étiquette lue au Ministère, parle d'un moyen de tuer Voldemort. C'est cette arme, dont il avait si peur au point d'y penser toutes les nuits, non ?

Hermione continua son monologue devant les yeux attentifs de son ami.

- Et le moyen de tuer Voldemort, c'est toi. Tu dois avoir un pouvoir caché, ou quelque chose comme ça. À moins que tu ais un pouvoir hérité de Gryffondor ? Dans tous les cas, tu dois être le seul moyen connu à l'heure actuelle pour vaincre ce mage noir.

Hermione s'interrompit, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres en signe d'intense réflexion intérieure. Harry le visage grave, prit la parole d'une voix troublée :

- Ta faculté de déduction m'étonnera toujours, Hermione.

- N'importe qui en aurait tiré les mêmes conclusions mais je ne sais pas tout. Quelque chose me dit que tu es beaucoup plus impliqué que cela. Et ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est que ce quelque chose n'est fondé sur rien de concret. Même si ça m'arrache les lèvres de dire ça, c'est comme une sorte d'intuition...

- Tu pourrais remplacer Trelawney, tu sais ? tenta d'ironiser Harry. Un bon sens de déduction, de l'observation et le tour est joué...

La Gryffondor réagit par une grimace et Harry émit un faible sourire qui s'effaça sans effort. Son visage devint si dur en l'espace de quelques secondes qu'Hermione s'en effraya. Il se leva et les mains dans les poches, fit face au souffle du vent. Sa voix parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille tel un murmure porté par les ailes des courants aériens :

_- « L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit »._

Hermione resta pétrifiée. Elle n'avait que trop bien assimilé les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Dans un tremblement venant du plus profond d'elle-même, elle se redressa à son tour. Harry, les yeux dans le vague, semblait plongé loin dans un autre monde. Il tourna cependant la tête et posa un regard sombre sur elle. Hermione lui prit la main en tremblant mais sa voix resta ferme quand elle prit la parole :

- Harry, je n'ai peut-être pas ton pouvoir mais saches que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais à tes côtés ! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir ! Promets-moi de ne pas me mettre à l'écart de ton destin !

Harry continua à scruter le visage de sa meilleure amie puis Hermione crut percevoir une étincelle dans son regard. Il tendit sa main libre pour repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Il chuchota doucement :

- Tu me connais trop bien, Hermione Granger.

- Harry ? Promets-moi ! Supplia Hermione avec anxiété.

Le jeune homme soupira et acquiesça.

- Je te promets, Hermione, de te laisser t'immiscer dans mes problèmes de guéguerre avec Voldy sans te cacher quoi que se soit ou sans te mettre à l'écart. Ça te va comme déclaration ? Ou je rajoute la partie : et je t'autorise à donner ta vie pour sauver la mienne, si possible en souffrant le plus possible et en agonisant long-Ouch ! Hé! Tu veux déjà plus m'aider, c'est ça ? Grogna Harry en massant l'endroit de son crâne qui était rentré violemment en contact avec la paume d'Hermione.

Cette dernière claqua la langue dans sa bouche en signe de désapprobation.

- Il va bien falloir que je t'aide étant donné que la survie du monde sorcier repose sur la tête d'un gamin décérébré!

- Oh ! fit Harry pas du tout touché par la réplique d'Hermione. Tu sais que tu as de l'avenir en tant que professeur de potions ?

Hermione sourit et laissa finalement éclater un rire cristallin, s'évaporant dans les bourrasques du vent.

§XXXXXXX§

Ils descendirent tranquillement la colline côte à côte. Harry semblait apaisé et Hermione plus forte.

- Hermione ?

- Hum ?

- Fais-moi penser à te demander en mariage un de ses quatre matins.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione de la même façon qu'elle aurait demandé pourquoi le produit de la synergie des sorts _Prismatiques_, à l'équilibre, ne pouvait pas excéder un pouvoir supérieur aux sorts symphoniques de _Sourdinate_ défini par la loi d'action de masse.

- Parce qu'une fille comme toi, ça ne devrait pas rester en liberté !

Hermione afficha un grand sourire devant ce qu'elle prenait pour un compliment :

- Merci, monsieur Potter ! Mais j'y tiens, à ma liberté !

Harry, sournoisement, demanda :

- Même si c'est Remus qui te la prend ?

Hermione afficha une moue indignée mais trop tard pour ne pas qu'Harry devine le léger tressaillement de la jeune fille.

- Si tu me racontais TOUT ce qui s'est passé entre lui et toi ? Hum ? fit Harry avec un sourire entendu.

Hermione le détailla du regard puis une étincelle d'espièglerie apparut dans ses prunelles chocolat.

- Bien, je te raconte le passage où il m'a portée dans ses bras ou celui où il m'a vue toute nue dans la baignoire ?

Harry pila net dans sa marche. Il la regarda, les yeux exorbités en une très belle imitation de son ami Ron à qui on aurait annoncé le prochain mariage entre Ginny et Draco Malfoy. Il passa par toutes les couleurs pour s'arrêter sur une charmante teinte carmin. Il articula d'une petite voix :

- Tu...Il...toute nue ??!!

Hermione acquiesça, retenant avec peine un éclat de rire.

- Alors là ! Il faut que tu me racontes ça ! s'exclama Harry qui était revenu de son ahurissement en un temps éclair.

Hermione lui raconta donc succinctement sa petite aventure avec les lutins et ce qui en découla. Elle omit cependant de lui parler de la conversation surprise entre Remus et Dumbledore. Harry resta songeur un bon moment et finit par dire :

- Et depuis ce temps, il n'est plus tout à fait le même, c'est cela ?

- Bingo, Sherlock !

- Et bien, je crois que son attitude est tout à fait prévisible ! lâcha Harry triomphalement.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu m'éclaires de tes lumières parce que je ne vois absolument pas en quoi son attitude est normale. Dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui devrais être la plus gênée !

- Tu en es sûr ? fit Harry mystérieusement.

Hermione le dévisagea, attendant des explications.

- Hermione, tu es peut-être perspicace mais pour ce qui te touche de près, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! Bon laisse-moi t'expliquer... euh...

Harry se frotta la tête machinalement d'un air gêné en cherchant ses mots.

- Remus, avant d'être un professeur, est un homme, Hermione.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, façon McGonagall puis croisa les bras en attendant la suite. Harry, peu aidé par son amie, reprit de plus en plus embarrassé :

- Tu n'es pas repoussante, non plus, Hermione. Je... je veux dire, bafouilla le jeune homme devenu rouge sous les yeux rétrécis en une fente de la Gryffondor, que... que te... te voir toute n...nue a dû susciter chez Remus une réaction logique et typiquement... euh... masculine.

Hermione écarquilla lentement les yeux et resta interdite. Harry dans un souffle termina son explication :

- Il a dû se sentir terriblement gêné de sa réaction. Étant ton professeur et toi, son élève, il a dû sûrement avoir honte...

- Tu...tu...veux dire qu'il m'a regardé une f...femme ?! fit Hermione stupéfaite.

- Moui, enfin, le temps du bain...Après il a dû vouloir instaurer cette barrière entre lui et toi pour te prouver qu'il restait ton professeur avant tout... Du moins, c'est comme cela que j'interprète toute cette histoire.

Hermione assimila les paroles d'Harry, pour une fois, avec une certaine lenteur. Elle restait, au demeurant, assez confuse. Elle souhaitait en toute naïveté que Remus reprenne le même comportement détendu à son égard qu'à son arrivée ici. Mais Hermione se raisonna, rien ne serait plus comme avant...

- J'accorderais plus d'attention aux paroles du professeur McGonagall désormais ! lança Harry avec désinvolture.

- Si Dumbledore a estimé que je pouvais rester sous « le même toit qu'un célibataire endurci », pour reprendre les mots de notre directrice de maison, je ne vois pas le problème !

- Tu es vraiment trop naïve parfois, répliqua Harry les yeux pétillants.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du vieux cottage, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire en coin :

- Le dernier arrivé est un troll !

Et le Survivant détala comme un lapin. « Et ça, ça doit sauver le monde ? Eut le temps de penser Hermione avant de s'élancer, alors on est dans le pus de Murlap jusqu'au cou... ». Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, Harry proposa :

- Et si on allait se balader sous nos formes Animagi ?

- Maintenant ?

Harry acquiesça et son regard se fit soudain fixe et légèrement brillant. Petit à petit, le corps du Gryffondor se transforma en un jeune lion. Il avait le pelage d'un roux très foncé et des yeux jaune orangé mais ce qu'Hermione remarqua tout de suite fut la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair située à la base du front au-dessus de l'œil droit. En secouant sa crinière fauve, Harry-lion pourrait la camoufler aisément. À condition qu'il ait assez de crinière. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas à l'heure actuelle. Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Le lion la regarda intrigué, battant le sol de sa queue en guise d'attente.

- Désolée Harry mais... tu n'es PAS un lion mais plutôt un... lionceau ! pouffa Hermione pour se moquer de lui.

Elle continua dans un hoquet :

- Ce n'est pas avec trois poils sur le caillou que tu seras le roi de la jungle !

Le jeune lion grogna d'agacement et poussa un rugissement assez concluant car il arrêta l'excès d'hilarité de la jeune fille. La porte de la cuisine claqua soudain derrière elle. Remus avançait vers eux d'un pas précipité, alerté par le rugissement. Il se figea en regardant l'animal qui était devant lui. Puis regarda Hermione. Brièvement.

- J'ai entendu ...euh...Harry...alors...j'ai cru...

- Non, non, il n'y pas de mal, Remus ! s'exclama Hermione pas sûre de vouloir regarder son professeur après ce qu'Harry venait de lui expliquer. Je faisais simplement remarquer à Harry son manque d'attribut capillaire qui le discrédite indubitablement au sein de la hiérarchie animale pour se prévaloir d'un rang royal.

Remus dévisagea Hermione qui avait le regard baissé et tourna la tête vers Harry pour mieux l'examiner. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres pour finir par un petit rire. Le lion n'apprécia pas et se mit à grogner en se détournant ostensiblement de ses deux médisants. Hermione lança un timide regard vers Remus. Quand ce dernier croisa son regard, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire plein de malice. Il se fana instantanément quand elle reçut de plein fouet une étincelle de douleur émise par le regard de Remus. Celui-ci se ressaisit presque aussitôt et détourna la tête pour repartir. « Faites attention à vous si vous vous éloignez. » furent ses derniers mots avant de claquer la porte. Hermione sentit un poids lui broyer le ventre. Elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par un gros chat qui tirait sur la patte de son pantalon en signe d'invitation au jeu. Hermione soupira et se transforma en louve, décidant de mettre de côté ses pénibles réflexions.

Gérant maintenant tous les deux parfaitement leur transformation, les deux compères s'élancèrent à travers la campagne de Cornouailles. Leur escapade dura toute l'après-midi. Ils firent des courses de saut d'obstacles à travers la forêt puis ils chassèrent les papillons tout en envoyant bouler le copain pour éviter qu'il n'attrape l'insecte avant l'autre. Ils pataugèrent même dans l'eau après s'être désaltéré dans la rivière. Ils traquèrent aussi le mulot et autres rongeurs. La louve invita même son ami le fauve à suivre la piste des lutins bleus mais sans succès. Ils revinrent épuisés mais heureux vers le cottage alors que le soleil déclinait sa gamme de couleur du vermeil au pourpre dans un ciel mauve de plus en plus sombre.

Les deux carnassiers s'arrêtèrent exténués dans la petite cour extérieure donnant sur le jardin. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, la langue pendante, avant de se retransformer. Puis s'armant de courage pour la partie qui s'avérait encore délicate, ils récupérèrent petit à petit forme humaine. Ils firent la grimace tous les deux en même temps puis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine en commentant joyeusement leur promenade pour trouver Remus en train de converser dans la cheminée de la cuisine avec Kingsley. Ce dernier salua les deux jeunes gens et souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à Harry. Remus mit fin à l'entretien après avoir échangé deux ou trois phrases avec l'Auror. Il se tourna vers les deux Animagi en les détaillant sévèrement, il s'attarda plus longuement sur Hermione. Celle-ci, trop occupée à se verser un verre de jus de pomme, ne remarqua rien comme d'habitude. Harry, par contre, ne manqua pas une miette de l'examen du lycanthrope. Il s'éclipsa alors vers sa chambre, préférant laisser seuls l'enseignant et son élève. Quand Hermione redressa la tête, ce fut pour croiser un regard doré impassible.

- Comment te sens-tu, Hermione ?

- Ça ...ça va, répondit-elle prise au dépourvu. « Ouah ! C'est un miracle ! Il m'a adressé la parole pour s'enquérir de ma santé ! »

- Tu as les traits tirés. C'est la première fois que tu te transformes aussi longtemps depuis ta chasse au lutin, il serait normal que tu éprouves une plus grande fatigue.

- Ah oui ?! s'énerva Hermione pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

Elle répliqua du tac au tac :

- Et bien c'est la première fois que vous, vous me tenez une conversation aussi longue depuis cette chasse, il serait normal que je sois légèrement tendue, appréhendant certainement l'évolution de votre comportement fantaisiste !!

Le regard de Remus s'assombrit et Hermione le vit s'avancer vers elle avec félinité. La jeune fille sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et son ventre émettre un drôle de tortillement. Elle se sentit hypnotisée par son regard, elle serra les poings, ne sachant trop comment elle allait réagir dans l'instant qui suivait. Remus s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, ses iris laissant échappés des étincelles dorées à la lumière du feu de cheminée.

- Ne lésine pas sur la dose sinon demain matin tu auras des courbatures.

Avant qu'Hermione ne comprenne, il lui glissa prestement un flacon de _Souplimyo_ dans la main et sortit de la cuisine.

- Remus ! l'appela-t-elle en vain.

« Toi mon loulou, tu perds rien pour attendre ! Je te promets que j'aurais une conversation avec toi un de ces quatre matins! » Pensa rageusement Hermione. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Pourquoi suis-je si énervée ? » s'interrogea-t-elle. « Bon, on verra pour une autre fois, direction la douche ! Ça ne pourra que me détendre...»

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

_**N/a** : J'ai introduit quelques mots sur le passé d'Hermione : j'y reviendrais dans les prochains chapitres. A part ça, j'ai une petite théorie, ou appelez ça comme vous voulez, sur le serpent qui a attaqué Arthur au Ministère : il n'est pas clairement dit qui est ce serpent (sisi, vous relirez le passage, je vous assure...lol), pourquoi ne s'agirait-il pas de Voldemort en Animagus ? D'où le fait que les héritiers des fondateurs se transforment en leur emblême... Voilà, sinon j'aime encore moins ce chapitre que les autres, peut-être parce que c'est à celui-là que ma sœur s'est endormie quand je lui en ai fait la lecture..._

_Pour info (au cas où certains s'intéresseraient au triste sort de l'auteur...mdr), je n'ai pas pu publier la semaine dernière parce que j'ai fait du... camping...sous une pluie battante et un vent hurlant des bourrasques en s'en casser les cordes vocales, sur une pauvre île perdue en 'plein' océan Atlantique (île d'Yeu, pour les intimes...) Rappelons au passage que nous sommes au mois d'octobre...(glagla les doigts de pied..) Bref, j'ai passé un superméga séjour avec ma promo à faire des expériences scientifiques sur des grains de sables...- -; ; mais l'horreur dans tout ça, c'est pas les chaussettes humides à longueur de temps, ni le matelas qui se dégonfle au cour de la nuit...Non, le PIRE, c'est L'ABSCENCE d'INTERNET ! ! ! ! Ouinnnnnnnn ! ! Ce fut terrible, j'ai cru mon heure arrivée ! Vous vous rendez compte du calvaire ? ! ! ! ! Oui, je pense que oui car vous devez être tous plus moins shooté à l'HTTP:C'est une drogue dure, très dure, impossible à s'en passer sous peine de bug... Voilà, c'était la pose 'compatissons avec l'auteur qui a vécu des moments difficiles' lol. Merci d'avoir lu tout ça ! ; )_

_Le chapitre 5 sera posté mercredi 27/10._

**RAR :**

**Eclair Ail :** Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Et voilà, Harry a fait son entrée. Je l'aime bien mon Ryry, j'espère que ça ira mieux pour lui dans la suite de ses aventures. C'est JKR qui est une vrai perverse, pas toi ! lol Minerva restera chez elle, ne t'inquiètes pas...- - ; Pour savoir si c'est mieux d'être une louve un soir de pleine lune en compagnie d'un lycanthrope, il faudra attendre le chapitre 6 ! Merci pour ta review. Bisous-bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Ahlala, le Remus est un drôle de zozo, autant te prévenir tout de suite... : ) Je ne sais pas si Hermione a changé mais j'essaye en tout cas de la décrire comme je la ressens. En fait, je la trouve un peu trop sérieuse dans les bouquins. A mon modeste avis, elle devrais se décoincer un peu (beaucoup), ça la déstresserait sûrement ! lol Pour être franche, la scène du massage était un petit fantasme... o- -o J'en refait d'ailleurs une autre dans le chapitre 6...héhé... Je suis d'accord avec toi : ton pseudo n'est pas commun et il a une certaine...grâce. Ne le change pas ! Tu aimes bien Evanescence ? Moi aussi... leurs chansons m'inspirent souvent. J'attends toujours avec autant d'impatience des supers trad ! Alors bon courage pour tout ce travail et merci d'avoir reviewé ! Grokissoux !

**Sln** (ou Séléné, en fait j'ai envi de faire ma grosse feignasse et enlever les e avec accent comme ffnet ! lol) : Ah toi aussi, tu fais des tests ! Les miens ne marchant jamais, un coup je suis Poufsouffle, un autre Gryffondor, bref je passe par toutes les Maisons... Je vois bien le choixpeau magique me dire : 'Désolé, vous ne pouvez aller dans aucune Maison, à moins de vous couper en quatre...' - - ; Alors comme ça, tu vois bien Legolas en gros matou...humhum... intéressant... lol Bon, et que penses-tu de Gandalf en vieux bouc ? nan ? Alors Merry et Pippin en hamster et cochon d'inde toujours à s'empiffrer? Non plus ? lol bon je crois que je me fie trop au film pour arriver à être objective... ; ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bon courage pour la suite ! Gigakissoux !

**Miss Lup :** Coucou toi ! A chaque fois que je vois ton nom dans les reviews, je me dis : Comment trouve-t-elle le temps de me poster un commentaire ? Entre tes trad, tes histoires, tes corrections (Ca va, le Saut de l'Ange ne fait pas trop d'erreurs de trad ? lol), tu dois avoir une santé d'enfer ! C'est peut-être parce que ton travail concerne Remus ?... ; p tu aimerais connaître les sentiments de Remus à l'égard d'Hermione ? Allons, tu dois l'avoir deviné... en tout cas, cela sera rapidement expliqué dans le prochain chapitre. Comme je l'expliquais au Saut de lAnge, le massage est un passage-fantasme... Désolée si tu as failli t'électroculter éè Je recommencerais plus ! Promis ! Enfin...presque promis vu qu'il y a un autre passage du même type dans le chap6...redésolée... Bisous et merci pour ta super review !

**Plumette :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plait autant !

**Aurel22 :** Je suis bien contente que les fic Remus/Hermione te plaisent ! En espérant que la suite te plaise, merci pour ta review !

**Kloona :** Rolala, qu'est-ce que c'est gentil ce que tu m'as écrit ! Si mes modestes petits bouts de phrases te permettent ne serait-ce qu'un instant d'être un peu en paix, alors j'ai du baume au cœur pour toute la semaine ! Après avoir passé une semaine pourrie (sans internet) en camping sous la pluie, lire des reviews comme les tiennes me font le plus grand bien ! Ah, les hormones d'Hermione....elles n'ont pas finie d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à la miss...lol. Tu sais, si Hermione est devenue si rapidement une Louve c'est grâce à Mumus : disons que ses phéromones (à défaut de ses hormones) sont rentrées en résonance avec celles de Remus ! (Voilà c'était un avis scientifique purement fictif et débile ! lol) Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Remus, à toi de deviner...héhé... un éclaircissement sera fait dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bisous ! !

**Eithelin :** Héhé...toi aussi tu sais ce que c'est la douloureuse expérience des courbatures post-activité-sportive-intensive-à-en-crever... Je suis sadique, désolée... Mais un conseil pour éviter les courbatures (ça vaut ce que ça vaut, c'est mon entraîneur qui me la conseillé...) : prendre une aspirine et une bon bain bien chaud ! (mais pas avec Mumus ! L'est réservé à MA salle de bain ! mdr) Merci d'adorer ma fic, au moins tu le fais à ma place...lol Bon courage pour tes cours de maths (je déteste cette matière et pourtant je fais des études scientifiques...- - ;) et je suis de tout cœur avec tes malédictions ! mdr... Bisous-bisous !

**Kakosun :** Merci ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette fic est déjà entièrement écrite et je la publierais jusqu'au bout. Biz.

**Loufoca :** C'est pas drôle ! Je suis pas légiliwoman ! ! ! mdr T'as que me le dire là, tout bas, à quoi tu penses quand tu imagines Remus...STP ! ! ! ! ! Dis-le moi ! ! ! ! Qui sait, ça pourrait pt m'aider pour mes fics ? lol Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que la suite de celle-là te plaira ! Mégakissoux !

**Calimera :** Mon dieu ! /regard émouvant sur la longueur de la review/. C'est la première fois qu'on m'envoie un commentaire aussi long. Et si la forme impressionne, le fond le fait tout autant ; j'ai été littéralement estomaquée par ton analyse. Tu es d'une grande clairvoyance sur le comportement de Remus qui redevient plus 'adulte' : la peur est le motif principal mais de quoi a-t-il peur ? Je pense que tu t'en doutes déjà ; ) Quant à Hermione, il est vrai que ce qu'elle ressent peut paraître ambigu mais j'essaye simplement de faire ressortir sa totale incompréhension face à ce qu'il lui arrive, à savoir ce désir inconnu. Je pense qu'Hermione a une image du père suffisamment clair en la personne de son géniteur pour ne pas qu'elle ait à le rechercher dans tous les hommes d'âge mûr qui croisent son chemin. Je crois tout bonnement qu'elle éprouve le besoin de se rapprocher des personnes ayant déjà pas mal bourlinguer et dont la sagesse et l'expérience sont des sources de connaissance précieuse pour cette Avide du savoir. Pour t'avouer franchement, j'ai pas mal de difficultés à écrire une relation entre une jeune fille et un homme ayant 25 ans d'écart avec elle. Je sais bien que l'amour n'a pas d'âge et patati et patata mais à l'inverse, tu ne crois pas que les hommes qui tombent 'amoureux' (ou qui désirent) des jeunes filles ont des problèmes pour devenir plus adulte ? Ils ont peut-être envie de rester jeune et immature ? Fort heureusement je ne crois pas avoir décrit Remus de la sorte. Je préfère, et là, ça n'engage que moi, des mecs qui soient forts et réconfortants, qui n'éprouvent pas le besoin de faire le gamin à longueur de temps... Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter là, ma conception des relations hommes-femmes est vraiment trop compliqué pour je l'expose ainsi...lol Je rajouterais simplement ceci : l'esprit est toujours ambigu dans ses choix et retors dans sa façon de faire ! (Mais c'est quoi cette analyse de comptoir de café? ! - - ;) Concernant la conversation entre Dumby et Rem, j'ai été soulagée et ravie de voir qu'au moins une personne avait compris qu'il y avait des non-dits ; Dumby se doute en effet de qlq chose. Espérons simplement qu'il ne s'en mêle pas trop...lol. Merci énormément pour cette review 'sérieuse' : ça fait du bien de psychanalyser de temps en temps ! : D N'hésite pas à blablater tant que tu veux, j'adore ça ! Mais tu sais, j'aime bien aussi tes reviews 'tartines' comme tu dis. : ) Bon, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai un chapitre d'Antje à lire moi ! En espérant que ta rentrée s'est bien passée, repose-toi bien et arrête de fumer : tu tousseras moins ; p Grobisounours ma grande !

**Elnath :** Je reconnais que ton ancien pseudo était long à taper mais j'aimais bien t'appeler Bella...snif...TT... Alors toi aussi, tu as pensé à la louve tout de suite, décidément vous êtes tous perspicaces ! Pour la description des sens d'Hermione, je me suis fait un trip toute seule (ouais, comme une grande ! lol) , la difficulté après c'est pour publier ça, on n'ose pas trop, on hésite, on se dit que personne ne comprendra et puis finalement on se prend la tête pour pas grand chose , et bingo, des personnes comme toi apprécient les mêmes passages que moi et là c'est la bonheur ; p Alors comme ça, tu n'était pas une fan du couple Mumus/Mione ? ! ! ! ! Bon /regard sévère/ j'espère que c'est fait maintenant ! /jette des éclairs avec les yeux en faisant zwitzwit... - - ; / D'accord, ce n'est pas avec ma plume que tu peux forcément voir à quel point ce couple est merveilleux mais imagine, l'espace d'un instant, les vrais perso qu'a crée JKR : tu ne trouves pas qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ? En tout cas, je suis méga contente que cette fic te plaise ! Moi aussi je t'adore ! lol et je t'adorerais encore plus quand tu auras repris la suite de ta fic ! ! ! ; p Gros kissoux à ma 'tite Lu' !

**Mary :** Merci !


	5. Cuite, envie et combat

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR qui est si gentille d'accepter que ses perso soient traités de la sorte... Je ne gagne rien à faire cette histoire sinon, une grosse prise de choupomme pour des détails à s'arracher les cheveux...

**N/a** : Un grand merci à Dodie-ange, sans elle, je ne survivrais pas…. C'est dingue comme on devient vite dépendant…lol Sinon, venez donc jeter un coup d'œil sur son site (adresse dans ma bio) et sur le site du Chicaneur by Loulou ; p (cf. bio), promis vous ne le regretterez pas ! Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture.

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**Chapitre 5 : Cuite, envie et combat.**

Quand Harry et Hermione descendirent les escaliers ce soir-là, ils eurent la surprise de constater qu'une petite fête surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Harry avait été organisée par les bons soins de Dumbledore. Pas mal de monde avait été réuni mais malheureusement Ron et Ginny ainsi que leurs parents manquaient à l'appel. Dumbledore leur expliqua là encore que le ministère sous la commande de Fudge avait fait surveiller le Terrier. Les déplacements surtout un 31 juillet risqueraient d'éveiller les soupçons des Mangemorts infiltrés. Hermione grogna :

- Quand est-ce qu'il va être viré, cet incapable qui nous sert de ministre?

- Les élections sont pour bientôt et fort heureusement sa côte de popularité est en chute libre depuis le retour officiel de Voldemort, répondit le Directeur paisiblement.

Ron, prévoyant à l'égard de son meilleur ami, avait demandé à ses frères jumeaux de venir mettre un peu d'ambiance, les déplacements de ces deux loustics chanceux n'étant pas surveillés.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry passa pour la première fois de sa vie une fête d'anniversaire. Tonks était également de la partie ainsi qu'Hagrid, diverses personnes qu'Hermione devinait appartenir à l'Ordre et McGonagall. La jeune fille surprit cette dernière à surveiller du coin de l'œil les agissements de Remus. Désinhibée par trois ou quatre chopines de Bièraubeurre, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en s'imaginant dire à son professeur de métamorphose que Remus l'avait vue à poil dans le bain (« Non mais quel scandale ! » n'arrêtait pas d'hurler la part Travailleuse-et-chi'BIP', « Il faut l'arrêter immédiatement ! » « Meueunan, s'amuse très bien notre 'tite 'Mione ! » lança toute guillerette la part Gryffondor. Était-il utile de préciser que c'était d'ailleurs cette part, d'un naturel fêtard, qui avait aiguillonné Hermione vers son choix de boisson ?)

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se marrer dans son coin mais elle fut coupée net dans son hilarité quand elle vit Tonks, en grande conversation avec Remus, poser un bras sur SON professeur-particulier-à-ELLE. Une musique, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle des Bizar'sisters, retentit alors dans le salon. Fred, déclencheur de la musique d'ambiance, distribua à Harry une série de friandises issue de leur boutique à lui et George. Le temps de l'ouvrage de paquets cadeaux était arrivé. Harry parut surpris par leur nombre et afficha un air étrangement ému. Outre des livres et des friandises, Harry reçut une montre à multiples fonctions de la part de Remus, un abonnement à Balai Magazine de la part de sa directrice de maison, un poste de radio magique par Tonks, un sac avec pleins de poils et des dents en guise de fermeture venant de son grand ami. Ce dernier lui précisa que c'était un sac Tracfilou empêchant quiconque (même Harry) d'ouvrir le contenu du sac. Quand le Gryffondor voulut se risquer à glisser la main dans le sac, un claquement sec se fit retentir et Harry ne dut sa main sauve qu'à ses réflexes de Quidditch. Les jumeaux et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard rieur : Hagrid ne changerait jamais… Hermione offrit un vif d'or d'entraînement qui ravit son ami. Il remercia chaleureusement tous les invités et la musique, mise en sourdine, reprit d'une tonalité plus élevée.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lever le coude pour avaler une énième Bièraubeurre quand elle fut arrêtée dans son geste par un des jumeaux. À ce stade de la soirée, Hermione n'arrivait pas à distinguer lequel. D'ailleurs, elle ne distinguait que le bras de Tonks qui venait sans cesse frôler celui de Remus pendant leur conversation qui semblait toujours aussi animée.

- Ne bois pas tant que ça Hermione, tu vas être malade, fit George, attentif.

Hermione grogna en retour :

- Vous m'énervez, tout ceux que vous êtes, à prendre soin de ma sant

Puis paraissant se ressaisir et se rendre compte que le Weasley n'y était pour rien contre ses griefs destinés à un autre, elle lui prit le bras, posa sa bière et l'entraîna dans un coin où il y avait plus de place.

- La préfète que je suis, doit se faire pardonner du comportement qu'elle a eu l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas été très collaboratrice dans votre réussite actuelle et je m'en excuse ! lâcha la Gryffondor complètement éméchée.

George la regarda l'air un peu inquiet, s'attendant au pire…

- Alors…danse avec moi ! reprit Hermione, hilare.

Le jumeau parut soulag :

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas possible, Hermione.

- Ah bon ? fit-elle d'une voix un peu pâteuse. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, tu ne tiens plus vraiment sur tes jambes étant donné que tu es avachie dans mes bras.

- Ah oui ? dit-elle distraitement. Je ne suis pas trop lourde au moins ?

- Euh non… Mais tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à une chaise ?

- Non …Je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'aller me coucher…

Elle desserra son étreinte, oscilla dangereusement et mit précautionneusement un pied devant l'autre. Elle faillit s'étaler de tout son long mais George veillait et la maintint fermement près de lui, un bras glissé sous sa taille. Ils remontèrent discrètement les escaliers, Hermione voulant éviter le plus possible de se faire repérer par une McGonagall qui serait sans aucun doute scandalisée. Quand Hermione s'effondra sur son lit, elle rigola avec George sur la situation qu'elle avait évitée de justesse. Dans une salle truffée de professeurs poudleriens, ils avaient slalomé autour des invités, évitant tous les pièges et sauver l'honneur de la parfaite petite préfète studieuse.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'Hermione Granger prendrait sa première cuite dans une soirée avec plus de professeurs que d'élèves, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! lança George après avoir reprit son souffle.

- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas que ça s'ébruite ! Du moins pas devant les professeurs et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarit ! répliqua Hermione qui commençait déjà à être dégrisée.

On toqua à la porte et Harry suivi de Fred entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? fit moqueur Fred.

- Georges a sauvé mon honneur ! C'est un brave écuyer, Roi Harry ! Il faut l'adouber ! lança d'une traite Hermione que des restes d'alcool rendaient lyriques.

Les trois jeunes hommes la regardèrent les yeux ronds puis George qui savait la cause de ces paroles, se remit à rire comme un bossu. Il réussit tant bien que mal à expliquer la situation aux deux autres qui se joignirent bientôt à l'hilarité générale. Ils plaisantèrent sur tout et rien pendant un bon bout de temps et estimant qu'il n'était pas convenant de s'éclipser aussi longtemps d'une fête, ils redescendirent en bas. Hermione qui avait dessaoulé, vint avec eux. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour saluer les premiers partants. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les jumeaux, McGonagall et Dumbledore. Hermione en profita pour demander discrètement au directeur s'il avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'elle puisse voir ses parents. Il lui expliqua alors la marche à suivre : il fallait qu'elle prenne au total trois Portoloins pour brouiller les pistes mais le correspondant qui devait lui activer son dernier Portoloin était actuellement en mission. Dumbledore assura à Hermione qu'il la tiendrait au courant dès le retour du correspondant.

Quand les derniers invités prirent congé, George serra Hermione dans ses bras un peu plus longuement que de coutume et murmura tout bas à son oreille de prendre soin d'elle. La jeune fille rougit et lui planta un bisou sur la joue en guise de remerciement pour sa sollicitude. Les jumeaux transplanèrent en un dernier clin d'œil, bien vite rejoints par le directeur et la sous-directrice de Poudlard. Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les trois, Hermione souhaita bonne nuit et partit de suite dans sa chambre. Rester avec Remus même avec Harry à proximité lui était impossible pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Hermione avait parfaitement compris la raison de son net penchant pour la Bièraubeurre ce soir-là. Ne voulant surtout pas y réfléchir, elle se dépêcha de se changer et s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. « Grr, pas moyen d'être tranquille ! »

- Entrez !

Hermione fut à la fois soulagée et déçue de voir apparaître Harry. Celui-ci, déjà en pyjama s'assit près d'elle dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé quelques jours plutôt Remus. Il affichait un grand sourire malicieux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Non seulement tu es naïve mais en plus tu ne vois rien !

Hermione soupira d'exaspération, attendant qu'il s'explique.

- Quand tu étais à moitié bourrée dans les bras de George tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé le regard de Remus et devine, quoi ?

- Quoi ?!

- Il semblait… comment dire… hum… je dirais….

- Harry !

- Son regard s'il l'avait pu, aurait tué George sur-le-champ !

- Humpff ! Et alors ? fit la jeune fille d'un air hautain qui ne trompait pas.

Harry la regarda, faussement désolé et un petit sourire en coin.

- Ça veut dire Miss-je-ne-sais-pas-tout-finalement, que Remus était J-A-L-O-U-X !

- Je ne te crois pas ! lança Hermione, la mine butée.

- Et bien crois-moi si tu veux mais quand nous vous cherchions Fred et moi, j'ai observé Remus. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer les escaliers d'un air mauvais. J'en ai déduit que peut-être, George et toi, vous vous étiez découverts une attirance mutuelle et que…

Le reste des mots fut étouffé par un coussin planté rageusement dans la figure d'Harry.

- Non, mais n'importe quoi !! George et moi ?! Ça ne va pas la tête ! C'est comme si tu disais Ron et moi ou toi et moi !

Harry légèrement rouge par le manque d'air, continua :

- Et quand vous vous êtes dits en revoir tout à l'heure, Remus avait les poings tellement crispés que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil ! J'étais tout près de lui, je n'ai pas manqué une miette de sa réaction. C'était en somme très instructif !

- Harry ! Peux-tu aller jusqu'aux bouts de tes pensées, je te prie ? !

Le Gryffondor sourit narquoisement mais n'ajouta rien. Hermione soupira.

- Si tu faisais marcher ta cervelle, deux secondes, Harry, tu arrêterais de te fourvoyer dans des délires pathétiques… Remus était peut-être jaloux, mais de moi !

Harry la dévisagea stupéfait comme s'il venait de découvrir une maladie rare et particulièrement purulente sur la figure de son amie.

- Il n'a du simplement pas supporter que je m'amuse ce soir ! Pour lui, il faudrait que je reste la bonne petite élève studieuse !

- Mais Hermione !

- Harry ! le coupa la jeune fille autoritairement. Il a pratiquement l'âge de mon père ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire des idées !

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses paroles s'adressaient autant à son ami qu'à elle.

- Je ne me fais pas d'idées ! Je constate, un point c'est tout ! Et l'âge chez les sorciers n'a pas d'importance !

- Harry… Arrête, je t'en prie… murmura Hermione soudain exténuée.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry le matin même, elle n'avait cessé de passer par une gamme d'émotions fortes. Les fous rires étaient loin, la révélation d'Harry sur la prophétie toujours présente. S'ajoutaient à cela, la douleur dans le regard de Remus, la discussion énervée et avortée avec ce dernier, la soirée animée et cet élan, cette sensation qu'elle refoulait au plus profond d'elle-même…

- Je dois partir demain, dit Harry simplement en la ramenant à la réalité.

- Comment ? Si tôt ? Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver !

- Je dois passer également au Terrier, Molly a paraît-il fait des pieds et des mains pour que je vienne voir la famille Weasley quelque temps.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'envie.

- Je ne resterais qu'un jour également là-bas. Dumbledore veut me voir reprendre mes entraînements rapidement, notamment mes cours d'occlumancie…

- Tu… tu vas me manquer, avoua tristement la jeune fille.

Harry fut surpris mais prit Hermione dans ses bras en un geste de réconfort.

- Allez, plus qu'un mois et après on se retrouvera à Poudlard. En attendant, bosse bien car je pourrais te rattraper !

- Dans tes rêves, Potter ! fit Hermione qui, en matière scolaire, avait le sens de la compétition le plus aiguisé de toute l'île de Grande-Bretagne.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Harry referma doucement la porte sur une Hermione plongée dans des abîmes de réflexion. Elle devait résister mais ses neurones marchaient à sa place… Elle voulut rappeler Harry pour qu'il continue à lui parler mais Harry ne serait bientôt plus là. Il repartirait à Poudlard et passerait voir les Weasley avant. Hermione sentit poindre à nouveau l'envie. Il fut aisé de rapprocher le terme envie de jalousie. La jalousie. Elle avait été présente à cette soirée, d'après Harry. Hermione le savait bien avant qu'il rentre dans sa chambre pour lui avouer toutes ses petites observations. Elle avait été jalouse. Jalouse du bras et de la main de Tonks. La jeune fille se sentit honteuse mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour toucher ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de l'épiderme de Remus. Elle voulait se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras, sentir son torse et son odeur.

Hermione poussa un long soupir d'exaspération : en résumé et pour faire court à ses pensées d'envie, elle le désirait. Hermione se retourna dans son lit face contre l'oreiller qui commençait à avoir l'habitude des excès de fièvre via ses pommettes. « Et encore Une montée d'Hormones, Une ! » cria la part Gryffondor. « À l'attaque ! » renchérit la part Menteuse-à-elle-même. « Il faut les refouler ! » Mais aucune part du cerveau d'Hermione ne réussit, ce soir-là, à bouter les Hormones hors du corps d'Hermione pour la simple et bonne raison que le marchand de sable était passé.

§XXXXXXX§

La lune serait pleine dans quatre jours. Elle éclairait déjà suffisamment la lande cette nuit-là. Le ciel scintillait sous le souffle du vent qui n'était plus qu'une brise en cet instant. Un moment de répit avant la tempête ? La silhouette d'un homme se découpait en haut du versant nord. Sa cape claquait légèrement mais lui restait immobile. Seul.

Être seul.

Et avoir besoin de tendresse, de caresses et d'amour,… d'amour inconditionnel.

Mais pourquoi elle ?

Elle est si jeune ! Me suis-je égar ? La souffrance est là. La passion me brûle. La contrôler est plus dure que contrôler l'autre une nuit de Pleine Lune… La jalousie n'aide pas.

Pourtant dès que je la vois, mon cœur s'éveille. J'ai peur de cette sensation toute nouvelle mais j'apprends à l'apprivoiser. Et m'en émerveille. Seul.

§XXXXXXX§

Le lendemain matin, Harry repartit avec son Portoloin en boîte de bonbons aux citrons. Hermione et lui avaient vérifié s'il en restait. Mais que dalle. « Quel rapiat ce Dumby ! » Pensa Hermione amusée. Harry fit promettre à la jeune fille de lui écrire régulièrement pour le tenir au courant de quoi que ce soit. Remus serra affectueusement le fils de son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Ils avaient eu tous les deux le matin même une « discussion entre hommes », selon les termes d'Harry pour répondre à la curiosité d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait pouffé de rire et répondu que le seul homme présent était Remus.

- Pour en être un, Potter, il faudra apprendre à faire pousser tes poils ! avait-elle ajouté en titillant du doigt le menton de son ami.

Le Gryffondor poussa un grognement mais son sourire en atténuait nettement l'effet. Hermione se doutait bien que Remus et lui avaient abordé des souvenirs, des anecdotes concernant son parrain et ses parents. « Harry a besoin de cerner le caractère de ses parents et de connaître un peu mieux l'histoire de son parrain, chose qu'il n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de faire de son vivant, » songea la jeune fille.

Ce fut le cœur serré qu'elle vit son ami partir. Quand il eut disparu, elle se tourna vers Remus attendant le programme de la journée.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

« Bien. J'ai une envie de vous étriper depuis hier et en même temps je veux me blottir dans vos bras, à part ça, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! »

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée si c'est cela que vous voulez dire, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Nous allons passer à la pratique du combat magique. Mets des vêtements décontractés et pas trop chauds.

Hermione regarda son jean et son sweat puis hocha la tête.

- Quand tu seras prête, tu me rejoindras en courant jusqu'au bord de la rivière, cela te ferra un petit échauffement.

Hermione paraissait soudain inquiète, la pratique intensive du sport n'était pas ce qu'on appelait sa tasse de thé.

§XXXXXXX§

Une fois passée par sa chambre, Hermione grimpa le versant en petites foulées. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon corsaire, un T-shirt sans manche assez moulant et ses baskets pour être à l'aise. Elle arriva devant Remus, les joues rouges, mais moins essoufflée qu'elle ne s'y attendait. « Mes galopades à travers champs sous ma forme Animagus m'ont peut-être aidée à acquérir une certaine forme physique » réfléchit la jeune fille. Le lycanthrope, impassible s'approcha d'elle avec un bandeau noir. Hermione le regarda méfiante.

- La perception détaillée de l'espace est importante dans un duel et autre combat. Je vais te nouer ce foulard autour des yeux. Tu vas devoir ainsi apprendre à te mouvoir sans repaire visuel. Tes sens d'Animagus vont y aider.

- En quoi cela peut m'aider à bien percevoir l'espace si je ne vois rien ? demanda Hermione froidement.

- Parce que si ton adversaire te lance un sort d'aveuglement tu n'auras que ton ouïe et ton odorat pour te repérer.

Sans un mot de plus, il lui noua le tissu autour des yeux et prononça une formule magique. Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Cela lui rappelait trop ses cauchemars... Il y avait une différence entre fermer les yeux volontairement et se faire mettre un foulard scellé magiquement sur la figure.

- Bien, le but sera de me toucher, concentre-toi et ouvre tes sens.

Hermione commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Elle devait tenter de se raisonner mais une peur irrationnelle s'immisça lentement dans ses veines. Une vision fugitive d'un petit corps exsangue passa derrière ses yeux. Elle se concentra violemment, un froid la saisissant dans tous ses membres, et tendit ses sens le plus possible. Elle perçut un frôlement d'herbes un peu plus loin. Elle se dirigea souplement vers l'origine des bruits. Elle percevait nettement les légers bruits de pas de Remus. Elle tendit les bras à l'aveuglette pour le toucher mais il était trop rapide. Hermione tentait vainement de chasser le plus possible de son esprit des sensations anciennes qui refaisaient surface. Elle ne devait pas y penser ! Mais sa situation actuelle lui rappelait cruellement une scène similaire. Soufflant par saccade, Hermione se sentit trembler de la tête au pied. Ne pas flancher ! Continuer et être plus véloce que lui. Elle courut bientôt à la poursuite de son professeur et au moment où ce dernier amorçait un mouvement pour lui échapper sur le côté, Hermione accéléra la foulée. Dans un bond surprenant, elle percuta son professeur et bascula avec lui dans l'herbe. Elle se redressa, tremblant toujours et se remit sur ses pieds.

Elle avait réussi, qu'attendait-il pour lui enlever son bandeau ?! Oubliant le scellé magique, elle tira frénétiquement sur son bandeau mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Sa panique s'accentua encore plus. Non ! Pas encore ! « Shari ! Shari ! Où es-tu ?! » Ce prénom si longtemps refoulé ressurgit avec d'autant plus de force dans son esprit.

- Shari ! Noooon !! cria Hermione s'agenouillant et portant ses mains à sa tête.

Une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva le visage à découvert. Elle cligna des yeux et se remit péniblement debout. Le visage livide, elle respirait difficilement.

Remus la regardait interdit. Il semblait mener une lutte intérieure particulièrement tendue. Finalement il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce seul contact la fit tressaillir. Elle leva un regard douloureux vers son professeur.

- Qui est Shari ?

- Ma sœur… C'est… c'était ma sœur…

L'étreinte sur son épaule s'accentua. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, échangeant une douleur personnelle mais si familière aux deux…

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Remus et pour la première fois depuis dix jours, sa voix était douce et chaleureuse.

Hermione respira un grand coup.

- Le bandeau sur mes yeux m'a rappelé le moment où elle…

La Gryffondor s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

- Je… ça va aller, c'est du passé. Pas la peine d'en parler. Je vais apprendre à me contrôler…

Remus la sonda un instant mais fronça les sourcils devant la demande de la jeune fille :

- Vous…pouvez me remettre le bandeau sur les yeux.

- Non. Tu as, malgré ton… aversion pour cette situation, réussi à me t…toucher.

Hermione avait parfaitement saisi la légère hésitation sur le mot 'toucher', disons plutôt qu'elle lui avait carrément foncé dedans. Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi épouvantée par ces émotions si longtemps refoulées, elle aurait pu profiter de la situation. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sentit des couleurs réapparaître sur son visage. La tenue inhabituelle de son professeur n'aidait pas non plus à faire reprendre à ses joues une couleur normale. Remus, pour cet entraînement, n'était plus vêtu de sa robe de sorcier mais portait une chemise ample légèrement entrouverte… Son pantalon n'était pas de fabrication moldue mais il épousait suffisamment les jambes de son professeur pour que la jeune fille se rende compte à quel point le corps de son professeur était bien entretenu. « Alerte ! Alerte ! Les Hormones nous attaquent, je répète les Hormones nous attaquent ! » lança courageusement la part Gryffondor. Mais déjà les autres parts avaient succombées sauf la part Menteuse-à-elle-même qui disait à qui voulait l'entendre : « Mais je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez à ce type, il est tout à fait quelconque ! Bon, d'accord on voit un peu son torse qui paraît musclé et alors? C'est pas le seul homme sur terre ! » « Non, mais dans un rayon de dix kilomètres, si ! » souffla la part Miss-je-sais-tout. Hermione se ressaisit en entendant Remus dicter la suite du programme.

- Tu as acquis une gestion suffisante de la magie intérieure. Je vais maintenant t'apprendre les différents coups de base que tu peux porter en utilisant ta magie.

§XXXXXXX§

Pendant le reste de la matinée, Hermione réussit tant bien que mal à faire abstraction de la tenue décontractée de Remus. Celui-ci était vraiment un excellent professeur. Pour la première fois, Hermione put voir à quel point sa patience et sa pédagogie étaient extraordinaires. Et de la patience il devait en avoir parce qu'Hermione venait de découvrir, outre les cours de vol sur balai, une nouvelle matière dans laquelle elle n'excellait pas.

SPLACK ! Pour la énième fois de la matinée, Hermione venait de s'aplatir par terre, face dans la gadoue.

Non, elle n'excellait VRAIMENT pas dans l'art du combat. « Aïeueueueueu !! L'est méchant, mon Remus ! » fit la part Miss Studieuse-et-pleunicheuse. Hermione s'essuya le visage et se releva, l'air dépité. Elle apprenait pour l'instant à parer les coups et si la théorie ne lui posait aucun problème, dès que Remus passait à la pratique et notamment en incluant la magie, Hermione se révélait incapable de faire quoi que se soit des ses quatre membres. Pendant toute la matinée, elle essaya donc d'assimiler la technique de défense du combat magique, les techniques offensives risquant de ne pas être abordées avant un bon bout de temps…

Mais s'il fallait reconnaître une qualité à Hermione, c'était la persévérance. Elle était plus têtue qu'une teigne quand il s'agissait d'apprendre quelque chose qui lui posait des difficultés. Elle surprit plusieurs fois une lueur d'admiration derrière le masque d'impassibilité qu'affichait désormais Remus.

Elle se repositionna devant Remus. Elle était couverte de terre, des brins d'herbes un peu partout sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements mais les yeux chocolat étaient brillants de détermination. Elle était une louve, non mais ! Et les loups étaient des tenaces, c'était bien connu !

- Nous allons arrêter pour ce matin, nous n'avançons à rien, lança Remus imperturbable.

- Non ! protesta vigoureusement Hermione qui avait bien conscience que des deux, c'est lui qui se fatiguait le plus à lui apprendre des gestes impossibles à reproduire pour sa cervelle de mollusque arthritique.

- Laissez-moi essayer encore une fois, reprit-elle.

Remus la regarda avec scepticisme. Aussi Hermione ajouta :

- Si Harry y arrive, j'y arriverais aussi !

Le lycanthrope la regarda alors franchement, semblant la sonder puis comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation, il plissa légèrement les yeux.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire lentement.

Il continua d'une voix beaucoup plus froide.

- Mais je doute fort que tu y arrives, tu n'es assurément pas si forte que tu ne le laissais paraître.

Hermione se crispa comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de fouet. « GGRRRRRRR ! » fit la part Animagus.

- Tu es prête ? fit avec désinvolture Remus.

Hermione hocha la tête, plus déterminée que jamais.

L'échange qui suivit fut le plus long de la matinée. Hermione parait avec difficulté les coups envoyés par Remus et quand ce dernier passa au stade supérieur, Hermione dut carrément s'accrocher. Il y avait une nette amélioration dans sa façon de se mouvoir, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Seul Remus semblait l'avoir remarqué car il força un peu plus sa magie intérieure à s'extérioriser dans chacun de ses coups. Hermione, bien qu'étant en difficulté, serrait les dents et parait vaillamment. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour utiliser la magie extérieure mais Remus lui avait interdit la baguette. C'était sa magie intérieure qu'il fallait qu'elle développe, celle extérieure était un moyen de facilité que les sorciers communs avaient trop pris l'habitude d'utiliser.

Hermione encaissa la jambe droite de Remus dans ses côtes sans broncher. Si le coup avait été donné avec une puissance magique, l'impact avait été absorbé également par de la magie. Quand l'esquive au moment du coup n'était pas suffisamment rapide, Hermione, en se concentrant sur sa puissance intérieure, pouvait ne rien sentir. Elle encaissa donc des coups et en évita certains pendant un bon moment. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se défendre, elle voulait riposter. Ne disait-on pas que la meilleure défense était l'attaque ? Elle se décida à attaquer à l'instant même où elle réussit à parer un coup de manière assez spectaculaire. Elle arma son bras pour frapper dans le ventre de son enseignant mais Remus fut plus rapide, il agrippa le poing d'Hermione et arracha la jeune fille du sol pour l'envoyer rouler plus loin. Hermione qui avait relâché sa garde pour attaquer n'avait rien pu faire à la riposte de Remus. La tête lui tournait mais elle se releva vaillamment. Elle n'avait pas avoir honte de ce dernier échange. « Je passerais le temps qu'il faut à m'entraîner mais j'y arriverais ! »

- Tu as pris ton temps pour attaquer ! Je commençais à perdre patience, dit alors Remus sur un ton glacial.

Il ajouta sarcastiquement :

- Lors d'un vrai combat, tu te contenteras peut-être de parer les coups en attendant que l'autre se fatigue ? Mais tu seras déjà morte d'épuisement avant qu'il se lasse !

- Mais… mais Remus, balbutia Hermione qui n'était pas habituée à des remarques acerbes venant de ce professeur-là. Je… je n'avais appris qu'à parer vos coups !

- Et bien, il faut apprendre à dépasser un peu les enseignements Hermione ! Ce n'est pas avec des personnes comme toi que les choses changeront alors ! répliqua Remus d'un ton cinglant.

Hermione déglutit avec peine. Elle n'en revenait pas, ce qu'il lui avait dit ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il ne le pensait pas vraiment ! Elle baissa la tête complètement déboussolée, et avança lentement vers la maison. Quand elle eut dépassé son professeur, elle s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers lui. Remus la regardait froidement avec un air légèrement méprisant.

- Je ne marche pas au sarcasme, professeur, fit-elle d'un ton éteint. Alors inutile de jouer au professeur Rogue.

Elle repartit d'un pas lasse sans prendre le temps de voir la réaction de Remus à ses paroles. Elle pensait que de toute façon, ce dernier devait être énervé. « Pas la peine de supporter, en plus de son sarcasme, sa mauvaise humeur » pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Néanmoins, si elle avait pu voir le regard de Remus, elle aurait pu y déceler une lueur admirative et en même temps une souffrance inquiétante.

Hermione avait ainsi deviné juste dans la tactique d'enseignement de Remus. Il voulait susciter la rage de combattre chez son élève en réveillant son orgueil par des remarques blessantes. Seulement voilà, Hermione n'était pas prétentieuse pour deux sous. L'air hautain qu'elle prenait parfois à l'école n'était en fait qu'une carapace. Hermione n'était absolument pas sûre d'elle et le cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Être la petite intello de service était un moyen comme un autre.

§XXXXXXX§

Hermione ne parut pas au repas du midi, prétextant un mal de tête. Elle avait demandé à Dobby de lui monter quelques encas dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, elle se sentait déprimée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Normalement, elle n'était pas du genre à tenir rigueur des maladresses des uns et des autres. Elle en souffrait encore parfois mais elle avait appris à s'en protéger avec le temps. Mais là, ça ne passait pas… La jeune fille commençait à éprouver une certaine irritation à l'égard de son professeur. Empêtrée dans ses pensées, elle descendit d'un pas rageur dans la cuisine. L'heure de reprendre 'les cours' était arrivée.

Remus l'attendait dans le jardin. Face au vent qui balayait souplement ses mèches de cheveux, il paraissait soucieux. Quand il se tourna vers elle, il reprit un masque d'impassibilité. Hermione était toujours étonnée de voir à quel point l'homme chaleureux qu'il était, pouvait être aussi flegmatique et indifférent à son entourage, et en particulier à son égard.

Ils reprirent les exercices de combat en incluant l'attaque. Hermione s'étonna de ce choix, elle pensait encore travailler la défense, son niveau étant loin d'être parfait, selon elle. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Hermione se montra beaucoup plus douée dans l'exécution des mouvements d'attaque. Était-ce la rage couvant en elle qui améliorait chacun de ses gestes ? Elle n'aurait pas su le dire. Toujours était-il qu'elle retint de plus en plus ses coups. Elle contrôlait mieux ses gestes et anticipait avec une facilité déconcertante ceux de Remus. Un étrange sentiment de puissance la parcourut mais elle se garda bien de le laisser paraître.

À la fin de l'après-midi, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, complètement épuisés. Hermione s'allongea dans l'herbe, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. La rage qui l'avait habitée plus tôt semblait s'être apaisée. Elle savourait cette nouvelle force qui s'était développée en elle sans savoir qu'elle était due à cette juste colère qui sourdait en elle depuis trop longtemps. Elle vit Remus marcher vers elle, le visage fermé.

- Avec les progrès que tu as faits cet après-midi, nous passerons bientôt au combat avec la baguette et la magie interne combinées.

Hermione fut stupéfaite puis les yeux brillants d'excitation, elle acquiesça sans mot dire. Ce qu'allait lui enseigner Remus relevait du niveau de troisième année d'études auroriennes.

- Cette technique de combinaison est néanmoins trop difficile pour ton niveau de puissance. Nous ne verrons bien sûr que les bases, reprit froidement Remus. Nous continuerons également à voir les mouvements d'attaque et de défense car tu es loin de maîtriser le combat initiatique avec l'aura que tu recèles.

Perfectionniste, Hermione proposa alors :

- Je préfère maîtriser à fond un sujet avant de passer à un autre.

- Ce que tu préfères a peu d'importance, c'est ce que veut Albus qui m'importe, répliqua sèchement Remus.

Hermione, sur ces mots, sentit un frémissement la parcourir, prémisse d'une colère particulièrement bouillonnante.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu aurais depuis longtemps quitté cette maison, continua le lycanthrope ignorant royalement la lueur inquiétante dans les yeux de son élève.

- Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre pour ton niveau, finit-il par dire avec indifférence en se détournant.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la maison quand Hermione l'interpella rageusement :

- Laissez-moi vous montrer mon vrai niveau alors !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » pensa une part de son cerveau (la part Serdaigle refoulée) : « Elle n'a pas à répondre à ses provocations ! Elle n'est pas orgueilleuse » « Ne pas se laisser faire n'est pas être orgueilleuse ! » répliqua du tac au tac la part Gryffondor. « Ouais, et la provoc, y a qua ça de vrai ! » renchérit la part Serpentard qui pourtant s'écrasait beaucoup par rapport aux autres parts…

Remus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son élève. Il lâcha sur un ton ironique et même un peu méprisant, qui n'aurait d'ailleurs trompé personne, sauf Hermione :

- Tu m'as déjà tout montré, Hermione.

- Vraiment ? insista durement la jeune fille ignorant volontairement l'allusion de Remus, malgré une légère rougeur apparaissant sur ses pommettes.

Remus plissa les yeux sur le ton employé et examina attentivement la Gryffondor. Celle-ci sortit sa baguette de son pantalon d'un geste sûr et scruta Remus insolemment. La colère la dominait en cet instant. Son flux magique s'arqua dans son sang pour bondir le long de ses veines et envelopper son corps d'un voile surnaturel. Elle était prête à laisser s'exprimer ce feu qui couvait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Remus afficha clairement une moue d'ennui mais ses yeux étincelaient étrangement. Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et se plaça devant elle à distance de lancer de sorts. Ce fut Hermione qui envoya le premier ('Incendio' pour faire fondre la glace Remusienne) puis bientôt, le jardin du cottage s'illumina de flashs bleutés, rougeâtres ou mauves. Hermione déploya des trésors d'ingéniosité et de ruses pour atteindre son professeur. Celui-ci dut plusieurs fois invoquer un Protego de puissance élevée pour se sortir de situations difficiles. Au grand plaisir de la sorcière, il dut passer au stade supérieur et utiliser sa pleine puissance.

Les sorts s'enchaînaient à une vitesse hallucinante et les deux duellistes rivalisaient de dextérité. Remus semblait enfin comprendre qu'Hermione était le genre d'élève qui pouvait potentiellement dépasser le maître. Il réussit enfin à la contrer dans son élan d'attaque en répliquant par un Aquamarus en pleine poitrine (sort d'invocation des courants marins) mais il fut tellement pris dans son élan qu'il oublia de dissocier la décharge électrique qu'il combinait habituellement à ce sort pour tenter d'assommer ses adversaires. Hermione fit un bond magistral de six mètres avant de s'écrouler dans la poussière, complètement trempée. Une vieille douleur se réveilla alors dans son thorax mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention ; en un grognement de rage, elle se releva avec difficulté. Le masque d'indifférence du visage de Remus se fendilla pour montrer un peu d'inquiétude. Il s'approcha en reprenant lentement sa respiration. Mais Hermione le regarda avec une telle hargne qu'il retrouva un visage de marbre. La jeune fille reprit le combat en ignorant la douleur. Sa rage de vaincre, d'abattre les barrières érigées par son professeur, s'intensifia de minute en minute.

« Regarde-moi Remus ! Ne m'ignore plus, hais-moi si tu veux mais ne me lance pas ton indifférence au visage comme tu le fais ! Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu plus comme avant ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que nos relations changent ainsi ? »

Aveuglée par l'incompréhension et sourde à la douleur, Hermione se jeta alors littéralement sur Remus avec un instinct de louve affamée… S'ensuivit un duel au corps à corps intense, une bataille acharnée où tous les deux en oublièrent leurs baguettes. Les yeux d'Hermione prirent la forme de ceux de la bête qui sommeillait en elle. Remus, électrisé par ce regard, laissa ressurgir ses instincts de loup. Les prises pour bloquer, dominer l'autre fusèrent de part et d'autre. La lutte continua, les deux corps roulèrent sur eux-mêmes, soulevant des nuages de poussière. Hermione devina avec une soudaine pointe de désespoir que Remus retenait sa force. Il la bloqua finalement sur le dos en la plaquant au sol de tout son poids. Hermione continua à se débattre mais Remus en un grognement sourd resserra son étreinte. Elle s'arrêta alors le souffle court, les poignets emprisonnés dans les mains de Remus. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle plongea alors dans son regard et n'y vit plus de la glace mais un feu, un feu si perçant qu'elle sentit son ventre émettre cet étrange tortillement maintenant familier. Elle réalisa alors soudain qu'elle n'était plus qu'une femme et lui, un homme. Leur relation s'en trouva brusquement simplifiée. Il n'y avait plus de professeur, d'élève, de loup-garou et même de différence d'âge. Le souffle saccadé de Remus faisait écho aux fols battements de son cœur.

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? Que nous arrive-t-il ? » pensa-t-elle, subjuguée par les yeux dorés.

Remus baissa les paupières un bref instant et desserra son étreinte. Il bascula sur le côté, se retrouvant sur le dos près de la jeune fille. Il mit ses mains sur son visage et resta immobile un long moment. Hermione ne bougea pas non plus, les yeux perdus dans le ciel sans nuages. Ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, ce qu'il venait de se passer... Ils avaient réveillé l'un chez l'autre une faim toute particulière… Était-ce la promiscuité, leur isolement qui avaient éveillé ce feu en eux ? Hermione n'aurait pu répondre. Peut-être que l'arrivée de la Pleine Lune faisait cet effet à Remus ? Mais elle ? Elle n'avait pas cette excuse…

Remus fut le premier à se lever, son visage était tendu mais ses yeux semblaient plus déterminés que jamais. Hermione l'imita et épousseta machinalement ses habits. Remus ramena leurs baguettes et sans la regarder s'adressa à elle :

- Je vais contacter Dumbledore, tu rejoindras Ron et Ginny.

- Pourquoi ? murmura Hermione déboussolée.

Remus contracta les poings et reprit d'une voix contenue :

- Parce que je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous mentez ! explosa-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser ainsi !

Un voile de douleur passa dans le regard de l'homme. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

- Hermione, tu as toujours été quelqu'un de raisonnable, ne change pas aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour rester silencieuse. Elle ne se sentait soudain pas bien du tout. Toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques jours refirent surface en même temps et elle pressa sa main contre sa poitrine pour les contenir. Le combat l'avait épuisée et la discussion qui s'amorçait avec Remus en était une de plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

- Remus, je ne veux pas être toute ma vie quelqu'un de raisonnable.

L'homme releva la tête brusquement et la regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux semblant sonder le fond de son âme. Hermione soutint l'échange même si elle se sentait sur le point de céder à l'attraction terrestre.

- Remus, reprit-elle dans un souffle, je vous…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, une douleur écrasante lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La blessure qu'elle avait reçue un mois plus tôt au Ministère était réapparue. Elle sombra dans l'obscurité ne sentant déjà plus les bras qui s'étaient refermés sur son corps évanoui.

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**N/a** : Bon, dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait une (toute petite) exception en incluant le point de vue de Remus. J'en avais envie pour essayer moi-même de mettre les choses au point dans la tête de cet homme... lol Certains auront peut-être remarqué que le cadeau d'Hagrid correspond à peu de chose près à celui qu'il avait déjà offert à Harry au Noël chez Sirius : Quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, je n'avais pas le tome5 sous les yeux, ce n'est que récemment que je me suis rendu compte de mon peu d'inventivité en matière de cadeau... (ce qui est aussi le cas dans la réalité - - ;) Sinon, chapitre bancal et débile. Bref, j'aime ma fic ! mdr...

**Réponses Aux Reviews :**

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'ai adoré la longueur de ta review ! lol D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce chapitre 4 mais la longueur des reviews étaient assez impressionnantes, j'en ai les yeux tout exorbités, sisi, j'arrive pas à les rentrer maintenant, c'est malin. Les gens me traitent de tête de merlan frit… o o ;; Je suis désolée pour le combat avec Voldy chéri mais il n'aura pas lieu… Tu comprends, c'est avant tout une histoire d'amour alors les combats seront limités…Vraiment désolée… - - ; Je crains fort qu'Hermione ne finisse avec Ron dans les bouquinss de JKR,… hélas… Je suis du même avis que toi : j'aime bien Ron mais je préfère Ryry et Draco… J'espère simplement que Ron fera qlq chose d'incroyable pour les yeux de sa belle, comme ça je trouve qu'il la méritera vraiment ! lol Enfin, de toute façon, on verra bien ! : ) Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les trad, au contraire prends ton temps pour avancer dans les chapitres à traduire (même si Miss Lup aura plus de boulot quand son internet sera réparé…lol) Je vois que tes goûts en matière musicale sont diversifiés. Moi, j'écoute énormément la radio mais le problème c'est que je ne me souviens jamais des titres qui passent… ; p Je reste cependant une inconditionnelle d'Indochine et de… Mylène Farmer ! ('Inamouramento', son dernier album étant mon préféré avec notamment la troisième chanson : 'je n'ai pas le temps de vivre'…) Merci encore pour ta review et bon courage pour tes trad ! Bisous-bisous !

**Aurel22 :**Merci d'adorer toujours autant ! Le relation entre Rem et Hermi évoluera à la lenteur d'une tortue paraplégique pour paraphraser une auteur de fic que j'adore (medea hk). Nan en fait, mon histoire ne faisant que 8 chapitres, tu te doutes bien que ça évoluera…un peu…lol Bisous !

**Kloona :**Mon dieu, mais tu as vu la longueur de ta review !!! lol Ca m'a fait doucement sourire ton inquiétude face à la tension entre les deux zozo, tu as du être servie dans ce chapitre…lol Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas trop le petit Ryry mais est-ce l'acteur ou le héros en lui-même ? Hum ?! ; ) Perso, l'acteur me paraît plutôt mignon même si des fois, je le trouve carrément moche… quand au Héros, dans le 5ième tome je lui aurais foutu des baffes à cet imbécile… non mais quelle débilité… Enfin, son passage 'tête à claques' était obligé, espérons que la suite le mettra plus en valeur… ;p Ron est un perso que peu de personnes apprécient. Moi, je l'aime bien mais le faire évoluer dans mes fics est assez dur car je pense que JKR le fera sortir avec Hermione donc, il est difficile de voir comment il réagirait si par exemple je le faisais débarquer comme Harry au cottage de Remus… L'explication sur la sœur de Mione arrivera au 8ième chapitre, t'as le temps de voit venir… lol Mais la scène de ce chapitre 5 est à mettre en relation directe avec la mort de Shari… enfin, bref, je parle pour ne rien dire… Je trouve cela rigolo que tu n'apprécies pas les propos d'Harry à l'égard d'Hermione (mariage, etc..) car je voulais faire quelque chose d'assez ambigu antre ces deux là…héhé Merci d'adhérer à la théorie de l'animagus des héritiers des Maisons ! Pour revenir au mouvement d'oreille d'elfe, je crois que j'aime beaucoup les Elfes de maison et Dobby en particulier ! Ils sont si affreusement mignons ! Si je comprends bien, tu ne pourras lire ce chapitre qu'à la fin de la semaine ? Je te souhaite donc bon courage d'ici là et passe une bonne semaine ! J'adore tes reviews ! Bisounours ma 'tite Kloo !

**Séléné:**T'as vu ? J'ai pas été feignante sur ce coup là! Lol C'est vraiment bizarre mais ton caractère me rappelle celui d'une certaine Caly de 'rencontre avec soi-même'…lol En parlant de cette fic, je vous INTERDIT DE L'ARRETER !!!!!!!!!!! Non mais !!!!! Sinon, je…..je me mets à chialer comme une madeleine ! et toc ! (argument qui tue number one) et je me mets à bouffer mon pot de nutella de 1 kg, vous aurez mes kilos en trop sur la conscience (argument qui retue number 2…) Bref, rappelez vos muses des Bahamas et menacez-les de les envoyer en Sibérie, vous verrez si après cela elles se mettent pas à marcher au pas ! Dans une subite inspiration, je vais vous aider ! lol Je serais Hermione et je vous supplierais de faire revenir mon Sirius-de-mes-rêves-chéri-à-moi-que-j'aime ! oups… euhh…enfin, je … Bref, ramener Sirius !!!!!! Il en va de ma pauvre vie!!!!!!! Merci ! Après cet interlude quelque peu exagéré et prouvant typiquement la dégénérescence cérébrale de celle qui tape ces mots, je suggère de passer à l 'instant 'imaginons les animagus des perso du SdA' : mon perso préféré dans ce livre (et dans le film aussi d'ailleurs) : c'est Faramir, le frère de Boromir, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois son animagus comme un loup ! lol En tout cas, merci de reviewer. Bon courage et BISOUNOURS gros comme ça /Mets ses mains tendues loin, très loin l'une de l'autre/ ; )

**Sandra-chan :**Haha, toi aussi, tu es une adepte des superlatifs à n 'en plus savoir quoi faire ! lol en tout cas, merci BEAUCOUP pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaira ! Gros bisous !

**Calimera :** Coucou petit puce ! Ça va t'y ? J'ai du coup, pleins de trucs à t'écrire. Tout d'abord, ta santé, j'espère sérieusement que tu vas bien. A vrai dire, tu m'inquiètes un peu : tu dis être crevée et en plus, tu continue à écrire et à corriger moult fics. Alors, je t'en prie : fais dodo !! lol ça serait malin si tu nous claquais une bonne grosse grippe ou que sais-je. En tant que Superécrivain, tu ne DOIS PAS laisser tes lecteurs dans la misère la plus totale en ne faisant pas attention à ta santé! lol Et oui, maintenant, c'est comme si t'avais des marmots, tu ne t'appartiens plus vraiment !! mdr Bon, ceci dit, revenons au sujet : c'est bizarre mais à chaque fois que tu accroches à certaines parties de ma fics, ça me rend toute contente. Ba oui, tu apprécie les seuls passages qui pour moi ont de l'importance comme la description ou le comportement de Harry dans le 4ième chapitre ou encore, la conversation entre Hermione et Dobby (Qu'est-ce que je l'aime mon petit elfe ! lol) Bref, je trouve cela réconfortant ! : ) pour ce qui est de la lenteur de l'évolution des sentiments entre Rem et Herm, certains trouvent cela trop long, d'autres trop court, alors comme tu le dis si bien, moi, je vais à mon rythme, ya pas le feu après tout … Sinon, je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce côté concernant l'image du père qu'Hermione voudrait retrouver dans les hommes d'âge mûr. Il serait en effet tout à fait plausible de voir notre tite Mione rechercher l'image paternelle, qui pour elle représente l'idéal… hum…a méditer…lol. Sinon, à quand la suite de Bribi et compagnie ? (C'est super dur d'écrire la Lalnanpathe, ça s'écrit bien comme ça ? lol ) En tout cas, tu as mon adresse email ; D Je vais maintenant comme d'habitude aller me délecter les méninges par un bon petit chapitre d'Antje, qui je crains ne sera pas tout rose… Bonne continuation la puce ! Gros bisous !

**Louloute :**La fameuse conversation arrivera …bientôt, en attendant dans ce chapitre 5, ils patientent comme ils peuvent… en se battant par exemple…lol Merci de m'encourager à m'amuser car j'ai tendance à un peu trop me prendre la tête avec mes histoires… Bisous !

****

**Miss Lup :** Coucou toi ! Ohalalala, que de compliments /rougit jusqu'aux fonds de ses chaussettes…/ J'ai sautillé de joie sur ma chaise (qui en a pris un coup au passage…lol) quand j'ai lu que tu appréciais Harry. C'était le but de la manœuvre ! lol Faire se réconcilier Harry avec les lecteurs qui étaient déçus par son comportement pendant le dernier tome, à commencer par moi… Bref, tant mieux si tu l'apprécie un peu plus ! Je crois que le Mumus est un être particulier et compliqué, pire que le Snape qui est une espèce aux mœurs étranges mais certes parfaitement reconnaissables (Grogne et retire des points sur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un élève, a tué dans sa prime jeunesse tant est qu'il est eu une jeunesse, vit dans les coins obscurs des châteaux…) En gros, le lupinus remusus est un être délicat, difficile à cerner et très très peureux… ; p Merci pour ta review ! mégakissoux !

**Eithelin **: Par Merlin, ma petite Eithelin, sais-tu que tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! Je lisais tranquillement ta review avec un sourire de débile scotché sur les lèvres (pour paraphraser Caliméra) quand là, je vois, écrit pixel noir sur pixel blanc ton post-scriptum : « Tu crois qu'Hermione voudra bien m'aider pour mes malédictions? » Malheureuse, si tu savais ! En gros, si tu avais demandé cela à Mione, elle serait partie en chialant comme une grosse madeleine… Les malédictions et elle, ça fait dix, si tu vois ce que je veux dire (enfin, je suis pas très bonne en maths, rappelons-le…lol) Bref, pour comprendre mon charabia faudra attendre le 8ième chapitre, …désolée…mdr… Ah ? toi aussi, on te regarde parfois bizarrement et fixement… Moi, ça le fait tout le temps : tiens cet ét , alors que je travaillais en entreprise, j'étais littéralement gondolée sur ma chaise à lire une fic humoristique dont je ne me souviens même plus le nom… Et ba, ça n'a pas loupé, mes collègues me regardaient comme si j'étais tout droit échappée de l'asile… Le pire, c'est quand le chef de service s'est radiné pour faire une réunion dans la salle même où était mon bureau, j'avais le visage tout congestionné à force de me retenir de rire… Y'en a qu'on vraiment du croire que j'étais constipée…mdr… Enfin, bref, me diras-tu ça m'apprendra à lire sur internet au lieu de travailler… Voilà pour la petite anecdote, je te lourde pas trop ça va ? lol ; p As-tu essayer le remède aspirine et bain ? Quand notre coach nous le conseillait, c'était pendant la période de remise à niveau (j'étais dans une équipe de volley) qui durait de septembre à décembre, bref que du bonheur… En fait, si on appliquait pas son remède, on se retrouvait non pas le jour suivant mais deux jours après l'entraînement à monter les escaliers en vociférant et jurant contre le dit-coach tout en grimaçant de douleur… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. ; ) pour ce qui est du Maître nageur t'accompagnant dans tes barbotages de baignoire, que penses-tu de Faramir ? Bon, d'accord dans le film, on l'aperçoit à peine mais pour le peu qu'on en voit moi je le trouve plutôt pas mal ! Sinon, je te propose un grand classique : l'Aragorn, modèle standard, bien sous tous rapports… Surtout après un bon décrassage des cheveux (y font un peu gras dans le film…). Sinon, dans le domaine un peu plus efféminé, nous avons la gamme Legolas, /voix fémine et douce de publicité/ : 'Masseur de premier ordre, il saura enchanter vos bains de volupteux et savants …' Bref, l'est très bien…mdr Pour ce qui est de ma fic (ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais oubliée celle-là, faut bien qu'on en parle un peu, non ? lol), je suis bien contente que tu apprécie le Ryry, c'était le but : faire aimer à tous ceux, qui ont eu des boutons comme toi dans le tome 5, notre Ryry national ! Quant à Mumus, c'est une sale ordure perverse et cruelle et…bon j'arrête là, lol, c'est pas crédible la description d'un Mumus comme cela…enfin, je veux dire qu'il a pas été très correct mais le pauvre choupi, c'est parce qu'il est… Stop Harana ! N'en dis pas plus… Pour ce qui est de ton orientation, tu sais, j'étais nulle archi-nulle en maths (je voisinais le zéro absolu de moyenne en première…) et je ne te parle même pas de mes résultats au bac… et archimégasupernulle en physique-chimie, cela ne m'a pas empêché de faire S et de m'orienter dans la bio ! lol Comme quoi, faut pas perdre espoir (Tu me préviendras quand le labo aura saut ? ; p ) Bisous Liline et bon courage pour tes courbatures ! lol

**Demoness Lange :** J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review. Moi, c'est les 'A tableueueue !!' qui m'empêche de continuer à lire les fics…lol Je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise. Nos deux zozos risquent de continuer longtemps à jouer…héhé…/petit rire sadique/…Mouahahaha…/grand rire sadique/…- - ; Bref, c'est moi qui m'amuse… ; p Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Mary-Mary :** Tant mieux si tu l'aimes cette histoire /Croise les doigts en espérant que la suite plaise autant/ J'aime bien crée une ambiguïté entre Ryry et Mione mais bon, tu l'auras compris c'est un couple Mumus/Mione. Merci pour ta review ! Biz !

**Inwie Lupin :** Salut toi ! Comment ça va t'y ? Merci de compatire à mes escapades perdues ! lol En fait pour être honnête, ma petite sœur s'est endormie surtout parce qu'elle était crevée et que ma fic n'était pas assez captivante pour qu'elle reste éveillée ! lol la pauvre, je l'ai forcé à lire ma fic alors qu'elle ouvrait à peine les yeux… Meu nan, chui pas sadique !… Remus, tête de mule, nonnnn, juste un tit peu…mdr… Tu m'a fait rire avec Remus et ses Hormones, j'avais pas vu ça sous cette angle ! Mdr ! Bon, j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas trop déçue. Sur ce, Mme Lupin, je vous merci pour cette review et Gros bisous ! ; )

**Loufoca :** Ah, voilà qui est intéressant, un Remus doux et en même temps un peu sauvage… hum…C'est sûr l'ambiguïté de ce bonhomme et toute sa complexité peuvent en dérouter plus d'une… ; ) Bon, sinon quoi de neuf sur ton site, je n'y suis pas allée depuis environ une semaine, nous as-tu concocté quelque chose de particulier en cette veille d'Halloween ? Ya pas à dire dès que je veux une info croustillante sur HP (notamment sur le 4ième film), je file sur ton site ! En parlant de site, connais-tu ? J'aime beaucoup ce qu'ils ont fait sur Hermione. Merci d'avoir review ! Bisounours Lou !


	6. Un changement chatouilleux

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Sinon je ne me fais pas de sous avec cette histoire. Notez, ça risque pas..._

**_N/a_**_ : Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Merchi à DODIE, mon ange préfér ; ) pour corriger tout ce bazard. Bonne lecture._

**_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_**

_Hermione, suite à sa chasse aux lutins sous sa forme Animagus, voit son professeur changer d'attitude et devenir plus distant. Excédée par son comportement, elle laisse exploser sa rage et son incompréhension dans un combat acharné, mélangeant magie interne et externe (avec baguette)... Malheureusement, elle reçoit un sort en pleine poitrine à l'endroit exact où un sort maléfique la frappait un mois plus tôt au ministère de la Magie. Elle finit par s'évanouir de douleur après qu'elle et son professeur aient échangé des propos tendus suite à leur combat au corp-à-corps..._

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

****

****

**Chapitre 6 : Un changement chatouilleux**

_ - Salut 'Mione ! Alors tu ne peux plus te passer de moi à ce que je vois. Suffit que je parte et le jour même, tu t'arranges pour venir à Poudlard. Bon, il paraît que tu es inconsciente depuis hier soir alors je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre. Mme Pomfresh dit que non mais moi, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu dois sûrement laisser traîner deux ou trois oreilles. J'ai croisé Remus dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tu aurais du voir sa tête, il était mort d'inquiétude…_

§XXXXXXX§

_ - Comment va-t-elle Pompom ?_

_- Bien. Elle est juste fatiguée. Je lui ai donné un décontractant, elle devrait être debout d'ici un ou deux jours._

_- Que s'est-il passé alors pour que Remus débarque ici comme un fou ?_

_- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils s'entraînaient au duel et Miss Granger a reçu un Aquamarus combiné à un Foudros. Malheureusement, elle se l'est reçue en pleine poitrine à l'endroit exact où un mois plus tôt, le sort de crépitement maléfique l'atteignait._

_- Oh, Merlin ! L'effet de ce sort, si mes souvenirs sont bons, dure plusieurs mois !_

_- Mais rassurez-vous Minerva, l'efficacité du maléfice s'atténue largement avec le temps. Cette petite réminiscence a de plus été stoppée par la puissance de cette jeune fille : son aura est impressionnante pour son âge._

_- Oui, le directeur en a également conscience, c'est pourquoi il voulait la voir entraînée par Remus._

_- Il est assurément le professeur qui lui convient._

_- Était._

_- … ?_

_- Il a refusé de continuer son apprentissage après ce qu'il s'est passé._

_- Par Circé, c'est bien dommage. Je dois vous avouer Minerva que je suis très inquiète pour lui._

_- Moi aussi, Pompom. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état._

_- Quand il a déboulé ici avec Miss Granger dans les bras, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était lui qui était malade. Il était si pâle…et la venue de la pleine lune n'explique pas tout._

_- Que voulez-vous dire Pompom ?_

_- Oh rien… Je me trompe peut-être…_

§XXXXXXX§

_ - Pardonne-moi Hermione. Ta colère m'a ouvert les yeux. Mon attitude t'a fait souffrir mais j'espère que tu…tu comprendras…un jour…_

§XXXXXXX§

Hermione se réveilla, la tête embrumée, dans une grande salle aux murs de vieilles pierres. Elle reconnut sans peine l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais se demanda comment elle avait atterri là. En même temps que sa prise de connaissance des lieux, elle ressentit un léger élancement au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine et palpa un bandage. Comme dans un flash, elle revécut les derniers instants passés avec Remus. Elle se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds, surtout au souvenir du corps de Remus plaqué contre le sien… Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi cet homme lui faisait-il cet effet ? Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir des montées d'Hormones pour Harry ou Ron, par exemple ? Et bien, non, il avait fallu qu'elle ait ces drôles de réactions pour un homme qui avait plus de deux fois son âge.

Hermione poussa un soupir résigné: elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait toujours été attirée par Remus. La part Menteuse-à-elle-même avait simplement bien fait son boulot.

Tout doucement, Hermione se remémora des brides de conversations entendues dans son sommeil. Elle se sentit bizarrement rassurée par l'inquiétude de Remus. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler dans les moindres détails sa conversation après le combat mais elle s'aperçut avec amertume qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle avait seulement l'intime conviction que quelque chose s'était révélée à son esprit mais quoi ? Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre la plus proche, elle vit que la nuit commençait à tomber. Depuis combien de temps était-elle allongée dans ce lit ? Elle s'agita dans son lit, la patience n'ayant jamais été une de ses qualités premières concernant son besoin de savoir.

- Ah ! Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Tenez, buvez ceci avant de parler.

Hermione avala dans une grimace de dégoût le contenu visqueux et verdâtre de la cuillère que Mme Pomfresh enfournait allégrement dans son gosier.

- Beurk ! C'était quoi ce truc ?

- Vous préférez ne pas le savoir.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le quatre août.

Hermione fit un rapide calcul et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. La Pleine Lune ! Ce soir ! Elle bondit hors du lit, attrapa sa baguette et avant que Mme Pomfresh ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle était déjà sortie.

- Je ne me trompe peut-être pas finalement, bougonna l'infirmière malgré une lueur émue dans les yeux.

§XXXXXXX§

Hermione, en chemise de nuit, courut à fond les manettes dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Elle amorça un virage serré puis finit par freiner dans un dérapage contrôlé devant une certaine gargouille. Elle coupa alors les moteurs et rongea son frein, réalisant que pour voir le directeur, il ne valait mieux pas être fille de dentistes bannissant les sucreries au rang de cause de dégénérescence du monde prépubère. Hermione se sentit soudain les batteries à plat, comment rejoindre Remus sans l'aide du directeur ?

La gargouille bougea soudain pour laisser s'ouvrir le mur en pierre. Hermione se figea et avança précautionneusement. L'escalier en colimaçon était devant elle mais personne n'en descendait. Elle tendit le cou pour percevoir des bruits de pas mais aucun bruit à signaler. Néanmoins, une voix gutturale et caverneuse la fit sursauter :

- Alors ?! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!

Éberluée, Hermione remarqua alors que la gargouille la regardait de ses yeux pierreux d'un air interrogateur.

- Euh…je…merci.

Et sans demander son reste, elle s'élança vers le bureau du directeur. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Le directeur était là mais il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu à travers la baie vitrée laissant voir un ciel crépusculaire.

- Professeur ?

- Miss Granger ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à cette heure ?

- Je …je souhaiterais retourner en Cornouaille, chez…Remus.

Le directeur la scruta attentivement.

- Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

- Oui.

À cet instant, Hermione remarqua alors du coin de l'œil, les pâles rayons argentés que projetait une lune pleine à travers les feuilles des arbres. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La transformation avait déjà commenc : elle ne devait pas perdre une seconde. Mais le professeur Dumbledore poursuivit imperturbable.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas attendre un jour ou deux ?

- Parce que je dois l'aider !

- La potion Tue-loup l'aide déjà beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je vous en prie, Professeur ! Laissez-moi retourner là-bas ! Je n'ai pas non plus fini mon entraînement !

- Ah oui ? C'est curieux, Remus me disait justement le contraire.

- Professeur ! S'exclama Hermione exaspérée.

En d'autres circonstances, la préfète aurait été mortifiée de la façon dont elle s'adressait à son directeur mais là, elle était prête à le secouer comme un vieux prunier pour qu'il lui refile sa boîte de bonbons citronnés. Dumbledore se permit l'audace de rire doucement. « Encore il rirait rapidement ! Mais non ! Ce vieux fou s'amuse à la lenteur d'un escargot shooté aux somnifères ! » lâcha hargneusement la part Serpentard qui se réveillait souvent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, ces derniers temps. La Gryffondor se radoucit bien vite quand elle vit le professeur sortir du tiroir de son bureau la boîte tant attendue.

- Ce Portoloin vous ramènera ici demain, à la même heure. Le correspondant français pour voir vos parents est enfin revenu. Vous partirez demain soir les rejoindre.

Hermione resta incrédule pendant un temps indéterminé. Pour être honnête, aller voir ses parents lui était sorti de la tête et dans le cas présent, l'indifférait presque.

- Je vous remercie, Professeur, répondit-elle néanmoins.

Sur ce, elle prit la boîte et s'éclipsa avec cette impression d'être tirée par le nombril.

§XXXXXXX§

Elle atterrit lourdement sur le postérieur devant le cottage. La nuit était tombée et la lune ronde continuait sa course à travers le ciel. Elle épousseta sa chemise de nuit, ne se posant même pas la question de savoir sa tenue quelque peu impudique et franchit la porte d'entrée d'un pas résolu.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers l'étage. Elle posa le Portoloin dans sa chambre et sentit son échine se hérisser quand ses jambes se firent frôler par quelque chose de poilu. Elle baissa vivement les yeux pour trouver un Pattenrond miaulant gentiment pour souhaiter la bienvenue à sa maîtresse. Hermione respira un bon coup. Même si elle savait que la potion Tue-loup rendait inoffensif un loup-garou, elle appréhendait le moment où elle irait voir Remus. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul cette nuit-là. C'était une chose qu'elle s'était promise de faire dès qu'elle avait pu se transformer en Animagus. Cette promesse avait failli passer à la trappe depuis quelques jours grâce au _merveilleux_ changement de caractère de son professeur mais Hermione, bizarrement, ne lui en tenait plus rigueur. Sa colère était partie en même temps que la douleur à la poitrine. Et puis s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hermione savait de son professeur, qu'il soit distant ou chaleureux, c'était sa détresse face à cette solitude due à la lycanthropie. Hermione, depuis son transplanage avec lui, avait perçu avec une acuité nouvelle la notion de solitude et d'isolement que devait vivre perpétuellement son professeur une fois par mois. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Elle franchit alors le couloir pour venir ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Remus.

Il était là allongé sur le lit, roulé en boule comme s'il dormait. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Hermione le vit immédiatement quand le loup-garou releva la tête et poussa un grognement sourd et inquiétant. Elle se sentit frissonner et se concentra pour se transformer en louve. Elle s'approcha alors de la bête qui lui ressemblait en partie. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que la jeune louve et son pelage était plus clair aussi. Sa tête plus fine, continua à scruter l'animal qui osait troubler ainsi le répit que lui offrait une potion, contre sa chasse à l'être humain. Le grognement se fit cependant plus ténu comme si la bête avait déjà abandonné cette autre lutte face à l'intrus. Ses yeux dorés ressemblaient tellement à ceux de Remus que la louve se figea dans la contemplation pendant un certain temps.

Elle osa néanmoins sauter souplement sur le lit pour venir renifler tout doucement la créature. Celle-ci poussa un léger gémissement puis se mit à renifler également l'Animagus. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt truffe contre truffe puis Hermione sortit une petite langue rose et lécha gentiment le museau du loup-garou. Celui-ci sembla se tendre et sortit un grognement plus modulé dans les sons que la jeune louve ne comprit pas mais qu'elle aurait presque pris comme étant une tristesse ténue et constante. Elle s'allongea alors contre le flanc de la créature et enfouit sa tête tout contre son encolure. La bête, dans un soupir conséquent aux proportions de sa masse thoracique, reposa sa tête sur ses pattes sans quitter des yeux cet animal qui se permettait tant de familiarité avec elle. Ils finirent par s'endormir, blottis l'un et l'autre dans une douce chaleur qu'entretenait chacune des bêtes.

§XXXXXXX§

Ce fut un grognement de douleur plus vraiment bestial et pas tout à fait humain qui réveilla la louve. L'aurore était là et le ciel au travers de la fenêtre se moirait de couleurs pastel. La lune avait disparu. Hermione vit la créature à ses côtés se tordre de douleur. Elle haletait sous l'effort pour retrouver forme humaine. Son cri se faisait déchirant de secondes en secondes. Hermione en un battement de cœur retrouva forme humaine et courut aussitôt chercher de quoi le soulager. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Remus gisait allongé sur le ventre. Nu…

Son corps tremblait encore de l'effort fourni pour la transformation. Hermione s'approcha doucement et effleura de sa main l'épaule de Remus. Celui-ci, la tête enfouie sur le couvre-lit respirait avec difficulté mais il ne sembla pas réagir à la caresse d'Hermione.

La jeune fille déboucha un flacon et appliqua, de la même manière que l'avait fait Remus quelques semaines auparavant sur elle-même, la lotion _Souplymio_. En massant doucement le dos de l'homme, Hermione s'émut sans raison. Elle voulait soudain passer le reste de sa vie à passer cette crème sur le corps de Remus pour apaiser ses souffrances tant physiques que psychiques. La potion sembla faire effet car elle sentit les muscles de Remus se détendre sous ses mains. Elle massa son cou, ses bras, son dos et ses jambes mais n'osa pas aller plus loin dans l'exploration…Elle recouvrit pudiquement le corps de Remus jusqu'à la taille puis elle tenta, avec d'infimes précautions, de le retourner sur le dos. Remus laissa échapper un faible gémissement mais paraissait trop sonné pour protester plus que ça. Hermione continua le massage sur son torse. Elle remarqua alors quelques cicatrices et notamment une cicatrice de morsure sur son épaule gauche : l'endroit où il avait été mordu par le loup-garou. Elle examina attentivement le visage de son professeur, il était toujours tendu. Elle décida d'appliquer un peu de potion sur ses traits tirés. Elle caressa avec une tendresse retenue le front, l'arrête de son nez, ses joues, sa mâchoire grisonnante, résultat d'une barbe de trois jours. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait excessivement vite, une envie folle de caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes envahissait subitement ses pensées.

La connexion neuronale entre son cerveau et ses muscles ordonnant de se pencher de plus en plus s'évanouit soudain quand les paupières de l'homme se soulevèrent pour laisser voir deux pépites dorées. Hermione eut le souffle coupé par ce regard étincelant. Quand il se posa sur le visage de la jeune fille, une expression indéchiffrable, pour la jeune fille, passa sur son visage. Il finit par dire d'une voix rauque :

- Est-ce un rêve ?

Hermione sourit doucement en secouant la tête négativement.

- Je croyais ne jamais te revoir, murmura le lycanthrope. J'ai tant pensé à toi que… que je croyais que mes rêves étaient devenus réalités…

- Désolée de vous ramener à la réalité, Remus, chuchota la jeune fille en effleurant de sa main la joue de son professeur.

Son cœur résonnait si fort dans son corps qu'elle craignait qu'il ne s'entende dans toute la maison.

- Pensiez-vous réellement que je vous laisserais seul une nuit comme celle-l ? continua-t-elle en souriant doucement.

Remus sourit à son tour puis un voile de fatigue traversa son visage ; il ferma les yeux en prenant dans sa main celle de la jeune fille. Il s'endormit rapidement. Hermione resta un long moment près de lui, sa main dans la sienne. Puis elle s'installa plus confortablement en s'allongeant à côté de son professeur qu'elle avait au préalable recouvert d'une couverture en plus du drap.

Hermione se réveilla au timbre flûté et limpide du chant d'un oiseau. Il devait être proche de la maison ; elle se redressa sur un coude pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était maintenant d'un bleu pâle, sans atteindre cette couleur éblouissante qui faisait cligner des yeux. C'est alors qu'Hermione remarqua l'oiseau chanteur perché sur le bord de la fenêtre, il avait un plumage brun strié et des petites bandes blanches partant au-dessus de chaque œil comme des petits sourcils. La jeune fille le trouva aussitôt mignon. Mais elle aurait de toute façon trouvé n'importe quel piaf mignon, que ce soit un pigeon, une pie ou un merle. Se réveiller auprès de Remus lui déformait étrangement sa perception visuelle : tout était beau dans le meilleur des mondes. Elle poussa un petit soupir attendri en entendant de nouveau l'oiseau lancer un trille joyeux.

- C'est une Alouette lulu, fit une voix douce et grave près de son oreille.

Elle sursauta et détourna la tête vers Remus. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme pour ne plus se lâcher.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré. Je te remercie Hermione, ajouta-t-il en se redressant en position assise, réduisant ainsi la distance entre leurs deux visages…

Le drap et la couverture glissèrent pour laisser voir son torse. Hermione détourna aussitôt le regard sentant une rougeur lui monter aux joues.

- Je vous devais bien ça, vous savez, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

- Non, tu ne me dois rien, Hermione, répliqua-t-il d'une voix étrangement enrouée. Au contraire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Remus éluda la question d'un geste de la main.

- Dis-moi plutôt comment toi, tu te sens.

La présence de l'homme torse nu empêchait Hermione de se concentrer pour mener une conversation, elle ne put donc que répondre :

- Je vais bien. Il me fallait du repos et j'en ai eu suffisamment.

- Comment es-tu revenue ici ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a prêté un Portoloin. Je dois…

Hermione s'interrompit soudain, sa gorge nouée l'empêchant de continuer. Une main se posa alors sur la sienne qui serrait convulsivement le drap du lit. Hermione releva la tête et vit Remus la dévisager avec attention, attendant patiemment la fin de sa phrase. La jeune fille fit alors quelque chose qui choquèrent profondément les parts Studieuse-et-EmmerBIP et Menteuse-à-elle-même. Elle se jeta littéralement au cou de son professeur. Ses bras passés autour de sa nuque, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule en prenant bien garde de ne pas trop appuyer sur ses muscles encore endoloris. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne voulait pas partir. Le laisser seul, de nouveau, lui était insupportable. Elle ferma les yeux et pleura silencieusement. Des bras s'étaient refermés sur ses épaules et une main lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- Là, ça va aller, Hermione, ne pleure pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

La voix profonde de Remus eut un effet apaisant sur son esprit. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait retrouvé le vrai Remus, celui qui était si chaleureux et rassurant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il retrouve ce caractère réservé qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Décidant de se référer aux dires d'Harry, elle résolut de ne plus provoquer de scènes les rapprochant aussi intimement qu'ils avaient pu l'être lors de leur combat. Elle voulait que Remus la considère comme une amie et non comme une personne attrayante qui l'empêchait de devenir l'homme bienveillant et amical qu'il était naturellement. « Ouais, ba c'est mal barré pour éviter les scènes de proximité corporelle » balança la part Serpentard, moqueuse. Hermione se raidit et s'écarta aussitôt du havre accueillent des bras remusiens. Elle baissa la tête, confuse, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Remus. Il ne fallait d'ailleurs mieux pas si on se fiait aux lueurs de désir et de douleur dansant dans les yeux dorés…

Hermione décida de jouer le tout pour le tout en inventant un gros mensonge qu'elle devait arriver à balancer de façon anodine dans la conversation. Déjà, elle devait s'expliquer sur son comportement présent.

- Je… excusez-moi Remus, je n'aurais pas dû vous embêter avec mes états d'âmes. Je…je dois repartir voir mes parents ce soir même et… je crois que... j'appréhende un peu.

Devant le regard attentif de Remus, elle poursuivit :

- …Comme nous n'avons pas fini l'entraînement, je ne me sens pas très rassurée.

- Que…que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Remus.

- Et bien, nous n'avons abordé que la défense lors de combat, non ? Répliqua Hermione faisant paraître sa voix pas très assurée.

Remus fronça les sourcils mais demanda posément :

- Nous avons également fait du combat offensif et avec baguette de surcroît, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Hermione fit semblant d'être interloquée.

- Non ! …C'est impossible, je… je m'en rappellerais!

« Excuse-moi, Remus, je ne veux pas mentir mais disons que c'est un pieu mensonge pour que nos relations restent au beau fixe désormais ! Et puis, après tout ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge : je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé après notre corps à corps… »

Remus parut réfléchir puis questionna de nouveau :

- Quel est ton dernier souvenir exactement ?

Hermione mit du temps à répondre et finit par dire tranquillement, en prenant soin de paraître déconcertée :

- Je me souviens de notre dernier échange dans la matinée, après je suis remontée dans ma chambre m'allonger… et… je me rappelle avoir éprouver une grande colère. Je crois que… c'était suite à une de vos remarques… et… C'est tout ce dont je me souvienne, désolée…

Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire allusion au comportement blessant de Remus. Elle voulait tester un peu sa réaction. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt quand elle vit la pâleur qu'afficha la figure de Remus. Celui-ci avait l'air bouleversé. Hermione voulut le rassurer rapidement :

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Remus, je ne me souviens déjà plus pourquoi j'étais en colère. Cela a peu d'importance, ce qui compte c'est de reprendre l'entraînement, conclut-elle avec entrain.

Mais les paroles d'Hermione ne semblèrent pas atteindre leur objectif. Diverses expressions passèrent sur le visage de Remus. Hermione crut y décelée du soulagement, du désespoir, de l'incrédulité ou rien de tout cela : tout paraissait vraiment confus dans l'esprit de Remus. Il lui demanda alors avec une subite insistance :

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien après cette matinée ?

- Non, rien de rien. Vous allez peut-être pouvoir me renseigner ?

- Euh… oui. Nous… nous sommes passés au combat d'attaque, toujours sans baguette puis nous avons fini la journée par... par un petit test sur les combats mêlant magie interne et externe.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, l'air dépit :

- Mais pourquoi, je ne me souviens pas de tout cela ?!

- Je... je t'ai blessée lors de notre dernier échange… tu as encaissé un sort en pleine poitrine qui a réveillé l'ancien sort de crépitement maléfique reçu en juin.

Hermione porta sa main à sa poitrine en feignant la surprise pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil rapide à son bandage en écartant le col de sa chemise.

- Mais alors… cela expliquerait ma perte de mémoire ?

- Peut-être, il faudra demander à Mme Pomfresh. Elle t'a d'ailleurs laissée partir comme cela ? Ce n'est pas son habitude de laisser s'échapper les élèves sans un bilan de santé.

Hermione rougit un peu et répondit d'une petite voix.

- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps. La… la pleine lune venait de se lever quand je me suis réveillée…

Remus grimaça et finit par soupirer.

- Tu n'en fais décidément qu'à ta tête.

Hermione pour toute réponse afficha un grand sourire puis se leva agilement afin d'aller préparer une boisson chaude pour Remus, le laissant s'habiller et surtout se reposer. Elle voulait le voir reprendre des forces. Quand elle arriva à l'encadrement de la porte, elle se retourna gracieusement pour lui demander ce qu'il désirait manger. Elle reçut de plein fouet un regard fiévreux rempli de désir. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler mais afficha vaillamment un sourire aimable. (« C'est ça, fais ta cruche comme si t'avais rien compris au message… » balança la part Serpentard, sardonique. « Oh, tais-toi, toi ! On t'a pas sonnée! Cet homme est simplement fatigué! Un excès de fièvre après sa transformation est tout à fait normal ! » répliqua la part Menteuse-à-elle-même en se demandant combien de temps sa propre existence allait durer...) Hermione demanda alors :

- Que voulez-vous pour votre petit déjeuner ?

- Toi… Fit-il, le regard étrangement brillant. Que veux-tu ?

- Euh…

Hermione dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de répondre, ayant du mal à contrôler le timbre de sa voix.

- Je vais prendre du thé avec du bacon, des œufs brouillés, des toasts grillés, des petits pains briochés, un verre de jus d'orange, un bol de céréales avec du lait et une pomme. Et vous que voulez-vous ?

Remus ébahi par le gargantuesque repas que voulait s'engouffrer Hermione, finit par répondre :

- Et bien, ce sera donc la même chose pour moi.

Puis avec un sourire en coin, il ajouta :

- Mais avec du chocolat à la place de thé.

- Bien, Monsieur !

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce avec une dernière vision de Remus assis sur son lit, le torse nu… Hermione stoppa net et revint sur ses pas en courant comme une dératée. Elle arriva au seuil de la chambre et lança à Remus un regard sévère :

- Et ne rester pas à poil ! Vous allez attraper un refroidissement avec votre état de fatigue !

Elle repartit aussi sec manquant de peu le visage stupéfait de Remus, un sourire amusé se dessinant petit à petit sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

§XXXXXXX§

Hermione apporta un plateau bien garni en victuailles et hésita à laisser Remus manger tout seul. Ce dernier résolut le problème en demandant avec désinvolture où se trouvait le deuxième plateau-repas. La jeune fille, tout sourire, s'empressa d'aller chercher le sien en passant au passage par sa chambre pour imiter Remus dans sa quête de tenue vestimentaire à se mettre sur la peau.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, l'un ayant toujours une faim de loup après une pleine lune et l'autre n'ayant rien avalé de consistant depuis quatre jours. Ils avaient posé leurs plateaux sur la table servant de bureau à Remus et parlèrent de leurs talents culinaires respectifs. Remus remercia Hermione en ajoutant que son petit déjeuner égalait celui de Dobby. La jeune fille rougit mais en profita pour réprimander vertement son professeur sur le renvoi de Dobby à Poudlard. Ce dernier aurait pu en effet aider le lycanthrope pendant le passage de la pleine lune.

- Et imaginez que je ne me sois pas réveillée à temps ! Vous auriez mis quelques jours de plus avant de vous remettre !

Remus, l'air narquois, répliqua :

- J'ai l'habitude, tu sais.

- Peut-être, grogna Hermione. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez renvoyé Dobby !

Remus reposa sa tasse vide un peu brutalement s'attirant le regard étonné de la jeune fille.

- Hermione… finit-il par dire avec hésitation. Je n'avais pas l'attention de garder Dobby car je comptais repartir au QG de l'Ordre après la pleine lune.

- Mais…mais et mon entraînement ? demanda Hermione en plein désarroi.

Remus la regarda posément semblant jauger ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou pas.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le poursuivre après… après ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

L'homme détourna le regard vers la fenêtre et resta songeur un instant avant d'être ramené dans la conversation par une Hermione remontée.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est pass ?!

- Ta blessure aurait pu être plus grave, Hermione…

- Oui, mais elle ne l'est pas alors ne commencez pas avec des suppositions ! fit la jeune fille énervée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Remus secoua la tête, un sourire en coin mais son regard était triste.

- J'aurais dû comprendre que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Tu…tu as fait preuve d'une grande force lors du dernier combat et tu affichais une colère assez impressionnante. Tout ça aurait dû m'alarmer. Le sort de crépitement maléfique a dû se réveiller dès le matin. J'aurais dû voir que ce n'était pas ton comportement habituel…

Hermione savait pertinemment que sa colère avait une toute autre origine…

- Vous n'avez pas eu non plus un comportement normal ces derniers temps, remarqua-t-elle finement.

« Hermione ! se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement. Arrête de l'embêter avec ça, tu sais très bien pourquoi il voulait garder ses distances ! Remus a été en fin de compte honnête avec toi, il voulait une relation normale de professeur à élève ». Elle guetta cependant avec attention la réaction de Remus. Celui-ci sembla décontenancé, l'espace d'un instant puis reprit posément, même si ses yeux restaient fuyants.

- Je m'excuse pour mon attitude Hermione. Je…je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Lors de ce dernier jour, j'avais compris que vous vouliez essayer une nouvelle approche pédagogique de l'enseignement en prenant modèle sur Rogue. Cela ne m'a donc pas gênée outre mesure. En revanche, je n'ai pas compris votre attitude distante depuis une dizaine de jours.

Hermione arrêta de parler et un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Remus avait le regard voilé et fixait sans ciller la fenêtre. La jeune fille attendait des explications qui ne venaient pas. « Quitte à le titiller, autant le faire jusqu'au bout » pensa-t-elle. « Et puis, zut ! Il a été trop dur dans son attitude et j'aurais bien aimé des explications autres que celle d'Harry ! » « Elle cherche la petite bête, là, non ? » commenta la part Gryffondor. « La grosse bête, tu veux dire » répliqua la part Serpentard. Hermione reprit la parole :

- Quelque chose s'est passé après la chasse aux lutins. Quoi que se soit, je… j'en suis désolée, Remus. Dites-moi ce qui vous a fait changer ainsi et je vous promets de tout faire pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Remus détourna alors lentement son regard doré vers elle et la dévisagea d'un air énigmatique. Des rayons de soleil illuminèrent en cet instant la pièce, certains s'accrochèrent dans les mèches blondes du lycanthrope et d'autres vinrent se loger dans ses iris, irradiant son regard déjà mordoré. Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement pour reprendre de plus bel en une course effrénée. Elle ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il lui arrivait : la mémoire de ses dernières pensées avant de s'évanouir lui revint alors en tête tels une vague géante submergeant toutes autres connections neuronales. « Enfin ! Elle a compris ! » s'écrièrent en cœur toutes les parts du cerveau d'Hermione. Seule la part Menteuse-à-elle-même resta muette, elle partit d'ailleurs faire son boudin dans son coin (N/a : Cali et ses expressions qui me font rire…) laissant les autres parts commenter la découverte d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se retint à temps de poser une main sur sa bouche. L'incrédulité la submergeait et ses yeux s'agrandirent en conséquence. Comment pouvait-elle alors savoir que ses pupilles dilatées et le soleil se reflétant sur sa peau et ses cheveux lui donnaient un charme irréel et mystérieux ? Des reflets roux et blonds miroitaient dans sa crinière et sa peau légèrement bronzée laissait voir sa douceur sous les caresses des rayons solaires. Non, tout cela, elle n'aurait pu le deviner. Elle l'aurait peut-être compris si elle avait en cet instant regardé Remus qui la dévorait du regard… Il contracta les mâchoires et détacha douloureusement son regard de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était partie loin dans ses pensées. Elle cherchait en vain une explication à sa découverte. Mais elle n'en trouva pas. « Je suis folle amoureuse de cet homme et je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu le devenir. »

Puis estimant que le moment était mal choisi pour analyser ce nouveau sentiment, elle décida de revenir à la réalité en rompant le silence devenu étrangement oppressant. Elle s'éclaircit la voix :

- Remus ?

Ce dernier la regarda, le visage fermé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? insista la jeune fille qui malgré son éclairement sur ses sentiments à l'égard de son professeur, ne perdait en rien de sa lucidité.

Le lycanthrope laissa échapper un soupir, ses traits paraissaient soudain plus tirés. Hermione se raidit aussitôt. « Mais quelle idiote ! Il sort d'une nuit de pleine lune et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de l'accabler avec des questions qui visiblement l'embarrassent. » Elle rectifia le tir aussitôt :

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, nous en reparlerons une autre fois.

Remus parut un instant soulagé puis l'air las, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Merci Hermione, répondit-il dans un murmure. Je te promets qu'un jour tu comprendras…

Hermione resta silencieuse et se leva à son tour pour débarrasser les plateaux. « Oh ! Mais j'ai déjà compris, figure-toi » pensa-t-elle fortement. « Je suis simplement une chipoteuse de première et j'aurais aimé que tu me dises en face ce qu'Harry m'a déjà expliqué. » Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et partit faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Remus. Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos et ses paupières étaient closes. Néanmoins, Hermione savait d'après sa respiration qu'il ne dormait pas. Elle tira légèrement les rideaux pour ne pas que la pièce devienne rapidement un four sous les chauds rayons du soleil. Elle s'approcha de lui dans la demi-pénombre et posa une main douce et froide sur son front, la fièvre avait largement diminué et Hermione en fut satisfaite. Elle rappliquerait du _Souplymio_ plus tard dans la journée. Elle posa un verre et une carafe d'eau sur la table de chevet et quitta la pièce sans que Remus n'ait une seule fois, ouvert les yeux.

§XXXXXXX§

Hermione passa la matinée à vagabonder dans le jardin sans trop s'éloigner de la maison. Elle arpentait le périmètre en notant tous les changements que Dobby avait apportés depuis un mois aux différents massifs de plantes. Elle avait apporté un livre mais elle ne l'ouvrit pas de la matinée. « Seigneur, l'heure est grave ! » fit complètement désespérée, la part Studieuse-sérieuse-et-j'en-passe.

La jeune fille s'installa un moment sous l'ombre d'un arbuste chétif. Son maigre feuillage laissait passer les rayons du soleil et le sol enherbé était couvert de petites tâches géométriques de lumière qui bougeaient continuellement sous l'effet du vent. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être submergée par le bonheur d'aimer tout court ou la tristesse d'aimer à sens unique. Elle n'avait pas vraiment accordé d'intérêt à toutes les futilités d'amourettes pour les filles de son âge. Ces deux meilleurs amis étant des garçons, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'appesantir sur des états d'âmes pour tel ou tel béguin. Tomber amoureuse pour elle était hors de propos. Elle avait bien sûr fortement apprécié que Viktor s'intéresse à elle, ne serait-ce pour se rassurer sur sa féminité naissante mais elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ces sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Remus. Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de comprendre que son désir à son égard n'était motivé que par l'amour. « Voilà, ce que s'est que de côtoyer trop de garçons… » Pensa-t-elle, amusée. Elle se promit de questionner discrètement Ginny sur la différence entre le désir et l'amour.

Chassant un papillon de la main, Hermione s'allongea sur l'herbe en croisant les bras derrière la tête. « Alors c'est donc ça aimer ? Cette envie d'être auprès de l'être qui fait battre trop vite le cœur et qui rend les mains moites ? Ou est-ce cette douleur d'être séparée de lui, de ne plus le voir ? » Hermione comprit alors pourquoi l'Amour avec un grand A suscitait autant d'œuvres crées par l'être humain. C'était un sentiment indéfinissable et tellement puissant. En méditant sur la puissance, la jeune fille eut la pensée amusée et subite que si Harry tombait un jour vraiment amoureux, comme elle pouvait l'être de Remus, alors Voldemort pouvait faire son testament et dire adieux à ses fidèles… Elle soupira cependant en pensant que jamais, elle ne serait aimée en retour. Remus devait la considérer comme une élève, voir à la rigueur une amie mais jamais il n'éprouverait de l'amour à son égard. « Oh, bien sûr, pensa-t-elle sans grande conviction, le fait qu'il m'ait un instant regardé comme une femme, et encore je n'ai eu aucun mérite : j'étais à poil, peut-être un bon début. Mais d'après son attitude distante ces derniers temps, cela ne se reproduira plus… » « Et la lueur de désir interceptée tout à l'heure c'était du flan, peut-être ?! » hurla la part Gryffondor qui n'eut malheureusement aucun succès pour se faire entendre de la jeune fille. « Ah quoi bon espérer quelqu'un qui n'est pas pour moi ? continua la jeune fille. Je ferais bien de profiter des instants que Merlin m'offre à ses côtés et mettre de côté cet amour impossible »

§XXXXXXX§

Quand le soleil fut à son zénith, elle regagna tranquillement la cuisine. Sa petite réflexion personnelle lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle prépara une salade composée d'ingrédients divers et prit dans le placard refroidi magiquement des côtelettes de porc qu'elle fit revenir dans une grande poêle avec un assaisonnement d'herbes dont elle avait le secret. Elle laissa le tout mijoter doucement et partit voir Remus. Celui-ci dormait profondément. Il s'était mis sur le ventre et la tête sur le côté, il serrait son oreiller comme une bouée de sauvetage. Ses traits étaient détendus et il paraissait plus jeune. Hermione eut un sourire mi-ému mi-amusé en le regardant, la bouche entrouverte et la joue écrasée par le coussin. « On dirait un gamin » pensa-t-elle attendrie puis elle décida de le laisser dormir et quitta la pièce.

Elle mangea en solitaire en se décidant enfin à lire son livre. « C'est pas trop tôt ! » lança aigrement la part Studieuse et disons-le clairement : Chieuse avec un grand Ch. Elle allait mettre de côté l'assiette de Remus en pensant qu'il aurait faim à son réveil quand ce dernier arriva dans la cuisine. Il avait l'air encore endormi mais regarda néanmoins avec un certain intérêt l'assiette sur la table. Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise en reprochant à la jeune fille de ne pas l'avoir réveillé pour manger avec elle. Cette dernière répliqua qu'il avait, avant tout, besoin de sommeil. Elle le laissa manger pendant qu'elle s'attela à la préparation d'une tarte aux pommes pour le dîner. Remus ne quittait pas ses gestes des yeux mais Hermione, bien trop absorbée par sa tâche ne s'en soucia pas. Quand elle eut mis la tarte au four d'un coup de baguette magique, elle souffla de satisfaction et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Remus finissait de débarrasser les restes de son repas quand il afficha un sourire amusé à la vue d'Hermione.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Remus s'avança vers elle en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, Remus frottait doucement son nez avec le mouchoir. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement. Le Maraudeur afficha un grand sourire :

- Tu as l'art et la manière de te maquiller le nez avec n'importe quelle substance que ce soit de la purée ou de la farine.

Hermione sourit en retour, gênée, mais la brève caresse de Remus sur son visage lui rappela son devoir d'infirmière. Cela fut d'autant plus confirmé quand elle vit les traits tirés de Remus. Elle enjoignit donc ce dernier à l'attendre dans sa chambre et elle partit chercher la potion _Souplymio_ dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain. Elle s'attarda dans la pièce en procédant à une petite amélioration de la potion. Elle ajouta des extraits de tilleul nain et de feuille de cricasse, ces plantes ayant la faculté d'apaiser le corps et de tonifier les muscles.

Remus, les mains dans les poches, lisait distraitement un cahier de notes posé sur son bureau lorsque Hermione déboula dans sa chambre. Il redressa vivement la tête et laissa échapper une grimace de douleur.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Hermione sévèrement. Les effets de la crème sont dissipés. Remus, veuillez vous asseoir sur le lit, s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton doux mais ferme.

Remus la regarda un instant interloqué. Il s'avança lentement vers le lit comme s'il pensait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Une fois assis et avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Hermione avait grimpé agilement sur le lit derrière lui. D'un geste de baguette, elle lui ôta sa chemise et appliqua de la crème sur ses mains. Remus détourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, il semblait extrêmement gêné.

- Hermione, je peux maintenant me soigner tout …hum…

Remus ne put finit sa phrase. Hermione venait de commencer le massage dans son dos et si on se fiait à l'expression du massé, la friction sur ses muscles était la bienvenue. Hermione faisait rouler ses mains avec une extraordinaire lenteur et savourait l'instant autant que Remus. Elle remit de la crème sur ses mains et massa cette fois-ci le torse de l'homme avec une infinie douceur mais trop brièvement à son goût... Elle appliqua de la lotion également sur ses bras puis avec regret, elle fit réapparaître la chemise sur Remus. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux. Aussi, quand Hermione se redressa pour quitter le lit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir agripper fermement son poignet. Il l'attira vers lui et ouvrit les yeux. Il la regarda intensément avant de murmurer :

- Je dois te remercier.

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait voir les pupilles largement dilatées du lycanthrope à travers ses cils blonds. Le cœur de la jeune fille décida de nouveau de jouer la salsa. Inconsciemment, Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres et regarda, subjuguée son professeur. Il tira un peu plus sur son poignet emprisonné et Hermione bascula sur le lit. Remus se pencha aussitôt vers elle et entreprit la pire torture qu'Hermione eut vécue jusqu'à ce jour. Il se mit à la chatouiller intensément sous les bras et sur les côtes. La jeune fille se tortilla de rire aussitôt en essayant difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Les joues rouges, elle se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir mais étrangement, elle souhaitait que cet instant dure pour toujours. Riant aux éclats, elle réussit à faire basculer à son tour son professeur pour lui infliger l'abominable supplice. Remus se laissa bizarrement faire et son rire grave retentit à son tour dans la chambre. Hermione arrêta finalement la torture et se redressa le souffle court mais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle croisa un regard plein de malice et de quelque chose d'autre qu'Hermione aurait été bien en peine de comprendre puis n'y tenant plus, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Hermione s'effondra à côté de son professeur, pliée en deux par un fou rire. Ils haletèrent bientôt, à bout de souffle et Hermione ferma les yeux, détendue et heureuse… « À croire qu'ils viennent de faire autre chose » balança la part Serpentard qui était d'une forme éblouissante depuis quelques temps… « Rire est un grand plaisir égalant voir dépassant d'autres jouissances » déclara d'un ton docte la part Serdaigle. « Bof, on n'en sait trop rien… pour le moment » répliqua la part Serpentard l'air sournois. « Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ! » intervint la part Gryffondor, « Laissons donc Hermione vivre sa vie ! » « Mais, on fait partie de sa vie » contra sombrement la part Studieuse-travailleuse-ET-Chieuse, qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil tout débordement d'activités autres que scolaires.

La jeune fille s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se réveilla, blottie contre un corps chaud. La tête ébouriffée, elle se redressa et découvrit Remus tout près d'elle, allongé sur le côté, un coude tenant sa tête. Il la regardait d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Bien dormie ?

- Je… bien, merci mais quelle heure est-il ?

- Pas loin de 17h.

- Vous avez dormi vous aussi ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il sourdement.

Hermione secoua la tête contrariée.

- C'est malin ! Il fallait me réveiller pour vous laisser dormir tranquillement !

Ce fut au tour de Remus de secouer la tête mais d'un air amusé.

- Je n'avais pas envi de dormir. Cela te dirait d'aller faire un tour dehors ?

- Oh Circ !! s'écria alors Hermione épouvantée.

- Je… je suis désolé, je ne veux pas t'offusquer avec ma proposition ! répondit Remus ne sachant visiblement pas quelle contenance adoptée.

- C'est pas ça, répliqua Hermione de plus en plus paniquée, j'ai laissé la tarte brûlée dans le four !

Remus eut un grand sourire espiègle.

- Pas très douée pour la cuisine, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui envoya une tape sur le ventre, appréciant moyennement la critique sur ses talents culinaires.

- Ouille ! Eh ! Je ne t'ai rien fait moi !

« Si ! Justement ! pensa fortement Hermione. Je perds mes moyens quand tu es dans les parages ! » Elle se leva amusée et en même temps, énervée pour aller voir l'étendu des dégâts dans la cuisine. Mais Remus l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Pas de panique, le four est magiquement programmé pour s'éteindre dès que le contenu du plat est cuit.

Hermione fut soulagée mais afficha une moue désappointée à l'égard de Remus.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt ! Ça vous amuse de me voir stressée ?!

Contre toute attente, il répondit par l'affirmatif déclenchant pour la deuxième fois de la journée une bataille de chatouilles en puissance.

Après avoir repris leurs souffles et réajustés leurs vêtements légèrement froissés (« Décidément ! » remarqua ironiquement la part Serpentard), ils sortirent finalement dehors. Ils grimpèrent le versant nord malgré la réticence d'Hermione pour la santé de Remus qui l'apaisa par un sourire rassurant sur son état. Ils marchèrent un moment côte à côte sans parler, savourant chacun l'environnement les entourant. « Un rapprochement s'est opéré entre nous. Cela s'est fait si naturellement que je me demande si je ne rêve pas… Remus n'est pas si insensible que ça. Ma colère aura eu du bon finalement. A priori, il a révisé son attitude et est redevenu comme avant, ouf ! » pensa avec un grand soulagement la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

§XXXXXXX§

Le repas du soir se passa dans la détente, les deux occupants du petit cottage avaient décidé de laisser la bonne humeur dominée cette fin de journée. Hermione prépara rapidement ses affaires qu'elle descendit dans la grande pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Elle prit Pattenrond qu'elle fourra avec difficulté dans son panier. Celui-ci émit des miaulements de rage pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Remus, resté en retrait, s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il avait l'air triste et en même temps déterminé. Hermione après avoir calmé son chat tant bien que mal, se redressa et sourit doucement à son professeur. Elle sortit la boîte de bonbons et approcha ses bagages le plus près d'elle pour qu'iles soient embarquées en même temps qu'elle. Dans un dernier regard, elle s'adressa à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle :

- Et bien, reposez-vous bien pour être en forme quand je reviendrais !

- Hermione, je dois te dire que…

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

- …Tes séances d'entraînement sont terminées. Ne reviens plus ici.

- Mais nous n'avons pas fini les techniques de combat avec…

Hermione ne finit jamais sa phrase, un tourbillon la prenant au nombril l'entraîna loin de Remus et du cottage qui l'avait accueilli pendant un mois.

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**_N/_**_a : Je me suis de plus en plus attachée à la part Serpentard, elle a ce petit côté acerbe qui est souvent refoulé chez moi et qui aurait bien besoin d'être ressorti face à certaines personnes de mon entourage... Pour les biologistes chevronnés, j'ai décrit l'Alouette lulu comme il se doit d'après un bouquin sur les oiseaux...- - ; Pour le prochain chapitre, avis aux fans de Remus, il ne sera pas présent (un autre aura pris sa place... ; p )_

**RAR :**

****

**Alixe :** (x5) : Merci d'avoir commenter chaque chapitre. J'ai tenu compte de ta remarque concernant les notes d'auteur en milieu de chapitre, ce n'est qu'après tout des petits commentaires qui n'ont pas d'intérêt à être reporter en bas de chapitre (sauf pour les références à Cali ; p ). Pour l'âge de James au moment de sa paternité, je ne sais plus quoi penser car JKR a précisé il y a un moment de ça les âges approximatifs de Rogue et de Dumbledore lors de la première année d'Harry : 35 et 150ans. Alors en faisant les calculs, James avait 21 ans ou 24 ans ? Mystère... je te remercie pour tes conseils et tes compliments. Bon courage pour MSB !

**m4r13 :** Merci d'apprécier ma fic, j'essaye de rester fidèle (dans les grandes lignes lol) au caractère d'Hermione. Tu sais que tes potty eyes me manquent ? lol Bisous !

**Sélén :** J'ai hâte de lire la suite de 'Rencontre avec soi-même', le caractère bien trempé de la petite Caly me manque ; p Haldir, tu l'aimes bien ? Faut dire que je ne mettais pas attarder sur le perso mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je le préfère dans les livres même si on le 'lit' pas beaucoup... Je reconnais que la scène où il meurt est émouvante (La première fois dans le ciné, je me suis fait enguirlander par mes amis parce que je gueulais tout haut dans la salle refusant catégoriquement sa mort... ; p) Le loup pour Faramir est tout à fait appropri ! (on se demande pourquoi Harana...- - ;) Toi aussi j'adore ta façon d'écrire (surtout quand tu fais parler Luna...mdr) Continue comme ça ma grande, j'adore tout ce que tu fais. Bisounours de ta fan Number ONE ; )

**Sandra-chan :** Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, le Mumus aurait eu bien besoin de se faire tirer les oreilles, on n'a pas idée d'écrire un tel caractère à ce perso. Si je tenais l'auteur qui la décrit comme ètement tarée !...lol Je suis bien contente que tu penses à ma fic : si t'as des idées sur la suite des évènements fais moi signe. Même si ma fic est déjà complètement écrite, j'aime bien savoir ce que tu peux en penser ! Mégagigasuperkissoux !...lol

**Saut de l'Ange :** Doux Jésus ! Quelle longueur de review ! J'adore ! Merci : ) J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu sais que JKR va faire un 8ième tome ? ? ? C'est vrai que c'est super trop long l'attente entre chaque tome... Tu te rends comptes qu'il faudra attendre noël 2006 avant de lire la suite et noël 2009 pour lire le 7ième... D'ici là j'en ferais la lecture à mes gamins...lol Moi aussi j'aime bien les jumeaux même si j'évite d'écrire dessus, je les trouve personnellement difficile à gérer... Alors comme ça tu crois que ça va s'arranger entre les deux.... si je peux me permettre : tu te fourres l'index dans l'œil gauche...niark, niark... et même : Mouahahahaaaaa ! ! ! /rire sadique résonnant dans les cachots..../ hum-hum, bon, bref, passons - - ; Pour ce qui est de la force de magie, je n'ai pas réfléchi sur la question.... Peut-être que, leur emblème étant le loup, ils ont en effet un petit quelque chose de pouvoir commun. Un Remus 'sacristique' ? lol A dire vrai, je n'ai pas trop aimé le décrire comme ça...mais bon on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, non ? Toi aussi, l'espoir fait vivre ? Perso, plus ça va, plus le couple Ron/Herm me sort par les yeux.... Mais bon, tanpi... Ca sert à rien de se faire du mourron pour un truc qu'est même pas encore écrit par l'auteur... Désolée pour ne pas avoir mis de date : tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas quand je pourrais uploader (maudit rapport à rendre...) Tu espère qu'ils s'avouerons leurs sentiments ?...si je peux me re-permettre : tu te fourres l'auriculaire dans l'œil droit..../petit rire sourire diabolique/... ; ) J'ai bien une fic qui traîne dans un tiroir mais comme j'ai pas fini de l'écrire et que j'ai horreur de publier qlq chose qui n'est pas fini...Bref, elle sera sur ffiction quand les poussins auront des dentiers... MERCI beaucoup pour cette si longue review ! Mégakissou ma belle !

**Dumbledore (x2) :** Coucou toi ! J'ai bien ris en imaginant toi en perso manga en train de chialer. J'adore quand ces perso ont des jets d'eau qui leur sortent des yeux, lol ! Tant mieux si grâce à moi, tu aimes bien ce couple ! : D 'Stagner' est tout à fait le terme qui convient pour décrire leur relation, je dirais même 'croupissante' voir en phase terminale de 'décomposition' mdr J'aime bien faire des scènes où on croit qu'ils vont s'embrasser. /niark, niark/... Merci pour tes reviews ! Bisous-bisous !

**Loufoca :** Toi aussi tu croules sous les devoirs ? on devrait faire une pétition pour toutes les personnes qui s'occupent d'affaires sur HP : on devrait avoir une dérogation du Ministère de l'éducation ! Non mais ! C'est vrai, HP c'est plus important que tout le reste ! Na ! (C'est pas l'avis de mes proches, mais bon passons...lol) Je suis bien contente que tu ais apprécié le PDV de Remus, même s'il est court...éè... Pour le combat, cette scène me démangeait aussi depuis un bout de temps ; en fait à partir du moment où le Mumus est devenu distant... Ton intuition concernant l'amélioration de leur relation est en partie vrai et...fausse...héhé. Lapensine commence à devenir un site important et reconnu...tant mieux, ils le méritent ! Bisounours ma grande et bon courage pour le Chicaneur !

**Lufinette**(x5 ?) : Wouah, merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère que tu adoreras autant la suite. Bisous !

**Mary-Mary :** En fait, pour la blessure, j'ai carrément inventé le nom mais elle a bien reçu au Ministère de la magie, un sort sur la poitrine par le Mangemort Dolohov, je crois. Voilà, merci d'avoir reviewer, bisous !

**Inwie Lupin :** rhaaa pour msm, chui désolée mais j'ai pas Internet chez moi et comme je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser (à mon grand damne) sur Internet à la fac, je ne pourrais décemment pas m'inscrire sur msn, ça servirait pas à grand chose... Meu si, il existe, Mumus, tu cherches pas assez c'est pour ça ! Dis donc je suis bien contente que tu ai remarqué ce qu'allait dire Hermione à Mumus. En écrivant, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était pas évident du tout. Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton délire sur Mumus, tu l'aimes donc à ce point ? ! ! Ma pauvre, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours... : ba oui, faut attendre que vous vous retrouviez dans tes rêves pendant que tu dors... Tu dois pas souvent être éveillée...lol Moi, c'est en marchant dans la rue que je rêve beaucoup... ; ) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, côté fantasme j'y ai mis une bonne dose, non ? Merci pour ta review, j'adore ! ; ) Mégakissoux !

**Lisandra :** Alors comme ça, tu es une fan d'Aragorn ? C'est Eithelin qui me l'a dit...lol. Et elle, c'est Legolas...bon vous me laissez Faramir, alors ? ; ) J'ai beaucoup aimé ton commentaire : plus limpide, tu meurs (mdr) Aussi, je partage ton avis et je le redis haut et fort : MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL EST CON CE REMUS ! Voilà, ce qui devait être dit est dit, merci. Bisous Miss, en espérant que tu adoreras ce chapitre... ; p

**Aurel22 :** Mon dieu, mon dieu, ça va ? Ton petit cœur tient le coup ? Mdr. Dis.... A quoi tu pensais quand t'es partie dans tes rêves, tu sais, après le corps à corps ?...héhé, je suis une éternelle curieuse ; )...désolée - - ; Merci pour ta review ! Bisous-bisous !

**Demoness Lange :** Mouahahah ! ! ! /Grand rire sadique de l'auteuze diaboliquement débile/ Tu as deviné juste : j'aime faire ssssssouffrir ! ! ! Mouahahahah ! ! Et c'est pas fini....héhé. J'ai bien aimé ta review et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : C'est quand on a plus les gens qu'on aime avec soit qu'on s'aperçoit trop tard qu'on les aimait très très fort.... Remus n'est pas étranger à ce genre de sentiments, il l'a déjà vécu avec ses amis, je pense. Alors pourquoi recommence-t-il à ton avis ? Simplement parce qu'il ne se considère pas comme quelqu'un méritant le bonheur...L'est débile. Je sais. Merci beaucoup de reviewer ! Gros bisous !

**Kloona :** Ouaaaaaaa ! ! J'ADORE la longueur de ta review ma 'tite Kloona ! Quelle chance : les châteaux de la Loire, j'ai toujours voulu les visiter.... Bon d'accord, j'ai déjà vu Chambort et Chenonceau quand j'étais petite mais quand même, je voudrais bien les revoir ! T'es-tu fait la réflexion que c'était peut-être dans ces châteaux que se tenait l'école de Beauxbâtons ? lol. Tu n'es pas la première à me dire que j'ai été sadique. Je le reconnais haut et fort : JE SUIS UNE SADIQUE refoulée qui s'extériorise ces derniers temps...lol J'étais MDR quand j'ai lu que tu voulais foutre des baffes à Tonks : j'avais exactement la même envie... : ) Ah ? Toi aussi il t'a énervée le Mumus ? J'avoue, c'est chiant de le décrire comme ça mais j'étais obligée. Le jeu de l'acteur d'Harry s'est nettement amélioré (au début, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait godiche...) enfin, bref, l'acteur qui m'a le plus déçu, non par son jeu, mais par son physique : c'est celui qui joue Mumus....Pourquoi l'a une moustache ? Tu parles d'une horreur : c'est une Honte ! Merci d'apprécier ma fic, ça remonte le moral ! Pleins-pleins de bisouilles pour ma Kloona ; )

**Moony.62 :** J'ai bien aimé le PAF, mdr... Ca fait pas trop mal au moins ? lol Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, j'en ai bien besoin vu que mon autre fic stagne de façon désespérante... BISOUS-BISOUS !

**Calimera :** Kikou ma grande ! Contente que tu es trouvée le chapitre 'construit', je pense toujours que c'est une pure calamité mais bon si tu aimes, c'est l'essentiel. Je suis bien d'accord : Remus en Rogue, ça lui va pas mais alors pas du tout... Il a peur certes mais n'oublions pas que c'est un Gryffondor : il saura être attentif à son élève... même si il essaiera de fuir avant...lol En fait, je vais te révéler un truc sur ce que je pense de Mumus (lol): ce mec est un loup en lui donc, il doit contrôler ses instincts, ses sens qui sont largement plus exacerbés que pour les autres hommes. Il y a certaines épreuves qu'il aura du mal à surmonter (je te laisse deviner lesquelles...lol): il préfère fuir plutôt de montrer ce qu'il prend pour une faiblesse. Voilà, c'était la parenthèse Psychologie-de-comptoir-d'Harana-au-bout-de son-troisième-verre de-Tipunch.... ; ) Sinon dernier truc à te dire : ta review n'est PAS sans intérêt, tellement pas sans intérêt que j'ai décidé dans une soudaine idée de génie (niark,niark...) de ne pas poster mon prochain chapitre tant que t'auras pas reviewé celui-là! Na ! Sérieux ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi, que tu mettes des reviews tartines ou des reviews analytiques. Pleins de bisous pour Calichou ! Je t'adore ! ; )

**Eithelin :** Rhalala, c'est ça le problème quand on veut faire trop sérieuse dès qu'on laisse échapper un peu trop son véritable soi les autres ne comprennent pas...Ceux-là, perso: ils m'énervent... Euh tu sais /rougit jusqu'aux ongles des pieds/ lire des fics au boulot n'a rien de glorieux, c'est simplement que je m'emmerdais...mdr. Contente que l'aspirine est marchée (ça fluidifie le sang et donc enlève les toxines des muscles), dis donc je ne crois pas que tu m'as précisé ton sport. Si mes souvenirs sont bons (j'ai pas tes reviews précédentes sous les yeux), tu as parlé à un moment de musculation du vendredi soir mais là, tu parles de 'saison', tu fais donc de la compétition... en muscu ? ! ! En tout cas, la reprise à la rentrée est toujours super méga chiante, ah toi aussi tu as un stage de remise en forme fin août ? (ma parole, tous les coachs se sont passés le mot....lol) Tu adores les massages ? Moi aussi, d'ailleurs Remus en fait à Hermione et vice-versa...miam..../essuie son clavier un 'peu' bavouilleux/... Meuh pourquoi tu prends Faramir pour les déplacements? T'as déjà Legolas ! Po juste.../boude/... ; p. Sinon tu devras attendre pour pardonner à Mumus...niark, niark... euh, désolée, j'ai des tendances sadiques en ce moment...- - ; Sinon Lisandra et toi êtes dans le même bahut ? C'est cool si c'est le cas. Je connais personne autour de moi qui vont sur ffnet ou qui sont mégafans de HP, à la longue c'est quelque chose de déprimant... ; p Merci pour ta review ! Gros béco 'tite Liline !

**Lu7ine :** Merci de trouver ça kawaï. ; ) Pourvu que la suite le soit autant...Bisous-bisous !

**Le.pacte.du.loup-garou :** Sympa ton pseudo ; ) Tant mieux si mon histoire te plait pourvu que ça dure.../croise les doigts/. Merci pour ta review ! Biz !

**Miss Lup :** J'avoue : J'ai honte, chère consoeur ! mais comprends-moi, j'ai été obligé de faire Remus comme ça ! Elle m'a forcé à le faire ! /Ki ça ?/ Ba ma conscience...Bin quoi ? J'en une ! Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser ! lol Pour l'histoire avec George, en fait mon gros fantasme serait que les jumeaux et Harry tombent aussi amoureux d'Hermione et décident de faire un suicide collectif quand ils s'aperçoivent que c'est Remus sur qui Herm a flasché (mais auparavant, ils se sont fait mordre par un loup-garou de passage, croyant que c'est la bête sauvage qui a attiré Herm...) lol. Merci pour tes compliments mais c'est toi qu'est talentueuse. J'adore ton 'Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah' Celui-là, il m'a marqué MDR et je ne parle même pas des allusions au verbe acquiescer...lol Gros bisous Miss !

**Jadou** : Je ne peux hélas pas répondre à ta question mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt, t'inquiètes ! ; p Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Lilie :** Moi aussi j'aime pas quand il fait la gueule le Mumus, Un Remus froid et distant, non mais n'importe quoi : faut vraiment être siphonnée de la caboche pour écrire des débilités pareilles...mdr... Je me suis bien marrée à montrer Herm 'légèrement' éméchée... ne tout cas, merci d'adorer ma fic ! Gros bisous à toi !

**Nininne :** J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu, merci pour tes encouragements ! Bizzzz !

**Mrs Lupin :** Voilà la suite, désolée de ne pas avoir uploader plus tôt (Rapport, devoirs, oral en sont la cause...) Merci d'avoir reviewer pour EPSA et pour Renaissance! Kissoux !

**Gaia666 :** Merci de trouver ça réaliste, j'essaye en effet d'avoir un semblant de réalité dans ce monde de dingues. Lol Bisous !


	7. L'amour est une question de temps

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf Joachim, celui-là pour une fois, l'est à moi ! : D Toute tentative d'extorsion de fond auprès des lecteurs de cette fic a échoué, je ne gagne donc pas de soussous à écrire._

**_N/a_**_ : Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture._

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**Chapitre 7 : L'amour est une question de temps**

Hermione atterrit sur ses pieds mais pas Pattenrond que le retournement de son panier avait malmené, il cracha d'indignation en restant tapis dans sa corbeille. Hermione encore choquée par les paroles de Remus, ne fut tirée de sa léthargie que par un léger toussotement. Elle était de retour dans le bureau du directeur et ce dernier l'observait mystérieusement. Elle eut alors l'impression qu'il regardait à travers elle. Elle le salua brièvement et se pencha vers son chat pour voir comment il allait. Quand elle se redressa, elle avait retrouvé contenance et était prête à repartir et à ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il y a quelques instants chez Remus. Le directeur s'approcha d'elle pour lui tendre un écrin noir et ovale. Elle le saisit avec curiosité en jetant un regard étonné à Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'encouragea d'un sourire à l'ouvrir. Elle découvrit alors posés sur du tissu en velours noir, une paire de boucles d'oreilles argentées et un pendentif assorti. Les trois bijoux représentaient des triskèles, célèbres motifs celtiques, qu'Hermione avait déjà vus dans maintes bijouteries artisanales moldues.

- Ce sont vos trois Portoloins qui ne s'activeront que grâce aux correspondants. Je vous conseille de toujours les porter sur vous, ce sont également de puissantes amulettes de protection.

Hermione acquiesça, reconnaissante par tant de prévenance. Quand elle eut mis les deux boucles d'oreilles et le pendentif autour de son cou, Dumbledore activa par un _Portus_ la boucle d'oreille de gauche qui laissa apparaître une petite topaze en son centre. Elle se sentit aussitôt aspirée et atterrie sur les genoux au bord d'une falaise, Hermione baissa les yeux pour ne trouver que du vide. Elle retint son souffle et fit soigneusement un pas en arrière avec ses bagages. Elle entendait le ressac de la mer vers le bas mais dans la pénombre, elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Une voix bourrue la fit se retourner en sursautant :

- Venez donc ici, Miss, que je vous active votre Portoloin.

À la lueur d'une baguette, Hermione aperçut un vieil homme rabougri portant une casquette de marin et une pipe dans le coin de la bouche. « Un vrai loup de mer » pensa-t-elle amusée. Puis avant de laisser ses pensées vagabonder la seule évocation du mot 'loup', Hermione vit le vieux sorcier activer sa boucle d'oreille de droite et elle se sentit à nouveau aspirée.

Elle atterrit cette fois-ci sur le postérieur sur des plaques bétonnées promettant quelques bleus à son séant. La nuit était toujours présente mais elle remarqua que le ciel était baigné d'une lueur rendant plus facile l'observation de son environnement. Elle distingua des sortes d'antennes lumineuses sur un local en béton situé à quelques mètres d'elle. En se redressant, elle vit qu'elle était encerclée par un parapet en béton, elle s'avança prudemment et eut un choc en découvrant l'origine de l'étrange lueur. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une ville ! Le ciel reflétait simplement l'éclairage des lampadaires et des immeubles. Celui sur lequel elle devait être, semblait d'ailleurs immensément grand si on considérait la taille ridiculement minuscule des voitures situées tout en bas. Elle aperçut alors au loin un édifice qu'il la laissa scotchée sur place : la tour Eiffel ! Elle était à Paris !

- Joli vue, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix charmeuse avec un léger accent.

Elle se retourna d'un bloc pour découvrir l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. « À l'exception de Remus, peut-être ? » suggéra la part Serpentard « Oh, la ferme ! » crièrent les autres parts qui se mirent à baver considérablement devant le bel inconnu. Les mains dans le dos, il se tenait droit, le vent s'engouffrant dans sa cape qu'Hermione devinait blanche malgré la quasi-obscurité. Il avait un visage aux lignes parfaites et pures autant qu'Hermione pouvait en juger. Sa robe de sorcier blanche parfaitement cintrée laissait deviné un corps… entretenu. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté devant cette vision appolonesque.

- Bonsoir Monsieur… ? réussit-elle à murmurer.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Miss Granger, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Soyez la bienvenue dans la Ville des Amoureux. Je suis Joachim Delacour, votre humble serviteur pour ce soir.

Il s'inclina galamment en affichant un sourire charmeur et espiègle. Quelques mèches brunes vinrent balayer son front à l'aspect nacré. Hermione, complètement subjuguée par cet homme, répliqua cependant :

- Vous êtes parent avec Fleur ?

- Vous connaissez ma cousine ? Elle est tout à fait charmante, bien qu'un peu soupe au lait…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement pour s'arrêter bien aussitôt. Si ce Joa-machin était parent avec Fleur, cela expliquerait sa grande beauté. « Ce type doit être blindé de globules rouges vélaniens ! » réfléchit-elle rapidement « Alors du calme, ma grande, ne taille pas une haie d'honneur à tes Hormones !»

L'homme s'avança gracieusement vers elle, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur ses lèvres. « Finement ourlés et appétissantes » compléta la part Gryffondor avec avidité qui affichait certains penchants lubriques depuis quelques instants… Il sortit sa baguette qu'il dirigea vers Hermione ou plus précisément vers son pendentif qu'il activa prestement. Puis sans qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir, il lui agrippa doucement le poignet. Ils furent aspirés par le nombril pour se retrouver enfin à destination.

Après quatre voyages par Portoloin en l'espace d'à peine une demi-heure, Hermione sentit s'amorcer un tournis formidable pour sa pauvre caboche. La réception de ses déplacements devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus hasardeuse. Après les genoux et l'arrière-train, elle toucha terre, cette fois-ci, allongée à plat ventre, la tête écrasée sur un chemin de caillasses. « Je HAIS les Portoloins et je HAIS les cailloux, surtout ceux qui sont pointus ! » cria-t-elle mentalement en essayant de se relever. Elle comprit alors pourquoi la chute avait été si dure : elle sentait un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules. Delacour avait vraisemblablement atterri sur elle. Il se leva cependant rapidement et attrapa par la taille une Hermione, qui fut soulevée comme une plume, pour la déposer sur ses pieds promptement. Des miaulements plaintifs rappelèrent à la jeune fille qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne plus supporter les voyages tourbilloniques. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour aussitôt reconnaître le chemin menant à la maison des amis français de ses parents. Elle soupira de soulagement en pensant que lesdits amis ne seraient pas présents, partis en croisière selon sa mère. Elle prit sa valise et le panier de son chat puis se tournant vers Delacour, elle dit :

- Merci pour votre aide, M. Delacour. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne le verrait plus maintenant que ses Portoloins avaient été activés et programmés pour leur retour dans dix jours exactement. Peine perdue, le Français semblait s'accrocher à son rôle de correspondant. Il insista sur le fait de l'accompagner jusqu'à la maison en portant ses bagages à bout de baguette magique. En marchant le long du chemin, Hermione remarqua enfin que la clarté de la nuit était encore assez importante avec une lune plus tout à fait pleine. Une mélancolie rare la saisit que même le charmant babillage sur Paris de son compagnon de route ne parvint pas à faire disparaître.

En haut du chemin qui était bordé de haut cyprès, ils parvinrent devant une villa provençale aux murs blancs, éclairée par deux lanternes situées de part et d'autre du porche. Une douce odeur de lavande envahit l'atmosphère à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Joachim Delacour se tourna vers elle après avoir déposé ses bagages près de l'immense porte. Hermione put alors remarquer à la lueur des torches le bleu extraordinaire de ses yeux, un bleu d'une clarté surréaliste. « C'est qui déjà Remus ? » demanda innocemment la part Serpentard. « Pff, aucune idée » répliqua avec sincérité la part Gryffondor. « Jamais entendu parler » commenta la part Studieuse-blablabla-mais-surtout-chieuse qui avait soudainement abandonné tous ses programmes de révisions et autres joyeusetés monacales. Hermione dut s'attarder un peu trop longtemps dans le bleu de ses yeux car Joachim afficha son désormais fameux sourire plein de charmes. La jeune fille sembla revenir de sa noyade et sourit à son tour timidement mais non sans une pointe de malice. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle-même, elle qui avait si souvent critiqué Harry et Ron sur leur réaction face à Fleur, elle n'en menait pas large à l'heure actuelle. Une étincelle jaillit dans le regard du Français et son sourire devint plus… séducteur. « Comme si c'était possible ! » railla la part Menteuse-à-elle-même qui avait pourtant bien du mal à ne pas venir se scotcher comme les autres parts, à la vitre des globes oculaires de la jeune fille.

- /Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Granger/ (1) dit-il en s'inclinant gracieusement. Puis il prit la main d'Hermione pour déposer un doux baiser dans le creux de la paume:

- Faites de beaux rêves, murmura-t-il juste avant de transplaner.

Ce soir-là, Hermione resta longtemps au seuil de la maison. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux et Pattenrond miaulait comme un désespéré mais Hermione, les joues rouges, restait hypnotisée par le comportement de ce Joachim. Elle se secoua mentalement quand Pattenrond commençait à démolir consciencieusement son panier avec ses griffes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra dans la maison pour s'apprêter à vivre un séjour difficile.

§XXXXXXX§

Difficile dans le sens où Delacour ne fut pas décidé à devenir son humble serviteur pour seulement le soir de son arrivée mais plutôt pour toute la durée de son séjour. Après avoir été accueilli avec bonheur par ses parents, Hermione avait en fait constaté qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme dans cette maison. Ses parents étaient des personnes adorables mais quand ils ne travaillaient pas comme des forcenés dans leur cabinet dentaire, ils se reposaient complètement au point de se faire qualifier gentiment de chiffes molles par leur fille. Aussi quand Joachim se pointa le deuxième jour suivant son arrivée pour l'emmener faire un tour, elle accepta avec crainte (tout à fait justifiée quand on voyait la beauté de Joachim et ce en plein jour) et en même temps avec soulagement. Rester inactive la laisser trop seule avec ses réflexions…

Elle ne savait que penser de la dernière phrase de Remus. Tout allait bien, pourtant. Elle n'avait pas fait d'erreurs ? S'était-elle par mégarde retrouvée en tenue d'Ève devant lui ? Avait-il découvert ses sentiments à son égard et de ce fait, l'avait-il rejetée ? Toutes ces douloureuses questions ne trouvèrent bien évidemment pas de réponses. Hermione pour éviter de se morfondre et de voir son morale plus bas que le niveau abyssale des plus grandes crevasse marines, lisait les ouvrages de 6e année. Ce qui en traduction hermionesque signifiait apprendre tout par cœur jusqu'aux numéros de page se référant à chaque chapitre, noms des auteurs, co-auteurs, date d'impression, etc…

En attendant les ballades quotidiennes avec Joachim, elle se récitait donc, assise à l'ombre des branches d'un olivier, théorèmes, définitions et sortilèges qu'elle aurait le plaisir d'aborder en Métamorphose et Enchantements de niveau 6. Quand elle avait reçu le résultat de ses BUSE il y a quelques semaines, elle n'avait pas pu partager sa joie de pouvoir continuer à étudier toutes les matières qu'elle voulait avec Remus. Car, malgré le fait qu'elle ait obtenu des O dans toutes ses épreuves (sauf un E en Astronomie), son contentement avait été de courte durée : l'humeur quelque peu polaire du Remus de l'époque l'avait fait soudain souhaiter passer le reste de l'été au Groenland…

Ses promenades avec Joachim la sortaient agréablement de ses livres et ses réflexions chaotiques. Outre ses origines vélanes, Joachim était un séducteur-né et un parfait gentleman. Hermione s'était même posée la question si elle ne devait pas entamer un deuxième recueil, en plus de celui répertoriant les différents mouvements d'oreilles d'Elfe, concernant le savoir-vivre français. Ce recueil n'aurait bien sûr qu'un but ultime : être appris par cœur par Ronald Weasley. Hermione se laissait facilement charmée par le Français : « Après tout, je suis humaine et se faire conter fleurette est fort agréable ! » pensait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard azuré. (Un acquiescement énergique de toutes les parts de son cerveau ponctuait immanquablement ce genre de réflexion.)

Bercés par le chant des grillons et l'odeur de romarin et de lavande, ils déambulaient généralement le long des sentiers bordant la grande propriété entourant la maison. Si les chemins parcourus au fil des jours étaient toujours les mêmes, le contenu de leur conversation variait tout le temps. Elle apprit ainsi à mots cachés qu'il travaillait pour le compte de Madame Maxime et donc en résumé pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle comprit qu'il passait son temps à collecter le plus d'informations sur les dirigeants européens et jouait de diplomatie pour en convaincre certains à aider concrètement l'Ordre. Elle s'était étonnée de le voir passer son temps avec elle alors qu'il avait visiblement une mission importante. Il lui avait rétorqué sur ce, que les dirigeants prenant des vacances, lui aussi en profitait par la même occasion. Il avait ajouté, faisant atteindre d'ailleurs des records de température aux joues d'Hermione, qu'il profitait même énormément de ses vacances en étant en si charmante compagnie.

Mais ce qu'Hermione apprit de plus intéressant chez Joachim fut ses connaissances concernant l'escrime. La France était réputée pour ses escrimeurs et Joachim en restant modeste avait révélé faire partie de la Garde des Bretteurs français, renommée partout dans le monde. Ses talents s'exerçaient essentiellement à l'épée mais il avait quelques notions en sabre et en fleuret. Il accepta volontiers de donner des cours à la jeune fille qui avait bien évidemment sauté sur l'occasion pour en apprendre le maximum.

C'est ainsi que les jours passés avec ses parents furent riches en apprentissages théorique et pratique (« en bourrage de crâne, oui ! » disait la part Gryffondor qui aurait bien profité du sud de la France pour laisser ressurgir son côté Farniente.) Un soir, Hermione assista à une conversation entre son père et sa mère concernant leur retour en Angleterre. Il était question de trouver une autre maison pour leur sécurité. La vente de leur cabinet dentaire et donc la perte de leur clientèle était aussi abordée. Hermione, toute à ses affaires, ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point l'attaque du début du mois de juillet avait eu des conséquences sur la vie de ses parents. Ceux-ci pour leur propre sécurité devaient renoncer à tout ce qui avait fait leur vie pendant vingt ans. Hermione réalisa alors que ses parents ne pouvaient pas techniquement et financièrement se permettent de rester cachés. Ils n'étaient pas des sorciers. Elle se doutait bien que même si Dumbledore en personne posait toutes les protections inimaginables de _Fidelitas_ et compagnie, sur leur maison et leur cabinet, il y aurait toujours un risque que les Mangemorts interceptent ses parents lors de leurs déplacements. La seule solution était de changer radicalement de vie.

Hermione, ce soir-là, tenta tant bien que mal de rassurer ses parents et leur fit comprendre que tout était mis en œuvre dans le monde magique pour anéantir Voldemort et ses sbires. Elle se garda bien de préciser qu'avec des incapables comme Fudge au Ministère, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge… De même elle omit sciemment de dire que la survie du monde sorcier, et Moldu par la même occasion, reposait sur les épaules de son meilleur ami. Devait-elle également parler de son entraînement en vue de l'assister ? Non, mieux valait que les Granger gardent toute leur santé pour leur nouvelle vie. La version officielle concernant son séjour chez un professeur en Cornouaille stipulait simplement qu'elle assistait à des cours particuliers en vue d'une spécialisation dans ses études. « Étude sur la destruction de mages noirs, option Carnage à toutes les sauces » pensait fortement la jeune fille. « Étude sur le _Remus Lupus_ option massage corporel » pensaient tout aussi fortement les parts de son cerveau. « Mais une réorientation pendant le cursus scolaire pouvait être envisageable » reprenaient ces mêmes parts : « Étude du mâle vélanien option baisers torrides sur paumes de mains et autres parties… »

§XXXXXXX§

La veille de son retour en Angleterre, Hermione partit se promener seule dans le silence de la nuit. Un peu de calme lui était nécessaire. Il lui restait quinze jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard et dans l'immédiat, elle ne savait pas où elle irait en attendant. Sa logique lui disait de rester à Poudlard avec Harry mais son cœur pensait tout autrement… Mais que pouvait-elle espérer si elle retournait voir Remus ? Il ne voulait clairement plus d'elle… Il était redevenu le Remus chaleureux et tout et tout, mais malgré cela, il l'avait rejetée… Hermione sentit sa gorge faire un nœud remontant au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'embuèrent. Que pouvait-elle espérer à l'égard de cet homme ? Ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient aucun futur. Elle laissa alors échapper un sanglot étouffé puis un autre… Sa peine avait été refoulée avec la présence réconfortante de Joachim mais son cœur souffrait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre…

Une main caressa sa joue mouillée et Hermione releva brusquement la tête. Joachim était là devant elle et la regardait l'air peiné. Elle sécha aussitôt ses larmes d'un revers de la main et afficha un pauvre sourire.

- Ne pleurez pas Hermione sinon je vais finir par croire que vous aller me regretter.

- Ce qui est tout à fait le cas, répliqua-t-elle sincèrement.

- Mais vos larmes sont destinées à un autre, reprit-il tristement.

- Comment… comment l'avez-vous deviné? dit-elle surprise et bizarrement intriguée par l'attitude de Joachim.

Il semblait différent de d'habitude. Il la regarda d'ailleurs d'une telle manière que cela la mit mal à l'aise. Encore un coup d'œil comme celui-ci et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se contrôler. « Embrasse-le ! Embrasse-le !» scandaient en cœur toutes les parts.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous, Hermione. Vous êtes une jeune femme extraordinaire.

Au mot « femme », Hermione rougit violemment. Le désir fou de se jeter au cou du Français la saisit comme une envie de fraises pour une femme enceinte.

- Vous avez su résister à toutes mes tentatives.

- Que… que voulez-vous dire ? Balbutia-t-elle

Joachim parut un instant mélancolique mais finit par dire dans un sourire désabusé:

- Vous allez peut-être trouver cela injuste mais le sang de Vélane offre le pouvoir à ceux qui le portent de se faire aimer par la personne qu'ils désirent.

Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas mais au fond, elle préférait ne pas savoir. Avant de pouvoir arrêter le Français, celui-ci poursuivit :

- J'ai voulu vous séduire, Hermione, car je suis tombé amoureux de vous.

Hermione, incapable de parler, était bouleversée par sa révélation. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour lui rouler un patin ? » lança, ulcérée, la part Serpentard. « Quel brave petit, il est courageux ! Il aurait eu sa place dans ma Maison » commenta la part Gryffondor. « Un Vélane est décidément un sujet d'étude fort… passionnant. » fit d'un sourire coquin la part Serdaigle. « Bon, il a fini de raconter ses fadaises ? Parce que là, ça serait bien qu'Hermione se récite les 7 commandements de l'alchimiste de niveau 6 !! » fit la part Chieuse-et-puis-studieuse-aussi-mais-surtout-chieuse. « Il a dû picoler un coup de trop pour dire ce genre d'âneries… » intervint la part Menteuse-à-elle-même, qui dénotait une légère baisse de régime ces derniers temps. « GrrrrrrrrrRRR ! ! » dit la part Animagus, qui était bien la seule à ne pas aimer Joachim, allez savoir pourquoi…

- Mais il semblerait que je sois arrivé trop tard dans votre vie, Hermione, poursuivit le Français, un sourire tellement triste sur les lèvres qu'une fille normale aurait tenter n'importe quoi pour l'effacer.

Mais voilà, Hermione n'était pas comme les autres filles, détail que ses amis Harry et Ron avaient depuis longtemps remarqué.

- Car, voyez-vous, Hermione, mon pouvoir de séduction ne peut marcher qu'à deux conditions : l'être que je désire ne doit pas avoir d'élans meurtriers à mon égard, ce qui n'est pas votre cas fort heureusement pour moi si on considère votre dextérité à l'épée…

Joachim fit une pose comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui coûtait.

- Et quelle est cette deuxième condition ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

- La personne à séduire doit avoir un cœur libre. Le vôtre ne l'est pas, à mon grand regret…

Sur ces derniers mots, la voix du Français se cassa brutalement comme si un souffle de plus dans sa gorge le faisait trop souffrir… Hermione porta une main à sa bouche, les larmes recommençant à couler sur son visage. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse de Joachim ? Elle se sentit soudain tellement désolée pour lui et… pour elle qu'elle s'approcha doucement de Joachim et posa timidement une main sur son bras.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Joachim. Je n'ai pas souhaité cette situation et je regrette de vous infliger cette peine. D'autant plus…

Hermione accentua un peu plus la pression sur son bras.

- D'autant plus que je peux parfaitement comprendre ce que vous ressentez.

Joachim la regarda avec une curiosité douloureuse.

- L'homme pour lequel j'ai des sentiments n'éprouve pas la même chose que moi.

- Il vous l'a dit ?

- Non, je l'ai deviné dans son comportement.

Intrigué, Joachim lui demanda plus de détails mais Hermione préféra arrêter la conversation qui les torturait l'un comme l'autre. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, conscients que leurs confidences mutuelles les avaient soulagés et rapprochés. Au moment de se quitter, Joachim se pencha vers elle et effleura tendrement ses lèvres.

- Prenez soin de vous. /Au revoir belle Hermione/

- Au revoir Joachim, vous aussi, faites attention à vous.

Longtemps après le transplanage de Joachim, Hermione resta assise sur une pierre, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité de la nuit étoilée. Son chat qui chassait dans le coin vint la rejoindre et se lova sur ses genoux en émettant un ronronnement sonore et réchauffant sa maîtresse.

Quand elle décida enfin à aller se coucher, elle poussa un profond soupir et dit à son chat :

- Tu vois Pattenrond, la vie des humains est parfois bien compliquée.

- Maou ? fit le concerné d'un air poli.

Hermione sourit faiblement, prit son chat dans ses bras et partit rejoindre la maison.

§XXXXXXX§

Le lendemain, les adieux avec ses parents furent assez éprouvants. Les Granger serrèrent longtemps leur fille dans leurs bras puis avec un regard ému, ils lui firent promettre de leur écrire toutes les semaines par hibou postal. Hermione, la mine morose, revint donc à Poudlard après avoir subi trois Portoloins particulièrement décidés à lui faire ressortir le contenu de son estomac. Elle atterrit, tête la première sur le parquet du bureau directorial qui fleurait bon la cire d'abeille.

- Bon voyage ? demanda d'un ton joyeux le propriétaire de la pièce.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un grognement étouffé qui fit rire une deuxième personne. Hermione se redressa vivement, espérant au passage ne pas recevoir un torticolis. Harry, assis dans un fauteuil, la regardait d'un air moqueur. « Grr, tout le monde n'a pas le pied marin » fulmina la Gryffondor. Une fois remise sur pied, elle réajusta ses habits et ses bagages dans un ordre à peu près correct. Puis avec d'infinies précautions, elle zieuta en direction de son directeur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il la regarde comme la dernière fois. « Je ne suis pas un livre ouvert ! » pensa-t-elle furieusement. Peine perdue :

- Alors comment trouvez-vous votre correspondant français, Miss Granger ?

- Euh…. (« Je lui fais manger sa barbe avant ou après lui avoir piquer sa réserve de sucettes au citron ? »)

- Joachim est un homme tout à fait charmant, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit le directeur imperturbable.

- Très, répondit sobrement Hermione.

Puis dans un éclair, Hermione réalisa que peut-être le directeur l'avait volontairement envoyée vers Joachim… Une envie impérieuse la prit de partir rejoindre Remus. Mais où était-il ?

- Tu as manqué de peu le départ de Ron, dit alors Harry dans un sourire.

- Ron ? Que faisait-il à Poudlard ? Son entraînement ne se déroulait-il pas au Terrier ?

- Si mais il est venu pendant une semaine effectuer un stage intensif, répondit Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son hilarité.

Hermione grinça des dents. Avec une intuition toute féminine, elle sentit poindre le danger dans un rayon de 100 bornes.

- Un stage intensif ?

- Oui. Un stage que vous êtes conviée à réaliser dès aujourd'hui, intervint Dumbledore, une lueur malicieuse dans ses pupilles bleues pâles.

- Qu…quel genre de stage ? demanda Hermione à qui cette phrase coûtait autant que d'avouer son penchant indigne d'une fille de dentistes, pour les pistaches caramélisées.

Au même moment dans un tourbillon de cape et de robe noires, Severus Rogue fit son entrée (théâtrale) dans le bureau.

- Je n'ai pas toute ma journée pour attendre cette petite…

Le maître des potions s'arrêta brusquement dans son élocution ayant remarqué la présence de la petite « ??? ». Hermione dit dans un sourire franchement hypocrite, voir même crispée au fur et à mesure que se profilait le sujet du stage dans son esprit :

- Bonjour, professeur. Votre présence ici n'aurait-elle pas un rapport avec le stage intensif ?

Le directeur des Serpentard acquiesça sans répondre d'un mouvement sec et raide de la nuque. La physionomie de son visage exprimait toute l'aversion qu'il pouvait éprouver à l'égard de toute personne s'apparentant à la bannière des Amis potteriens. Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et se tourna vers son directeur. Elle allait apprendre l'occlumancie et elle ne voulait pas y passer la Saint Glinglin. Elle demanda d'un ton particulièrement frigorifiant si la durée de ce stage égalait celui de Ron.

- Cela dépend de vous, Miss Granger.

- Je vois, grinça la « stagiaire »

Elle jeta un regard à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci observait la scène d'un air passablement narquois, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Hermione lui décocha un regard noir puissance 10, lui souhaitant mille tortures, et pivota vers Rogue :

- Quand commençons-nous ?

- Immédiatement, répliqua-t-il avec dégoût.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione suivit son professeur vers les cachots, laissant son chat et ses affaires aux bons soins des elfes de Poudlard ainsi qu'un directeur au comble de l'amusement et un meilleur ami plus pour très longtemps s'il ne déscotchait pas ce stupide sourire de ses lèvres…

L'occlumancie. Hermione s'était toujours demandée à quel point cet enseignement pouvait être difficile à assimiler. Quand elle avait vu, l'année dernière, Harry revenir le teint livide de ses séances, elle s'était dit que l'occlumancie devait être aussi dure qu'apprendre à résister à l'_Impedimenta_. Arrivée au bureau du maître des potions, Hermione regarda avec curiosité l'austérité des lieux. « La déco ne dévalue en rien l'aspect du personnage » pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Elle se ressaisit en remarquant que son professeur la scrutait d'un air impénétrable. Il semblait la jauger.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous fassiez des étincelles, Granger mais il est fort à parier que pour une première séance vous ferez mieux que votre cher ami le rouquin.

Hermione étouffa mentalement un bâillement. « J'espère que cela s'est bien passé avec Ron » s'inquiéta-t-elle par la pensée.

- Bien entendu, tout comme Weasley, votre médiocre potentiel ne vous fera bénéficier que d'un apprentissage superficiel…

« J'ai un peu faim, faut dire que devant les mines déconfites de mes parents, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup mangé. ... »

- …Ce n'est pas vous qui aurez à affronter directement le Seigneur des ténèbres…

« Je ferais un tour dans les cuisines tout à l'heure… »

- …Résister à la torture mentale des Mangemorts sera plutôt de votre ressort…

« Je pourrais voir si Winky va mieux... »

- Ou du moins, montrer un semblant de résistance, ajouta Rogue avec sarcasme.

« Et puis j'irais voir Hagrid aussi mais bon, occupons-nous d'abord de M. le Roi de l'Ironie... »

Hermione, revenue sur terre (ou sur pierres de cachots) observa alors attentivement son professeur. Son attitude lui rappelait celle de Remus le jour de son combat avec lui. Remus… Elle désirait absolument le revoir avant la rentrée. Mais ce maudit stage lui gâchait du temps. « Hé !! intervint outrée la part Studieuse, il ne faut pas négliger cet apprentissage, c'est important ! » « Tout enseignement est bon à prendre » renchérit la part Serdaigle. « Profite de... »

- MISS GRANGER !

Hermione sursauta légèrement devant les vociférations de Rogue.

- J'APPRECIERAIS BEAUCOUP QUE VOUS SOYEZ ATTENTIVE !!

« Et dire que cet homme a le même âge que mon Remus…Le jour et la nuit… » pensa-t-elle brièvement avant de se ressaisir. Elle ne voulait pas faire enrager plus que nécessaire cette chère et tendre abomination professorale. La rougeur du visage du professeur s'estompa rapidement pour laisser place à la pâleur habituelle.

- Sortez votre baguette, murmura-t-il hargneusement. Vous pourrez vous en servir pour contrer ma légilimancie.

Hermione eut une dernière pensée pour Remus avant de se concentrer. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose que cet apprentissage finisse au plus vite.

- Prête ? _Legilimens _!

Hermione sentit la salle devenir floue et des images de ses souvenirs tentèrent de refaire surface dans son esprit. Mais le bureau ne resta flou que quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa netteté initiale. Hermione ne voulait simplement pas que Rogue pénètre dans son esprit « Tu parles, elle a bien trop de choses à cacher » railla la part Serpentard. Elle regarda d'un air impénétrable son professeur. Celui-ci finit par baisser sa baguette et la regarda un instant interdit.

- Des choses à cacher, Miss Granger ? finit-il par dire, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

« Tu essayes de me déstabiliser, immonde tas de graisse capillaire mais j'ai un Remus à aller voir, moi ! » songea Hermione avec impatience. C'est ce léger agacement qui permit à Rogue, à la deuxième tentative de légilimancie, de pénétrer un peu mieux sa mémoire. Malheureusement pour lui la première image qui leur apparut à tous deux fut celle du cadavre de Shari, la sœur d'Hermione. La réaction fut immédiate. Rogue fut projeté avec une force incroyable contre le mur du cachot. Hermione avait depuis longtemps, et sans le savoir, pratiquer l'occlumancie en enfouissant au plus profond d'elle, le souvenir concernant la mort de Shari. Il était bien trop verrouillé pour qu'on puisse le voir sans s'exposer à une forte réaction…

Rogue se releva lentement en portant sa main à ses reins. Il la regarda avec un mélange de haine, d'appréhension et d'une certaine suspicion ?

- Vous êtes plus douée que Weasley, dit-il comme si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre. Mais, reprit-il d'un ton plus cassant, cacher de tels squelettes dans le placard aide à se forger une bonne concentration, non ?

- C'est vous qui en savez quelque chose, _professeur,_ balança Hermione sur le même ton.

Rogue ne répondit rien mais son regard noir le faisait à sa place.

- Bien, il est inutile de continuer pour aujourd'hui, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes.

- Pour aujourd'hui ? s'exclama Hermione.

Il était évident que Rogue avait été piqué à vif et qu'il essaierait pour le restant de la semaine à percer ses défenses. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Si Rogue n'arrivait pas à pénétrer dans son esprit aujourd'hui, il n'y arriverait pas le restant de la semaine. Elle perdait du temps et ça, elle ne le voulait à aucun prix, même si on lui offrait la bibliothèque entière de Poudlard, réserve comprise.

- Nous reprendrons la séance demain, dit Rogue froidement.

Hermione réfléchit à tout de vitesse et trouva le seul moyen de faire admettre à Rogue qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres séances : la franchise.

- Vous n'êtes pas arrivé aujourd'hui à pénétrer mon esprit. Pourquoi y arriverez-vous demain ? Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et lui demander de vérifier si je suis une occlumens suffisamment entraînée pour montrer 'un semblant de résistance' face aux Mangemorts.

Le professeur afficha un rictus de mépris et s'apprêta à dire quelques sarcasmes bien sentis mais Hermione fut plus prompte que lui :

- J'éviterais ainsi de vous faire perdre votre temps (« Et le mien par la même occasion »)

Rogue serra les mâchoires en s'avançant vers la sortie et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la gargouille et montèrent rapidement les escaliers de pierre. Ils trouvèrent Harry et le professeur Dumbledore en plein commentaire de livres de DCFM « Niveau 10 ?!!! » Déchiffra rapidement Hermione sur la couverture d'un livre qu'Harry tenait à la main. « Par Viviane, il est en avance sur mon programme ! » pensa-t-elle avec épouvante. Elle se réprimanda aussitôt : elle n'avait pas un mage noir à trucider, elle.

- Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Miss Granger estime perdre son temps en ma compagnie, ce qui est parfaitement réciproque. Aussi je vous laisse seul juge de ses capacités d'occlumens.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Comment s'est passée la première séance ?

- Mal, répliqua Rogue.

- Bien, intervint Hermione.

Le directeur haussa cette fois-ci les sourcils, imité par ceux d'Harry. Rogue, dans un soupir exaspéré, raconta brièvement l'expérience des cachots. Dumbledore le remercia et le convia poliment à sortir, en précisant qu'il le verrait plus tard dans l'après-midi pour dixit 'Vous savez quoi'.

- Bien, Miss Granger, êtes-vous prête à ce que je pratique la légilimancie sur votre esprit ?

Hermione déglutit avec peine. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Harry l'informa que l'épreuve était de taille. Le jeune homme referma son livre, attentif aux évènements qui allaient suivre. Hermione respira un bon coup, si elle voulait revoir Remus rapidement elle devait faire preuve de courage.

- Je suis prête, professeur.

- Bien. Attention, _légilimens _!

Hermione vit un brouillard se former devant ses yeux et l'image de la marque ténébreuse flottant au-dessus de sa maison apparut, vite remplacée par une reine de jeu d'échec géant abattant son bras sur la tête de Ron. L'image suivante montra un loup-garou se tordre de douleur sur un lit. Vint ensuite une lettre de Poudlard arrivant un matin de ses 10 ans. Puis, des images plus anciennes remontèrent : des souvenirs avec Shari. Shari jouant à la balançoire, riant aux éclats ou inerte…, étendue sur un lit de feuilles mortes… Là encore, la réaction d'Hermione fut violente. Si le directeur n'avait pas eu au préalable la présence d'esprit de s'entourer d'un léger champ de force, il aurait volontiers valdingué à l'autre bout de la pièce avec ses parchemins, ses livres et ses bonbons acidulés. La jeune fille vit le décor autour d'elle redevenir normal comme une mise au point à travers une caméra puis elle dévisagea le vieil homme en face d'elle. Celui-ci avait les yeux étrangement pétillants et Hermione crut déceler dans son regard une lueur de sympathie.

- Très bien, Miss Granger. Votre puissance de répulsion est assez impressionnante. Enfouir certains souvenirs de la sorte n'est cependant pas le moyen pour lutter contre des Mangemorts. Ne rester pas avec quelque chose qui vous reste sur le cœur.

Sur ces paroles quelque peu sibyllines pour la tête cotonneuse d'Hermione, le directeur convia les deux jeunes gens à sortir faire un tour. Il leur demanda néanmoins de revenir après le repas du midi dans le bureau même.

§XXXXXXX§

Quand ils débouchèrent dans le couloir, Harry questionna aussitôt Hermione :

- Ça va, tu te sens bien ? Tu es un peu pâle.

- Merci, j'ai simplement un peu faim.

Puis regardant sa montre, elle demanda :

- Je ne vais pas attendre l'heure du déjeuner, tu viens faire un tour avec moi aux cuisines ?

Harry la suivit sans faire de cérémonie, un encas pour son petit corps en pleine croissance ne le rebutait pas, loin de là.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande cuisine de Poudlard, ils furent aussitôt accueillis par des petits cris perçant s'apparentant à des cris de joie chez les humains : Dobby se jeta avec une joie tout innocente sur Harry en lui coupant la respiration et en le faisant basculer une fois de plus vers le sol. Il réserva le même sort à Hermione à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière. Ils discutèrent un peu avec Dobby, tentèrent d'adresser deux ou trois paroles à Winky qui rotait toute seule dans son coin en exhalant des nuages d'alcool rance et mangèrent surtout énormément. Quand ils ressortirent au bout d'une heure de la cuisine, ils avaient la peau de ventre bien tendu et baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Une petite sieste ne serait pas de refus, commenta le jeune homme.

Hermione approuva mollement. Ils s'installèrent donc au bord du lac à l'abri d'un buisson assez touffu. Hermione ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, elle savait par expérience qu'Harry mourrait d'envi de lui poser des questions sur son cours avec Rogue. Elle essaya de faire diversion.

- Ginny n'est pas venue avec Ron ?

- Dumbledore a pensé que l'occlumancie n'était nécessaire que pour les personnes les plus proches de moi.

Hermione vit une flopée d'oiseaux s'envoler de la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite. Elle pensa à Graup et pria pour qu'Hagrid s'occupe bien de lui.

- Où est Hagrid ?

- Parti en voyage, je ne sais pas où. Sûrement avec Madame Maxime.

- Il est peut-être parti chercher une compagne pour Graup ?

Harry grogna en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

- Parle pas de malheur, veux-tu ?

Hermione sourit et imita son ami. Elle ferma les yeux et commençait à s'endormir quand elle sentit un petit chatouillis dans une de ses narines.

- Harry ! Arrête ça !

Mais son ami avait décidé de l'embêter avec un brin d'herbe et cela marcha très bien jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione exaspérée ouvre les yeux. Elle s'assit furibonde en regardant le jeune homme. Celui-ci la narguait d'un air espiègle tellement… tellement innocent qu'Hermione en fut attendrie. Ce fut sa petite moue d'enfant sage, pas du tout crédible, qui paracheva le tout pour faire partir Hermione dans une franche rigolade. Harry éclata de rire à son tour. L'instant passé, ils affichèrent un grand sourire, ravis de retrouver leur complicité. Hermione regarda alors attentivement son ami. Il avait toujours cette lueur grave dans le regard mais sa physionomie respirait la sérénité (« Comme quoi, côtoyer un fou sénile, peut aider » commenta la part Serpentard, acerbe.) Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés, ses yeux émeraude toujours aussi beaux et sa peau affichait un léger hâle lui donnant bonne santé. Hermione poussa soudain un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Hermione ?

- Oh, rien de particulier.

- Hermione ! fit Harry sur un ton d'avertissement. On ne la fait pas à moi.

- Harry, pourquoi je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi ?

Harry resta bouche bée puis dans ce qui semblait être un immense effort, il répondit :

- Ça, je me le demande.

Hermione se mit à rire puis continua :

- Je dis n'importe quoi, une sœur ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de son frère.

- Hermione… fit Harry à la fois, touché de voir qu'Hermione le prenait pour son frère et en même temps décontenancé. Si tomber amoureuse de moi pouvait t'aider, crois bien que je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénients mais si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce qui te tracasse ?

- C'est assez compliqué, disons que pour faire simple, je suis tombée amoureuse mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

- De qui s'agit-il ? Questionna le jeune homme inutilement.

Hermione scruta soigneusement le visage d'Harry puis estimant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle ressentait en long en large et en travers pour un certain professeur. Harry l'écouta attentivement et ne proféra pas un seul son durant tout le déballage d'Hermione. Après cela, cette dernière se sentit un peu mieux même si le conseil d'Harry ne valait pas un pet de lapin. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'il serait toujours là pour l'écouter mais lui suggérer d'aller déballer ses sentiments à Remus était une très mauvaise idée selon elle. Harry semblait en effet persuadé que Remus avait un gros faible pour elle. Voyant clairement que le sujet était clos, Harry demanda :

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Rogue, tout à l'heure ?

- Il n'a pas aimé que je le balance contre le mur du cachot.

Harry afficha un visage extatique :

- J'aurais voulu être là pour voir ça !

- C'est un sacré coriace en tout cas, il voulait absolument réessayer demain. J'espère que le professeur Dumbledore va m'autoriser à partir cette après-midi.

Cette fois-ci, une expression de déception apparut sur les traits du Gryffondor.

- Tu ne veux pas rester à Poudlard avec moi ?

Hermione lui jeta un petit coup d'œil gêné.

- Je voulais profiter du temps qu'il me reste avant la rentrée pour voir… Remus.

- Héhé, je vois…

Hermione rougit et Harry continua à ricaner. « Paracelse, que les garçons sont crétins, parfois » pensa la Gryffondor fortement.

- En tout cas, j'espère que tu t'es débarrassée de ce que tu avais sur le cœur comme l'a fait remarquer Dumbledore.

Hermione la mine impassible, regarda le calamar géant piquer un sprint à la surface de l'eau, créant des petites vagues qui vinrent clapoter gentiment à leurs pieds Elle ne souhaitait pas parler de Shari à Harry, peut-être qu'un jour, quand tout _cela_ sera fini. Mais elle estimait que son ami avait déjà bien assez avec ses propres peines pour en plus rajouter sur son cœur celles des amis. Le connaissant, Hermione savait qu'il serait bouleversé même par une histoire vieille de sept ans. Se secouant mentalement, elle décida qu'il était temps de retrouver leur cher directeur. Harry la suivit sans rechigner, lui-même avait une leçon de DCFM avec le vieux sorcier.

§XXXXXXX§

Dès qu'Hermione arriva dans le bureau, elle comprit que quelque chose se tramait dans le regard du directeur situé debout près de son phénix. Que se soit en bien ou en mal, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle le soupçonnait plus que fortement de lui avoir fait rencontrer Joachim. « Dans le but de m'éloigner de Remus » pensait-elle avec conviction. « Il a simplement voulu exaucer le vœu de Remus juste après ma chasse au lutin : celui de me voir quitter le cottage pour laisser Remus en paix… » Bref, Hermione se sentait encore une fois comme un petit pion sur un échiquier et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Harry trouvait agaçant de se sentir parfois manipulé. Un léger toussotement la ramena à ses moutons (enfin à la vielle chèvre et au jeune lion).

- Au regard de vos capacités en occlumancie, vous pouvez considérer votre stage comme terminé, Miss Granger.

- Mais ? demanda Hermione attendant la suite.

Le professeur Dumbledore parut surpris puis son regard pétilla.

- Il n'y pas de 'mais', vous êtes et avez été toujours libre de suivre ou pas cet entraînement. Vous êtes suffisamment prête pour parer à d'éventuelles surprises. Vous pouvez retourner voir vos parents ou rester ici.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage ridé du directeur. Le regard d'Harry oscillait entre Hermione et Dumbledore puis quand il vit son directeur sourire, il comprit et afficha à son tour un sourire. Le directeur sortit alors une boîte qui commençait à être coutumière à la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut tellement soulagée qu'elle étreignit spontanément son directeur et s'écarta aussitôt, rouge comme une pivoine. Harry trouva la situation fort drôle et le directeur se mit à rire doucement. Les bagages et un Pattenrond docile apparurent par la cheminée grâce aux bons soins des elfes et Hermione, après avoir salué son directeur et Harry, repartit par Portoloin pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Harry poussa un profond soupir.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

- Rien, professeur, j'espère seulement que tout se passera bien.

Le regard pénétrant de Dumbledore s'arrêta sur son élève.

- Dans leur cas, c'est une simple question de temps…

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**_(1) :_**_ En français dans le texte, enfin, on se comprend... ; )_

**__**

**_N/a_**_ : En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis demandée comment devait être un enseignement prodigué par Dumbledore en personne. Même si c'est un vieux croûton, je suis sûre qu'on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec lui, quitte à prendre quelques caries... - - ;_

_A très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre (vers le 23 novembre) qui sera doublement plus long que de coutume...héhé._

**RAR :**

**Lisandra :** Moi aussi Boromir je le trouve touchant. Ta review m'a trop fait rire avec ton rouleau à pâtisserie... il est vrai que ce charmant Mumus est parfois détestable... Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Mrs Lupin ou lunard-03 (x3):** Merci d'adorer mais tu sais la longueur j'essaye de m'améliorer : au début je n'écrivais des chapitres que de 5 pages, maintenant je suis passée à 10 pages en moyenne ! /grand sourire tout fier/ Bon, sinon désolée de te faire mourir, lol, mais j'essaye de publier assez régulièrement (une fois par semaine en moyenne) et comme j'ai pas Internet à disposition tout le temps c'est limite galère...éè Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plait autant, bisous !

**M4r13 :** Merlin, j'ai cru défaillir ! Tous ces yeux ! Rien que pour moi ! Merci, merci, merci ! ! lol. J'ai tout de même une petite préférence pour les Potty eyes.... Peut-être parce des yeux verts...c'est tellement...hum....enfin merci d'avoir apprécier ce chapitre, tu le fais à ma place ; ) Bisous !

****

**Gaia666 :** C'est cool, ton « c'est trop bien » est le parfait pendant à mon « c'est trop nul » lol Enfin, merci d'aimer ! Bisous !

**Calimera :** Tes reviews ne seront jamais nases ! Même si t'es crevée ! Et je le répéterais ad vitam eternam s'il le faut ! Tes remarques sur le début de ce chapitre 6 m'ont fait réfléchir. En fait, je le savais déjà mais il est bon de le dire à 'voix haute' : j'ai conscience d'avoir fait une fic bâclée qui ne sert qu'à ajuster des petits bouts de scènes qui trottaient dans ma tête. Aussi si l'attitude de Dumby, Pompom etc te parait surprenante c'est tout simplement parce que j'avais hâte de passer au moment 'chatouilles'... Quant à l'attitude de Remus, il est vrai qu'il aurait pu se tenir à son caractère de cochon qu'il avait si bien adopté auparavant mais j'ai pensé qu'en voyant la colère d'Hermione, cela raisonnerait Remus et le forcerait à redevenir lui-même. Je n'ai pas été assez clair, désolée...éè. Gros poutoux ma grande !

**Inwie Lupin :** Coucou toi ! alors comme ça, t'as pas le droit d'être sur l'ordi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de personne dans ton cas... lol J'ai bien pensé à toi en postant ce chapitre 6 avec Mumus à poil... Par contre je suis sûre que tu es déçue par ce chapitre 7 : Mumus n'est hélas pas présent...désolée...lol Gros bisous, folle de Remus !

**Séléné :** Dis-moi toi, tu préfères les Elfes ou les vampires ? hum ?...lol Les loup-garous peut-être ? Vivement CLF pour savoir qui est cet enfant et puis Alex, je crois bien que j'ai un petit faible pour lui... Peut-être parce que c'est le fils de mon Ryry et de ma 'tite Mione.../soupir de débile qui s'y croit trop/ Enfin, merci d'avoir reviewé, gros méga poutoux ma grande !

**Miss Lup :** T'as vu, Hermione en a profité: hop elle se transforme en louve et une petite léchouille ni vue ni connue...pff, elle manque vraiment pas de culot quand même... Enfin, bon, tu as deviné juste, je suis une SADIQUE ! ! ! ! gniark-gniark... Mais je fais passer le temps en créant des perso comme Joachim...slurp /bave/ Bon d'accord, c'est un pur fantasme et alors, j'en profite c'est moi kécrit ! lol

**Julia :** Je te remercie de trouver cette fic géniale, ce qui est loin d'être mon avis. Mais bon, c'est avec des reviews comme la tienne qu'on a le moral remonté à bloc ! biz !

**Aurel22 :** Si mes calculs sont bons, tu es la 100ième review ! héhé! ... Bon d'accord t'en as rien à cirer mais bon cent reviews c'est un cap quand même ! lol Sinon, je vois à quoi tu occupes tes pensées.../grand sourire narquois/ Un Remus à poil et à masser, le rêve, non ? /sourire encore plus débile/. Merci de m'encourager, ça m'aide vu que je trouve cette fic de plus en plus nulle mais bon, comme tu dis plus que deux chapitres, enfin deux avec celui poster aujourd'hui... il y aura quand même un épilogue. Merci d'avoir reviewé! Bisous !

**Gedauphin :** Merci ! La suite, la voilà!

**Moony.62 :** Les mecs ça gâche toujours tout, d'abord ! Tiens, Remus, par exemple, combien de fois il aurait pu se raisonner et accepter calmement qu'il est raide dingue d'Hermione ? Un tas de fois ! Mais, non ! Il a decidé de jouer à sa tête de cochon... Enfin bref, merci de trouver cette fic à ton goût ! Bisous miss !

****

**Dumbledore :** Ta review m'a quasi donné les larmes aux yeux ! Sérieux ! (Faut dire que je suis dans un phase « ouverture des robinets à tout bout de champs » mais c'est parce que j'ai vu Un long dimanche de fiançailles de JP GENET...trop chialant tellement c'est beau...) Enfin, merci infiniment pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup : )

**Eithelin :** Coucou ma grande ! Je te remercie d'apprécier ma théorie sur la magie intérieure, c'est un truc qui me parait dans ma tête évident et qui se retrouve dans toutes les petites histoires que je me fais dans ma tête (« Non, pas l'asile, pitié! ! »). De l'aviron, tu dis...hum...pas commun, mais c'est un sport que j'aime bien regarder (vive les JO) surtout quand ils font des gros plans sur les rameurs .../slurp/...oups, désolée.... Sinon, quatre entraînements, ça s'appelle de l'esclavagisme ! Je me contenterais parfaitement de Remus, tu sais. Faramir laissons le aux elfes, aux anneaux et aux hunts ; ) Il est vrai qu'Hermione préfère Remus à poil, euh..je veux dire avec un caractère plus chaleureux mais ça n'empêche que Remus est une sacré tête de mule... Gros poutoux miss !

**Kloona : **Ton père t'a supprimé ton modem ! ! ! ! ! Mais c'est un crime ! ! ! ! L'est méchant.... même s'ils disent tous que c'est pour notre bien ! Ouinn ! TT...bon d'accord j'ai jamais eu de modem...mais je compatis ! ! lol En fait j'ai un vieux coucou chez moi qu'a même pas de carte son, c'est pour dire la loque... Alors je me rabats sur Internet à la fac ; Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir trouver injuste qu'Hermione masse Remus...héhé... Je suis méga contente que t'es aimé la remarque sur le 'ne restez pas à poil' : D , je m'imagine trop la scène alors en y repensant à chaque fois, j'ai un rire de débile qui résonne dans la pièce... C'est grave docteur ? ; ; Si ta review tu l'as trouvais courte, j'imagine même pas quand elles sont longues ! lol Je pense que l'acteur jouant Lupin s'est approprié le personnage à sa façon même si nous les Français ne comprenons pas trop. J'ai surtout hâte de voir la version originale car quand j'ai vu les 2 premiers films en français je trouvais qu'ils jouaient tous mal et en VO, là le miracle s'est produit, lol ! Selon moi, c'était le doublage qu'allait pas. Merci d'aimer ma fic ! ! Comme je le dis si bien : tu le fais à ma place ! ; ) Méga kissoux ma 'tite Kloona !

**Sandra-chan :** Euh...désolée pour la torture...En fait, j'adore faire souffrir /Grand sourire d'ange avec son auréole scintillante/ Ah ça pour régresser il régresse le Mumus mais bon je veux bien que tu viennes lui enseigner deux ou trois trucs mais faut s'inscrire sur la liste d'attente, re-désolée... ; Et oui, bizarrement beaucoup de personnes se sont proposées spontanément pour venir ramener Remus dans le droit chemin, c'est gentil, n'est ce pas ? lol Merci d'avoir reviewé! Bisous !

**Jadou :** Merci d'aimer ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bisous !

**Kelho :** Une review fade, inintéressante, etc ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? ! ! Tu sais que tu es la première personne à me dire aimer la part Serpentard ? Rien que pour ça, je te ferais bien deux bises sur chaque joue ! lol Et puis, je te remercie d'avoir aimé le passage à la pleine Lune ! Bref, ta review m'a mise de bonne humeur ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !


	8. Uter non reditura

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf Joachim Delacour qui est mon fantasme...euh...je veux dire qui est à moi.../rougit/_

**_N/a_**_ : Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 7 à la fin (merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le chap8 ayant des caractères chinois, je leur répondrais la semaine prochaine ; p) Le titre latin signifie à peu de choses prêts : « Profite de l'heure, elle ne reviendra pas... » (Phrase tirée d'un lexique de maximes sur les cadrans solaires... Mes sources sont parfois bizarres...) Un grand Merci à Dod d'avoir rectifiée mes fautes et ma mise en page piteuse... (Mairelain, kel à u du boullau...)_

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**Chapitre 8 : _Uter non reditura_**

Le vent soufflait toujours autant sur la lande de Cornouaille quand Hermione débarqua devant le cottage de Remus. Elle respira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Hermione. Dès le premier coup d'œil, Hermione comprit que Remus ne dormait pas assez. Puis devant la mine effarée de ce dernier, elle lança d'un ton claironnant :

- Vous ne vous imaginiez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça, j'espère?

Sur ce, elle rentra d'un pas décidé obligeant un Remus toujours ahuri à laisser le passage.

- Que... que fais-tu là? finit-il par dire en la regardant poser ses bagages.

- Et bien, je viens finir mon entraînement sur le combat avec magie interne et baguette.

- Hermione, fit Remus excédé. Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Remus poussa un profond soupir semblant chercher de quoi se dominer.

- Tu maîtrises suffisamment les rudiments de combat pour ne plus avoir besoin d'un professeur.

Hermione qui venait de libérer son chat, releva la tête vers le lycanthrope. « Accroche-toi ma grande » commenta la part Gryffondor.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, votre expérience est toujours bénéfique quand bien même ma technique serait parfaite.

Remus serra les mâchoires puis lâcha de plus en plus exaspéré:

- Tu n'es pas restée en France avec tes parents ? Tu ne les verras plus avant Noël.

- Je sais, répondit calmement Hermione. Mais j'ai l'habitude et eux aussi.

- Tu dois retourner à Poudlard, contre-attaqua Remus. Tu as, paraît-il, un stage en occlumancie à faire.

- C'est fait, répondit-elle laconiquement

- Comment ?! Mais combien de temps cela t'a-t-il pris ?

- Deux heures environ, répondit la jeune fille d'un geste vague.

Remus écarquilla les yeux, effaré. Il se frotta machinalement l'arrière du crâne cherchant visiblement quelque chose à dire.

- Tu ne dois pas rester là, Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? répondit-elle implacablement.

« Elle sait être horripilante, quand elle veut. Tu ferais bien de laisser tomber mon loup, » intervint à son tour la part Studieuse qui savait de quoi elle parlait.

- Parce que… parce que tu me déranges, voilà pourquoi, lâcha finalement Remus.

Puis il commença à s'agiter nerveusement comme s'il regrettait déjà ses paroles. « Ouch ! Ca c'est méchant, » analysèrent toutes les parts du cerveau d'Hermione. Celle-ci eut une subite inspiration. Elle envoya une prière muette pour que cela marche :

- Je sais très bien que je ne vous dérangerais pas ! Si vous ne voulez pas m'entraîner, tant pis je le ferais toute seule. Mais maintenant que j'y suis, j'y reste !!

La colère s'était volontairement infiltrée dans chacun de ses mots. Puis portant une main à sa poitrine en une fausse grimace de douleur, Hermione balança :

- Et puis, ne m'énervez pas ! D'après Mme Pomfresh, ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé!

Remus pâlit sensiblement et son visage afficha la plus vive inquiétude. « Bingo ! » jubila intérieurement Hermione. Elle savait qu'en faisant appel à la bonté naturelle du lycanthrope, elle ferait cesser toute réticence à son retour. « Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi n'est-elle pas à Serpentard ? » se lamentait la part de cette Maison en se tapant les pensées contre la boîte crânienne. Hermione reprit cependant d'une voix douce comme pour atténuer ses paroles en s'approchant de Remus :

- Je ne vous dérangerais pas, Remus, je vous le promets.

Les pupilles de l'homme s'agrandirent aussitôt.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse…

Le souffle de son professeur s'arrêta brutalement.

- …de cette région. Laissez-moi y passer le restant de mes vacances, je vous en prie.

La respiration de Remus reprit un cours normal mais il sembla un instant déboussolé. Hermione prenant cela à tord pour des restes d'hésitation, lança sa dernière carte sans grande conviction :

- Si le professeur Dumbledore m'a fourni le Portoloin, c'est bien qu'il estimait que je ne vous gênerais pas, non ?

Remus ne répondit rien mais contracta les mâchoires. Hermione crut cependant l'entendre marmonner un « Jauraisdeuxmotsàluidireàceluilà ». Puis dans un affaissement d'épaules, Remus s'avoua vaincu :

- D'accord, tu as gagné. Tu peux rester ici mais à une seule condition.

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux noisette, attentive à la moindre remarque. Remus la regarda un instant, contemplant ses traits d'un air pénétré.

- Il n'y aura plus aucun exercice de combat.

- Bien chef ! À vos ordres, chef !

Hermione planta un bisou sur la joue de Remus et partit emmener ses affaires. Si elle avait patienté un petit peu, elle aurait vu que ce simple bisou avait fait énormément d'effets à son professeur. Celui-ci passait par toutes les teintes de rouges et semblait tétanisé sur place. Puis il partit rejoindre ses parchemins sur le bureau du salon en maugréant :

- Mais dans quelle galère, je me suis encore fourré?

§XXXXXXX§

Hermione rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Être de retour dans ce cottage en présence de Remus la laissait quasiment euphorique. Remus resta bougon tout le reste de l'après-midi mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Elle partit faire un tour sous sa forme Animagus et revint à temps le soir, pour mitonner un petit plat à son loup adoré. Son imagination en matière de gastronomie n'étant pas très développée, Remus vint à son secours et ce fut dans une relative bonne humeur qu'ils s'attablèrent. Hermione apprit que Remus continuait toujours ses recherches pour l'Ordre. Elle se retint de poser plus de questions mais elle avait fini par comprendre le sujet de sa mission. Remus avait en effet laissé traîner un jour un livre sur _Les monstres mutants des résurrections maléfiques_. Le titre à lui seul faisait peur et Hermione avait compris que l'Ordre s'intéressait aux adorables bestioles qui composaient l'armée de Voldemort, créatures dont avait parlé Harry dans son interview l'année d'avant.

Ils reprirent tous les deux leurs habitudes en fin de soirée en s'installant dans le salon pour lire chacun de leur côté. Hermione ne fut pas très attentive à sa lecture, elle fixait souvent son regard sur le profil de Remus. Son euphorie était redescendue pour une raison fort simple : elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas résister à l'attrait de la peau douce de l'homme assit non loin d'elle. Et si par malheur (ou bonheur) elle cédait à la tentation, leur bonne entente serait bonne à jeter aux orties. Remus était bien trop honnête pour accepter ses avances s'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. Elle s'imaginait dans un délire malsain qu'il lui avouait un pseudo amour pour elle et qu'il l'emportait là-haut dans sa chambre et que STOP ! Hermione sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son visage. « Par les furoncles d'Agrippa, j'ai intérêt à me calmer ! Oh non ! Il m'a regardé! Vite ! Plongeons-nous dans ce livre ! »

- Hermione, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ? Je vais aller ouvrir les fenêtres.

Soulagée d'échapper à un regard inquisiteur, elle aéra la pièce et ses joues avant de venir se rasseoir.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud. Dit distraitement Remus en feuilletant un grimoire aux pages jaunis. La Gazette prévoit des orages pour notre région dans le courant de la semaine.

- Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas mécontente de ne plus faire de combat d'entraînement.

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais avant de reprendre sa lecture.

- Par temps lourd, la magie intérieure a beaucoup plus de mal à s'extérioriser, confirma-t-il. Nous nous serions fatigués pour pas grand-chose.

- En parlant de combat, savez-vous que j'ai appris à manipuler une épée magique ?

Surpris, Remus releva la tête et interrogea Hermione du regard.

- Pendant le séjour avec mes parents, un escrimeur de la Garde des bretteurs français m'a initié.

Remus resta incrédule pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu as reçu un entraînement d'un sorcier appartenant à la Garde ? ! Mais de qui s'agit-il ?

- Joachim Delacour, le cousin de Fleur.

- Delacour ?!

- C'était également mon correspondant pour le dernier de mes Portoloins.

Remus fronçait les sourcils en proie à une vive concentration.

- Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Ne serait-ce pas un grand brun au sang de Vélane ?

- Ah ça pour avoir du sang de Vélane, il en avait ! Et pas qu'un peu ! lâcha Hermione spontanément.

Trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la pâleur qu'affichait soudain le visage de Remus. Celui-ci au prix d'un immense effort parut se ressaisir et demanda d'une voix neutre :

- Alors comment le trouves-tu ?

- C'est un bon instructeur. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en envoyant un charmant sourire à Remus, si cela peut vous rassurer, sa méthode d'enseignement est loin d'égaler la vôtre.

Remus continua à la fixer sans mot dire.

- En fait, pour être sincère avec vous, vous êtes le professeur idéal.

- Je te remercie, répondit-il dans un petit sourire.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et elle reprit sa lecture. Mais visiblement Remus n'en avait pas encore fini avec son séjour en France.

- Et en dehors de tes cours d'escrime, à quoi occupais-tu ton temps ?

Les parts d'Hermione s'activèrent soudain à l'insu du plein gré d'Hermione. « Ah ! Il s'intéresse à ce qu'elle a fait, c'est bon signe ! » fit Gryffondor. « Restons, prudent, il essaye peut-être simplement d'être poli ! » conseilla Serdaigle. « Je pense qu'en tant que professeur, il voudrait savoir si elle a travaillé un peu ses cours particuliers ! » intervint Studieuse-et-Chieuse. « Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! balança Serpentard. Ce loup-garou est un rusé! Il essaye de savoir s'il y a eu quelque chose entre Joachim et elle ! » Les autres parts restèrent ébahies. On pouvait faire confiance à Serpentard pour dénicher des explications alambiquées et hasardeuses.

- Et bien, rougit Hermione, je… (Remus eut de nouveau une respiration bloquée)…j'ai appris le contenu de mes livres de métamorphose et de sortilège.

Remus expira profondément, il parut même légèrement amusé de par le petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait.

- Oh ! Mais je me suis promenée également ! reprit Hermione agacée en sachant que sa boulimie de travail amusait toujours son professeur. Avec Joachim qui plus est, ajouta-t-elle.

Le sourire en coin s'effaça aussitôt. « Ah ! Ah ! Je vous l'avais dit ! » jubila la part Serpentard.

- Et vous avez parlé de la théorie du combat d'escrime ? demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Hermione. Nous n'avons pas parlé d'enseignements ! Je sais me détendre quand il le faut !

- Même pas des cours de langues ? questionna Remus mine de rien sans pour autant manquer une miette de la réaction d'Hermione. (1)

- Il a voulu m'apprendre mais j'ai refusé.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant il paraît qu'il est très difficile de résister à un Vélane.

Hermione resta perplexe, elle ne voyait pas où Remus voulait en venir avec ses questions.

- Il est vrai qu'il est dur de résister quand un Vélane met son charme en action. Je l'ai assez remarqué avec la réaction de Ron et Harry quand Fleur était dans les parages… Mais en tout cas, Joachim a toujours été courtois et charmant.

Remus parut sceptique un instant puis son regard s'assombrit. Hermione le vit se renfrogner et se refermer comme une huître. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais le caractère de Remus. De par ses réactions étranges, il était une perpétuelle énigme pour son cerveau habitué à trouver des comportements logiques. Le sien n'avait pas de sens. Mais Hermione décida de ne pas ou plus y accorder d'attention. Elle profiterait de ses derniers jours avec Remus qu'il soit amical ou ronchon.

Elle ferma son bouquin et s'approcha de Remus. Celui-ci paraissait songeur. Elle appuya avec son doigt sur son épaule, Remus sursauta.

- Vous êtes complètement noué, Remus. C'est le surmenage qui vous met dans cet état-là.

Elle se pencha inconsciemment vers lui et ajouta dans un murmure de sollicitude :

- Il faut apprendre à vous détendre.

Les pupilles de Remus s'élargirent démesurément. Hermione se redressa en laissant traîner sa main sur son épaule.

- Une grande marche à l'air libre vous ferait le plus grand bien. Vous pourriez également prendre un bain, ça vous relaxerait à coup sûr.

« Pourquoi je fais des allusions stupides à ce qui s'est passé après la chasse au lutin ? » se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement. Elle baissa les yeux gênée. Elle aurait bien aimé lui faire un massage mais elle ne voulait pas essuyer un refus. Elle dit d'une voix éteinte :

- Bien, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Remus.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione, répondit Remus d'une voix calme.

Hermione ne se retourna pas et monta les escaliers la tête basse. Elle ne remarqua donc pas que Remus n'avait que sa voix de calme… Tout le corps de ce dernier tremblait. Il étouffa un grognement de frustration et murmura pour lui-même :

- Je dois me contrôler, je dois _absolument_ me contrôler...

§XXXXXXX§

Il n'y avait pas que la météo Moldu qui se trompait, la Gazette du sorcier avait annoncé de l'orage, et bien c'était loupé. Pas une once de nuage gris à l'horizon. En revanche, l'air était toujours aussi lourd et cela s'en ressentait dans les habitudes de Remus et d'Hermione. Ils aéraient déjà au maximum la maison et Remus utilisa un sortilège pour faire un courant d'air. Coupée par un sortilège coupe-vent, restauré par Remus au début des vacances, la maison avait bien besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour ventiler ses murs. Aux dires de Remus, la région avait rarement connu une période aussi chaude. L'atmosphère était lourde et chargée d'humidité. Les vêtements collaient vite à la peau, ce qui amenait à un autre changement dans les habitudes. Remus ne portait plus sa robe de sorcier et Hermione optait pour des robes d'été sans manches.

- Pourquoi les sorciers portent-ils toujours des robes ? Ils ne changent donc jamais de mode vestimentaire ? avait-elle demandé un soir en se ventilant avec sa baguette enclenchée sur le mode _Aeria_.

- C'est une longue tradition et puis c'est un vêtement assez pratique quand même.

- Même par temps chaud ?

- On peut appliquer certains sorts de refroidissement sur des vêtements, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non, dans ce cas pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?

- Avec cette humidité ambiante, le sort perd vite de son effet, ce n'est pas très fonctionnel.

Et ce n'était pas Hermione qui aurait incité Remus à reprendre ses vieilles robes rapiécées. Il était beaucoup plus agréable d'avoir une vue sur le postérieur de son professeur. « Comment ose-t-elle, l'impudente !! » s'écriait choquée la part Studieuse-blabla. Enfin, bref, Hermione se rinçait bien l'œil. Elle n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. (Mais comme l'avait très judicieusement remarqué la part Gryffondor, Hermione avait de la bouse de dragon norvégien dans les yeux.) Elle ne voyait absolument pas que Remus zieutait régulièrement et ce avec insistance sur sa tenue. Avoir un temps chaud et humide avait du bon, finalement...

§XXXXXXX§

Mis à part les recherches pour l'un et les révisions pour l'autre, le professeur et l'élève passaient leur temps dans des discutions passionnantes concernant la DCFM. Remus était intarissable sur le sujet et Hermione l'écoutait avec ferveur. Toute activité physique, exigeant ne serait-ce que la mise en marche d'un doigt de pied, était beaucoup trop fatigante avec cette atmosphère moite et lourde. Aussi se contentaient-ils de rester dans le salon la plupart du temps. Ce n'était que le soir, quand le soleil se couchait laissant un semblant de fraîcheur tomber dans la vallée, qu'ils se décidaient à sortir pour faire un tour. Hermione eut au bout de quelques jours des piques de remords, surtout quand elle forçait Remus à sortir de ses livres pour le 'bien de ses neurones'. Elle trouvait que finalement elle le dérangeait peut-être. Pour être sûre, elle lui posa la question un soir alors qu'ils évoluaient côte à côte dans la lande.

- Je ne veux pas vous forcer à vous promener, Remus. Vous me le diriez si cela vous embêtait n'est-ce pas ?

Le Maraudeur se tourna vers elle, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

- 'Il faut parfois forcer le loup à sortir de sa tanière', cita-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise.

- C'est une des phrases de la lettre qu'Albus m'a envoyée, reprit Remus. Vois-tu, Hermione, tu n'es pas la seule à penser que m'aérer les méninges est bon pour ma santé.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais elle affichait son petit air habituel de satisfaction. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en haut de la colline et purent admirer les tous derniers rayons du soleil se couchant au loin sur la mer. Le ciel se déclinait sur les tons mauves et derrière eux, le bleu de la nuit avait envahi l'espace laissant clignoter ici et là quelques étoiles. Leur situation en hauteur leur procurait une légère brise qui se fit aussi douce qu'une caresse. Les odeurs qu'elle apportait et les bruits de la faune nocturne s'éveillant suffirent à faire de ce moment un instant magique. Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses sens. Elle décida que le bonheur était là, dans cet instant, auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. La brève caresse d'une main sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement.

- À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Remus d'une voix étrangement tendre.

- Au bonheur, répondit-elle sincèrement.

- L'as-tu trouvé?

- Oui.

Remus la dévisagea avec une gravité qui n'était pas coutumière. Ses yeux, assombris par la nuit, ne laissaient rien deviner des tourments de son esprit. Hermione était sûre que quelque chose le tracassait. Il se tourna vers la mer et dit d'une voix paisible :

- Albus m'a parlé de toi dans sa lettre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Que venait faire Dumby en cet instant dans la conversation ?

- Il s'inquiétait pour toi, il voulait savoir si tu avais réussi à faire la paix avec toi-même.

Hermione eut la vision fugitive de sa petite sœur riant aux éclats.

- Pas encore, murmura Hermione.

Une main douce et chaude prit la sienne.

- Laisse-moi t'aider alors.

Hermione redressa la tête pour croiser le regard de Remus. Il était franc et tellement accueillant... La jeune fille décida alors qu'il était temps de parler des sombres doutes qui l'assaillaient depuis les circonstances de la mort de sa sœur.

- Harry m'a raconté un jour quelques anecdotes sur ses pouvoirs de sorcier lorsqu'il était enfant. Saviez-vous par exemple qu'il avait transplané sans le vouloir pour échapper à son cousin ?

Remus secoua négativement la tête et resta silencieux.

- Tous les étranges évènements, concernant mes pouvoirs de sorcière, m'empêchaient d'avoir des amis. Mais cela m'était égal car j'avais ma sœur. J'ai toujours été une enfant renfermée, plongée dans mes bouquins. Shari. était la seule personne qui arrivait à m'en sortir. Nous n'avions qu'un an d'écart et nous nous considérions comme des sœurs jumelles. Je crois bien qu'elle seule arrivait à me comprendre.

Hermione marqua une pose mais la main de Remus, toujours présente dans la sienne, l'incita à continuer.

- Elle comprenait que j'étais ...différente et elle l'a peut-être complètement réalisé le jour de sa mort.... Nous... nous étions en vacances ma famille et moi à York, quand cela est arrivé. ... J'avais neuf ans. Mes parents avaient loué une maison au bord d'un lac et d'une forêt. C'était le rêve pour moi et ma sœur. Nous passions nos journées à construire des cabanes, nous baigner, jouer à cache-cache...

Hermione respira un grand coup et sa voix se mit à trembler. La main de Remus se resserra un peu plus.

- Quand... quand nous jouions à cache-cache, nous... nous avions l'habitude de mettre un bandeau sur les yeux de celle qui comptait pendant que l'autre irait se cacher.

Dans un pitoyable sourire, Hermione ajouta :

- C'est moi qui en avais eu l'idée, je n'avais pas confiance en Shari. Elle trichait tout le temps quand c'était son tour de compter. Pour... pour se venger ce jour-là, elle me l'avait serré. ... beaucoup trop serré. ...

La voix d'Hermione se cassa. Incapable de continuer, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et se força à respirer profondément. Qu'est-ce que Remus allait penser d'elle après cela ? Dans un dernier effort, elle poursuivit :

- Je... je n'ai pas réussi à ôter le bandeau. Je... je me suis mise à appeler Shari en la maudissant comme jamais je n'avais maudit ma soeur. Mais... elle ne venait toujours pas. C'est... c'est alors que j'ai entendu des cris... ses cris. J'ai couru... je jure, par Merlin, avoir couru le plus vite possible en direction de ses cris. Je heurtais des branches et trébuchais sur des racines tout en essayant d'enlever ce maudit bandeau. Je...j'étais affolée par les cris que j'entendais et quand... quand j'ai pu déchirer le tissu, les cris avaient cessé... J'ai continué à courir et je l'ai vu. Elle... elle était allongée par terre et ne respirait plus... Son visage était si pâle...

Hermione se tut et ferma les yeux. La main de Remus irradiait de chaleur, permettant à Hermione d'avouer dans un souffle :

- Je l'ai maudite et elle est morte...

La main de Remus se détacha alors de la sienne et Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard douloureux dans celui du lycanthrope. Il la prit par les épaules et approcha tout près son visage du sien.

- Tu ne l'as pas tuée, Hermione, dit-il en appuyant sur chaque mot. Quand bien même tu l'aurais souhaité, et ce n'est pas le cas, il faudrait le pouvoir combiné de plusieurs sorciers initiés pour pouvoir envoyer une malédiction à quelqu'un situé à plusieurs mètres sans la voir.

- Mais... mais j'ai pratiqué de la magie, je le sais ! Quand plus tard, j'ai revu le bandeau, il y avait des traces de brûlure à l'endroit de la déchirure !

- Il est tout à fait possible voir logique, que tu te sois servi de tes pouvoirs pour voir où était ta sœur mais cela ne fait de toi, en aucun cas, une meurtrière.

- Remus... balbutia la jeune fille, je... je m'en veux tellement...

- Je sais, je comprends.

À travers la semi-obscurité, Hermione chercha du regard son professeur. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, ce dernier la serra dans ses bras doucement et Hermione put enfin goûter à l'étreinte dont elle rêvait toutes les nuits. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa force, tout contribua lui faire perdre ses moyens. Elle se blottit un peu plus étroitement et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent très près de son cou. Dans un effort pour rester lucide, elle murmura 'un merci'. Elle sentit Remus trembler légèrement, ou bien était-ce elle qui réagissait ainsi ? Cela aurait bien été possible si on considérait que la coordination entre son corps et son cerveau lui faisait, dans l'instant même, défaut. Avouer ce qu'elle avait si soigneusement caché du fond de sa mémoire la laisser comme étrangement vide. C'était maintenant la chaleur de Remus qui remplissait petit à petit ce vide. Le lycanthrope s'écarta d'elle doucement, sans la lâcher pour autant, et demanda d'une voix sourde :

- Qu'ont dit les Moldus pour expliquer sa mort ?

- Ils ont parlé d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Les médecins de l'époque, chargés de... de l'autopsie, nous ont assuré que... qu'elle n'avait pas souffert mais pourquoi aurait-elle crié alors ?

- Hermione... je crois que ta sœur est morte dans des conditions spéciales impliquant une créature magique...

- Magique... ?

- Je devrais plutôt dire maléfique...

- Un... un Détraqueur ?! demanda incrédule Hermione. « Mais les Détraqueurs ne tuent pas directement ! » pensa-t-elle confusément.

Remus secoua la tête, songeur.

- Le décès de Shari remonte à sept ans, si j'ai bien compris. Il se trouve qu'à cette époque dans la région de York, certains sorciers ont dit avoir vu à plusieurs reprises un _Fangatom_...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? déglutit avec peine Hermione.

Remus respira profondément avant de poursuivre.

- Voldemort a pu s'en servir pour fonder son armée de créatures maléfiques mais c'est une bestiole assez rare.

- Remus. Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? insista Hermione qui cette fois-ci, sut que les tremblements venaient d'elle.

Remus resserra son étreinte.

- C'est une sorte de lézard noir qui endort ses victimes avec son regard hypnotique. C'est son aspect assez repoussant qui a du faire peur à ta sœur. Mais elle n'a pas souffert, je peux te l'assurer.

- Que...que lui a-t-elle fait, une fois endormie ?

Elle sentit Remus se contracter.

- Elle... elle aspire le sang de ses victimes en insufflant à la place des bulles d'air à l'aide de ses _pampholux_, sortes de tentacules qu'elle a sur le dos.

Hermione assimila lentement ce que venait de lui dire Remus. Tous les indices concordaient pour expliquer désormais le meurtre de Shari par cette... créature. Elle s'écarta complètement de Remus et fit quelques pas pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ces révélations. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour enlever le poids de sa culpabilité qui était logée si profondément en elle. Elle se tourna vers Remus. Il n'avait pas bougé mais il la regardait. Elle ne voyait pas les traits de son visage dans l'obscurité ; cependant elle le devinait inquiet. Avec ses sens infaillibles de louve, elle s'approcha de lui en un éclair et sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle voulut son baiser éternel pour cet homme à qui elle ne pourrait jamais avouer son amour mais il ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

- Merci pour votre aide, Remus. Je vais pouvoir faire la paix avec moi-même et ce grâce à vous.

Elle se recula et décida de prendre sa forme Animagus pour aller courir à travers la lande. Elle fit volte-face et galopait l'instant d'après vers la vallée et la rivière. (2)

§XXXXXXX§

Les jours s'égrenèrent un à un et Hermione se sentait revivre d'instant en instant. Il faisait aussi de plus en plus chaud mais Hermione s'en moquait. Elle était avec Remus et c'est tout ce qui comptait. « Oui, bon, faudrait peut-être pas oublier les révisions non plus ! » s'énervait la part Définitiment-Chieuse-avant-d'être-Studieuse. Mais de toute façon, personne ne l'écoutait. Hermione et Remus continuaient leur ballade quotidienne. Avoir parler de Shari les avait rapprochés, ils se confiaient plus volontiers leurs doutes et les incertitudes quant à l'avenir. Ils causaient beaucoup du passé aussi, surtout Remus. « C'est qu'il a du vécu le vieux louloup » balançait narquoisement la part Serpentard qui déjantait vite fait quand la part Animagus montrait ses dents. Celle-ci ne parlait pas : elle grognait ou hurlait à la rigueur. Mais ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, c'était de défendre son Remus...

Le Maraudeur parla beaucoup de ses amis, surtout de Sirius. Hermione comprit que Remus était quelqu'un de pudique dans ses sentiments et qu'il avait du faire seul son deuil du parrain d'Harry. « Ce n'est pas avec Rogue qu'il aurait pu en parler, ça c'est sûr... » pensait-elle amèrement. Il raconta ses souvenirs avec eux, des anecdotes, des instants parfois graves mais le plus souvent joyeux. Il parla de Peter aussi et Hermione fut surprise de voir que Remus, sans pardonner les actions de Queudver, en expliquait la plupart.

§XXXXXXX§

La chaleur aidant, Hermione se décida un jour à aller patauger dans la mer. Le hic, c'est que la mer, mine de rien, était à quinze bornes. Et crapahuter par cette chaleur n'était pas ce qu'Hermione appelait le 'top du must' pour se rafraîchir. Elle dut donc se contenter de barboter dans la rivière.

Hermione, depuis ses conversations avec Remus, se sentait en confiance. Elle savait avec un indéfectible instinct que si 'par mégarde' Remus était amené à la regarder comme une 'femme', il ne replongerait pas dans cette attitude froide et distante qu'il avait eu, il y a quelques semaines. Hermione avait fini par adhérer à l'explication d'Harry : Remus était quelqu'un de droit et réservé qui était beaucoup trop honnête pour profiter de la situation. Hermione, à une époque, aurait loué son attitude noble et blablabla mais maintenant, elle ne désirait qu'une chose... qu'il se jette sur elle comme une bête affamée... « C'est la chaleur qui lui monte à la tête. Ne vous inquiétez pas » commenta la part Serdaigle « Mouais, ba vivement qu'elle aille se baigner alors... » maugréa la part Studieuse.

C'est donc fort 'innocemment' qu'Hermione descendit les escaliers, un après-midi, en maillot de bain (deux pièces, en coton blanc sur peau bronzée, ...héhé). Elle ne trouva pas Remus dans le salon. Avec une serviette dans la main et un bouquin dans l'autre (« Ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes » dixit part Studieuse), elle entra dans la cuisine. Remus, occupé à boire un verre de thé glacé ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Il se retourna d'un bloc quand il l'entendit parler :

- Je vais me baigner dans la rivière, Remus. Si vous voulez venir, je serais à l'endroit où elle forme un coude avec le rocher tout plat. À tout à l'heure peut-être.

Ayant fini sa petite annonce, elle sortit gracieusement de la maison en se retenant le plus possible de ne pas rouler des hanches « Je ne m'appelle pas Aguicheuse Premium » se corrigeait-elle mentalement.

Une fois sortie, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Il aurait été bien inutile de 'rouler des hanches' si on considérait la réaction de Remus. Et Hermione, pour une fois, n'en avait pas manqué une miette. « Elle est passée chez l'opticien ? » s'enquit poliment la part Gryffondor. « Nan, simple décrottage de pupilles, » répondit la part Serpentard. Un bruit de verre brisé provenant de la cuisine fit sourire encore plus la jeune fille. Remus avait tellement écarquillé les yeux en la voyant rentrer dans la cuisine qu'Hermione avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il ne ressemble définitivement à Luna. La main qui tenait son verre s'était légèrement mise à trembler et une rougeur était apparue dans le cou du lycanthrope.

« Je lui fais donc un peu d'effet ? » se demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant, un sourire canaille sur les lèvres. Arrivée à la rivière, elle se jeta à l'eau comme une assoiffée. L'eau était claire et fraîche. Hermione se sentit comme un poisson dans l'eau en batifolant un bon bout de temps dans le courant. Elle se hissa finalement sur le rocher plat et ne se sécha même pas, la chaleur le faisant à sa place. Elle somnola bientôt, bercée par le grondement sourd de l'eau.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable de s'exposer ainsi aux rayons du soleil, tu vas cramer, fit une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement, l'air un peu sonné.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable toute ma vie, Remus, dit-elle, un air énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait fait exprès de répéter la même phrase que celle sortie juste après son combat 'au corps-à-corps' avec lui. Le lycanthrope afficha une moue perplexe et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

- Conseiller les jeunes et voilà comment ils vous remercient.

Hermione sourit. Elle pensa fortement en détaillant discrètement le maillot de bain de son professeur « Je vous remercierais bien à ma manière mais je doute que vous soyez d'accord ».

- Merci de prendre soin de ma peau. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas ne plus l'exposer au danger en allant nager, vous venez ?

Remus releva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Elle est bonne au moins ?

- Vous ne seriez pas un peu frileux sur les bords ? dit-elle taquine.

Il secoua la tête, faussement désolé.

- J'avoue, je suis la pire espèce de lâche que la terre est portée.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Le seul remède est... le traitement de choc !

Sur ces mots, la Gryffondor glissa dans l'eau et se mit à asperger copieusement son professeur resté sur le rocher. Ce dernier n'eut que le plongeon comme seul recours. Il ne revint à la surface que quelques mètres plus loin, à l'abri des tirs. Hermione rigolait toujours en regardant la mine revancharde du lycanthrope. Elle stoppa brusquement quand il plongea sous l'eau. Le soleil se reflétait sur la surface miroitante et elle était incapable de voir par où il arrivait. Car elle en était sûre, Remus n'étant pas un Maraudeur pour rien, il allait chercher à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la jeune fille. Elle sentit trop tard une main agripper sa cheville et la faire basculer sous l'eau. Elle eut juste le temps de prendre sa respiration. Elle se sortit agilement de l'emprise sur sa cheville et parvint à nager en apnée jusqu'à plusieurs mètres. Elle refit surface le souffle court quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et s'élança aussitôt dans un crawl désespéré vers le rocher. Elle voulut y grimper mais des mains l'agrippèrent à la taille et la firent revenir dans l'eau. À moitié étouffée par l'eau et par son rire, elle se débattit sans grande conviction. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Jouer au loup avec cet homme lui enlevait toute énergie combative. Dans un éclair de génie, elle décida de jouer à 'qui me cherche, me trouve'. Elle posa ses mains, toujours 'fort innocemment', bien évidement, sur celles qui enserraient sa taille et se tortilla avec une légère 'sensualité' pour échapper à son ravisseur. Elle continuait de rire bien malgré elle et les mains de Remus cessèrent soudain de la toucher. Hermione se retourna alors pour voir son professeur. Une lueur farouche se logeait dans les yeux de ce dernier. Ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et Hermione pouvait voir son torse se soulever de façon précipitée.

- Alors elle est bonne une fois qu'on y est, non ?

Remus acquiesça sans mot dire. Elle avança doucement vers lui en fixant son épaule gauche d'un air concentré. Tendant la main vers la cicatrice laissée par le loup-garou qui avait mordu Remus enfant, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le lycanthrope était tendu comme une corde de Stradivarius. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la marque.

- J'avais lu quelque part que la douleur de la morsure ne s'estompait qu'au bout de quelques années. Elle ne vous fait plus mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, souffla d'une voix rauque son professeur.

Le trouble de ce dernier n'échappa guère à la Gryffondor. « Mais, dites donc qu'est-ce qu'elle a à tout remarquer comme ça ? Elle a bu une potion de clairvoyance ou quoi ? » lâcha effarée la part Gryffondor. La part Serpentard haussa les pensées, trop absorbée par la caresse déguisée du doigt d'Hermione sur le torse de Remus. « L'amour rend aveugle pourtant » fit la part Serdaigle sagement. « Peut-être que c'est justement l'amour qui la rend plus attentive ? » proposa timidement la part Poufsouffle. Toutes les parts se tournèrent vers elle et pour une fois qu'elle osait prendre la parole en public, elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des idées...

Hermione, que la tension de Remus, électrisa croisa le regard de ce dernier. Le temps sembla se figer pour l'éternité puis inexorablement et fatalement, le présent reprit ses droits. Hermione réalisa alors combien le temps est éphémère. « N'attends pas, avoue-lui ce que tu ressens ! » se fâcha la part Gryffondor. « J'ai mieux ! Saute-lui dessus ! » lâcha la part Serpentard avec emphase. Mais Hermione, bien trop conditionnée par sa raison et son éducation, retira sa main, sourit amicalement et s'élança à la nage vers le rocher. Quand elle se retourna, une fois sortie, elle vit que Remus s'amusait à faire la planche et à dériver avec le courant. Dans un dernier sourire, elle repartit vers la maison essayant d'oublier ce que son instinct lui dictait : Remus la désirait.

§XXXXXXXX§

La veille de son départ à Poudlard, Hermione repensait encore à la scène de la rivière. « Ai-je rêver ? » se demandait-elle sans cesse. « Mais même si mon cerveau n'était pas en mode veille à ce moment-là, la réaction de Remus ne voulait absolument rien dire. Il me désire peut-être et alors ? Il n'a pas du voir une fille en maillot de bain depuis des lustres... Je suis la seule fille à des kilomètres à la ronde... Il aurait regardé Tonks avec la même lueur... C'est un homme : sa réaction est normale... Je l'ai cherché après tout. Il va me prendre pour une... gourgandine comme dirait mon rouquin préféré... Et puis... me désirer n'est pas aimer... »

Dans un profond soupir, elle décida de sortir de son fauteuil dans lequel elle était vautrée depuis le début de la matinée. Elle sentit des gouttes de sueur descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le temps n'avait jamais été aussi chaud depuis son retour au cottage et l'air était chargé d'une tension qui la mettait mal à l'aise depuis son réveil. L'atmosphère était remplie de cette odeur métallique si particulière. À travers la fenêtre ouverte, elle voyait au loin des nuages lourds et noirs se regrouper en une masse compacte et inquiétante. L'orage couvait et Hermione attendait avec impatience qu'il éclate pour pouvoir faire disparaître toute cette électricité ambiante et cette moiteur oppressante.

Elle déambula une bonne partie de la matinée dans la maison à préparer ses affaires pour son départ. Elle ramassa ses livres qu'elle avait laissé traîner un peu partout, rangea ce qu'elle pouvait par la même occasion et entreprit finalement de faire le ménage. « Il faut être folle pour s'activer ainsi par cette chaleur, pensa-t-elle amusée, mais toute cette tension m'empêche de me tenir tranquille... » Elle profitait également de l'absence de Remus pour nettoyer de fond en comble la maison. Le lycanthrope était parti tôt dans la matinée pour se rendre au QG de l'Ordre. Elle savait aussi qu'il devait passer à Poudlard pour récupérer sa potion Tueloup car la pleine lune serait là dans six jours.

Quand elle se fut bien escrimée à tout rendre propre et beau, elle mangea rapidement son déjeuner puis elle partit se baigner pour se rafraîchir. Elle laissa un parchemin à Remus lui disant où elle était puis elle trottina jusqu'à la rivière. Le ciel se couvrait petit à petit et Hermione s'empressa de plonger dans l'eau délicieusement fraîche. « Je ferais bien de me dépêcher de prendre mon dernier bain des vacances avant d'aller me mettre à l'abri. » pensa-t-elle paresseusement en se laissant bercer dans le courant comme Remus quelques jours auparavant. Lorsqu'elle regarda la berge, elle vit qu'elle avait dérivé assez loin. Elle partit rejoindre son point d'attache en nageant à contre-courant. Elle arriva complètement exténuée sur le bord du rivage et se laissa choire sur les galets en haletant. « La chaleur et le ménage m'ont épuisée » eut-elle juste le temps de penser avant d'entendre un grondement sourd et puissant dans le ciel obscur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur la masse nuageuse qui avait assombri rapidement le paysage. Quelques éclairs zébrèrent alors le ciel et Hermione entendit dans la seconde qui suivit les coups de tonnerre. Aussitôt après, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur la lande. La jeune fille se dépêcha d'aller ramasser ses affaires et courut se mettre à l'abri en direction du cottage en souriant malgré les éléments naturels qui se déchaînaient au-dessus de sa tête. Sentir la pluie battre son visage avait cette indéfinissable sensation de pureté et de renouveau.

§XXXXXXX§

Quand la maison fut en vue du haut de la colline, Hermione vit une silhouette sortir de la porte de la cuisine dans le jardin. Elle reconnut Remus et dévala avec agilité la pente pour se retrouver bientôt nez à nez avec lui. Il avait l'air inquiet derrière ses mèches de cheveux mouillés qui lui cachaient à moitié les yeux. Il lui prit la main sans mot dire pour l'entraîner vers la maison. Hermione se sentit fondre sous la pression de cette main si ferme et douce. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait laissée tomber sa serviette et sa baguette. Elle s'arracha avec regret à l'étreinte de sa main et retourna vivement sur ses pas pour se saisir de ses affaires. La pluie abattait des torrents d'eau qui n'avaient pas pu se déverser depuis des jours sur la lande, le tonnerre redoublait d'intensité et les éclairs illuminaient le ciel en un bal ininterrompu. Hermione fut en un instant subjuguée par ce spectacle. Elle n'entendit pas Remus lui crier de revenir. Elle ferma les yeux sous la tourmente et se laissa porter par ses sens. Remus avait raison quand il disait que l'orage causait des réactions étranges aux sorciers et à la magie. Les Moldus eux-mêmes, en général, se sentaient bizarres avec toute cette électricité qui courait dans les airs. Alors que dire des sorciers ? Hermione, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres, leva la tête pour recevoir directement sur le visage toute cette eau rafraîchissante. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle se retrouva en une fraction de seconde la tête en bas et les jambes ballottant dans le vide. Un bras l'enserrait à la taille et elle devina alors qu'elle était sur l'épaule de Remus, bringuebalée comme un vulgaire paquet de linges.

- Mais lâchez-moi, Remus ! Je prends seulement une douche ! Laissez-moi descendre !!

Elle eut beau hurler de toute la force de ses petites alvéoles pulmonaires, rien n'y fit. Remus avait décidé de l'emmener dans cette maison qu'elle le veuille ou non. Arrivés dans la cuisine assombrie par l'orage, Hermione put enfin reposer sur ses pieds nus sur le carrelage. Dégoulinante d'eau, elle tremblait non pas de froid mais de fureur. Remus l'ignora superbement et agita la baguette pour faire apparaître un feu réconfortant dans la cheminée. Le temps s'était assombri et la température avait chuté par la même occasion. Remus fit du thé et des tasses apparurent sur la table. Il se tourna vers Hermione à temps pour l'empêcher de s'élancer de nouveau dehors, dans la tempête. Il l'agrippa par la taille en la retenant fermement. Au même moment un craquement sinistre et raisonnant dans toute la maison se fit entendre. Hermione se raidit dans les bras de son professeur.

- Que... qu'est-ce que c'était ? balbutia-t-elle.

- C'est la foudre qui vient de tomber tout près de la maison, répondit calmement Remus. Cette vieille bicoque avait une barrière _Foudros reversus_, mais tu imagines dans quel état je t'aurais retrouvée si tu étais sortie de cette cuisine ?

La jeune fille blêmit. Elle se cacha la tête entre les mains et murmura :

- Je ne suis qu'une petite écervelée. Je... je suis désolée Remus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Le lycanthrope lui retira les mains du visage.

- Tu n'as jamais eu à subir un orage de cette ampleur depuis que tu as développé tes pouvoirs. L'électricité ambiante perturbe énormément les sorciers. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, cela arrive à n'importe qui.

- Mais vous, vous n'avez pas été perturbé par la tempête ? demanda étonnée Hermione.

- Non. Je...je suis perturbé par autre chose, murmura Remus le regard détourné.

Hermione retint les mains de Remus dans les siennes.

- Par la pleine lune ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui...entre autre, lâcha-t-il à regret.

Hermione resserra alors inconsciemment ces mains tant aimées dans les siennes. Elle recherchait avec avidité la chaleur qu'elles diffusaient. Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, soudain très mal à l'aise. Hermione était toujours dégoulinante. Des rigoles d'eau s'échappaient de mèches de cheveux plaqués contre son cou et ses épaules. Elle était en maillot de bain et la lumière chaude de la cheminée dessinait des arabesques fascinantes sur sa peau. Hermione ne sut jamais ce qui la poussa ce soir-là à se rapprocher un peu plus de son professeur. Elle vit celui-ci se mettre à trembler mais ses mains restaient dans les siennes. Elle aussi frissonnait et tout doucement, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'effaroucher, elle se blottit contre son torse en laissant échapper de longs frissons d'extase et de peur. Elle était tellement pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il la rejette. Elle lâcha ses mains pour venir poser les siennes sur sa chemise mouillée. Elle recherchait un peu de chaleur et Remus était le seul à pouvoir la lui fournir. Elle chuchota comme pour s'excuser de son audace :

- J'ai un peu froid.

Des bras aussitôt l'encerclèrent. Hermione sut alors qu'elle pouvait mourir dans l'instant, ça lui était complètement égale : elle était au paradis... Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et une tension parcourut le corps de l'homme, la réchauffant d'un bloc. Elle se sentit bientôt les joues rouges et enfouit son visage dans le tissu de la chemise. Par Viviane, qu'elle aimait son odeur...

- Hermione ? dit Remus d'une voix trouble.

Elle redressa la tête pour le regarder droit dans ses magnifiques yeux dorés.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te changer, sinon tu vas...

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand il croisa son regard. De nouveau le temps se suspendit. Hermione inconsciemment caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Remus, ce visage qu'elle ne verrait bientôt plus. L'homme restait pétrifié et la dévorait littéralement du regard. Si Hermione avait eu quelques doutes sur son désir à son égard, elle pouvait maintenant être rassurée... Leurs regards restèrent soudés durant ce temps infiniment court. Alors tout doucement, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et Hermione affolée par ses sens, ferma les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné cet instant si doux et si... enchanteur. Remus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tellement de tendresse qu'elle se sentit sur le bord des larmes. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment...

Prenant un peu plus d'assurance, Hermione voulut continuer l'exploration... Elle accentua la pression de ses lèvres et elle entendit Remus pousser un faible gémissement. Il entrouvrit la bouche et commença à caresser ses lèvres mouillées au goût d'orage avec sa langue. Hermione trouva cela tout bonnement délicieux, elle imita alors son professeur et bientôt ses sens furent tellement éveillés qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de décrire tout ce qui lui arrivait, l'expérience étant au-delà des mots.

Ils étaient étroitement enlacés et Hermione n'avait plus froid. Elle enfouissait instinctivement ses mains dans les cheveux châtains dorés et bénéficiait du traitement affolant qu'infligeaient les mains de Remus à son dos. Leurs lèvres, leurs langues se cherchaient encore et encore dans un ballet subtil et passionné. Reprenant leur souffle par saccade, ils ne cessaient de caresser et de goûter la bouche de l'autre. Leur étreinte devint vite un échauffement insoutenable pour leurs sens et leurs corps...

Remus l'agrippa soudain par la taille et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine sans cesser d'embrasser la jeune fille. Les mains de l'homme s'attardèrent alors sur sa taille puis vinrent caresser avec une infinie tendresse son ventre et enfin sa poitrine. Hermione avait abandonné les cheveux de Remus pour descendre ses doigts fins sur son torse. Elle déboutonna subtilement un bouton puis deux et finit par glisser sa main vers la peau chaude et encore mouillée. Quand Remus effleura ses seins à travers le tissu de son maillot de bain, elle sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle laissa échapper une plainte de sa bouche prisonnière. Elle ne savait pas son corps capable de telles réactions. Elle voulut se plaquer un peu plus contre lui et s'aperçut confusément qu'elle encerclait avec ses jambes la taille de Remus. Ce dernier laissait exprimer clairement son envie de la faire sienne... Et Hermione, en tout innocence, déshabilla complètement le torse de cet homme qu'elle sentait étrangement à sa merci...

Sentir leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre leur laissèrent échapper simultanément des soupirs de satisfaction. Le besoin de l'un comme de l'autre était pressant et Hermione crut arriver sa dernière heure quand Remus détacha sa bouche de la sienne pour venir embrasser son front, ses paupières, le lobe de son oreille, son cou. Il descendait toujours plus bas et ce fut quand elle sentit la bouche du lycanthrope sur ses seins qu'Hermione s'aperçut que son haut de maillot de bain avait été détaché. Elle se demanda vaguement quand avait-il trouvé le temps de l'enlever.

Elle poussa soudain un petit cri rauque au moment même où un éclair illuminait intensément la pièce. Il venait d'utiliser sa bouche à des fins pas très honnêtes pour ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau... Elle voulait tellement lui rendre au centuple les sensations qu'il lui procurait qu'elle se laissa guider par son instinct. Ses caresses sages sur le torse de l'homme se firent plus osées, elle descendit ses mains lentement vers le bas de son ventre pendant que Remus revenait prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle retint son souffle et Remus aussi, par la même occasion, quand, par ses caresses appuyées à travers le tissu du pantalon, elle comprit à quel point il la désirait... Il poussa alors un soupir saccadé en détachant ses lèvres par l'effet de la surprise. Il la regarda intensément avec ce feu qui vrillait le ventre de la jeune fille et reprit avec avidité sa bouche. Emportés par leur sens et leur précipitation, Remus fit basculer Hermione, le dos sur la table...

Ce fut un bruit de chute de vaisselle sur le carrelage qui les fit se redresser. Les deux tasses pour le thé étaient tombées et la théière avec. Hermione soudain affolée par le bruit se couvrit la poitrine avec les bras. Elle détourna son regard pour croiser celui voilé par le désir de Remus. Réalisant alors soudain où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait et avec qui, elle se sentit rougir de la pointe de l'ongle du petit doigt de pied jusqu'à la pointe du cheveu le plus fourchu... « Par Merlin, mais qu'allions-nous faire ? » pensa-t-elle affolée. « Ba ça parait évident ! lâcha la part Serpentard, excédée d'avoir été interrompu dans sa quête de voyeurisme-libidinage-concupiscense-etc-etc. Vous alliez B-humhum » Les autres parts s'étaient toutes soudées pour boucler avec toutes leurs pensées disponibles la suite de la phrase. « Il y a des limites à la décence ! Non mais ! » lança outrée la part on-l'aurait-deviné : Chieuse-et-un-brin-pudibonde.

§XXXXXXX§

Hermione s'écarta souplement de la table et de Remus. Elle prit ses affaires en vitesse et sortit de la cuisine en courant. « Oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais que va-t-il penser de moi ? Je me suis comportée comme une moins que rien... » Etouffant un sanglot, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Agitée de tremblements, contre-choc des émotions qui avaient déferlé en elle depuis le début de l'orage, elle s'effondra sur son lit en enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller. Le craquement du tonnerre succédant aux éclairs réduisit au silence son envie de pleurer. Savoir que la tempête se déchaînait à l'extérieur lui permettait bizarrement de calmer celle qui menaçait d'éclater dans son cœur. Le bon sens de la jeune fille reprit le dessus. Elle se calma et fit le constat de ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine. Il ne servait à rien de nier qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement désirés avec tellement de force que cela aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin qu'Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer... Tout en se séchant les cheveux et en s'habillant, Hermione tenta de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était jetée littéralement dans ses bras. L'orage fut la première explication qui lui vint à l'esprit mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle mourait d'envie, depuis qu'elle était rentrée en Cornouaille, de l'embrasser. Et lui ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de répondre à ses avances ? Était-ce la Pleine Lune qui le laissait vulnérable face à ses pulsions ? La jeune fille se doutait bien que l'explication était un peu simpliste. Ne l'avait-elle pas provoqué, peut-être inconsciemment, mais provoqué quand même, depuis qu'elle était revenue ? Pouvait-elle s'imaginer jouer ainsi avec les réactions naturelles de son professeur sans en subir les conséquences ?

- Hermione, fit soudain Remus derrière sa porte. Je peux entrer ?

Sa voix était calme mais Hermione devina une légère impatience. Elle ouvrit sa porte et sortit dans le couloir. Elle ne préférait pas qu'il rentre dans sa chambre pour une raison qu'elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre, étant sûre de voir son thermomètre des joues battre des records... Dans le couloir éclairé par des chandelles magiques, ils se contemplèrent un instant sans mot dire. Remus la regardait toujours avec ce feu lui vrillant le bas du ventre et Hermione n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister à ses yeux mordorés. Le lycanthrope se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et finit par dire :

- Mon attitude est inqualifiable, Hermione.

- Laisse-moi finir, dit-il quand il vit qu'Hermione voulait répliquer. Je n'ai pas d'explications à t'offrir sur mon comportement si ce n'est un profond désir à ton égard.

- Mais c'est l'arrivée de la Pleine Lune qui a suscité cela chez vous ! réussit à dire Hermione à toute vitesse.

- La Pleine Lune est encore loin et il serait trop pratique de tout mettre sur son compte. Hermione, je t'ai désirée et je te désire depuis longtemps déjà...

Hermione, pour le coup, ne dit rien. Remus poursuivit en marchant de long en large dans l'étroit couloir.

- Quand je t'ai soigné suite à ta chasse au lutin, j'ai compris à quel point il serait dur de rester ton professeur... Pour éviter tout comportement excessif à ton égard, j'ai adopté cette attitude distante. Tu comprends, je n'étais pas sûr de mes réactions, je devais absolument nous protéger... Je n'ai pas réussi car le jour de ton entraînement aux combats magiques, lors de nos derniers échanges où tu avais perdu la mémoire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de... laisser ressurgir ce contre quoi je m'étais battu tout au loin de ces semaines…

Remus s'arrêta de marcher pour mieux la dévisager.

- Je t'ai fait souffrir, dit-il dans un souffle.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Remus fit un pas vers elle mais se força à s'arrêter aussitôt, les traits crispés par la souffrance morale qu'il s'infligeait.

- J'avais compris que vous m'aviez à un moment considérée comme quelqu'un de désirable, murmura-t-elle. Mais j'ai tellement voulu que vous me voyiez à nouveau comme une amie ou du moins une élève...

Remus la scrutait toujours avec ce mélange de passion et de douleur, attentif aux paroles de la jeune fille.

- Cela n'a pas marché... souffla-t-elle. « Et pour cause, pensa-t-elle amèrement, j'ai tout gâché en jouant littéralement les allumeuses... »

- J'ai essayé, Hermione, répliqua cependant Remus avec vigueur. Je jure par tous les Grands Mages que j'ai essayé de te voir autrement mais ta présence à elle seule suffit à m'affoler...

Sur ces derniers mots la voix de Remus se cassa. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant aussi malheureux. Était-il possible qu'il ... ?

- Remus ! Même si ce n'est pas l'arrivée de la Pleine Lune qui vous met dans cet état, vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte ! Ce que vous ressentez pour moi est réciproque !

Remus eut un faible sourire.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Hermione. L'orage te fait croire n'importe quoi...

Hermione sentit son sang bouillonner. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre définitivement l'amitié de son professeur avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser endosser seul une situation qu'ils avaient tous deux provoquée...

- L'orage n'a rien à voir là dedans, Remus ! Croyez-vous que c'est l'orage qui me fait désirer chaque parcelle de votre corps ?! Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit le tonnerre qui fait battre mon cœur à toute vitesse quand vous êtes près de moi ? Croyez-vous que ce soient les éclairs qui me font fondre à chaque fois que je croise votre regard ? Non, je ne pense pas ! Je vous désire depuis longtemps, Remus ! Et que vous vouliez ou non, je ne regrette _rien_ de ce qui c'est passé dans la cuisine !

Quand elle eut vidé son sac et ses poumons par la même occasion, Hermione put admirer à loisir la réaction de Remus à ses paroles. Celui-ci avait considérablement pâli et à la lueur des chandelles, il avait l'air malade. Son regard fiévreux aurait pu immédiatement le faire envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. Mais les Médicomages auraient été bien en peine pour pouvoir guérir cette fièvre particulière... Il s'avança doucement vers Hermione. Celle-ci pétrifiée, ne bougeait plus. Il arriva si près d'elle que son souffle court balaya des mèches brunes du front de la jeune fille. Ses yeux ambrés et hypnotiques brillaient comme jamais.

- Il ne faut pas dire ça, chuchota-t-il. Je pourrais te prendre au sérieux...

Il la prit si soudainement dans les bras qu'Hermione en aurait sursauté si son corps n'avait pas été attiré vers celui de Remus. La Gryffondor se sentit aussitôt bien. Elle tendit ses bras pour enlacer la nuque de son lycanthrope. Arquant son corps contre le sien, elle se mit à picorer du bout des lèvres la peau de son cou. Elle se surprit elle-même par tant de hardiesse. L'odeur et le goût de son épiderme, tout en lui, affolaient ses sens. Elle sentit Remus trembler et la serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Hermione décida en un éclair qu'elle voulait passer sa dernière nuit avec lui... Elle ne savait pas si Remus l'aimait vraiment mais il la respectait sinon, il n'aurait pas tenté de réfréner ses pulsions à son égard depuis tout ce temps... Et puis, s'il désirait son corps, c'était un bon début pour lui faire désirer son cœur...

Hermione s'écarta de lui et lui prit la main. Elle le guida avec une facilité déconcertante jusqu'à sa chambre à lui. Il la regarda avec un air d'interrogation mêlé à de l'inquiétude. Pour le rassurer, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et avec une douceur désarmante effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

- Apprends-moi une dernière chose, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Remus la regarda alors avec une telle gravité qu'elle pensa aussitôt qu'il allait refuser. Le regard tourmenté, Remus caressa avec une infinie douceur son visage.

- Hermione, répondit-il d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Tu le regretteras plus tard... si tu me laisses...

Mais Hermione était bien décidée à exercer l'étrange pouvoir qu'elle avait sur cet homme. Avec une fougue toute innocente, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Remus. Ce dernier, devant tant de passion, ne put que laisser échapper la sienne... La porte de la chambre se referma sur leur deux corps enlacés...

§XXXXXXX§

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » fit la part Gryffondor « On regarde ou pas ? » « Non, fit catégoriquement Serdaigle, Laissons-les tranquilles, cela ne nous concerne plus ! » « Ahouou ! » approuva Animagus qui faisait le guet devant les portes du cerveau hermionesque empêchant toute tentative des autres parts de venir zieuter dans les sensations de la jeune fille. « HumhummmmMMM !! » fit Serpentard bâillonnée et ligotée dans un coin. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, la couleuvre ? » demanda goguenarde Gryffondor. « Je crois qu'elle aimerait voir si Remus est un bon coup, » commenta timidement Poufsouffle. Toutes les autres parts l'observèrent brusquement avec incrédulité et inquiétude. « Je comprends sa curiosité, depuis le temps qu'on attend ce moment, » réussit à articuler Poufsouffle qui sentait poindre dans ses pauvres idées une formidable bouffée de chaleur. S'ensuivit un brouhaha incroyable parmi les parts, chacune se permettant d'émettre leurs opinions, tous plus ou moins divergents mais se rejoignant sur un point : la curiosité était l'apanage de toutes les parts…

« Oh Merlin ! laissa échapper Gryffondor, rouge de confusion après que les parts se soient connectées à l'environnement extérieur. Euh, finalement laissons-les tout seuls ! » Toutes les autres parts acquiescèrent vigoureusement, estimant que finalement la curiosité était un vilain défaut… « Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait, là? » voulut savoir Studieuse qui avait décidé de comprendre tous les enseignements du lycanthrope.« Sûrement un truc pas intéressant » fit Menteuse-à-elle-même. « Intéressant ou pas, commenta Serdaigle, ça a l'air de drôlement bien marcher sur … » « Ohhhhhhhhhh ! » firent soudain en cœur toutes les parts, certaines se cachant même derrière les autres. « Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en remettre ? » s'enquit inquiète Poufsouffle. « Je pense que oui d'après ce qu'ils se disent… » répondit complètement estomaquée Serdaigle. De nouvelles exclamations des autres parts vinrent ponctuer le commentaire de Serdaigle « Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon » murmura Poufsouffle avec attendrissement. « Quoi ? quoi ? Je vois rien, poussez-vous ! » s'écria Studieuse qui joua des coudes pour se trouver aux premières loges « Pfffiuou, il cache bien son jeu, le loulou, » en conclut cette part avec admiration. Des Ah et des Merlin continuèrent à fuser parmi les différentes portions encéphaliques d'Hermione.

Bientôt, un paquet d'Hormones s'invita à la fête et les parts firent enfin connaissance avec leurs ennemies depuis deux mois. Ils en étaient encore aux petits fours quand l'entrée arriva rapidement. « Dites donc, faut nous laisser le temps de déguster ! s'offusqua Menteuse-à-elle-même. « Oh, faut les comprendre ils ont les crocs depuis le temps. » intervint Gryffondor. « À leur place, je serais déjà passer au plat de résistance » fit Serpentard avec un regard gourmand. « Ahouuuuuou ! » s'impatienta Animagus qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose : le plat de viande… « Il faut éviter la précipitation au risque de frôler l'indigestion » dit sagement Serdaigle. Sa remarque fut accueillie par une clameur de protestations bien vite interrompue par le 'spectacle' extérieur. « Ah ! Ça devient sérieux ! » fit Serpentard en se frottant les pensées d'impatience… Toutes les parts affichèrent soudain la gamme complète de la couleur rouge, Poufsouffle eut même quelques bouffées de vapeurs. « Arrg… » commenta Studieuse qui vira au rouge brique.

« Allez courage ! Faisons leur confiance et allons-nous-en ! » se convainquit Gryffondor qui fermait ses pensées-fantasmes avec beaucoup de difficulté « Mais-euh ! grommela Serpentard qui ne manquait pas une miette de ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Remus. Pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit d'en profiter aussi, d'abord ?! » « Parce qu'après ça, répliqua sèchement Gryffondor, on ne pourra plus _jamais_ regarder cet homme dans les yeux sans brouiller l'esprit de notre Mione ! Alors maintenant, on dégage ! » « Greu ! » conclut positivement Animagus qui pensait en l'instant que sa qualité d'animal ne lui permettait fort heureusement pas de comprendre toutes les étendues possibles du savoir humain dans le domaine des ébats de dessous-couette…

Seule Serpentard tenta de se désarticuler le port de ses pensées pour mieux profiter du 'spectacle' mais elle fut emportée bien malgré elle en dehors de toute captation potentielle de sensations hermionesques par les autres parts qui décidèrent à l'unanimité (enfin presque) de se boucher les idées jusqu'au petit matin…

§XXXXXXX§

Le lendemain, Remus créa un Portoloin pour la jeune fille et ils tourbillonnèrent ensemble jusqu'à la gare. Ils étaient en avance mais Remus devait repartir rapidement au QG. Ils restèrent sans mot dire à se regarder l'un et l'autre. Puis dans un même mouvement, ils s'enlacèrent intensément pour aussitôt desserrer leur étreinte. Sur la joue d'Hermione roula une larme qui fut aussitôt rattrapée par la main de Remus.

- Sois forte, ils auront besoin de toi et de ton tempérament explosif...

Remus ponctua sa phrase par un sourire plein de malice et un regard plein de sous-entendus. Hermione rougit puis se mit à rire bêtement.

- Et toi, fais attention à toi, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. Montre à tes ennemis la bête qui sommeille en toi...

Ils échangèrent un sourire en coin puis le regard du Maraudeur se fit plus profond, plus chaud... Hermione, une fois de plus, fut subjuguée par ses yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se jeter sur celles de son professeur. Ce dernier avait désormais le regard assombri par ce qu'Hermione avait appris à reconnaître la nuit précédente. L'appel de son prénom quelque part sur le quai la fit tourner la tête. Elle reporta alors son regard vers Remus. Ce dernier hocha la tête discrètement puis dans un dernier sourire transplana...

§XXXXXXX§

Ils ne s'étaient pas avoués leurs sentiments mais les gestes et le reste l'avaient fait à leur place. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à dire. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire, qu'ils ne devaient rien dire... Ils s'aimaient. Mais leur avenir incertain leur interdisait toute tentative de bonheur...

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

(1) Ok, le coup des cours de langue, j'avoue...c'est un peu gros...- - ;

(2) Quelques explications en bonus : le terme _Fangatom_ vient du germanique Fanga signifiant la fange : boue épaisse ou vie de débauche (au choix...- - ;), le terme _Pampholux_ signifie en grec : bulle d'air. Une remarque en passant : fanfreluche vient de ce terme... tout un symbole...

**_N/a :_**_ L'épilogue est très très court. C'est en l'écrivant que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je pouvais être débile et atteinte de neuneusite aiguë : je me suis mise à chialer comme une madeleine devant les mots que j'écrivais... Mon internement à Ombre-et-folie est parfaitement justifié._

RDV la semaine prochaine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RAR :**

**Lunard03 (x2) :** kikou, je voulais te remercier pour les reviews que tu as laissé sur mes autres fics, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bon, t'inquiètes je publierais toujours la suite d'une histoire que je commence à poster car je ne mets des fics en ligne que si j'ai déjà écris la fic en son entier : ) C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, qu'après Un été pour s'apprivoiser', je ne publierais pas mon autre fic avant le milieu de l'année prochaine (avec les cours et tout et tout, mon emploi du temps est chargé. Bon d'accord, je suis aussi extrêmement tatillonne et ne supporte pas un travail bâclé) Voilà. Sinon pour MSN, c'est loupé j'ai pas Internet chez moi. (Vive la fac et ses ordi !) Mon adresse n'est donc pas Loufoca lovegood, désolée...Encore merci d'apprécier ce que je fais (c'est dingue comme les reviews comme les tiennes peuvent remonter le moral). Kissoux !

**Le Saut de l'Ange (x2):** : D tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner pour avoir oublier de reviewer, lol. Ça arrive à tout le monde ! (moi la première... ; p) Ah ! Chui contente que tu trouvais Joa craquant. J'imagine très bien cet homme, bon d'accord il n'a été crée que pour rendre Rem jaloux et alors, rien n'empêche de se rincer l'œil au passage, non ? lol Sinon, pour Harry et Hermione... J'ai un grand sourire de débile qui se reflète sur mon écran.... Je n'en dis pas plus mais j'ai un projet...(un GRAND projet...héhé) Bon, OK, c'est bête ce que j'écris vu que cela ne verra le jour qu'au milieu de l'année prochaine... J'en reparlerais dans ma bio dans une mise à jour. Pour l'histoire de la mort de Shari, j'espère que mon explication était assez crédible. J'avais l'idée en tête depuis un bout de temps mais le mettre avec des mots, c'est une autre paire de manche... Ce chapitre était le dernier mais il y aura un (court) épilogue la semaine prochaine... En espérant qu'il te plaira...humhum...

Et toi, sinon, This time around, ça avance ? C'est pas trop dur à traduire ? Tu fais comment point de vue méthode ? Tu traduis ce que tu comprends d'abord et tu prends le dico pour les détails ou tu t'arrêtes point après point en vérifiant chaque expression ? Perso c'est comme ça que je ferais mais je prendrais des heures rien que pour un paragraphe : c'est pas possible d'être aussi nulle que moi en traduction anglaise. Rien que pour traduire un paragraphe scientifique (vu que je fais des études de bio), j'en bave pendant 15 jours... Grogiga poutoux ma grande ! ! !

**Jo :** Désolée pour l'attente...mdr...Merci de trouver ça génial, c'est pas mon cas mais mon avis importe peu, n'est-ce pas ? lol ; p Bisous !

**Séléné :** Kikou ma petite puce ! J'étais aux anges quand j'ai lu que t'avais gratté 3 pages sur RASM ! ! ! Perso, je préfère les elfes ! Peut-être parce que les personnages elfiques de Tolkien m'ont marqué (et pas qu'au ciné, comprends bien ; p) Enfin, le seul vampire que je peux supporter c'est Spike dans Buffy. Quant au loup-garou, no comment...lol. Vivement qu'on puisse revoir Alex et Bon courage pour toutes tes fics ! ! ! Et puis, 22 ans, c'est l'âge où on a pu envie d'être grand et où on aimerait bien revenir à l'époque des 16 ans, lol ! Plein de bisounours ma petite !

**Calimera :** Coucou choupette ! Ca va t-y ? Merci de penser que ma fic est bien. Tu ne me feras hélas pas changer d'avis (de toute façon, le jour où je serais contente de ce que j'écris, il tomberas de la M.....) mais l'essentielle c'est que ça te plaise! Je suis d'accord que Joa est le pure fantasme féminin et qu'un mec comme lui n'existera JAMAIS sur Terre (tu peux me croire, j'ai beau cherché, ya pas...lol). Quant à ta prétendue 'mocheté', que te dire sinon que le commun des mortels se trouvent dans un état physique déplorable ? Tout est une question de point de vue, tiens, regarde (bon, tu peux pas mais imagine), moi par exemple, je réponds très bien aux canons de la beauté du néolithique (tu sais, les femmes bien épanouies partout), du moins pour le bas...mdr Donc, en gros, ne perdons pas espoir ! ! /le cri de guerre retentit dans la salle informatique de la fac remplit de pauvres petits internautes qui n'ont rien demandé et Harana brandit le poing avec hargne et colère/ « A mort le célibat ! Mecs ! nous voilà! » Hum.... Bref, après cette interlude quelque peu déplacée (« Non, les gens ! Partez pas ! Moi y'en pas être folle ! Non ! Reveneeeeeeeeez ! »... TT ), retournons à cette fic. Je sais bien qu'Hermione est une surdouée mais là encore, la faire 'apprendre' l'occlumencie en 2 heures top chrono, je trouve ça un peu raide mais bon, j'avais pas le temps pour la faire rester à Poudlard, mdr. Ah tiens ? toi aussi, il y a certaines images qui te reviennent dans le coin de la figure ?(ça fait même 'Paf' sur la joue, c'est que c'est traître, ces machins là) Perso, pour les oublier (du moins pour un moment), je vais me défouler en tapant dans un ballon de volley... Je suis contente que tu te sois attachée à Hermione : ) et Harry : D. Veinarde, ne pas avoir cours d'info, pff, y'en a qu'ont de la chance quand même, moi j'ai un oral à passer et ça me gonfle déjà rien que de le taper sur ordi...lol Enormes bisous pour ma Cali-chou !

**Sandra-chan :** C'est rigolo ça. Tu voulais commettre un meurtre sur la personne de Joachim ? Tu es bien la seule ! Tu ne serais pas copine avec la part Animagus d'Hermione par hasard ? lol Il est vrai que j'ai pris un plaisir purement sadique à envoyer valdinguer Rogue à travers la pièce...niark, niark....C'est pour venger mon petit Harry chéri..../rougit/... Merci beaucoup de me décrire tes réactions, je trouve cela génial ! Sérieux, c'est sympa de pouvoir lire la réaction des gens ! En tout, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! Gros bisous !

**Gedauphin :** Merci d'adorer ! ! Désolée mais la fin est proche, plus qu'un épilogue de deux pages sous Word... Bisous !

**U.$. Hermy (x2)** : Je pense sincèrement qu'Harry s'est retrouvé dans le corps de Voldemort, tranformé en serpent. Mais bon, faudrait que je relise le 5ième tome pour être complètement sûre. La voilà la suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu ! mdr. Bisous et merci d'avoir reviewé!

**Eithelin :** Pff, t'as vu la longueur de ta review ? ! C'est génial ! Merci ! /regard ému/ Bon, reprenons point par point. Joachim. Ah, Joachim ! Quel homme ! /bave discrètement puis se ressaisit en se secouant la tête, éclaboussant au passage tout son écran, Beethoven dans le film.../mdr... Personnellement ma part préférée est sans contexte la part Serpentard, j'ai également un petit faible pour la part Poufsouffle qui apparaît dans ce chapitre... Sinon, Harry, je l'ai voulu adorable (on en a assez bavé dans le 5ième tome avec son caractère de cochon) pour redorer son blason. Maintenant, le cas Mumus comme tu dis, alors celui-là, je ne le comprends personnellement pas ; bon courage si tu arrives à capter son caractère vu que c'est moi qui l'ai décrit...lol J'ai trouvé ta dernière remarque intéressante (sur le faite que je me 'lâche' de plus en plus au fil des chapitres) : tant mieux si tu as bien rigolé mais je crois que l'humour est tellement différent selon les personnes que je ne cherche même plus à comprendre. Généralement, j'aime bien faire des blagues pipi-popo mais je fais Extrêmement attention à ne pas heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes (lol) Par exemple, dans le chapitre sept, au lieu d'écrire sur Rogue, comme je l'ai publié : 'Immonde tas de graisse capillaire' je voulais à la base écrire 'tas de crottes'............- - ; l'effet, tu noteras, est nettement plus direct et très 'imagé' mais il y a des limites à ne pas franchir dans certains genres de fics, en l'occurrence, une fic classée Romance... Sinon, /toussote un peu, se lève de sa chaise, regarde dans la salle les internautes affolés (cf. RAR de Caliméra) et hurle de sa douce voix:/ JOAAAYEUZAAAANIIIIVERSAIRRRE Eithelin, JOAYEUZANIVERSAIAIAIAIAIAIRE, JOAYEUUUUUUZAAAANIIIVERRRRRSAIAIAIAIAR-reueueuue ! ! ! / « Non, les gens ! Revenez ! ! ! Revenez ! ! ! » Sort en courant du bâtiment sous une pluie diluvienne qui bizarrement n'était pas là il y a quelques minutes. « Ba, sont passés où, les gens ? ! ! » /Ronchonne en revenant se poster devant l'ordinateur/ Bon ba désolée pour cette pause, mais Les Gens sont pas gentils ! Sont plus là! Méchants Gens ! /Harana se tape la tête contre la table/ Euh, non, ça c'est Dobby qui fait ça, désolée... Bref, tout ça pour dire, félicitations pour ce nouvel âge ! Au fait, ça te fait combien ? (et pas de calcul difficile s'te plait, je te rapelle que je suis une bique en calcul, merci...lol) Sinon, désolée pour le retard d'un jour, j'avais techniquement pas le temps de poster le 22 (d'où ma précision quant au postage du 23) Tu m'en veux pas, dis ? Comme dirait Chaipuki : Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! lol Et pour répondre à la dernière phrase de ta review : MERCI de m'avoir enquiquinée, tu recommences quand tu veux ; ) Gros bisous ma puce ! (pour la taille du précédent, j'ai imaginé la taille de trois Hagrid, ça va ?)

**Loufoca :** J'avoue, j'ai pris un plaisir sadique à écrire la fin du chapitre 6,...niarkniark... Tu vois question boulot, puisque tu en parles, j'ai eu un gros problème ce WE, je devais 'techniquement' travaillé et résultat, j'ai bossé sur une toute nouvelle fic fraîchement sorti de ma tête (pas plus tard que vendredi dernier)... Bref, t'imagine le sérieux ? merci pour ta review ma grande ! Bisous !

**Diabella :** Roh, c'est gentil ce que t'as écrit pour Remus...grâce à toi, je comprends un peu mieux ce personnage ! Merci d'apprécier ce que je fais ! Bisous !

**Inwie Lupin :** Merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre, je me disais que des purs fans comme toi seraient obligatoirement déçus ! Et ba, non ! tant mieux ! Ravi que Joachim te plaise mais je suis d'accord avec toi : il ne fera JAMAIS le poids face à Mumus, déjà parce que Remus est plus gros...mdr (nan, en faite, i la plus de muscles on va dire, oK ?) et qu'en suite il est le chéri d'Hermione et toc ! (Bon d'accord, on va rectifier et mettre le chéri d'Inwie, ça te va ?) Sinon, je réfléchis pour faire la suite de ton histoire avec lui mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres histoires en tête alors c'est au point mort ! Désolée pour ma réponse courte ! mais pour te consoler, mieux vaut la qualité que la quantité, non ? /Comment ça, mes réponses ne sont pas de qualité ? ! ! ! lol/ Au risque de répéter après les gens : oui, j'avoue, tu es gentille, je dirais même A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E ; ) Et les gens adorables comme toi, on est obligé de les aimer ! lol Contente que tu ais apprécié Harry ! Mégakissoux ma puce !

**Dumbledore :** Nan c'est re-moi qui te remercie ! Merci de reviewer déjà ! Et ensuite merci d'écrire des choses aussi gentilles (malgré un doigt tordu, aïe..). J'aime beaucoup ton commentaire sur les différents point de ce chapitre. Tu es la seule à avoir apprécier le fait qu'Hermione ne se laisse pas faire avec Joachim (pourtant c'était pas facile de résister à ce bonhomme !) Ensuite pour Rogue, j'ai été flattée. Tu trouve que j'ai voulu le faire coller le plus possible au Rogue de JKR, et bien bingo, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire et à vrai dire, j'appréhendais un peu le passage où il fallait le décrire, je le trouve tellement mystérieux comme perso... As-tu vu et aimé le film Un long dimanche de f..... ?(on va dire de futur mariage lol : toi, tu repère peut-être tes erreurs d'orthographes moi je les réinventes...mdr) Gros bisous miss !

**Gaia666 :** Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous !


	9. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

**_N/a_**_ : Merci Dod, je ne le dirais jamais assez. Réponse aux reviews à la fin. Bonne (et rapide) lecture…- - ; ; _

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

Epilogue 

Remus et Hermione s'étaient quittés en ce premier septembre 1996 sur le quai de la gare de King cross. Ils ne savaient pas alors qu'ils ne se verraient plus avant longtemps... Les circonstances furent telles qu'ils ne se retrouvèrent que deux ans plus tard, le soir de la Grande Bataille, sur le lieu même des affrontements. Quand ils furent visibles l'un par l'autre, ils n'échangèrent qu'un seul regard. Cela suffit à leur insuffler une force galvanisant leurs compagnons et répandant une terreur indicible dans les rangs des opposants. Le professeur et l'élève se transcendèrent pour donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. À l'issue de cette bataille, il y avait beaucoup plus à gagner pour eux deux que la paix du monde sorcier ou leur propre vie. Ces deux ans d'éloignement n'avaient été qu'un sursis, leur propre bonheur se jouait en cet instant...

Quand le Lord noir tomba définitivement dans les enfers, il y eut un grand silence suivi des cris de soulagements de tous les sorciers encore debout. Les partisans du mage noir, toutes créatures confondues, étaient trop hébétés par la disparition de leur maître pour tenter un assaut ultime. Le champ de bataille n'était désormais plus que ruines et désolation. Ici et là s'entendaient des gémissements sourds et des râles d'agoni. Des volutes de fumée, témoignages de l'intensité des sorts lancés ce soir-là, répandaient sur les lieux une odeur d'incertitude et de fébrilité. Un appel clair retentit dans le brouillard. Un homme à la voix grave et puissante appelait une sorcière. Aucune réponse ne s'entendit.

Le directeur du collège de Poudlard leva alors le brouillard avec les dernières forces magiques qui lui restait avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement. La vue d'ensemble se révéla impressionnante. C'était une chose de voir un cadavre, en voir des centaines en était une autre. Plus fort que le dégoût de cette vision, une profonde fascination s'empara des sorciers et de tous ceux présents qui avaient œuvré pour la paix. Des volutes de couleurs, se déclinant sur toutes les gammes de l'arc-en-ciel, s'étiraient de tous les corps gisants au sol comme des fils de soie. Une clarté irréelle envahit le champ de bataille, les volutes se diluaient pour se fondre les unes avec les autres en s'élevant vers le firmament des étoiles.

La Magie... La Magie à l'état pur. Elle enveloppait tous les corps, sans exception, comme pour les rappeler à elle. Certaines lueurs étaient plus éclatantes que d'autres, certaines couleurs plus vives.

C'est là que Remus la vit...

Il aurait reconnu cette lueur entre mille. C'était l'une des plus brillantes, sa couleur blanche était la pureté même.

Courant et trébuchant parmi cette clarté magique, il évita les cadavres tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les volutes blanches et scintillantes. Arrivé devant son corps, il s'effondra à côté d'elle et la prit délicatement par les épaules. Ses lèvres étaient livides, son visage translucide et ses paupières étaient closes. Pour l'éternité.

Remus la serra alors dans ses bras comme si elle était la plus belle création que la Terre est portée, petite poupée de cristal qui avait réchauffé son cœur lors d'un été gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. Le bonheur ici bas n'était pas pour lui. Il le laissait volontiers aux autres. Il avait goûté au paradis pendant cet été-là. Maintenant il était prêt à la rejoindre... pour toujours...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il voulut s'emparer du triskel d'argent qui était accroché à son cou mais il n'y arriva pas, la magie l'en empêchait.

- Que veux-tu faire avec ? demanda une voix enfantine.

- Le plonger dans mon cœur, répondit-il d'une voix atone.

- L'argent te tuera.

- C'est le but.

- Elle ne veut pas que tu fasses ça.

Remus releva alors la tête du brouillard de son esprit et remarqua pour la première fois la personne à qui il parlait. C'était une petite fille aux cheveux noirs touffus et aux grands yeux noisette. Les yeux de son aimée.

- Sh...Shari ? ! Balbutia-t-il.

La fillette hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Tu...tu viens la chercher ?

Cette fois-ci, elle secoua négativement sa chevelure crépue.

- La chercher ? Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix troublante de naïveté.

Remus resserra un peu plus le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il ne comprenait pas ce que sa petite sœur morte faisait là.

- Que veux-tu ? dit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Que tu restes en vie.

- Je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie. Murmura le lycanthrope.

La petite fille pencha la tête en affichant un doux sourire mais Remus était bien trop occupé à contempler les traits de celle qu'il aimait, pour s'en apercevoir.

- Il faut que tu gardes espoir, fit Shari de sa petite voix de gamine. Tu es celui qui est lié à son destin.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser ce que signifiaient les paroles de Shari, celle-ci avait disparu. Complètement perdu, il regarda autour de lui, les vapeurs de couleur s'estompaient peu à peu et seuls les feux que les sorciers allumaient au loin offraient maintenant un peu de lumière. Pourtant la lumière blanche les environnant maintenait une faible clarté. Des volutes continuaient à s'échapper du corps de la jeune femme.

_Il faut que tu gardes espoir._

Les mots raisonnèrent dans sa tête. Une étincelle s'éveilla alors dans son cœur. Puis une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il approcha son visage de celui de son aimée qu'il caressa tendrement d'une main.

- Hermione, chuchota-t-il.

Les volutes cessèrent alors d'exister. La douce lumière s'estompait et la couleur blanche avait disparut. Ils étaient maintenant plongés dans l'obscurité et Remus ne distinguait plus le visage d'Hermione.

Tout était noir mais Remus n'avait pas peur, n'avait plus peur. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et ses lèvres frôlèrent la tempe de la jeune femme. Était-ce l'ombre de la nuit qui permit à Remus d'avouer tout bas ce qu'il ressentait si fort en lui ? Quoique ce fût, à peine les mots s'étaient-ils échappés de sa bouche, qu'il ressentit une vive chaleur irradier son corps et celui de la jeune femme. Il ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit les paupières de son aimée papillonner. Mais ce fut sa voix qui fit réaliser à Remus qu'elle était revenue.

- Remus...

- Hermione !

- Que... que s'est-il passé?

- Tout va bien. On a réussi.

- Remus, j'ai vu Shari.

- Oui, elle était là. ...

- Elle... elle me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas encore de moi... J'ai... j'ai eu si peur de te perdre...

- Je suis là, mon amour. Tout ira bien maintenant, dit-il et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout ira bien.

Fin 

§XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX§

**_N/a :_**_ Je n'ai vraiment aucun courage... Je voulais que ça se finisse mal mais je suis trop lâche... Enfin, voilà, histoire finie et définitivement finie. Je vais pouvoir me consacrer à mes études et à 'Ma source de vie' qui, vu au train où vont les choses, risque de se finir quand JKR aura fini son 15ième tome sur la saga HP, c'est dire..._

_Merci pour votre soutien et vos petits mots! Je répondrais à vos reviews, promis ! Ah oui, j'oubliais : /rougit/... Je vous aime ! lol._

**RAR :**

_Avant de répondre, je tiens à préciser que certaines reviews ne sont pas affichées sur le site ffnet, il y a ainsi une vingtaine de reviews postés le WE qui sont passés à la trappe et qui sont fort heureusement restés sur ma boîte mail. Néanmoins, il est possible que mes petits yeux de taupes soient passés à côté de certains commentaires, je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Mes réponses seront assez courtes, je suis désolée, je n'aime pas cela mais je voulais me dépêcher pour vous poster l'épilogue avant le week-end. Ne faites pas attention aux fautes... Merci ; )_

**Kyana Lupin :** (x 4)

Dis donc, vu le nombre de commentaires que tu me laisse, je vais finir par croire que tu l'aimes mon histoire ! lol. Désolée pour les signes chinois, j'ai voulu m'essayer à l'écriture asiatique mais malheureusement, vous avez été un bon nombre à ne pas comprendre… ; p Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur cette fic, ça me fait tout drôle de penser que tu apprécie cette fic parce qu'en fait, tu l'as peut-être déjà lu, mais je n'aime pas trop ce que je fais (je suis une éternelle pessimiste-tatillonne, etc) : je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris, j'arrive pas à faire ressortir ce que je veux dire…c'est dure… C'est pourquoi des compliments comme les tiens me touchent beaucoup ! Merci et bon courage si tu écris une histoire ! Béco !

**Cily **: J'ai malheureusement vu le désastre des petits carreaux…snif…

**Gaia666 **: dommage : je sais pas (que ce soit écrit en chinois, en hébreu ou en français pour moi on voit pas trop la différence lol) mais en tout cas ce buggage m'a vraiment énervée! Merci d'apprécier, bisous !

**Diabella **: Oh…/air contrit/ ben, je suis vraiment DESOLEE de t'avoir fait pleurer… Enfin, c'est la période en ce moment tout le monde pleure (c'est le stresse de la vie quotidienne) mais en tout cas, fallait vraiment pas se mettre dans cet état pour cette fic, elle en vaut vraiment pas la peine lol ! merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Eithelin (x2):** kikou ma grande ! ta première review m'a fait rire, sérieux. Savoir que tu te prenais la tête pour ma réaction m'a fait venir le plus stupide sourire scotché sur le visage : c'est plutôt moi qui savait pas comment t'allais réagir ! Ba oui, j'ai pas pu te poster ce chapitre le lundi ! (d'ailleurs j'aurais du me débrouiller pour essayer de le poster ce jour là quand on voit ce qu'a donné le postage du mardi….grrrr) Je me sens vieille à côté de toi…lol /soupir nostalgique/ Je regrette mes 15 ans moi. Sinon, pour l'aviron, j'espère que ça va mieux, les arrêts comme ça c'est trop chiant, je compatis. J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre le dialogue entre les parts mais bon si ça t'a plus (tu n'es pas la seule), c'est le principal ! le mode d'emploi pour Mumus ? facile, il suffit de ...hum après réflexion, je vais rien dire, s'il n'y a que moi qui sais m'en servir, je serais la seule à l'utiliser ! Niark ! N'essaie pas de faire une review plus longue pour cet épilogue sinon tu vas dépasser l'épilogue lui-même...lol Gros béco choupette (gros comme cinq Graup, tu t'attendais pas à celui-là hein ? ! lol) ; )

**M4r13**: MERCI !! Béco !

**Sandra-chan :** Arh, je ne résiste pas aux chibi-eyes ! (J'ADORE les chibi/potty/moony eyes ! lol) Malheureusement même si je ne résiste pas à ces yeux, mon imagination, elle, fait de la résistance… Je pense en avoir définitivement fini avec un EtéPSA. Désolée - - ; Ravie que les parts te plaisent, surtout dans THE scène lol ! Bisous miss !

**Fearlesswoman :** Alors là, j'ai ENORMEMENT apprécié ta review ! Sérieusement, ton avis critique m'a fait beaucoup de bien ! je suis tout à fait d'accord : Hermione ne ressemble en rien à celle du livre (idem pour Harry). En somme, cette fille me fait penser parfois à une Wonderwoman…lol. J'ai écrit cette fic en mettant des petits bouts de scènes entre Herm et Rem je n'avais pas prévu tout l'« habillage » autour, résultat : fic peu crédible et bâclée ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bisous !

**Miss Lup** : (x3)

Pour l'ortho de 'triskel' je l'ai écrit comme dans le dico, mais pour les bretons (ma famille est d'origine bretonne, vers Saint-Servan près de Saint-Malo, tu connais ?), je vais changer l'ortho dans cet épilogue lol. Comment t'as trouvé mon inspiration avec le capitaine haddock ? ça se voyait tant que ça ? lol j'ai une meilleur solution TU consoles Joachim et moi je fais tomber amoureuse Hermione de …Harry par exemple, et je me garde MON Mumus pour moi ! na ! …bon OK, un Mumus ça se prête mais quand même, qu'est-ce que j'aime ce perso…/rougit/. Draco aussi est une étoile ? Décidément chez les sangs pures, ils se prennent pas pour de la merde… Ravi que le 'Maou ?' t'ai plu ! : D (je m'imagine trop la tête de Pattenrond lol) L'épilogue est vraiment très très court, je suis désolée…/se tasse sur sa chaise/ J'ai une autre fic de prévu où Mumus sera présent mais il ne sera pas un des perso principaux…Merci pour tes reviews et bon courage pour tes fics ! Gros bisous !

**Electra97 :** /rougit/ Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

**Séléné:** J'attends de pied ferme la suite de tes écrit Choupette ! Sinon, HP3, ça y est tu l'as ? lol Perso, j'ai été le voir trois fois au ciné… : D Vivement que je lise ton OS !! Bisous miss !

**Vengeresse :** C'est à moi de faire WOW ! Le Québec ! Ça fait rêver ! : ) ça fait loin par rapport où je suis (à 200 bornes de Paris). Bon courage pour ta fic ! Et puis celles du Saut de l'Ange sont géniales ! Vive Mumus ! lol Gros bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Les signes chinois, j'en ai eu ma claque ! grrrr... Ravie que les parts te plaisent ! Elles vont me manquer ! (Ma préférée c'est Serpentard ; p) J'imaginais trop bien Mumus en maillot de bain avec des cicatrices un peu partout, un peu de poil sur le torse (faut bien c'est une bête cachée après tout mdr) et une musculature toute en finesse et en même temps puissante /bave-slurp/... pour mon autre fic, je vais te confier en exclusivité rien que pour toi, lol : j'ai déjà écrit 6 chapitres sur Ma Source de vie (de 8 pages en moyenne chacun), si je te le dis c'est que j'en suis très fière ! lol Pas du contenu (ça c'est une autre histoire) mais de la quantité, j'ai longtemps en effet stagner au chapitre 3... Gros bisous ma grande et à la prochaine dans les reviews de tes fics !

**Dumbledore :** Kikou ma petite Dumby ! Et si, le Mumus s'est débloqué ! Faut dire que la Mione lui avait mis la pression, le pauvre...lol Je suis trop contente que tu aimes les parts, tu n'es pas la seule ! Sinon, je suis flattée que tu me compares à Nore, j'adore Darkstein ! ! ! puisque tu parles de film, j'ai été voir Narco (sortie mercredi) avec Guillaume Canet et Poolvord (chai pas si ça s'écrit comme ça), c'était bien sympa, je me suis bien marré et c'était même émouvant par moment ! pour mon autre fic, il faudra attendre un long moment, désolée ! Bisous miss !

**Moony.62 :** Ah ça pour se dégourdir les pattes, il s'est dégourdi les pattes le Mumus...Mdr. Il aurait été tentant de continuer et d'inclure Rem comme nouveau prof de DCFM mais je m'arrête là. J'ai une autre fic à travailler ! MERCI pour tes encouragements ! ! ! BISOUS !

**Jo :** Moi aussi je suis triste de finir mais pas pour l'histoire (ça risque pas, au contraire...) mais parce que répondre aux reviews va me manquer ! J'ai une autre fic en tête, mais faut le temps qu'elle soit écrite sur brouillon (20 chapitres en préparation, j'en suis qu'au 6ième !)

**Lunenoire** (x 8!) : MERCI beaucoup pour avoir reviewer chaque chapitre ! ça t'a pas trop gavé de lire cette fic d'un bloc ? lol J'étais mdr pour ton commentaire sur le 1er chapitre... Bisous !

**U.$.Hermy :** Oups, j'ai échappé à mon assassinat de justesse alors, si tu me menaçais de m'achever si j'en tuais un des deux... Merci d'avoir reviewé! Béco !

**VOODAN :** mdr pour le couple Chourave/Mumus... Tu trouves cette histoire fluide ? C'est peut-être parce que tu l'as lu d'un seul coup. Perso, chapitre après chapitre, j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans la vase...lol enfin, bon, le cauchemar est fini ! ; p et pour tes rêves érotiques, un remède : écris-les sur ffnet ! (t'en feras profiter les autres par la même occasion ! lol)

**Miétek :** /rougit/ Merci de trouver cela génial... Pour le cas 'aimer quelqu'un sans savoir si les sentiments sont partagés', je ne l'ai jamais vécu, j'ai simplement eu 'aimer quelqu'un en sachant que les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques...' bref, tu vois le tableau...en tout cas, ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Bisous ! (j'adore ton pseudo)

**Black Leeloo :** Je te laisse juger de la fin... : P Si tu n'aimes pas les fics tristes, tu as de la chance que je sois lâche et une éternelle optimiste pour l'avenir...Merci pour avoir reviewé! Bisous !

****

**Demoness Lange :** MDR, j'étais plié en lisant ta review ! Surtout quand tu as failli te jeter par la fenêtre : D Si tu aimes ma façon de manipuler mes perso c'est que tu es sadique ! (ah ! D'où ton pseudo de Demoness...je comprends...) Bon, si tu es d'accord nous allons fonder le club des fanSadiques, ça te va ? lol Bisous !

**Kloona :** Tu es la seule qui a eu les larmes aux yeux au récit d'Hermione sur sa sœur. J'étais pas trop sûre de cette partie (pour les autres aussi mais moins ! lol) Voir un mec en maillot de bain est plus érotique selon moi que de le voir à oilpé! : D , pour le coup de la bavette, j'étais mdr ! pour ma nouvelle fic, elle sera longue et longue à être poster... J'ai prévu 20 chapitres en moyenne et je n'en suis qu'au brouillon du 6ième... ça parlera d'un lien magique dangereux et de la nouvelle vie d'Harry en tant qu'apprenti Auror avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il y aura de la romance bien sûre, du Mumus en prime et du Dobby ! lol gros béco ma grande ! /Mouah/ ; )

**Black dog :** Notre Mumus national, a-t-il le droit au bonheur ? Voilà une question que je me suis souvent posée. Certaines personnes sont parfois vouées à être malheureuse toute leur vie ? (En tout cas c'est ce que laisse entendre JKR, rien qu'à voir le destin de Ryry...éè) Béco !

**Inwie Lupin :** J'ai trop pensé à ta réaction en postant le chapitre8 ! lol J'ai pas été déçue ! J'ai hésité à décrire la scène 'R' et j'ai opté pour la scène avec les parts finalement. Je n'aurais pas voulu être la responsable de ta crise cardiaque devant ton ordi... Niarkniark... Sinon, pour ma nouvelle fic, faudra attendre que je finisse les brouillons...désolée éè... dis donc t'es une Vrai perverse toi ! lol regarder Remus vers le bas...mdr... oh la chance ! Un husky ! ! J'ai toujours rêver d'avoir un chien à moi quand j'étais petite... J'en ai bien eu un mais l'est mort à trois mois... /snif/...Mais bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes souvenirs de débiles ! lol ; p merci pour ta review, je t'adore toujours autant toi ! Bisous ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Lau :** Je suis toute retournée de savoir que tu as eu les larmes aux yeux.../rougit/ Sérieux ça me touche beaucoup de savoir que mes petits mots te font renifler ! lol Merci ! Béco !

**Loufoca :** J'ai, comme qui dirait, senti une légère pointe d'agacement venant de ta part à l'égard de ce cher et admirable site qu'est ffnet, me serais-je trompée ? (mdr) hihi, toi aussi tu aimes bien Poufsouffle ? je crois bien qu'après Serpentard, c'est ma part préférée (avec Studieuse et chieuse aussi...) pour la nouvelle fic que j'ai pondu un jour de WE, j'arrive au stade :'Panne d'inspiration'... ba oui, j'ai pas de rapport (je HAIS les rapports ! !) à rendre en ce moment donc pas de travail pas de pression pas d'inspiration pas de fic ! lol Je suis les rumeurs avec attention sur ton site et j'aime bien celle concernant Hermione, je me plais à penser que cette petite cache son jeu et qu'elle serait par exemple l'héritière de Serdaigle ? non ? En fait je penche plus pour Luna, ça paraîtrait plus logique. Gros béco miss !

**Calimera :** Tu vas trouver ça bête, mais je me rongeais les ongles de savoir ce que les lecteurs allaient penser de l'explication sur la mort de Shari, pour moi ça me paraissait clair mais parfois il faut se méfier de la tournure d'esprit de notre cerveau (cf toutes les parts d'Hermione, par exemple...) Méga Bisounours ma choupette ! Et pour répondre à ton écho : Ahououououououou ! ! ! ! !


End file.
